Reality Check 2: InkStained
by A Scribbler
Summary: Sequel to Reality Check! Almost two years after the first adventure and Talia is struggling with her new condition. The Warners are piecing things together, her family knows she's hiding something and a new face sparks uncertainty for the gang, not to mention the return of an old enemy. And with the Warners around, life was never going to be peacful anyway. T for my paranoia!
1. Time Flies

**A/N:**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Here we are folks! The Sequel for Reality Check as demanded by all of the amazing people who reviewed the last one and voted in the poll XD I love you all so much! And a big thank you to Frumouttamimind who has pretty much given me enough material to write a series XD And also thanks to everyone else to sent me ideas, I've loved reading them all and you may just see a few popping up!**

**Okay so you know how I work. I post about 3 or 4 fluffy 'stage-setter' chapters before the real business starts so sorry if it seems a little slow, I promise it will pick up XD **

**So where we left off, Talia and her siblings had moved closer to the studio where Talia not works as an intern P.A for Scratchansniff after the evil R.J has been sent to prison. However, Mackenzie had sadly passed away after not being able to handle the 'half-toon' experiments. Talia is also secretly half-toon now and still has no control over it, gulp. That's pretty much it, and if you're new here, please read Reality Check first XD**

**And so it starts…**

_*Scratchansniff POV*_

Her file was increasing with every session for almost two years. I even found myself making notes as she worked around the office or exchanged some conversations with her siblings or the toons. Talia Nolan was a fascinating patient and having her work for me made it all the easier for me to follow her progress. And she was always making progress. However, behind this strong exterior it was obvious that she struggled. Yet she was lasting longer than the boy had. He had given in and started to practice his abilities within a few months. And as far as I could tell, Talia was holding tight to the humanity she had left. And good thing too. She was honourable to her contract it seemed. But every now and again she would slip up. Nothing to be of great concern, but it was clear to me that it was pushing her towards that part of her.

The progress she had made was phenomenal. Not just for obvious reasons but also her mental state. She had settled in very well as did her family, and having the toons around gave her a sense of safety it seemed. Help was there if needed, yet she refused to take it in spite of herself. Her stubbornness was something to be admired, and in her condition, essential. I feared that it would only be a matter of time before someone finds out. But if within the studio, would that be a bad thing? It could help her to improve further perhaps? But… it was not my choice to make. And thanks to Plotz' contract, it was not hers either. But every contract had an expiration date, and when this one's was I had yet to find out.

I felt disgusted that from time to time I see her as a subject. But I quickly force that notion from me. Of course this radical change in her sparked my interest and begged me to answer questions, but I refused to become what R.J had. Naturally as her employer and therapist, it was my job to get inside her mind and keep an eye on her but she was still a person and not an experiment. However, the ink that ran in her veins was calling me. Just what could she do? How far could she push herself? Is there a reason she hasn't aged a day? How much can she do already and is she aware of the power she possesses? So many questions that I feared would never be answered. Not because I was scared to ask them, it was my job to ask personal questions. It was that she was still of fragile mind and had been repressed by her contract. To ask would be to put her in a horrible position and it was not my place. All I could do was wait for her to talk. Like the doctor that I am… I shall wait…

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

Hi mom, see, I said I'd visit more often. I got you flowers again. Well, happy new year, or happy New Years Eve really. Well mom I said this last time, but you made things look easy at this time of year. Now I don't blame you or Poppy for her birthday being on New Years Eve but you really did make it look easy. Okay, it's not as hard as it used to be since moving to Burbank but it's still no smooth ride. I can't believe she's going to be eight. Eight… Wow that means we've lived in Burbank for almost two years now… Yeah that's right because Flynn turned twelve a few months ago before my twentieth… I'd love to see your face at that, mom, no doubt you'd be crying and trying to shove one of those frilly baby dresses over my head.

The jobs going well, I'm still not an official P.A since my online course still won't be over until next year, but I still like it. I figured I'd come and steal a moment with you while Flynn's taking Runt for a walk and Poppy is at Slappy's before we head into the studio tonight for her other birthday/new year party with the rest of the toons. That's right, mom, we're still stuck with them. That's a little harsh, more like they're stuck with us. They'll all the same old characters, nothing new to report. And that's just the way I like it. But things are far from perfect. That's kind of why I needed someone to talk to. Dr. S wouldn't be pleased about me coming out here instead of talking to him but he really wouldn't understand this. I don't understand it myself.

I'm still scared mom. Like I said, it's been almost two years and I still have next to no control over my… _condition_. It's getting worse the more I ignore it too. I didn't even drive here; I just started walking to my car and; I don't know it felt like being plugged into an electric socket and then I was just down the road from here. That's what I mean, sometimes it happens and it turns out good. But even those I can't control. And it's not just that! Last night I was cutting up the veg for dinner and the knife slipped. Sure the cut healed quickly enough but how do you explain getting caught throwing out ink-stained carrots? I kept to the contract and not told anyone, but it's killing me keeping secrets. The last time I kept secrets from Flynn and Poppy they were almost taken away from me. I can't risk that again! But what can I do?

I still think that the toons know that something isn't right with me, or at least Yakko does anyway. But again, he's not saying anything, even if he has given me enough life-lines to save a ship. Maybe I should ask for help but then I'd be getting other people in trouble too, I'd be breaking a contract! The only other person who I could have spoken to was… Mackenzie. He seemed to be able to control it pretty well, until it took over him. What if that happens to me? You'd think after all this time I should be a natural and… I don't know, making things appear from nowhere or teleport or change shape… what am I talking about, I'm not a superhero! It makes me wonder what exactly R.J planned to do with himself. Obviously he'd had the chance to study this and, well, experiment. What did I have? A case of memory loss and a stupid surge of hero complex. When I first felt this, it felt amazing like I had all the energy in the world, and I still do, but it's covered up by all this dread and uncertainty. I want to either get rid of this completely or learn to control it. I don't want to be stuck in the middle anymore.

Sorry about ranting like this mom, I just don't know what else to do right now. I'd better go, Flynn will be coming home soon and I still don't know how I'm going to get home without a car. Maybe I could try and use that speed thing again, but who knows where I'd end up. I'm trying mom, I really am. Bye mom…

* * *

_*Flynn's POV*_

If Runt goes any faster I'll need to take up the cross-country in school just to try and keep up with him. But at least that would kill some of his energy before tonight. Yeah Poppy gets all the fuss. No one remembers a birthday in the middle of the year, and Talia gets the summer when everyone's around but no, poppy had to outrun us all and get flipping New Years Eve! Well, next year is my year. I'll be the teen of the family and no one will be bossing me around. Not that Talia won't try… She's been acting really weird lately. For a long time actually. I don't like it when she's hiding something. Doesn't she trust us? After everything that happened before she said she wouldn't keep things from us. What's making this one so different?

"I'm home!" I called out as I shut the door behind me, "Hello?"

"Sup, kid." Rita yawned from her spot by the window.

Runt jumped up and nearly knocked her clean off, "Hey Rita, guess what! We were running and then there was this tree, yup definitely a tree and then -"

Rita rolled her eyes as she listened to the story. Yes there had been many trees and really it was him that was doing most of the running. Living with toons, especially talking animals, hadn't really been that hard to get used to. Maybe it was because they were kind of a step down from the insanity the Warner's gave us so it wasn't too bad. It was still a little embarrassing having to cover up something if they accidently opened their mouths in public. But it wasn't too bad, I guess.

"Where's Talia?" I asked, "I kind of forgot where I put Poppy's card."

The feline arched an eyebrow, "She said she was going out for a while, but the cars still here so your guess is as good as mine. And the card if on the table, kid."

Great, a cat was more organised than I was! "Thanks…" oh this was embarrassing, "… you don't know where my -"

"Folded on your bed for you to change into later." She smirked at me, "And your head is on your shoulders but the brain may be on vacation with Runt's."

"Ha, ha." I retorted dryly as Runt tilted his head in confusion. But a flashed a grateful smile all the same.

I made my way upstairs and figured that I'd rather get in the shower and stuff now while Talia's out so that I didn't have to listen to her nagging me about it later. She was nagging a lot. Christmas was the closest I've ever come to cutting my own ears off. And I'd had to listen to Dot teaching Poppy the 'Cute Song' for a good three hours! Okay so we'd still had a pretty good day, but leading up to it had been a nightmare. But that was then, I figured there's no point going on about it. It could have ended a lot worse. It could have ended with Talia not being there at all.

God Flynn you can get that out of your head right now. It didn't happen like that so what's the point in thinking about it? Right, uh, where did Rita say my… On my bed that's right. Jeez, I'm not a kid anymore why does Talia put clothes out for me? Ugh, I hated this shirt. I jumped when something in the bedroom next door to mine made a loud smack like someone had run head on into the wall.

"Talia?"

"Yeah?"

I flinched as she was suddenly at my side. When had she shown up? Wait, when had she even come home? She looked exhausted and was covered in a layer of sweat. Her clothes looked rumpled there was a red haze in her cheeks like she'd been doing some serious exercise. Ugh! I'd seen this type of thing in movies, please say she didn't have a guy over! I think I'm going to throw up!

"You okay?" she asked.

"Look who's talking. Where've you been?"

"Out." She said a little too quickly, "I just got back."

I could see that, "You're hiding something."

"I've just got a lot on my mind with the birthday and tonight and everything."

That was true, but it still wasn't what I was getting at. I didn't really know what I was getting at but it was something. She turned on her heel and headed into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Oh no, she wasn't getting off that easy. I followed her and had my hand on her door before it even closed fully. I pushed it open and instantly froze. What the hell? Her room looked like a tornado had struck! And she had… changed. Her rumpled clothes had been exchanged for clean wear that she always wore when we were going out somewhere or for occasions. Even her hair was straight! Seriously, what the hell?

"How'd you change so fast?" I asked, realising how weird it was for a boy to ask his sister that kind of question. But I think I had good reason to.

She looked at me in confusion and then it was like she seemed to notice what I was talking about. Why was she covering that mark on her wrist? "I was always wearing this. Shows how much attention you pay."

Did she think I was five? "Seriously?"

"Oh come on Flynn, living with you and Poppy I had to learn how to change quickly before either of you could break something or come barging in. Wait till you're older, you don't get five minutes alone."

So I've heard, but she didn't get five minutes. She had five seconds. And why suddenly change her story, "You're hiding something." I repeated, getting annoyed, "Why aren't you telling me?"

She ran her hands through her hair and sighed, "It's been a long day, Flynn, now stop acting like a child. I'm going to pick up Poppy and I want you ready to go by the time I get back, okay?"

Like a child? She's the one sneaking around and hiding things! I watched as she made her way downstairs and listened with growing irritation at the sound of her car door slamming. Fine, if she didn't want to tell me, if she didn't trust me, then she could go and do what she wanted! I'd just have to figure things out on my own. Or, at least with a little help from a few friends…

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

So is that how it works? Think of where you want to go and run? Well how the hell do you stop, that wall came out of nowhere! My head's still spinning! But no, that could be it. I've tried that before and nothing happened. Maybe it's not just thinking about it, it's wanting it too? No that's not right! For gods sake I'm not even supposed to be doing this! Calm down Talia, forget about it for now! You just managed to get away from Flynn's interrogation. I didn't know what he thought was going on but he was asking too many of the right questions… I can't do this much longer. I need to ask someone for help. No I couldn't, I was under contract! Oh please god send me a sign…

"Eye's on the road, kiddo."

I swerved in panic, "Jesus Christ!" another car just missed me and honked angrily at me.

"No, just me, sorry to disappoint." I glared at the figure in the passengers seat who winked and pointed out of the window, "But keep driving like that and you may just get to him."

"Yakko, I told you and the others not to sneak up on me while I'm driving!" I growled, hand clenching on the wheel, okay, time to bite the bullet so to speak, "How do you even do that? And don't say it's another toon thing."

Why was he looking at me like that? He had been doing this a lot lately. It was the same look I used to give to Flynn and Poppy when I knew they had done something naughty and I was giving them a chance to fess up. He smirked, "Why the interest?"

"Never mind…" I sighed and tried to change the subject, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were setting up the tower for tonight."

He folded his arms behind his head and leant back casually, feet up on the dashboard, "It's done. Honestly, it's like you have no faith in us. Red's gonna love it!"

"Please tell me you haven't put Wakko in a box for a present again."

"Hey, we didn't know what she'd like so it made sense to get something that liked her." He retorted, "Nah, we got something good this time. Are you on your way to get her?"

"Yeah, you know the plan, right?" despite him nodding I still felt the need to clarify it, "I get Poppy from Slappy's and take her home to get ready while everyone makes their way to the tower, then we come along later and that's when the surprise party starts and…"

I trailed off and tapped the wheel irritably when I noticed that he had been mouthing along so that we were perfectly lip-synched and he had even gone far enough to copy my mannerisms too. When he noticed that he was being watched, his arms slowly fell to his side and he gave a sheepish grin.

"Heh-heh…" he cleared his throat and composed himself, "Relax, kiddo, we know the routine."

Routine, there was a time when I used to live by a strict routine. Now look at me. I parked the car and undid my seatbelt, "Are you coming with to Slappy's or staying here?"

"I'll take mystery option three." He announced, "Nah, I'm heading back to the tower."

I arched an eyebrow, "So the reason for you ambushing the car was to what? Check my reflexes? Give me a panic attack?"

For an answer, he leant across and took my wrist to examine the glove imprint. His glove. The ink was fused into my skin ever since I was pulled into the Animator with it. Back when the mess had reached its peak. Yakko had a habit of doing this as if he was worried that it was going to vanish one day. You know what, I may just cover it with make-up just to see how he reacts. Once again, he went for the mystery option three to answer my question.

"Just checking on the merchandise." He said playfully, "That's an official collectable right there."

Like I needed reminding, I pulled away and gave him a warning look as a left the car, "Then don't touch what you can't afford."

* * *

"Flynn Uriah Nolan get your backside down here right now!" I called for the millionth time, enough was enough and we were running late.

He stomped down the stairs, he knew he was in trouble when I used his middle name too, "Alright! I'm here! Jeez…"

Rita arched an eyebrow, "Wait… you're middle name is _Uriah_?"

"Yeah?" Flynn answered uncertainly.

"Flynn Uriah Nolan; your initials spell _FUN_." she gave a snarky glance at Poppy, "Well doesn't that answer a lot of questions…"

"Ha, ha… you're hilarious." My brother said dryly before turning to me, "Ready?"

Am I ready? Wasn't I the one who'd been calling him for the past twenty minutes? "Yes, thanks for asking, now get a move on!"

"Where are we going?" Poppy asked expectantly.

"Wait and see." I answered, but by no means pleasing her.

It was pretty obvious that we were going to the studio, where else would we be going? However, Poppy still insisted on wearing a blindfold. She was all for the theatrics, I blame Dot for that one. She's taught her well, what can I say? As we approached the tower I was getting nervous about how we were going to climb the tower ladder. It had always been difficult for Rita and Runt, so how exactly was I going to manage them as well as a blindfolded eight year old and a clumsy twelve year old? Plus I shook like a leaf every time I made this trip.

"Psst!"

Just as we were about to start climbing, Wakko's cheeky face appeared from behind one of the leg structures and started waving us over. I had to admit I was surprised to find how well he cleaned up. Despite still wearing his red cap on backwards, he was dressed in a fancy suit. Not unlike the one he wore back when we all met for the second time when I was forced into that Moulin Rouge skit. I noticed how he and his brother wore the same kind of tux whenever there was a special occasion. Not that I was complaining, it was great when they tried to make an effort.

He pressed his finger to his lips and beckoned us closer to reveal one of those black circles that they often used to get around places. I think Dot called them 'plot-holes' or gag-tunnels', possibly both. This time it was stretched up the side of the beam and was just about big enough for us to walk into if we crouched. The dark made me nervous and there was a glint in Wakko's eye that gave away how much it was killing him to keep quiet. I swayed as the light suddenly poured over us and we were suddenly at the top of the tower just next to the logo door.

"Are we there yet?" Poppy groaned, unaware of her position.

Wakko clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle the chuckles. Flynn rolled his eyes, "Nearly, keep your pants on."

"Your pants will be over your head if you snap at me again." she retorted.

"Oh really? Just because you're the birthday girl doesn't mean you can boss me around."

"I can sure try, now shush."

Despite their tone being playful, I had still heard enough and frankly Wakko's cheeks were starting to turn rosy from trying not to laugh, "Ready?"

"Yep!" she giggled.

Wakko opened the door while I steered Poppy inside. The lights were off and everything was uncharacteristically quiet. Flynn, Rita and Runt trailed in after us and we waited until the door was sealed shut, leaving us in complete darkness. Poppy stiffened in anxious excitement as I removed the blindfold. The light flooded the room and she actually tripped backwards into me at the sudden cry before her:

"Surprise!"

**A/N:**

**Like I said, about 3 chapters of humour and fluff before the real games begin XD So this is just a little look into how things have been for the gang and how things have changed/stayed the same. ****Sorry for such a slow opening, it will pick up I promise. So, what do you think so far? I'm open to all kinds of reviews so that I can improve later XD**


	2. New Years Resolutions

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all your reviews and PM's that have given this story such a great welcoming so far! I love you all XD **

**Sorry it took so long to update, it was my friends birthday party and, well, for all you out there this is a word of wisdom: Jager-bombs and Tequila slammers do NOT go well together!**

**Warning; just another slow chapter which contains the Animaniacs song 'New Years Eve' from the lost episode 'Hooray for North Hollywood'. The next chapter is where some stuff starts happening so stick with me for a while!**

Quarter to midnight… Wow that had gone fast. I was ready to drop, it was amazing I'd lasted this long. Overall it had been a pretty fun night. All of the toons had shown up. Pinky and Brain, Slappy, her nephew and even Minerva had chosen to grace us with her presence. Yeah she still wasn't in my best books but what could you do? She claimed that she couldn't stay long because she had a date; I didn't want details… The Warner's had really outdone themselves this time. Balloons and streamers hung everywhere and food was piled high on rows of tables. A birthday cake lay half-eaten as a centrepiece, most of it being consumed by Wakko not ten minutes after Poppy blowing out the candles.

Flynn spent most of the night with Yakko, Skippy and Runt having a war of who could keep a balloon in the air for longest while Wakko drifted back and fore between them and Poppy and Dot. They spent most of the night playing dance related games which Minerva took pleasure in trying to outdo them; at this, the boys kind of forgot the balloons for a while… I'd heard drift that Brain was supposedly awaiting the call of midnight for another of his world conquest plans, but as the details came from Pinky, I kind of had no clue where it was going… Something about stopping time at midnight, but how or why, good luck with that. So that left me as one of the 'responsible' people in the room and standing chatting to Slappy and Rita. Or rather listening to them in sheepish amusement.

"Take it how you like, Rita," Slappy insisted, "But it's the truth."

"Sure, and Brain's a lion." Rita sniffed in distain.

"I say it how it is. And what _it_ is, is that you're turning into a real house-cat."

"I am _not_ a house-cat…" she insisted with a hint of a growl, "Right, girlie?"

"Sure, prove my point by asking your master."

I'd never considered Rita a pet, nor did I feel like I owned her in any way. She was by far too aware of everything and independent to ever be thought of as an_ animal_ let alone to be owned as a pet. Not to mention she'd claw anyone's eyes out who dared use the term 'pet' in front of her. Same went for Runt in some sense. Sure he was more animalistic and actually willing to follow the 'pet' stereotype; although mainly on Flynn's terms, he was still too aware to be considered one. Frankly, I liked it that way. Not only did it mean they could take care of themselves when it counted, but it also gave some real company. In a way I guess you could refer to us as 'animalistic housemates'. I'd heard the Warner's use it at some point and took a liking to the term. I knew Slappy was deliberately winding up Rita, I just hoped Rita knew that too deep down. Thankfully the argument was interrupted, but not really in the best possible way. Slappy suddenly started eyeing me quizzically.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked nervously.

"Are times that hard that you don't know when you're next meals gonna be?" she nodded at my plate that I'd been picking some of the party food from; "If that's the case you should've worn something with bigger pockets to save some for the others."

I didn't get it, so Rita took pity on me. Well I gave her the benefit of the doubt that it was pity, "That's your fourth plate of food, girlie, save some for the cake."

"No, I've just… had this one for a long time is all." I laughed.

They exchanged a sceptical look, Rita shrugged, "It's not like you don't scarf down everything in sight at home."

I flushed, "Since when do I _scarf_? And look who's talking! You're the first to complain when there's no food on the table when you want it."

"Not a house-cat, eh? He-he." Slappy chuckled.

Sorry, Rita. Well, that got the attention away from me anyway. I secretively started chewing on another breadstick and put the plate down. Yes this had been my fourth plate of food and I didn't feel full. I never felt full. No matter how much I ate, even in one go, there was always a hint of hunger left over that wouldn't shift. I guessed that it was part of the change and I'd spoken to Dr. S about it, he'd agreed. He'd recommended diets, meds, the usual doctor advice really; nothing worked. And as it never seemed to affect me health-wise or physically, I figured what was the harm? So I ate what I wanted when I felt like it. Nothing about me seemed to be changing noticeably anyway, what had I to lose? Apart from my teeth! This breadstick was rock solid! I gave up and put it in the trash just as the excitement started to build in the younger members of the company.

"Hey look!" Skippy jumped excitably while pointing at the clock, "Nearly midnight!"

"Time for the finale, Sibs!" Yakko grinned.

Slappy rolled her eyes, "Show offs, right on cue…"

Brain looked at the time ticking away eagerly, "The moment us nearly upon is, Pinky. Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so, Brain, but those pants and my body shape… it would just be a fashion disaster, wouldn't it? OW! _Narf!_ Good shot, Brain…"

Everyone was interrupted as Dot took the start in her sparkling pink dress, standing as if greeting everyone for the first time; "_Should auld acquaintance be forgot and everybody cheer. We've managed somehow, friends, to make it through another year."_ She looked at me and my siblings specifically at that part.

Yakko took over, standing in the same way,_ "Lets stay up late, lets celebrate, and then count down from ten. 'Cause tomorrow when we wake up, guys, the whole thing starts again."_ The tune changed to a livelier beat and he shimmied his way through the room,_ "It's New Year's Eve and I'm a beaut, dressed up in my tuxedo suit! Got a shirt and vest that are starched and pressed like new." _He leant on my shoulder smirking suggestively, "_I do, and I'm loving the view!"_

As I rolled my eyes, Wakko started spinning the birthday girl around in time with him, _"'Cause it's New Year's Eve and I'm looking swell, with a white carnation in my lapel, got a coat and tie and I can't deny it's true!"_

"_It's New Year's Eve and I do believe I'll hit all of the restaurants in sight! The parties at Sardi's and old Guy Lombardi's doing the countdown tonight!" _Dot sang from Flynn's shoulders.

"_Well, it's New Year's Eve; let the party rock! Let's dance and then, when it's twelve o'clock, we'll sing them tunes and we'll pop balloons with a cheer!"_

We all shrugged and couldn't help but agree with Yakko's words, _"_Hear, Hear!_"_

Dot jumped up to pop a balloon as colourful flakes fell around the room, "_Bring out the confetti; we're ready. Hey, happy new year!" _Dot pulled Poppy away and guided her up onto a table where she placed a party-hat on her head,_ "It's New Year's Eve, so let's all get dressed in a tux or gown when you look your best! You're the belle of the ball, you're the one that they all came to see!" _There was a mixture of 'Happy Birthday' chants and 'Happy New Year' calls before Dot jumped back into Flynn's arms who didn't look too pleased. Dot planted a kiss on his cheek, "_Happy new you, my friend, and happy new me! Mwah!"_

Flynn tried to politely nudge her away as Wakko shrugged, "_May auld acquaintance be forgot_ o_n New Year's Eve, they say!"_

"_Let's give a cheer; a brand-new year will soon be here to stay." _Dot agreed, finally moving on to join her brother.

I got a bit anxious when Yakko appeared with wine-glasses and a bottle and started handing them out, "_Let's drink our fill o' sarsaparilla!" _he winked at me. Right then, sarsaparilla was allowed, fill me up!

Wakko handed me a glass with a knowing grin, _"We're too young for champagne!"_

The three joined together gleefully, _"And every New Year's Eve it's time to scream and go insane!" _I don't know if the sugar finally hit them, but Yakko was looking for excitable than usual during musical moments as he took over, "_It's New Year's Eve and it's almost here! We'll dance and swing from the chandelier and we'll all go nuts when the ribbon cuts, we'll cheer!"_

"_When midnight comes, we'll cut a rug" _Dot announced, "_We'll toast each other and kiss and hug as the shouters and screamers_ _throw all of those streamers right here!"_

Wakko hopped onto my shoulders and leant over so that he was giving me an upside down smile, _"It's New Year's Eve, but don't you grieve 'cause another year's headed our way!" _he scrambled over so that it looked like I was cradling him as he pulled his hat over his eyes, "_It's gonna be great_ _'cause we're staying up late_ _then tomorrow we'll sleep in all day!"_

He slid back to his siblings who all stood in the middle of the room, Dot threw her fist in the air, "_Its New Year's Eve; gonna have a blast!" _Yakko joined her, "_The new one's here and the old one's past!" _Wakko lifted his arm too, "_So forget your worry_ a_nd everyone hurry, you hear?" _For the last line they joined together and raised their glasses of soda, indicating that everyone else should too, "_It's OK, be a jerk, go berserk;_ _have a happy new year!"_

We applauded as they took their bows. What can I say? They were born, sorry, _drawn_ performers. I wondered if I'd be able to pull off numbers like this and weave music right into the air, but then again did I really want to? The last thing I needed was to be skipping around like a cheaper version of High School Musical, and trust me, you couldn't get much cheaper and tacky than that…

"Countdown!" Dot announced, starting to pull Poppy along towards the door.

_Ten._ For the countdown to midnight, we were all clutching the railing around the walkway of the tower and eagerly awaiting the fireworks to explode across Burbank. _Nine._ I hoped that this year would give me some answers, or at least more control. _Eight._ Yeah, that was my resolution, to get more control over myself. _Seven._ It wasn't just a want, it was a need. _Six_. An essential. _Five._ Poppy clambered up into my shoulders to get a getter view while the Warners created an almost totem-pole structure with Yakko at the bottom and Dot at the top. _Four_. The chanting could be heard for miles. _Three_. Please let this be my year. _Two. _Our year. _One…_

"Happy New Year." Everyone announced.

The sky was ripped apart by a rainbow of colours and sparks. It really was beautiful. Much better than last years. I'd always loved fireworks, mainly for the smell weirdly enough. That woody, smoky scent that reminded me of BBQ's and tree climbing. Needless to say how much I loved the 4th of July then really. As we watched the lights slice through the air, I found myself smiling. When life doesn't get in the way, little moments like this were just epic. Jeez I was turning into an after school special…

"I don't understand it, Pinky! Time should have stopped! New year should never have come, the world should have been begging me to bring forth their celebrations!"

"Gee Brain, I'd hate to see the bill for all those party decorations, am I invited?"

"If I wasn't so deflated I would hurt you…"

I glanced over at the mice who were back in the tower and looking at the clock on the wall. I put Poppy down and joined them, "When you stopped time, did you only do it through that clock?"

"The basis started with this clock but the effect should have spread worldwide via a specific conductor acting as a signal." Brain explained in frustration, "Pinky, you did install the conductor as instructed, right?"

"_Zort!_ Of course I did, Brain!" to prove his point, Pinky pointed at the plates of food, "It looked like the yummy sticks so I put it in there so no one would see it."

My hand instantly flew to my throat in realisation. He was pointing at the breadsticks. No wonder that breadstick I was chewing as so rock hard, it was the flipping conductor! Ugh! Not that I was about to admit this, Brain looked pretty peeved at the moment. Instead I stayed quiet and ran my tongue subtly over my still numb teeth,

"Another night of planning lost. Come Pinky, we must prepare for tomorrow night."

Oh I loved listening to this. Pinky scratched his head in thought, "Why, Brain? What are we going to do tomorrow night?"

I mouthed the words silently as Brain spoke, making Pinky snigger, "The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world!"

"You know, Talia, when you do that you sound just like, Brain? _Narf!_"

Busted. I chose to back away at the irritable look from Brain and head back towards the rest of the group, "Well good luck with that!"

* * *

In the next hour, everyone had pretty much gone home. Not that I blamed them, I was ready to fall asleep where I stood. Rita and Runt had gone with Slappy, which was fair enough; if they could have some time away from the insanity then they would grab it. And also I think Rita was trying to prove a point that she was no house-cat by leaving us for the night, and Runt being Runt was eager to follow her lead. I was ready to get everyone moving too, when I walked in and found Poppy and Wakko slumped against each other in sleep, leftover birthday cake frosting on their cheeks and fingers.

Dot yawned as she tried to look disapproving, "Sugar crash already? Lightweights…"

"Look who's talking." Flynn retorted, but then scowled as he yawned too.

"Yeah, lets." She folded her arms sarcastically.

"Okay, pack it in." I chuckled, "We should be heading off too."

"Good luck getting her down the ladder in this state." Yakko scoffed, wiping the frosting from the pair, "Sugar-sleepers don't move for anyone."

"You sound like you're talking from personal experience." I said, trying to find the best way to pick up Poppy without waking her or disturbing Wakko.

"I always am." He smirked, "Why not stay here for the night; or the morning technically."

"Yeah, a slumber party!" Dot jumped but then reminded herself of the sleepers, "Worlds most literal _slumber_ party."

I looked at Flynn and he simply shrugged in answer. Wow, helpful. Well, we'd stayed the night in the tower loads of times before, so it really didn't bother me that much. And it would be easier in the long run. Sure, why not?

"If it's alright with you."

The two looked at me as if to say, 'are you serious?' and then each grabbed Wakko to carry him into their bedroom. Again, I found myself amazed by the sheer capacity of the tower. TARDIS toon theory came to mind. Their bedroom seemed to change every time we went inside. One night it would be three separate beds spaced around the room, another it would be hammocks, and the list went on. Tonight however it was one of their favourites, the triple bunk-beds. Wakko was laid on the top while Dot settled down on the bottom, leaving the middle for Yakko. He walked over to three closet doors in the other side of the room that I was sure hadn't been there before. Really, I was getting used to things like this, or had been used to them for a while now. Yakko opened them and revealed that there were actually pull down beds behind each one. I placed Poppy in the middle one and Flynn took the one nearest the door. Dot may have been mocking about the sugar crash, but she and Flynn fell victim just as easily, heavily sleeping within minutes.

"I call this a success." Yakko commented as he scaled the ladder to his bunk.

"I call it battle to wake them up in the morning."

"Challenge accepted."

I slid down into my bed and sighed, "Thanks for doing all of this, you all did an amazing job. Poppy loved it."

"Why wouldn't she?" he retorted with a grin, "You'll be getting our bill on the morning."

Naturally, "Don't I get discount or something?"

And there went the eyebrows, "Maybe, if you earn it."

I rolled over to face the wall and readied myself for the usual banter, "Pervert."

"Priss."

That night I fell asleep with the glove imprint itching uncomfortably. But it was the kind of discomfort that lay so far under the skin that scratching did nothing to ease it. To be honest, I was too tired to take much notice, but despite all that had happened, I was sure that this wasn't right. I slept on regardless. By the morning however, I'd pretty much forgotten about it. What I was most concerned with now was why the hell I was waking up to a floor shaking crash.

I jerked upright and heard something click. The next thing I knew, the pull down bed was rising back into its slot, trapping me upside-down inside the closet space, front pressed against the wall and back forced into the mattress. The blood, or ink, whatever, rushed to my head and started to make me really dizzy. I couldn't see, I couldn't move, but I could hear loud noises in the other room. Crap, crap, crap!

"Help!" I called, begging to be heard over the noise, "Guys, I'm serious! Help!"

**A/N:**

**This is actually possible people, when a shop assistant tells you not to sit on the display beds, frigging listen to him! Are you reading this younger sister of mine, I hope you are! XD**


	3. Unhelpful

**A/N:**

**To Shannon23: Sorry I didn't answer this before! Um, I might do an R.J POV at some point, I'll have to see how things go, but it would actually be an interesting perspective so keep an eye out for that XD**

How the hell do I get into these situations? I wanted to start off the New Year nice and easy, start as you mean to go on. Not wake up to crashing and colliding and then getting trapped in a fold away bed closet space upside down! My luck. My perfect and brilliant luck!

"Hello? Help!" I yelled, "Guys, help!"

Nothing. Typical. I shifted to try and press my hands against the wall and push myself away, but I was trapped tight and every attempt at movement made me slip downwards further. And frankly I didn't fancy having my head smacking against the folding mechanism. And what a great start to the New Year too. Okay, Talia calm down, you can get out of this. Just try and focus, you've watched the toons do this hundreds of times… No, you can't, you're not allowed and who knows what might happen, _if_ anything will happen. And stop arguing with yourself! Think! I pictured myself standing out by the doorway, willing it to happen. I tried to trigger something, a shift of moment that might spark the notion into reality. But nothing happened. I called for help again as I tried to regain more focus. Control it, Talia, don't break your resolution now, just focus and control it!

The room made an uncomfortable flip as the mattress lowered and I made an accidental somersault onto my back. I winced in pain as my spine landed onto solid ground instead of the soft sheets. The light was harsher, artificial, and the room had a desk in the corner with couch set. I knew this place, I'd been through the files and sorted the shelves long enough to know it. I was in Dr. S' office. Great, I hadn't even been thinking of this place! Somebody had though and was now recovering from the panic attack I'd given them and was now stooping down to give me a hand up.

"Are you okay?"

I blinked out of my daze and allowed the stranger to help me up. He seemed a little older than me by a year or so, but that may be because of the look of bemusement in his olive green eyes as he pushed back his dark hair. I studied him as I tried to think of a valid excuse why I would be locked upside down inside a studio shrinks office. There was something familiar about him, but I couldn't place what it was. Wait, was he laughing at me?

"That must have been one hell of a new years party you had last night." He chuckled.

"Yeah, no one knows how to party like I do." I muttered, pulling my arm out of his grip.

"Evidently, what're you doing here anyway?"

When I panic, I get snappy, "Fishing." I rolled my eyes and tried to make out that this was a normal occurrence for me, "I work here. The question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Sailing. We should team up." He retorted. Witty, where did he expect to get with that? "I work here too, well, I will soon. A friend of the family's retiring soon so I'm taking over his role. He's showing me the ropes."

Why is it in these companies it's who you know not what you know. Well, look who's talking, I only got in because of Dr. S and a little blackmail bluff. Details, details… "Which brings you to Scratchansniff's office alone because?"

"Because of the damsel in distress calling for help."

I flashed him my most sarcastic smile, "Then you'd better go and save her."

He looked approving of my tone, "I think she can wait."

"Really? How considerate of you." I scoffed. Hmm, maybe I was being a little harsh on the guy; after all he did technically help me. I chose to cut the guy some slack, "But… thanks for… you know."

He nodded, "It's okay, can I get an explanation?"

"No." I said bluntly, feeling it bad enough to swallow my pride without having to try and go through details.

His eyes brightened in amusement, "Well, your business is your business." When he lowered his eyes I felt a little annoyed, but then he altered his course, "Then can I ask the reason for the unusual tattoo?"

"It's not a-" I saved myself, and covered the glove mark out of reflex, "It was kind of an accident."

"Let me guess, you wanted a sock instead?" he smiled, but seemed to notice my hesitation, "Sorry for pointing it out but it just looks a little sore."

I looked down and blinked in shock. My entire wrist was a shaded red and looked a little swollen around the mark. And the itching was slightly worse then last night. Thanks a lot, mate, now you've pointed it out it's going to drive me nuts all day. I stroked it with my thumb and felt that there was a sudden heat to it. He was watching me, and I didn't like it. My arm lowered and curved slightly behind my back.

"Like I said, it was kind of an accident."

"You know, some rosehip oil works really well for things like that." He sounded like he was genuinely trying to be sincere. Suddenly he was rummaging in his satchel and pulled out a bottle, "You can have it if you want? I've got loads at home."

The need for relief was tempting, but what's that rule about taking candy from a stranger? "No, thanks, I'll get some later on. Can I ask why _you_ need it?"

"No." he said just as bluntly as I had. A hint of a smile made me unsure if he was toying with me or if it was a genuine answer.

I shrugged, "Well, your business is your business." I quoted.

Again, he seemed approving of me, "Wow, we're learning so much about each other."

Now he really was toying with me, "Aren't we just…"

Why was he still holding the oil out for me to take? I wasn't going to accept it, I could handle it myself. Maybe he just needed another hint; and I had to get moving anyway, "As lovely as this has been, I've got to go."

"Already? Isn't there a shelf you need to swing from first; you've already covered the closet."

"Ha-Ha." I said dryly, "Why don't you take that job for me?"

"But you do it so well." He called after me as I was about to head into the corridor, "Hey, I didn't catch who you are?"

"I'm leaving."

Yes I was being a little harsh but this was just getting awkward and I really wanted to get back to the tower and find out what had caused the crashing that morning. I scurried down the hallway and waited until I was sure that I was alone. My hands raked through my hair, what the hell was wrong with me? Why wouldn't I just get this thing under control? It had been two years, surely I should have some hang of this now? And the last thing I needed was some rookie intern showing up and questioning me. Stop being paranoid Talia, there are plenty of reasons of why you could have been locked upside-down inside the file-closet of a psychiatrists office. Jeez there was no many things wrong with that sentence I didn't even know where to start.

Maybe I do need more help. Dr. S tries his best but how the hell is he meant to stop me frigging teleporting? Was it even teleporting? I thought that I was just running really fast, but how could I run fast when I was locked in a foldaway space? It was getting stronger; more advanced. Right, so far I can jump from place to place and change clothes in seconds. Where the hell was this a few years ago? No, this was serious, I needed help. I jumped as my cell phone started calling me. I hastily answered it when I saw that it was Flynn. Before I could even say anything he was already talking and didn't sound too happy.

"Talia, where'd you go? Where are you?"

Poppy's voice interrupted him excitably, "You missed it! Me and Dot were using the bounce-shoes she bought for my birthday and then Wakko tried and went right through the roof! The whole tower started shaking and then Yakko had to use a net over the railing to catch him!"

"Yeah he was a real catch of the day…" Yakko muttered in the background.

"Hey, I am a catch!" Wakko retorted.

"Like an illness." Dot quipped.

Flynn was back, "Where are you?"

I breathed with, somewhat ironic, relief that the crash wasn't something serious, in fact the anti-climax was something I was glad about, "I was up before you were, I just had to, uh, show up at the studio for a minute." I cringed at my choice of words, "Seriously, is that what the noise was? I thought someone was breaking in!"

"We didn't see you leave, and how did you hear the noise if you were out?" he challenged.

I stepped right into that one, "It was really loud." I tried uncertainly.

"You're doing it again. You're hiding something."

Please say no one else heard him or else I'd never hear the end of it, "No, Flynn, I'm just…" I couldn't lie to him so I simply avoided it, "Look, I've got to sort something out with Dr. S and then I'll be back at the tower in twenty minutes tops. See you later."

Before he could answer me in some form argument I disconnected the call. I felt bad but I wasn't in the mood to be pressured. Instead I waited until I was sure that the stranger was long gone before moving back in the office and sank down onto the sofa. I reached into a filing cabinet and pulled out my own file. I scanned through it anxiously, reading through information that I'd read tons of times before and knew even before it was spoken aloud. Everything was in here, and that's what scared me. But right now I needed it to be there, just like how right now I needed to wait for my slither of help to arrive. And he did so, right on time for work as usual. Even on the first day of the year, he never even considered taking a break. He liked his job too much. I felt a little guilty at the surprised look on his face as he saw me, but I hurried into an explanation.

"Hi, Dr. S. Uh… I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

_*Yakko's POV*_

I hadn't worked on a ceiling this much since that church; hey I wonder if they ever did build a seventeenth, I hear that's the lucky number when it comes to buildings. Well that looked good enough, it's not like it rains much. But from the looks of Slugger, there was definitely a storm brewing. By the looks of it, kiddo had hung up on him. When her bed was folded up this morning I was reading the needles to repair the splits in our sides, but no such luck. And that was a load of leftover ABC show pitches that she'd left before we were up. I distantly remember wondering what to draw on her face before Red stopped me. Oh come on like you wouldn't have thought about it!

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked.

He threw his cell across the room in anger, but Dot caught it before it could smash against the wall. Okay, looking like we're getting touchy Flynn today. How lucky can we get?

"You 'dropped' this." She said, using her fingers for air quotes as she gave the device back.

"What did she say?" Poppy asked, not looking too comfortable with the outburst, "Is she okay? What's happening?"

These kids were clearly still scarred from, _ahem_, past events. Slugger shook his head, "She's fine, she's talking to Scratchansniff."

Wakko clenched his fist in pretence anger, jokingly making fun of the weak reason for the cell-throwing, "The fiend!"

If looks could kill; well Wakko would at least be unconscious… "It's not that; she keeps having these moments where she acts really weird. I don't like her keeping secrets, you know what happened last time."

When Red gave a squeak of fear I felt it time to step in, "Uuuuhhhhh-How about we live in the moment?" Like we needed reminding, and going back there for a flashback wasn't really on my list of things to do in my day. Or my life. "Define acting weird. Weird and normal go hand in hand with us."

Wakko gave me a look, "We're not weird! We're perfectly normal!"

Dot thumbed at our sib, "You see our point."

Flynn slumped down on the couch, "I don't know how to put it, but it's just like she's hiding something. She just vanishes and then just pops up out of nowhere then acts like it never happens!" he paused like the point was too stupid to say out loud, had he met us before? He carried on, "One minute she's up and ready to go and then she just drains and gets really tired, and you saw her eating last night!"

"Does walking into the room wearing one thing and then leaving wearing something else in about three seconds count as something weird?" Poppy asked.

Her brother looked at her like she'd grown another head, "You've seen that too?"

"I'm eight, not stupid." She retorted, "She talks to Scratchy a lot more too about something called a condition or an after affect. They keep changing the name."

"How do you know all that?" Wakko asked.

"I can be very quiet when I need to be."

Very good skill there, Red, very good. Clearly Dot had been training this one very well.

"But why didn't you say any of this before?" Flynn demanded.

She shrugged, "You never asked; and anyway, she'd tell us if it was a bad thing, she promised no more secrets."

Ah Red, if only things were that easy. Slugger looked scornful, "Yeah, I thought she did too."

Okay, in honesty I guessed that something was up with kiddo. Had done for a while but figured that she'd tell us when she felt like it. For all I knew it was some chick thing and I didn't fancy littering my head with that information thanks. But linking back to his points; last night I didn't know who to put my money on between her and Wakko when it came to clearing up the leftover food. I couldn't say I'd seen the energy thing or the punctuality, but I wouldn't mind seeing the outfit change, _grrraow_! But I had seen a few changes here and there. Oh I had my theories for the secretiveness, but they were squat without proof or confession. And Talia was sealed up tighter than the funny-bone in T.P. And my sibs had noticed a change in kiddo too. They had their theories too, and not far off the target either occasionally. Well, all for one and one for all times six; if this was starting to eat at everyone, then we could only do what we had to do.

"What if we try our luck and see what we can find out?" I offered.

"What makes you think she'll tell you guys if she won't tell us?" Flynn asked.

Time for the detective gear, Robert Downey JR eat your heart out, "We're professionals, for your inflammation!"

"Don't you mean information?" Little red asked.

"Ex-squeeze me?"

"Never mind…" she giggled.

I turned to my sibs in my tweed cape and magnifying glass, Dot held her own but with a teed skirt while Wakko wore a Sherlock Holmes hat over his cap, "Siblings, are case has been laid out, you know what we must do first!"

"Finish breakfast?" Wakko asked.

"Take off the cheesy costumes?" Dot added.

I raised my finger in determination, "Trick question, we do both!"

* * *

_*Talia POV*_

I'd swallowed my pride and told Dr. S exactly what I was scared about and what I wanted to do about it. I warned him that this thing inside of me was getting stronger and that it was harder to control. He understood and recommended that I should be put under more supervision, mainly working in the studio more often so that he could keep tabs on me. That, I didn't want. What I wanted, and damn well told him so, was that I had to get help from someone who knew what they were doing.

"Doc, you've been great through all of this, but please tell me you understand when I say that neither of us know which way is up with this. I can't control it and desperately _need_ to, and you don't know how to teach me because you're as human as I used to be." I was babbling, but I needed him to see things from my perspective, "If I could just ask at least one of the toons for help, then maybe I can learn enough to stop it from happening."

He sighed and clasped his hands together, "Talia, I understand exactly vat you are saying, but you are still under contract viv Mr. Plotz."

"I'm sure he'll understand though. Or we could just keep it between us, patient confidentiality or something? Please, I don't know what else I'm capable of and I need to prepare myself. If I end up doing something to hurt Flynn or Poppy I'll never forgive myself. Please…" I didn't care that I was begging. Begging was brought on my desperation, and I was beyond desperate.

"If it vere up to me -"

"You're my boss and my therapist, everything is up to you!"

"But Plotz is _my_ employer. You pulled some very risky moves when you came back here, don't make any more." He warned, but then sank back a little in exasperation, "Talia, ve can vork through this vile sticking to your contract rules, zere is no need to inform anyone else."

I knew he was more scared of Plotz than he was of me, and I respected that and didn't want to be feared. But I did want to be listened to. But I was once again fighting a loosing battle. It was like he didn't want anyone else to know because I was his personal subject. Maybe that was it. I was his new challenge and he didn't want anyone else interfering. If he could crack my case so to speak, he would think himself able to crack anyone. I didn't like this theory, and I had to ignore it. If it was true or not, I didn't know. But I did know that he was the only one here to help me, and even though it was practically pointless, I'd rather have it than nothing.

"Please, I need something more than that." I ran my hands through my hair worriedly, not willing to give up just yet.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Talia, but it vill still be a no. However, you can try talking to Plotz, but I think vee both know vat his answer vill be… I'm sorry I can't do more to help, Talia. But I'm sure vee can vork through it with more time."

Why did I get the feeling that time was running out? I nodded and chose to agree with him, but on the inside I was fuming. Right there, I made a silent decision. It was in my contract not to tell anyone… but it said nothing about what I should do it someone found out and talked to me first. Flynn knew that something was up and if he guessed right then I'd admit it, but who would ever guess this? But I had a feeling that someone else knew… I just had to play the waiting game.

**A/N:**

**Thanks to Frumouttamimind who gave me a few ideas again, you're awesome!**

**So what's this new guy's deal? And how long will it take for someone to put the pieces together about Talia? Or rather who will be the first to come right out and ask her? Until next time folks! XD Sorry for any typo's, my laptop was about to drain battery and I lost my charger so I wanted to get this up asap XD**


	4. A Needed Break

**A/N:**

**I found my charger! My little sis stole it as revenge for mentioning her little accident with the flipping bed in the other chapter, lol, sorry sis but it was pretty funny XD**

**So this is going to be a little light and fluffy chapter because something of a twist is going to happen in the next one that will gain some interest. Oh and as for the guy in the last chapter, I do have a name for him I'm just not revealing it yet for mysterious purposes, lol XD **

**Also I seem to be getting less reviews lately, I love hearing your thoughts and opinions so please keep 'em coming people XD Don't get bored of me just yet!**

_*Yakko's POV*_

Wakko and I pressed our ears against the door while Dot was occupying the keyhole to peek inside. Too bad we'd only caught the last part of this little exchange, this would have been the jackpot for our investigation. Scratchy sounded nervous and eager to make a run for it. Huh, kiddo must be on a roll! Yet this didn't sound like her usual quick to the punch wit, this sounded like, uh, begging? Uuuuuuhhhhh… Nah, can't say I was a fan of that. Thinking about it, the last time she begged was back when… _Don't hurt me Secret…_ Whoa now this is no time for a flashback! Seriously, after watching the movie 'IT' I've had enough flashbacks to last a lifetime. I'm a live in the moment kind of guy and at this moment I'm eavesdropping on a p-psychiatrist and a kid who's got more going on upstairs than the playboy mansion! (Goodnight everybody!) And I was also coming up with a little plot idea of how to make things work to our advantage. Nothing much new then, right?

It was eating at me that the sibs and I hadn't arrived in time to catch this from the start. It might have just cleared up a few theories of our own. Again, they were nothing without proof. Why were they talking like they were too antsy to just come out and say the issue out loud? Oh I get it, this is some deliberate vague plot skill, oh how hilarious… How many times has that been used? But thinking about it, Talia seemed like she wanted to tell someone else about whatever this was. Not just someone, I heard toons being mentioned. Hold the phone, hold the line and pretty ladies hold my hand; kiddo actually _wants_ to tell us! Why wasn't Scratchy letting her? Come on Scratchy, be a sport! And what was this about a contract? As toons, contracts bound us more than what would be normal to anyone else, so what had kiddo so jittery about it?

When the conversation sounded like it was coming to a disappointing end, Dot gave us a sharp dig in the ribs as a signal to get moving. Didn't need to tell us twice, we were gone. In seconds we were on the outskirts of the toon lot.

"What contract?" Dot wondered aloud, "She never said anything about a contract before."

"It didn't sound like she had a choice." Wakko commented, "I'm confused…"

"What else is new?"

"Hey, knock it off." I warned lightly, still trying to figure things out myself.

"Okay." She shrugged, choosing to take it literally and swat Wakko's hat off his head.

"Wait till Pops and Flynn hear about this." He muttered, scooping it up and replacing it.

I gave him a knowing look to which he scowled. Pops, eh? Since when had that little pet name come around? I'd ask about that later… "No, there's no point telling them all of it. Think about it, she's hiding something and she's meeting with Scratchy more often. We'd just be telling them what they already know; heck that's what they told _us_ first!"

"They didn't say they wanted fresh information…" Wakko pointed out.

"You get what you pay for." Dot sighed, "And considering they're not paying us at all that's a lot!"

"An excellent point, sister-sibling and our lawyers shall be in contact." I nodded, "But the only thing that'll be new to them is this contract and that whatever's going on, kiddo does actually want to tell us. But someone's got the zipper pulled so tight on her mouth I'm expecting George to come around any second. I guess giving her some slack is in order…"

"Flynn's not gonna like that one." She cringed.

She had a point there, I shrugged, "Yeah well there isn't much about this anyone's bound to like."

"So what now?" Wakko asked.

Good question. Very good question. Let's see if I can bring up a good answer. The kids had a right to know, yet there wasn't enough that we knew to grant them that. Talia wanted to tell us something, yet she wasn't allowed. Scratchy was trying to help, yet was actually closing the net. I was hungry, yet there wasn't a pizza place for miles. Looks like everyone's in a bit of a jam. Come on luck, give us a break we're getting tired of this! Wait; break, tired… light bulb moment! Seriously, does Wakko have to eat all of those? I'm on a budget!

"Here's what we do." I took a breath and pointed determinedly, "We fill in Flynn with the found information, pacify Poppy providing peace of mind and persuade them not to perform a peep, tire out Talia taking a trip to tackle trust issues and then sneak into Scratchy's sometime in the starlight to seek the script and study the snags and cease the secretism for certain."

And hold the applause! Try and say all that three times fast. My sibs exchanged a glance and gave me a tired look. What? I thought I was making myself pretty clear. Dot folded her arms and arched an eyebrow at me.

"So… we're telling Flynn and Poppy what we heard so that they won't worry so much and tell them to keep quiet until we find out more?"

"Then we're going to take the gang on a day out to both send hints that Talia can trust us and tire them out and when everyone's asleep we sneak in and find the contract to look for clues and loopholes?" Wakko finished.

"Didn't I say that?"

Wakko rolled his eyes, "But won't stealing the contract put Talia in trouble?"

"Hey, who said anything about stealing? We're just going to find it and read it. Warners' honour that it will not leave Scratchy's office."

He nodded, "Good enough for me!"

"And me, what're we waiting for?"

"A cab?" I offered with a smirk, then I paused, "Wait… Are Slugger and Red still at the tower alone with the door unlocked with a rusty ladder and rickety railings in full reach?"

"Yep." They chorused.

Uh-huh… "Uuuuuhhhhh-How about we get moving before Talia gets back and tries to kill us."

They exchanged another glance, "Yep."

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

Just as Dr. S predicted, Plotz refused my request. Or rather he wasn't even there _to_ refuse my request in person. His secretary put me through to his personal number, to which he was not pleased about. But I had to at least try. Dr. S may be willing to just take things as they were, but I wasn't just yet. I'd asked him permission to talk to one of the toons, but once again I was brushed under the carpet. I didn't understand why he was so eager to pretend I didn't exist. Okay well not me specifically; this thing that was happening to me. If he didn't hear about it, it didn't exist; and if it didn't exist, he could rest that his company wasn't going to face more problems than it already was. Long story short, I was Dr. S' problem and the contract was crushing me. I don't know what it was, it felt like I had a rope tightening around me with every thought I made about going against the contract. Sometimes it was so bad I couldn't breath… I just had to play the damned waiting game and wait for someone I could trust to put the pieces together. I just wished they'd hurry up.

Speaking of hurrying up, I should ask the Warners' to install an elevator or something, this ladder was draining me. You know what, it wouldn't surprise me if they already had one and just took pleasure in watching us struggle. But finally I reached the top and had to catch my breath. I felt so tired. And my wrist was itching like crazy. Maybe I should have taken up that guys offer on the rosehip oil, or at least gone and picked some up on the way here. I'd get it later…

The logo door creaked open and I clambered inside, a feeling of coming home stirring inside of me. That is until I found that I had walked in on a war zone. Vines snaked up the walls and the three along with my siblings were charging around with some kind of homemade weaponry and wearing animal-print clothing. By the looks of it there were no teams, but everyone was out for themselves. I ducked just in time as a spear shot right past my shoulder. A shriek escaped me and I flattened myself against the wall in panic.

"Guys! How many times have I told you not to throw tribal spears indoors?" I paused, realising that I never had before, "Once, I'm saying it right now: Do not throw tribal spears indoors!"

Poppy pointed one at me, "They're not sharp, see?" to prove her point she poked me in the stomach with it. True to her word, the tip was soft and made of a plush material, "And guess what? We're going to the beach!"

I gave the Warner's a sceptical look, "The beach? In January? Even in LA it's a little cold for the beach."

"Not in the Caribbean it's not." Dot sang.

Wakko was already unfolding the map that I'd seen so many times before. I still didn't know how they managed to get that back from Plotz, but were kind of glad they did. In truth, I wasn't really that happy about not being asked if we could go all the way to the Caribbean, but where was the harm? And I could really do with a break. Sure there was no literal getting away from this, but it would be good to pretend for a little while. So I grinned and stood by my siblings and waited for the toonage to happen. It never really occurred to me how casual I had become about their abilities and tricks, but I was happy with it. I could hardly say it wasn't fun from time to time. Just as the map was about to be flung upwards, Yakko stopped it and gave me a sly look.

"Why not let kiddo have a go?"

His siblings looked bemused by the idea, "But -"

"Now, now, share." He smirked, handing me the corner of the paper, "I'm sure she can handle it. Just think about where we want to go and give it a tug. It'll happen if you _expect_ it."

Why the sudden stress on that word? But, I trusted them, so I tried it. I pictured the six of us one some beach in the sun and hoisted the map upwards. For a second, nothing happened, but then I half-expected me to screw up and send us crash landing in a sand-dune, knowing my luck that's the best I could do. However, when the map blinded us momentarily, I felt a pang of horror as the floor vanished from under us and we were sent plummeting downwards. My legs buckled as we landed on soft and uneven ground. The map crumpled at our side and I blinked in shock to see that we were high up above a white sandy beach overlooking a crystal sea. Seriously? It worked?

"Uuuuuhhhh-Not bad, but raise your expectations a little next time." Yakko said, tipping sand from his ear while his brother spat out a fountain of sand.

"And your geography skills, this isn't the Caribbean, this is the Maldives!" Dot rolled her eyes, but still kept up the questioning demeanour that I had been able to get us this far.

"India." Flynn shrugged, taking in the sight, "Good enough for me."

"Awesome!" Poppy grinned.

"And a privet beach too…" Dot folded her arms approvingly.

Wakko looked at his brother and whispered anxiously, "But, I thought that the only ones who could use that map were to -"

Yakko cut him off, making me suspicious and nervous at the same time, "Why not set up here? And bring out the beach-wear?"

Within a blink of an eye, everyone had changed clothes. Dot wore a one-piece pink bathing suit with a yellow flower on the front to mach her band, Yakko's pants had shrunk into shorts while Wakko's turtleneck jumper was now a pale blue vest. Flynn was wearing red bathing shorts while Poppy wore a similar suite to Dot, but instead of pink it was a jade green. Wait, why were they all looking at me? I looked down and instantly wrapped my arms around myself as I saw that I was dressed in nothing but a scarlet bikini. I glared at the brothers who just stood there smugly with their hands behind their backs.

"Hellooooo Beach-Nurse!" they chanted.

"Get this thing off of me." I growled.

"If you insist…" Wakko purred slyly.

"Mwah! Goodnight everybody!" Yakko blew a kiss and then wriggled his eyebrows.

That earned him a light smack upside the head from his sister and Flynn while Poppy grabbed a handful of Wakko's cap to tug it over his eyes. The two raised their hands in defeat and I suddenly felt a little less exposed. A sigh of relief escaped me as I stood in a simple black one-piece that felt a lot more comfortable and dignified.

"Thanks." I said dryly.

Wakko looked confused at his brother, "I thought we were just going to turn it black?"

"So did I." Yakko admitted.

Crap! Was the rest me? Dot looked a little confused my it too. You know what, I may be unable to tell them, but if I made it more obvious then hopefully they would click faster. But how? It was a little hard to be obvious without coming right out and saying something or when you couldn't control what you were trying to be obvious about. So instead I just found myself changing the subject. Great work at keeping to the plan, Talia…

"Did anyone bring anything to eat? I'm starving." Why did that cause an exchange of looks between them, I sifted uneasily, "What? I missed breakfast, remember?"

"We've got the gag-bag." Wakko pointed out, "I'll think of something."

I hoped that something was a double-cheeseburger… We watched at the youngest brother pulled out the sack and started to hand out different coloured towels for each of us and then started to unpack a large wicker picnic basket which was starting to overflow with food. And from Warner style, overflowing must be pretty damn full. It was pretty good sitting down and munching while just simply having a laugh without having to worry about anything. I couldn't remember the last time I'd done something like this. And really, we should do it more often.

Needless to say, the food was amazing. I lost count of the different kind of sandwiches I'd tried. Wakko recommended a cheese and chocolate spread mix that I was a little unsure of, but it turned out that it wasn't too bad. An acquired taste sure, but still not bad. I almost felt full too, until someone pulled out the fruit salad and ice-cream washed down with cream soda. Poppy gave us a great idea of tipping the ice-cream into the soda and creating a float.

"Nice trick, kid!" Dot grinned, "But I can still beat you at building sand-castles."

"Yeah right!" she scoffed as she flicked some leftover crumbs from Wakko's nose.

"That sounds like a challenge, sis." Yakko arched an eyebrow at Dot tauntingly.

"Bring it on!"

Poppy grabbed Wakko's arm, "He's on my team!"

"Wait, we get teams?" Dot flustered and looked between her brother and mine before grabbing mine, "Well he's on mine!"

"I am?" Flynn groaned, then shrugged, never one to resist a challenge, "Fine but we'd better win."

Yakko smirked at me, "Sometimes it's like fate that it's always us left."

"Yeah, or just bad luck." I returned.

He pretended to look offended but then snapped out of it when he saw that everyone had already begun their digging. To be honest, the challenge didn't last very long as the toons' sibling rivalry took over and the rest of us had to duck for cover to avoid being buried under the elaborate sand creations. In fact Flynn did get half buried by his so called team-mate and as revenge he put some leftover ice-cubes down the back of her bathing suit. She shrieked and squirmed, making her brothers clutch their sides with laughter. Trying to defend her friends honour, Poppy took it one step further by grabbing some of the ice-cubes and tipped them under the waistband of Yakko's shorts. He jumped a good three feet in the air before landing in a shivery heap. And the second wave of war began. I ended up with ice in places ice should never be and in honesty I have no idea how it got there. But too many times I halted the brothers in their tracks as they attempted to put some down my front.

Yakko grinned out at the water, "Last one in the water's a Baloney!"

It seemed that the three were willing to play fair this time and run at normal speed alongside my siblings. Or maybe they were just trying to warm up after the ice-war. I shrugged and ran after them, my bare feet sliding along the hot sand. Without hesitation, I sprinted into transparent waves until I was up to my thighs before throwing myself forward and ducking beneath the surface. I stayed submerged and enjoyed the weightless feeling for a few seconds before coming back up for air. I chuckled as the Warner's held up scoreboards for my half-dive, I didn't get anything over a seven from any of them, but I didn't mind, I wasn't a professional and didn't pretend to be. Flynn gained eights all around for a cannon ball that completely drenched Poppy, who had refused to take another step beyond her hips. The reason?

"I can't swim." She pouted as our show-off brother started trying out his underwater handstands.

"Sure you can!" Wakko insisted, pulling her in deeper by taking both hands, "Course, it's easier with a tail…"

Poppy grimaced as the water started to rise to her chest, and then whimpered as she was suddenly tilted forward onto her front, floating on the water while Dot held her steady by the ankles. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, and a little regret. I should be the one teaching her how to swim; in fact I should have a long time ago. But things just kept getting in the way. But I brushed that aside and smiled, she was still learning and by the looks of it, those two seemed to be handling it better than I would have. I took a breath and submerged again, trusting myself to swim out a little deeper so that I was out of my depth.

After a while, I noticed that I wasn't struggling for air like I should be. In fact it was like I had another two minutes or so left in me. And why weren't my eyes stinging from the salt? I chose to brave it and peek my eyes open. The water felt warm against my eyes, but it didn't sting. In fact it just felt like being caught in a warm breeze; not really comfortable but by no means painful. Strange… What else was strange was the slight weight on my back. I craned my neck to see someone sitting cross legged on the small of my back so that where I was swimming, they were sailing over the ripples of the waves. I scowled at the brown shorts and swooped my arms, diving deeper and tipping him under too. I resurfaced just as quickly, having to kick more as the water was so deep here; to see Yakko spouting water out of his mouth.

"The Titanic had more warning than that!" he complained.

"The Titanic took passengers, I don't." I retorted smugly.

"And what did the Titanic come across?"

I feared he was going to summon a real ice-burg or something. He rummaged in his pockets and blew lightly on whatever the object was. I looked closer in curiosity, but then I noticed the little droplets of water seeping through his fingers as a glassy object in his palm started to melt all over again despite him preserving it. Out of instinct I started to paddle away and pointed at him warningly.

"Hey! Ice-fights over, remember?"

"The trust around here is overwhelming." He rolled his eyes and held out a large cube to me, "The merchandise is looking like its seen better days."

The hand I was using to point was the one with the imprint. Why did people keep reminding of how damn itchy it was? But he was right, it looked raw and a little inflamed. I winced as he took me by surprise and swiftly pressed the ice to it, but then relaxed at the temporary relief it was giving me. He balanced it on my wrist for me to take and looked at me questioningly.

"How'd that happen? I figured it was way past the 'salt in the wound' drama."

Finally, something I didn't have to make excuses for, "I really have no idea. It started up last night in the tower."

"Riiiiight…. After your _vanishing_ act." He smirked.

I swallowed, "Yeah…"

"What was the reason for that again?" he asked, almost making it sound rhetorical.

I was starting to get hopeful that he might be putting the puzzle together and say something so that I didn't have to lie, when Poppy shattered it, "Talia! Look! I'm doing it! Look!"

Flynn splashed to get my attention, "Hey! Come on!"

The ice had long melted again as I pushed myself through the water towards my siblings. My feet scraped the sandy bed and I came to a stand to see Poppy floating on her front as she propelled herself through the water alone. Flynn and I clapped as she skimmed past us, Dot behind her on a pair of ski's and holding onto a rope tied around my sisters' waist. Wait, where was Wakko? I held my breath and ducked under the waves, opening my eyes and almost choking with a snigger. There was Wakko, looking near exhausted, tongue clenched between his teeth as he ran at top speed along the seabed, arms above his head and holding onto the rope around Poppy to drag her behind him. I figured as much, Poppy was bright and a fast learner for her age, but no one was that fast. I stood upright and shrugged.

"Nice one, Poppy!" I cheered, "You're doing great!"

Flynn looked at me sceptically, "You do know -?"

"Yes, I know."

We had gone back to Burbank a few hours later after we'd dried off and had another bite to eat. Wakko regained control of his map and transported us right into the studio parking lot where my car was ready and waiting. Thankfully we'd been put back into our normal clothes, or else it would have been a little awkward. Poppy tackled the three in a tight hug.

"Best birthday days ever." She insisted gratefully.

"How about letting go so we can see another in the future?" Dot rasped playfully.

Flynn gave a half-smile, "It's been, uh… thanks…"

"A man of many words." Yakko muttered, making Wakko chuckle.

I rolled my eyes as my siblings climbed into the car before turning to the three a little sheepishly, "Thanks for today guys, you really don't know how much I needed that."

"Do you want to tell us?" Wakko asked, earning himself a dig in the ribs from his sister.

"He means you're welcome." She glowered at him.

I arched an eyebrow. They knew something, it had been clear from the start that they had some idea that something was up with me. I gave them a hopeful look, begging them to say something that meant I wouldn't have to lie. If they guessed right, then it would be one less thing to panic about. I'd figured out the loopholes in the contract, I just prayed they could too. And yet…

"So where are you taking us tomorrow, kiddo?" Yakko folded his arms knowingly, "United States? Canada? Mexico? Panama? Haiti? Jamaica? Peru? Republic -"

Dot cut him off, "Oh, can it! It's not even up to date anymore!"

"Most of it is…" Wakko shrugged.

Yakko smirked, "Thank you, and classics never get old."

"Your jokes do." She quipped.

I cleared my throat to regain their attention and found myself grinning, "We'll see how things go, but I'm not using that map again for a while. I'll leave it to the professional." I winked at Wakko and climbed into the car, "Bye guys!"

* * *

_*Yakko's POV*_

We carried on waving until they were out of sight. You know I was more exhausted than a Disney stereotype. And by the looks of it, so were the sibs. The plan so far had gone great, but it worked a little too well. Now we were all tired!

Dot blinked with heavy eyes, "So, I guess we get into Scratchy's office now?"

"Oh yeah…" Wakko yawned, "Hey, Yakko, how come Talia could use the map-travel? You said that only toons could use stuff like that."

"So I did and with good reason; the reason being I thought it was true."

So really, that could mean one of two things, and neither of them I was sure of. Really, the only way to be sure was to find that contract and a few other little clues here and there. Yet, it looked like the sleuthing was going to have to wait for now. I crouched down and placed a hand on my sibs shoulders. Okay, it was killing me asking this, but felony could wait, sandmen couldn't. Just ask Spiderman…

"What'd you say we rest up tonight and try tomorrow night instead?"

Wakko tilted his head, "What about 'sneaking into Scratchy's in the starlight to seek the script and'… that other stuff?"

"Well no one on the inside wants it to be seen, so likely it's not going anywhere and neither's Talia." I pointed out.

"Fine…" Dot yawned,

"But tomorrow night for sure!" Wakko nodded in agreement.

Little troopers the pair of them. That is if troops were half-asleep in the middle of a parking lot and planning a break in to a studio shrink's office. That would be some weird army. I smirked and hoisted Wakko onto my shoulders while Dot was clinging to my front. Get a load of me, I'm a walking Babies R Us commercial. All I need is a stroller.

"Sure thing, Sibs."

**A/N:**

**So that was the fluffy cuteness, and next chapter is going to be a little dark and sinister, hehe XD Please review, I don't want to loose anyone or have people getting bored before the action's even begun. Loves you all and thanks for the support I've gotten so far and prepare yourself for the next chapter. Until next time folks XD**


	5. Sneaking in Shadows

**A/N:**

**Sorry if I was sounding like I was moaning before, I just love hearing your reviews so that I can improve not only my writing but also the story quality for all you awesome people XD**

**So this chapter has a few darker points in it and will lead onto some speculation and questions, hehe! Enjoy!**

_*Yakko's POV*_

"Ready for this?" I asked.

My sibs nodded eagerly. And they weren't lying either. We were all clad in black spy-gear that would put Daniel Craig to shame. As much as procrastination was a gift for us and often a pastime, we'd waited long enough and now it was time to continue our mission. A day behind schedule but better late than never, right? And our mission was simple. Get into Scratchy's office and locate the needed information, study said info for any answers to our questions and possible loopholes. Quick, clean and simple. Jeez, get me out of this gear, it's turning me into a method actor! Ugh!

Sure, we knew that no one would be looking out for us and security had never been a problem for us before, but we were in character! This deal needed to feel authentic. So because of that, the shadows became our friends. We snaked our way around the studio until we arrived at the main building where we knew all too well that Scratchy's office was inside. Everything was locked tight, as expected. I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out a large hoop about the size of my hand which was covered in keys of different shapes and sizes. Hmm… Nothing for it but try each one.

"Are you serious?" Dot whispered.

"No, I'm Yakko. You feeling alright, sis?"

Yikes it's a good thing it was dark or else that look she gave me would have been terrifying. She snatched the keys from my hand and picked one at random, naturally it worked right away. Why shouldn't it? All of them were the same key that just looked different. But the moment felt like it needed something. We tiptoed into the building and ducked under the security cameras. All we needed now were some infrared beams and pressure pads and we'd be set. Alas, it was a straight shot. How anti-climatic and yet welcomed at the same time…

Scratchy's office was next in line and I figured instead of risking loosing an eye or worse, I stepped aside and let Dot go right ahead and open it herself first time. I had to admit, it was a little creepy seeing the office so dark and quiet. Okay, I'd need it quiet before but that never lasted long when we were around. Too bad quiet is what we needed to be right now. Hopefully it was something we didn't need to get used to. Suddenly, I felt the need to look around and tilted my head when I saw that I was one sib short.

"Where's Wakko?" I asked.

Dot shrugged, "Wasn't he with you?"

I deflated, "Really?"

"I don't know, okay?" she huffed.

"Psst! Hey guys!" someone summoned from above.

Suddenly, there was a movement from the ceiling and a shadowed figure dropped down gracefully. My sis and I folded our arms sceptically as Wakko paused in the air before us, suspended by a harness with all his limbs poised for balance. Night vision goggles were placed over his cap and his beamed smugly at us after outdoing us on the grand entrance front.

"We're looking for some papers, not stealing a diamond from Gotham City." I noted, "But you get top marks for presentation!"

Dot pulled out some scissors from her pocket and snipped the wires, making Wakko thump flat onto the floor, "First the keys and now this… Boys, go fig…"

"Alright, keep it together." I rubbed my hands together in thought, "Dot, you search the desk, I'll go through the closet and Wakko, you search the filing cabinet."

We all gave a salute and moved to our battle stations. It was kind of a good sign that the closet was locked. That meant there was something worth safekeeping inside. Who watched the first two Mission: Impossible films before leaving the tower? That would be me. I used my tail this time to ease into the lock and swing the door open. Wow, Scratchy needed a spring cleaning in here! Either that or I pulled the short straw. There were shelves upon shelves of papers and files, some inside boxes, others just stacked on top on each other. Well, best get started. Wait, what was I even looking for?

Contracts were made on paper. Well, there was certainly a lot of that in here. Righty-oh, let's just see if I can find something with kiddo's name on it. That would be a good starter point…. It was like a Hollywood premier guest list in here. When Scratchy called himself a shrink to the stars he wasn't kidding. Hello, Miss. Pfeiffer, why take Dr. Scratchansniff when you can have Dr. Yakko, I'll be in touch! Sigh, still nothing on Talia. I reached up and scanned though another useless file, however I may have lost my touch with my balancing technique as a box overbalanced and just about missed me. Now if there was company around I'd have just let it hit me and either do that pancake flat gag or the good old jump out of the box bit depending on my mood, but tonight I already had my spy-façade going. I took it as a sign and shrugged, carefully opening it and grinning at the contents.

"Jackpot!" I muttered, but then looked closer, "Or not…"

Sure everything had Talia's name on it, but the dates were way over dated. Oh I get it, these were from when she was a kid. Wow, she may scoff now but she was a regular Warner fangirl back in the day, all she did was talk about us! And all they did was lie… Hmm, this stuff is deeper than Keith David's voice. And they kept getting worse as the years went up. This info was from other shrinks too by the looks of it. Meds, hypnosis, the list went on. No wonder kiddo's the way she is sometimes… If we'd known that they were putting her through this kind of mind-trickery for all those years then, well…

"We should have come back sooner…" I sighed, closing up the box.

"Hey Yakko, come outta the closet!" Wakko whispered.

That had better be a genuine demand and not a metaphor… "You want to rephrase that?"

"We've found something!"

Well, that was a different matter then… I took another look around to make sure that it looked like no one had been inside. I gotta say it was a sad sight. We Warners were proud to leave our stamp on places we'd been, it just seemed like a wasted trip without doing it now. Okay, uh, there, that's better. All I did was move one file to the left my about a centimetre, but it was something to ease my mind. We'd just have to do something big on the next day out to make up for it.

I locked the door behind me and found the sibs spreading out papers in the middle of the floor. Hey, how come they found stuff and I didn't? I turned to glare at the closet door and hunched my shoulders at the 'Storage Only' sign that I'd missed. Ha… Very funny…

"What you got?" I asked, kneeling next to them.

Dot flicked another page of a folder, "Talia sure does talk a lot here, she get's two patient files." She scoffed.

Oh sis you have no idea, "So what's in that one? Her hit-list?"

She cringed, "Just Scratchy making notes really; and they talk about _nothing_! But it keeps skipping like bits are missing…"

"It's a p-psychiatrist thing, go fig." I sighed and looked at Wakko, "So what's in that one?"

He took us by surprise my beaming mischievously, "Everything else."

We scooted closer and if I wasn't resting my chin in my palm, my jaw would have hit the floor. Everything else really was in here. I guessed that Scratchy didn't want to be too detailed in case anyone was to get a hold of this, and rightly so, hehe; so he hadn't written many hard facts and explanations. What he did write however was good enough for me. Notes on ink samples, brief sentences on session discussions and even some stuff on… abilities? This stuff was getting more intense than the vein that poked out of the Nostalgia Critics head. I like that guy, he has good taste. Anyway, everything that was written, no matter how basic and almost code-like (let me guess, Scratchy, you've been watching the Da Vinci Code?) they still pulled at the theories I'd been coming up with. And by the sounds if it, pulling at the sibs too.

"Have they got this right? Some of this looks like it came from our stuff." Dot prodded the part about 'ink reactions' and 'abnormalities'.

"They've got it right, take a look."

Wakko removed a stiff piece of paper that was fitted in the back and laid it for all of us to see. I tousled his head in pride, it was only the darn contract! Ah someone up there is trying to make it up to me after the storage closet thing, right? Well, keep the luck coming! We each skimmed through it a few times until we got the gist of it. Again, for secrecy purposes there were next to no details on this 'condition' and 'abnormality' they kept mentioning, but things were coming together now. And basically, Talia was forbidden from telling anyone about it or from acting upon it in public or within studio structures. I smirked, now that was interesting…

"So, if someone talks to her about whatever this thing is first… then that's okay?" Wakko tried, still reading through the lines.

"You know for a professional p-psychiatrist, Scratchy doesn't make very good notes; you can barely get anything from this!" Dot moaned, "And what you can get doesn't make much sense, Talia and ink-samples don't even go in the same sentence!"

"You just made one." Our brother pointed out.

"Good points from both of you." I interrupted before a war broke out again, "But you're forgetting the loopholes. Kiddo's got no problem talking if we bring this up first and as long as we're not in the studio buildings. This can work out _very_ well for us."

They exchanged a glance. Wakko tilted his head, "So what're you gonna say to her?"

"Uuuuuuhhhhh-Who said anything about me talking to her about it?" Not that I minded but still that was besides the point…

"We're going to be busy holding back Flynn when he finds out about this." Dot insisted, "And you're better at wording things, _Yak_ko."

"And Pops is going to be as confused as I am."

Ah that little pet-name again, I couldn't help but arch an eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes and huffed so I backed off a little. Nah we'd tell the minors when we knew for sure what was going on. No sense in stressing them, kiddo stressed enough for everyone. I glanced at the closet and grimaced knowing that box was just inside. Yeah, sure, I'll do it; it was kinda the least I could do…

"So I'll ask her then! Bunch of wimps…" I tutted in fake disappointment.

"But what makes you think she'll talk to you?" Dot challenged.

"She _wants_ to talk to someone, remember? And besides," I pinged my glove on my right wrist to prove a point; "me and kiddo got a special connection."

* * *

_*R.J's POV*** Yes, you read that right, folks…**_

In my opinion, greatness doesn't fall, it just evolves. I never fell; I am just currently evolving. Two years ago I was asked why I would go through so much trouble and then run. My answer was simple. I wasn't running, my real work was elsewhere. And it still was. But inside this cell it was near useless. I hated those toons, I hated all of them. Some may ask why. The least I can do is answer. After all, I'm not impolite…

Growing up, I lived in a rusty trailer park, little money and little luxury. I'd always known I was adopted, my parents never told me and I never asked, but it was plain to see. However, I'd been given the best they could give me, and naturally chose one day to pay back the dept. As I said, we had little money and could only afford a TV with basic channels. So no children's shows, namely: no cartoons. My only impression of them were the stories my father would tell me after coming home, battered and bruised from work. Instantly; I didn't care for them to put it nicely. When I was old enough to accompany father to work, I discovered more about them and grew more distained of them. I learned their history, and resented it. But I'd been informed of two entirely different histories while working in that studio. And let's just say the one the toons had been told was… somewhat altered. Secrets are such playful things, aren't they?

Humans were the superior beings; they were mere deformities that should have been eliminated on sight. Why should they be given such abilities while the rulers of this earth wilt and die like we never mattered? They had no place among us. They had to go. And what they had would be mine.

Thus began my climb up the employment ladder, and the rest as they say, is history. I guess you could say I was envious of them. And when I was envious of something, I found a way to avoid it. By taking the cause for myself. And I still planned to. No one took my victory from me, and in such a demeaning manor too. No, this was not over yet.

As the mail cart squeaked down the hallway, I stuck my handful of letters out for them to be taken. The wheels were in motion now. They had been for sometime. I did not waste my time awaiting my sentence sitting around in pity or rage. No. No, indeed not. I spent my time contacting those who were necessary and giving them instructions, as was the case now. Some insignificant child was out there with what was rightfully mine, I would change that. Two of those letters shared a destination. Let's call it contacting a few old friends. Or rather, an old friend… and a renounced kinship.

I was always prepared. I prided myself in it. So prepared in fact, that I doubted I'd be in this degradable hovel for much longer. Soon, those machines would be in my control, and not those two working _models_ in the studio. I was talking about the original works that I had preserved. Preparations always calls for backup. And this time, those three toons in particular would pay dearly. Now they were mutations of a different nature, and they didn't even know it. Just like that pathetic little girl… Oh yes, my work was indeed elsewhere, but it would all come together where it started. I was a good sport and genuinely wished them all well… for no doubt it wouldn't last much longer.

Was I mad? Was I insane? I like to think not. In fact, they way I like to think of it was that I was simply passionate about my work and goals. And that is very healthy, don't you think…

* * *

_*Talia POV* _

**A/N: I was listening to the Skillet song 'Falling in the Black' and instantly thought of this scene, listen to it in the background if you like XD**

_Tonight I'm so alone, this sorrow takes a hold, don't leave me here so cold... Never want to be so cold…_

Everything was so dark. An icy chill hung in the air. I couldn't see my own hand in front of my eyes. I looked down. It was as if I wasn't even there. What was this? I didn't like it. Fear pulsated through me. Why was I crying? I rubbed the tears away but they just fell faster. There was no point talking, no sound came out. The only noise I could hear was en eerie tune hovering in the air.

Your touch used to be so kind, your touch used to give me life. I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time! Don't leave me alone, cause I barely see at all. Don't leave me alone, I'm…

I started running blindly. I knew I had to get somewhere but it was a secret to me. Secret… So many secrets… No, don't let yourself get back into that! You remember, everything's okay now! Then why was I running? No, I wasn't, I was sinking. Why was I sinking? The floor was sticky and almost water-like, jet black and gleaming. A mirror was placed before me and I screamed. I wasn't crying. My eyes were black and leaking. Ink spilling down me face and dripping from my chin. Black scars covered my arms and tore through my clothes. I was…

_Falling in the black! Slipping through the cracks! Falling to the depths can I ever go back! Dreaming of the way it used to be! Can you hear me? Falling in the black! Slipping through the cracks! Falling to the depths can I ever go back? Falling inside the black! Falling inside, falling inside the black!_

I turned from the inhuman sight, but still couldn't move a step in any direction. So I was stuck, turning in circles inside my own spilling ink. Faces stared at me with every turn. Dr. S shook his head in disappointment at me, turning on his heel and vanishing from me. He didn't look back once. Slappy and some of the other toons glared at me like I was some kind of monster. They didn't walk away though. Instead, they just dissolved on the spot. Like they were never there. Like they were just… forgotten secrets…

_You were my source of strength, I've traded everything that I love for this one thing. Stranded in the offering..._

Yakko, Wakko and Dot looked at me in pity. No, please don't make them vanish too. They're real! I know they are! They looked unsure if they should leave or not, but it seemed they had no choice. Black, oily vines snapped from the shadows and coiled around them, dragging them away. My siblings were next. They huddled together and stood crying and reaching towards me as black slithers hoisted them away too. I screamed and reached for them, but it was pointless. It only made more ink flood from me._  
_

_Don't leave me here like this. Can't hear me scream from the abyss! And now I wish for you my desire  
Don't leave me alone, cause I barely see at all! Don't leave me alone, I'm…_

Something grabbed my ankle and pulled me down deeper into the pool. Liquid rushed down my throat and burned at my insides. I couldn't breath, I couldn't see. My arms ached from movement. Please, just stop this and kill me…

_Falling in the black! Slipping through the cracks! Falling to the depths can I ever go back? Dreaming of the way it used to be! Can you hear me? Falling in the black! Slipping through the cracks! Falling to the depths can I ever go back? Falling inside the black! Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black!  
_

I landed in a heap on the ground. My body was coated in a layer of cool black liquid and I struggled to see anything from the darkness dripping from my eyes. I called out for my family, my friends. All I was met with was a cruel and familiar face. He was mocking me and I struggled to my feet.

_Falling in the black…_

R.J smirked at me as he stood next to a machine that sent chills through my spine. So many secrets… He made me fear the secrets with that machine… He made me forget them too…

_Slipping through the cracks…_

The same black snakes that had grabbed the Warners and my family gripped me painfully around my wrists and ankles. On my right arm, the glove print was burning as if on fire. I screamed. It wasn't the mark that was burning. It was the restraints making it so. They were scraping the skin right off of me. The more the skin tore, the more ink poured from me. My teeth clenched together in disgust as R.J started laughing at me. The glove mark was gone. Scraped away in spite. Ink drained from me, the skin struggling to heal. I was being moved. No, don't do that to me again! Don't make me forget! Please!

Falling in the black! Slipping through the cracks! Falling to the depths can I ever go back? Dreaming of the way it used to be Can you hear me? Falling in the black! Slipping through the cracks! Falling to the depths can I ever go back? Falling inside the black! Can you hear me?

Something was placed on my head, a belt tightened around my chin. I struggled but I was so weak. Blackness flowed from my eyes and arm. The scars deepened, unable to heal. R.J was dialing up the machine. Pain, so much pain… Secrets… So many… Secrets…

_Falling inside the black! Can you hear me? Falling inside the black! Can you hear me? Falling inside! Falling inside, falling inside! The black!_

Something grabbed my shoulder and I made one last attempt at freedom. My fist clenched and swung with sudden ease, colliding head on with something solid. My eyes snapped open; I was in my bedroom, the sun peeking through my curtains. An icy sweat coated me as I shivered into recovery from the nightmare. However, as I turned to glare at my victim, I instantly wanted to clench my eyes shut again. Yakko literally had stars in his eyes as well and circling around his head as he wobbled unsteadily on his feet. Finally he span around once and collapsed backwards onto the floor, head swaying from left to right in a daze.

I gripped my head in horror, "I am so sorry!" I gasped.

A goofy and vacant smile appeared and he was slurring, "…_zany to the max… baloney in our slacks…_"

Oh my god I've knocked his brain loose. I jumped out of bed and fell to my knees to lift him onto my lap so his head was swaying in my arms, "Snap out of it! Yakko, I'm serious, are you okay?"

Suddenly he locked his arms around my waist and nuzzled into me with a contented smile, "Suddenly I'm feeling a lot better."

I pushed him away so he bumped onto the floor, "I should've known…"

He prodded his jaw and arched an eyebrow, "I see where Slugger gets his fight from."

"I'm so sorry." I said with honesty, but unable to hide a little snigger, "You picked a bad time to wake me up."

"I figured it was a good time from the way you were firing up the water works."

My hand flew to my eyes and found that they were wet. Fear shot through me as I recalled the black pools from my dream, but I relaxed as I found nothing but clear dampness on my fingertips. Alright, Talia, now you're the one who needs to snap out of it. You've just got a lot on your mind, it was just a dream. I flinched a little as I felt Yakko return to take a seat on my lap again and look at me with overly innocent eyes. What, was he trying to mimic Dot's cute look or something? If she found out, she'll sue. He pouted and batted his eyelids.

"Does someone need a hug?"

I almost considered it until I saw his eyes momentarily travel downwards and snap back up to mine. I raised a fist warningly and said just as sweetly, "Does someone need another punch?"

He gave me a smug look, "I'd rather that than the baseball bat."

"For the last time, let it go!" I laughed, pushing him off me again to get to my feet, "What do I owe the wake up call?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "Well, kiddo, we've gotta talk…"

I arched an eyebrow, "You're using a break-up line? This is going to be good."

"Oh it's a good one alright." He muttered.

I had to interrupt him as my eye caught the time from my watch, a volt of panic rushed through me, "Really? It's gone eight?" I rushed out into the corridor and started hammering my fist on the bedrooms doors, "Wake up we're running late!"

I still thought that it was still too early in the year to go back to school for them. But it was the schools dates, not mine so there wasn't anything I could do about it. And it started in forty-five minutes. So far, a great start to the new year all around. Thankfully Flynn and Poppy got ready with minimal protesting. I don't know what it was, but since the beach trip the other day they had been a lot easier on me. Maybe they were trying to get another trip away sooner rather than later. Well, they were on the right track anyways. Okay, lunch was packed, they were dressed and ready to go, I was dressed… I didn't remember getting dressed… Damn it! Uh, right, breakfast next.

"Cool it, girlie, you're going to pop a vein." Rita smirked as I started cramming as much bread into the toaster as I could.

"Yep, definitely." Runt agreed.

"Well you know the emergency number if that happens." I nodded as I trained Poppy's hair into a braid, I cringed as I noticed Yakko standing in the doorway, "Sorry, you wanted to talk about something?"

He seemed to take in the rushed and near chaotic scene around us and winked, "It can wait till later."

"Where are Dot and Wakko?" Poppy asked, prodding her school bag as if they were going to jump out of it… again.

He looked at them knowingly, "They're around… I hear you guys have some substitute teachers today. And boy do they have a lesson for you!" He said, almost like he was saying some inside joke.

I looked suspiciously at them, as did Rita, but a quick glance at my watch snapped me out of it, "Well just don't send any of the teachers senile, like the last time."

"In their defense, Mr. Greenworth wasn't all there anyway." Flynn sniggered, receiving a high-five from Yakko.

I couldn't really disagree with that one, the last open house I went to I saw him polishing the chalk sticks. But that wasn't the point right now. Right, uh, what next? Everyone was ready, siblings were in the car, Rita and Runt were heading out around the neighborhood on their usual trips and Yakko was most likely heading to the school. What was it that he wanted to talk about? There was a glimmer of hope that maybe he was putting things together, but I refused to let them build too much. Knowing my luck, it was probably something like I'd broken their map. How do you replace something like that? Looks like for now it's more of the waiting game. Just tell me someone… how do I win?

**A/N:**

**Something a lot of people have asked, Talia, there is still no answer…**

**So R.J has been spending his time wisely and now has an accomplice on the outside, but who are the letters being sent to? What was that about the toons history being a lie and how are the Warners different from the others? And will Talia find out that the toons know sooner rather than later? Let's find out! Oh the twists are coming fast! Thanks to 'Frumouttmimind' for providing me with the majority of them!**

**Hope you like this and if no one has heard of Skillet, take a listen, they're really awesome XD Until next time people!**


	6. Loopholes

**A/N:**

**Another Skillet song coming up, lol, and one of my faves too XD**

**Keep them reviews coming people, the last lot were epic XD And sorry for the lyrics not all being in italics, they were but then Fanfic changed them for some reason, I'll double check on this turn.**

**Also, R.J doesn't just hate the toons because of what they used to do to his dad, remember that Ralph actually liked his job. It also goes deeper than that, but that's for another chapter, hehe…**

**Hero by Skillet, take a listen, it's awesomely epic!**

"_A hero's not afraid to give his life, a hero's gonna save me just in time!" _Hero by Skillet, such an awesome song to sing to when home alone, "_I need a hero, to save me now! I need a hero, to save me yeah! I need a hero, to save my life! A hero's gonna save me just in time!" _I didn't get the house to myself much, and planned to enjoy it while I could, singing loud with my iPod in and doing some cleaning, wow I was turning into a housewife, "_Who's gonna fight for what's right, who's gonna help us survive?" _Some of these lyrics were a little ironic really, but who cares? "_Who's gonna fight for the weak, who's gonna make them believe? I need a hero! I need a hero!" _And now for the last line, the big finale, "_A hero's gonna save me just in ti-_AGH!"

I had started to spin in a dance move and came nose to cherry-nose with a figure, making me shriek in surprise and jump a good four feet in the air and land a little too gracefully on the dining table. I panted in an attempt to calm my heart rate. And also in hope that he didn't notice the sudden elaborate reaction to being scared. Fear just made this thing more unpredictable. However, Yakko raised his fists and swung them mockingly, my iPod in hand.

"Who's up for round two?" He leant casually against the wall and twisted the headphones around his fingers, "Ever thought about taking dance lessons, kiddo?"

I flushed, embarrassed at getting caught in mid-rave and being reminded at my attack that morning, I climbed down from the table in a huff at another peaceful moment gone, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to feel the need to repeat my question: Have you ever thought of taking dace lessons?" he hesitated then arched an eyebrow, "Actually, I'm surprised you didn't notice there was a toon in the room before."

I swallowed, "Why's that?"

He held up my iPod, "Because I took this off of you before the first line of the song was finished." He folded his arms somewhat smugly, "Yet you still sang as if you could hear the music without any problems _whatsoever_."

And from his face I could tell that it wasn't him who had carried on with the music. Oh no, not again… He was on to me and he had been for a while, it was pretty obvious. But that was good wasn't it? All I had to do was tell him why… But no, I couldn't say anything, it was forbidden. I truly felt like I was going to start choking before the words had even come together in my head.

I forced a smile. "You can have your pick of food from the cupboard if you don't tell about my dance-skills."

"What dance skills?" he quipped, grabbing the life-line, "Tempting, but you know what my usual catch is, so snacks won't work."

I scowled, "Pervert."

"Priss." He retorted in our usual banter, "Relax kiddo, secret's safe with me." He paused, "_Both_ of them."

"Both?" I asked, keeping a neutral tone.

Again I was internally panicking. If he was thinking what I thought he was thinking, then I was in bigger trouble than I thought. Wow try and say that sentence ten times real fast. No seriously though, if he was waiting for me to give in, I just couldn't and I didn't know why. The contract was just words on paper, yet it felt like a physical restraint. And if he found a loophole, then I could only pray that I could follow him on it. If he knew, I'd rather him just come out and say it instead of beating around the bush. But was my luck that kind? Hell no…

"Looking as good as ever; even after almost two years." He commented, "It's like you haven't changed at all."

"Uh… thanks?"

"And Slugger and Red are growing up fast."

"Yeah… times really flown…"

"How's the merchandise by the way?" he nodded at my wrist.

Instinctively I covered the tender mark, "Fine. As always."

"Like those reflexes." He arched an eyebrow, "And that little stunt with the map -"

"For gods sake, Yakko, you're never shy of words so stop stalling and just get to the point!" I snapped, getting irritated by him making me nervous with his interrogation.

It didn't seem as though he was making me jittery on purpose, in fact maybe he was trying to give me the option to tell him what's going on by myself. But I couldn't. And what if we were thinking of different things and then I'd just be digging myself into a hole. No, I'd wait. Or I thought I could wait. I just wanted him to spit it out. He regarded me with a curious glint and finally shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay, kiddo, I'll get to the point. You're turning toon."

Wow. That was definitely to the point. So much so that it took me by surprise. I felt like I could take a full breath without restrictions; like a rope bound around me had slacked suddenly. For a moment, I relished in it, just standing there and breathing. The loophole… Someone else had found out and had told me first, now the contract couldn't touch me. Yakko was still looking at me, waiting for a reply. I didn't know what to say. All this time I'd wanted someone to mention it to me so that I could get help; and I was stuck for words. Finally, I found something as I slumped down into a chair at the table.

"How long have you known?"

"Well," Just like that, he was pacing the floor in a detective uniform and blowing bubbles from a pipe matter-of-factly. Ah the infamous Hercule Yakko… I'd heard a lot about this one, "My first incline was after you had gone through the Animator for the _second_ time; as you know it was R.J's plan to gain toon abilities by going through himself and had to have test subjects first. Namely you. Second, you become more secretive and suddenly become a master of speed and costume changes. The increase in appetite, the meetings with Scratchy, the fact that you look exactly the same…"

"Uh, maybe you just see me so often you don't notice changes?" I tried, but then instantly deflated, "You really found out from that?"

"That… and we took a detour into Scratchy's files and found the contract and a few other things." He added matter-of-factly.

"You broke into his office?"

"I prefer the term… entered of our own accord."

I'd had a feeling he'd known since I first started working at the studio, or at least knew that there was something wrong with me. And there _was_ something wrong with me. I should be turning twenty-one this year, and I still looked eighteen. Well, I was short for my age so technically I looked sixteen. Nothing had changed. And it had been a little more than unnerving the first time I discovered the ink in my system. Then there was the newfound abilities. I was stronger, sometimes more flexible and agile; the sudden vanishing acts and even making things appear from nothing, and now frigging background music! And it all seemed to be getting stronger; I just hoped I didn't start growing a tail…

"So…" he smirked, "How's toon life suiting ya?"

I found myself chuckling, probably from anxiousness, "Honestly, it's harder than it looks."

He dusted his knuckles on his chest, "What can I say? We're naturals."

"Like you had a choice." I arched an eyebrow, but then again I didn't really have a choice either, "It would be pretty good if I could understand it. I don't know what I'm doing… I'm scared."

That caught him off guard, "Scared? Oh you bumped into Baloney, didn't you? Relax, we'd never let you become that kind of toon."

We shared a shudder at the thought. I sighed, "No, I mean I'm scared about what's going to happen if people find out. What if I get called in for experiments again? What if it gets more advanced? I can't control it as it is. Things keep happening and I don't know how! You saw what Mackenzie was like! I don't want to end up hurting someone. What if I end up hurting Flynn or Poppy or you guys or -"

"You know when you talk all hysterical and pitchy like that dogs in England can hear it." He interrupted, "You worry too much. If you're that worried then we'll give you some training. You'll be learning from the masters." He winked.

"Wait, you keep saying _we_; who else knows?"

He waved his hand passively, "Well the sibs were with me at the time and we were going to wait to see what was really going on before filling in Red and Slugger. We'd have looked into this sooner but it was more fun seeing how things went."

"Thanks, I'm glad I entertain you so much with this."

"Oh you've been entertaining us way before this happened, kiddo." He sniggered and then hopped up to sit on the table so that he was next to me, "That contract had a real grip on you, huh?"

"Tell me about it…" I sighed, "Yeah how does that work? I know they say some contracts are air-tight but that was ridiculous." I rubbed my throat in thought.

"For toons, the term is a little more literal." He took my right wrist and gave me a knowing look, "And I think we all know how powerful ink on paper can be."

So it could have been worse? It kind of felt good that he wasn't angry at me for keeping this to myself. Maybe he understood. Living in a studio for so long, he'd clearly come across many contracts, possibly some aimed at him and his siblings. Any of the toons really. That gave me something to think about.

"But I'm _not_ a toon… for the most part…" I sighed, "For one thing, toons can control what they do, with me it's just pot-luck."

A look of sympathy came to eye, but just for a second, "Well we've had more time, give us some credit. Anyway with the right help, you'll be fine! Hint-hint…"

I paused and looked at him sceptically, "You'd help me learn to control it? You'd teach me?"

"How hard can it be? You clearly have a high level of control," he commented, "After all you control your feelings for me very well."

I scoffed, "It must be your modesty." I sighed, was I really going for this? What choice did I have? He knew what he was doing with things like this, and Dr. S could help all he wanted, but this was alien to him. Swallow your pride Talia, just go for it! This is what you wanted, help from someone who could actually provide it! "Fine… Yes, please I want to control it. But do you really think you can help? I'm not playing around."

"Naturally! We make a great team! You know, Yakko spelled backwards may be Okkay, and Talia spelled backwards may make no sense;" he draped an arm over me shoulders and wriggled his eyebrows with a suggestive grin, "But Talia and Yakko together make one hot and spicy Takko!"

I snorted with laughter, "Great, now I'm half-toon, half-fast-food-deal."

"Well it was either that or Yakia which just sounds gross."

"Aren't you charming?" I said deadpan.

He dusted his knuckles on his chest, "So I've been told."

"Again, it must be the _modesty_."

Yakko was still keeping his arm over my shoulders and I chose to take is as his version of comfort instead of personal space invasion. It was strange actually talking about this aloud and to actually be offered the help I needed was just… odd. Brilliant don't get me wrong and I was beyond relived, but it all just came around so naturally. Maybe after the big fuss Dr. S and Plotz had made about it, I was expecting some big drama. But this was really easy.

"So I'm guessing this is what you wanted to talk about this morning when you were giving me the break-up line?" I asked.

"Well I was going to suggest we see other people but," he lifted my chin, "but who could turn away a face like that?"

"Like this?" I offered, swatting his arm away. "Thanks for this; I mean it."

"Don't thank me for it, your face isn't that bad really." He winked to let me know he was just joking; was that even necessary?

"So when does training start, coach?"

"Eager, I like that." His tone was approving and cocky at the same time.

"Pervert."

"Priss." He grinned, "Well, taking the loopholes into account; uuuuuhhhhh-You can't do anything in public or inside a Studio building. So that leaves here, the toon lot or the Tower."

"Doesn't the tower belong to the studio."

He gave a sly look and pulled out a piece of paper from his pants pocket, "We have a contract of our own. The tower technically belongs to us Warners. The name posted to the side of it should be a hint."

More contracts, oh the joy, "How about the toon lot? I kind of feel better being outdoors where I can cause as little damage as possible."

"For once, kiddo, I'm not going to argue."

I had to laugh, "Gee… Thanks…"

* * *

_*Poppy's POV*_

I liked it when school was over. Sure school was fun at recess and sometimes class was good when the Warners pretended to be teachers, but school was still school. I didn't get it how no one could see that the Warners had tails and were cartoonish, but then again that's how their magic worked. Well, I think it's magic… That's the best way I can think of it anyway. And having magic friends was awesome! I mean, I had normal friends too, but the Warners were my best friends definitely. Well, kind of. I think Dot is my best friend who's a girl… And Wakko is my best friend who's a boy… Yakko's my best friend too but he feels more like a big brother; like the way me and Flynn are best friends brother and sister. Yeah, Flynn and Yakko are best friend brothers and Dot and Wakko are best friend, well, friends! Huh, that's a little confusing…

"Uh-oh, you're being quiet, that's never a good sign." Flynn scoffed as he walked home with me.

"I'm thinking."

"Definitely not a good sign."

I poked my tongue out at him, "And you should know!"

"We can't leave you two alone for five minutes, can we?" Dot asked, jumping out from Flynn's backpack.

I laughed when she made him jump, he gave her a look, "Well she started it…"

"Of course she did." Dot winked at me, "Ladies first, remember?"

Even though I nodded, I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not on my part, "Where's Wakko?"

Something shifted on my shoulders and I saw that he was leaning over them from my own backpack, "Miss me, Pops?"

"Like a rash." His sister snapped, making him pull a face. I giggled, the gookie, that made me laugh every time.

Walking home was always more fun when they showed up. We couldn't really do much because someone might see them, but they were still funny to listen to. Sometimes it was like listening to me and Flynn when we had our not-really arguments. I call them not-really arguments because sometimes it's like we're arguing but we're laughing or smiling so we're not really. I don't think I've had that many real arguments with him, a few sure but not that many. Not as many as him and Talia have had anyway. When we were nearly home Flynn cleared his throat like he was going to say something.

"Got a frog in your throat?" Wakko asked, "Mine went missing the other day."

I giggled at the look of Flynn's face. But he shook his head, "No; listen I know you said to go easy on Talia until you could find out what was up with her but… _have_ you found anything?"

Oh yeah, the big secret. Dot furrowed her brow in thought, "Well, we did find something. But we aren't really sure what it is exactly."

"So Yakko's talking to her about it first." Wakko finished.

Oh no, Flynn didn't look too happy about that, "Seriously? She'll talk to you guys first and not me? So much for not hiding stuff from us anymore!"

"You don't like us very much, do you?" Dot asked, almost playfully.

Was that true? Flynn shook his head, "No way, you know I've got nothing against you guys but… Talia's my sister, and she promised that she wouldn't keep secrets from us anymore. I just don't get why she can't talk to me about it at least."

"Maybe she wants to, and that's why she's talking to someone else first." I thought aloud, "I know; she's practicing!"

Wakko smirked, "That's a funny way of looking at it."

"Am I wrong?" I challenged.

Flynn looked like he wanted that answered too. Wakko scratched his head in thought, "Well, you're not _entirely _wrong, I guess…"

I nodded smugly at my brother who just huffed. I didn't see what the big deal was all about. Sure it was a little annoying that Talia was keeping a secret, but if she was practicing telling us, then obviously she was going to tell us! Why did Flynn have to be so moody about it all the time? Talia never lied to us so he couldn't be mad about that. And like they said, she was going to tell us at some point. It's not like it was doing anything to us if we knew or not. Although… yeah okay I did want to know to.

"Oh so now her grace is ready to tell us, is she?" Flynn snapped, "Well maybe it's too late, huh? Maybe we don't want to hear it anymore? Maybe she should have told us before we had to go all Inspector Gadget behind her back!"

"If we were Inspector Gadget, Pops would have done the job on her own in double time." Wakko commented, climbing down to stand next to me.

I didn't know if I should be insulted or not so instead I just smirked, hoping he'd get whatever message was right. But it didn't last long, Flynn was getting that funny twitchy thing in his eyes that he got when he's angry. I didn't like it and found myself grabbing Wakko's hand.

"The point is she shouldn't be hiding things from us anyway!" he cried, "It's all very well her finally choosing to tell us now but she should have done it ages ago. Well, you know what? I don't want to hear it. It's too late, she can do what she wants and not have to worry about us. Isn't that what she's been doing anyway?" He removed his backpack with Dot inside it and slumped it on the floor, turning on his heel and started walking away.

"Where're you going?" I asked nervously, I didn't like him walking off, we weren't allowed to wonder off. We were taken to school and then somedays we were allowed to walk home. We didn't walk off and we didn't separate. I'm his little sister, he can't leave me!

He didn't look back, "I'm not saying. Ask Talia how she likes it when she's left out of the loop."

That scared me a little and I held onto Wakko a bit tighter. Flynn was gone. He'd left me. He'd left us. He wasn't supposed to do that. Talia was going to be so mad at him later! But, what if he didn't come home later? I didn't get it, he got what he wanted. Talia was going to tell us what was wrong and why she was keeping secrets, how could he be angry at that?

"I'm not allowed to walk home on my own." I muttered, unable to move my feet.

"Boys, go fig…" Dot scowled, "I'll get him back."

"No." I said suddenly, "I don't like him mad. He'll come home later, right?"

"Sure he will. When he's hungry." Wakko grinned.

"You should know." Dot nodded.

"Hey!" he was about to argue, but then shrugged, "Yeah, that's true."

That made me smile a bit, "Do you know the way home?"

"That way." They both said, pointing in different directions. They glanced at each other and then both pointed to the right, "That way."

They walked me home and tried to make me laugh a little on the way. Some of it worked, but I was still worried. And as I thought, the minute I walked into the house, Talia was waiting with Yakko and did not look happy when Dot and Wakko took over explaining what had happened. Yakko smacked his hand to his forehead and I'm sure that this was the first time I'd ever seen Talia turn red in anger. Now, I'm not sure if what I saw next was right or not… but for a second it looked like there were real flames in her eyes.

"He did WHAT?"

**A/N:**

**O.o Flynn… run… **

**If his reaction is a little confusing, it's just that he wants to know, but is angry that Talia's waited till now when she should have said before and now he wants to give her a taste of her own medicine. A little spiteful sure but, he's 12 and confused and has trust issues, give him a break XD Also, know Poppy's POV was a little rambly and basic, but I had to get into an eight year olds mindset for this. Wasn't that hard really, lol!**

**And thanks to 'Frumouttamimind' for that Takko skit, that had me laughing for ages and just had to put that in there somewhere, all credit for that goes to you XD**

**Until next time and don't forget to review XD I'm getting a little stuck with ideas so I need all the help I can get.**


	7. Special Delivery

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the ideas guys, they've been really helpful XD**

_*Talia's POV*_

"What the hell possessed him to just walk off?" I cried.

"Take it easy, kiddo, he's probably got his reasons."

Yakko tugged at an imaginary collar at the glare I shot at him. There was a burning heat behind my eyes that I couldn't comprehend but I wasn't thinking about that right now. Seriously? After everything that's happened; even before all of that! Flynn knew better than this! He shouldn't have just left our sister in the middle of the street like that! I didn't care that Wakko and Dot were with her, they were still just kids themselves really. What if something had happened to them? Oh crap what if something happened to him? He'd left his bag with them, that meant he didn't have his cell phone with him. I couldn't call him or anything! How could he be so damn irresponsible! He's twelve for gods sake! When I was twelve I was babysitting him for all hours, doing the school run and then Poppy came along and mom… He's done exactly what I wanted to do when I was twelve. I wanted to walk away and get some time to myself. Yes, I was still angry with him, but not as much. He'd come back, but I couldn't wait. I had to find him.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"He said something about seeing how you left being left out of the loop." Dot answered before turning to her older brother, "Speaking of which…"

He nodded, "Just as we thought."

"We should get lawyers, those contracts are killing us!" she moaned.

So they'd been discussing me even more behind my back. Brilliant! Like this was helping me in any way! Wakko smiled up at me, "So you're one of us, eh?"

"Guys I'd rather not talk about it right now, okay?" I sighed, running my hands through my hair and looked pleadingly at Poppy who was giving me a curious look, "I need to find Flynn before I explain anything. If I can explain…"

"Tell you what, kiddo, you go Slugger-searching and we'll fill in Red, deal?"

Tempting… "I'd rather wait until Flynn's home first."

"He seemed pretty mad, I don't think he's going to want to talk much." Wakko commented.

"And I have a feeling we'll need the soap for his mouth if he does talk." Dot smirked.

They had a point there… But I kind of wanted both siblings to be together when I tried to explain this thing that had happened to me. How do you explain it to an eight and twelve year old anyway? I could barely explain it to myself! But they seemed to know more about it that I did, and at least they wouldn't have an invisible rope tightening around their throats by telling someone.

"That's why Flynn left, he was tired of secrets." Poppy said, "But… you don't have to tell us, if you don't want to. But, I kind of wish you would. Maybe he'll come back then."

Damn it Dot, you've taught her too well. That sold me, even if it was reluctant. I looked at the toons and pointed warningly, "Tell her the basics, I don't want her scarred for life when I get home."

A trio of halo's appeared over their heads, "Promise!"

I started to head towards the door and I could hear the excitement in Poppy's voice, "So what's the big deal? And what do you mean she's one of you?"

Yakko picked her up to place her on his hip and put a crash helmet on her head, "Red, prepare yourself for one rollercoaster of a story."

As I made my way outside and got into my car, I had two things going through my mind. First was Flynn, plain and simple. How was I going to find him, and what was I meant to say when I did? And secondly; what Yakko had just said was most likely the understatement of the frigging century!

* * *

_*Flynn's POV*_

I hated this. Talia shouldn't be keeping secrets from us, I don't care if she's ready to talk now, she shouldn't have kept it so long in the first place! Yeah I still wanted to find out and sure it was kind of stupid walking off when I could have had answers by now… But that's not the point! The point was that… I didn't even know the point anymore. Maybe I was being stupid. Yes I _was_ being stupid, but that just annoyed me more! God I hated this!

And what kind of made it worse was that I didn't even know where I was going. But by the looks of things I was heading to the studio. Where else did I know? Great, I was the predictable one in the family. I should go back and hear Talia out, after all the Warners did say that she wanted to tell us but there was a contract or something involved… But I just wanted some time to think. Think and have some time to myself for once. I don't know. Maybe I knew that whatever Talia had to say, it was big and loud. I just wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet for a little longer before that happened.

It was easy to get into the studio, all of security pretty much knew me and Poppy and that Talia worked there, so it was really quick. Part of me wanted to go to the tower because that's usually where our destination was when we came here, or the toon lot… but I couldn't. Not yet. They wouldn't be there anyway. And what was this big secret what she had to get the toons to help; I'm her brother aren't I? What was wrong with asking, oh, I don't know, her _family_ for help? Don't get into this again… I was mad at her for keeping secrets and trusting someone else, I was mad at Poppy for being so unaware of how bad this could be for everyone, I was mad at the toons for being able to do something for her when I can't and I was damn mad at myself for running off and not wanting to go home yet. Oh great; I'm turning into Talia…

"Flynn?"

I turned and hunched my shoulders at the irony, "Hi, Dr. Scratchansniff…"

"Here vivout Talia?"

"I don't need her to babysit me everywhere I go." I snapped, but then pulled back a little, "I, uh, I just wanted a walk…"

"And a talk, perhaps?"

No way was he going to pull a shrink trick on me, "No thanks, I think you and Talia talk enough for all of us."

He knew something, he started to wring his hands nervously, "Trouble at home?"

"You should know." I clenched my fists, "You're the one who's making Talia hide things from us. And I think it needs to stop."

The way he answered so quickly, it was like he was reading from a script, "It is nothing for you to vorry about."

"Yet here I am." I shot back, "I'm not asking for the meaning if life I just want to know what's happening with my sister!"

He regarded me for a moment in sympathy and sighed, "Vy not come into my office, I'll see if I can help in any vay. I can't guarantee you'll get many answers but… " he shrugged.

I really didn't want to but the word 'answers' was ringing in my ears. I know he said that he couldn't give me much, but that just enticed me that he could give me something at least. And then at least I wouldn't have to go home just yet.

"Alright…"

If he even tried using one of his mind game things on me, I was out of there. As I followed him into one of the buildings, my mind was racing. I refused to get my hopes up. I wasn't stupid enough to think that he was going to spill everything, no doubt he was just going to see what I knew and tell Talia to be more careful. Well good luck with that one Doc, I don't know anything thanks to you. We arrived in his office and took our seats at opposite sides of his desk. No doubt he was going to start gathering information.

"So, you say zat Talia is keeping zings from you, vat started that notion?"

Uh-huh… "Meeting with you more often and then not talking about it. What started _that_ notion?"

He swallowed and pressed his hands together, "Maybe she doesn't vant to vorry you and your sister; she cares about you a lot you know."

"I know, but if she cared that much then she wouldn't be making _us_ worry."

A gleam in his eyes, oh no, what did I say, "Not many twelve year old boys 'vorry' about their older sisters."

"So?"

"So; zat's pretty uncommon, ja? Velcomed yet uncommon."

"Well there's a lot on uncommon things going on around here." I rolled my eyes, really wanting to get away now. I came here intending to get answers and avoid mind-games; not get psychoanalysed.

"Zat is true." He smiled, "Vy vorry though?"

Because the last time she kept secrets we were kidnapped and then she nearly died. "Look, you said that you could give me some answers?"

"Vy don't vee come up viv a system, I ask a question and you answer it; zen I vill do likewise for you?"

I got to my feet, "Forget it. Like you'd tell me anyway."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry; my vork tends to sneak into normal discussions every now and again." he indicated back to the chair, "Vy don't vee start over?"

I sat, but crossed my arms, "Are you going to tell me what Talia's hiding or at least why she's hiding it?"

He sighed, not a good sign, I was wasting my time, "How much do you know about contracts?"

"Uh… They're papers that you have to sign when you're agreeing to something. What was in the one Talia signed?"

"How do you know about zat?"

Crap, I forgot that the Warners hadn't been caught, "She works in a big studio and Plotz is jumpier than the Chihuahua next door; I figured he's bound to make her sign something. So, what about a contract?"

I doubt he bought it but he carried on, "Vell, yes, Talia is under contract. So it's not zat she doesn't vant to explain, but she can't."

"Yeah, I've been told to go easy on her, okay, but it's not working for me anymore. Yes or no; are you going to tell me or are you going to hide things too?"

There was an awkward pause. For him, not me. I was sick and tired of playing games. And it made me really angry that he was messing me around. Talia kept secrets, she wanted to tell me and I left. Scratchansniff said he had answers and he's just stalling and telling me things I already know. You know what, enough was enough. He wasn't answering me. Screw this.

"Forget it. That shouldn't be hard for anyone around here!"

"Flynn, vait a second."

"No! I'm tired of waiting and I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do. Maybe instead of assuming that we're not going to listen or that we won't understand, you could give us a chance! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Dr. Scratchansniff, is this a bad time?" the Nurse peeked her head around the door, "I've got your mail…"

I felt a little embarrassed about her overhearing my yelling and glared at the ground while Scratchansniff beckoned her in. She placed a stack of letters on her desk and anxiously started to leave the room. Her hand smoothed my hair as she passed.

"You okay, honey?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine." I said bluntly, forcing myself to look her in the eye, "Thanks."

There was a look of sympathy that I felt I didn't deserve. We waited for her to leave before Scratchansniff shuffled through the letters nervously, "I'm sorry I can't be any help; but your sister has her reasons, und I know she'd be very proud of the efforts you're making to help her."

"Yeah, well…" I couldn't think of anything to say, "See you around."

"Flynn." he called just as my hand was on the door. I turned to see that he was looking at his letters in confusion. Two in his hand were in similar envelopes with the same stamp in the corner, he held one out to me, "Zere seems to be a letter for you."

Me? Why didn't it get sent to my house instead of the studio? Weird. I took it from him and looked at the stamp with a grimace. Scratchansniffs' was exactly the same, neither of us made a move to open them. I didn't really want to be in the office for much longer so I just said a goodbye again and left. Why was I running? I didn't stop until I was out in the open outside the studio gates and down a side street. A lot was spiralling around my head to say the least, making me dizzy. First of all, Scratchansniff was useless. He never had any intention of telling me anything, he just wanted to see what I knew so that he could play some little mind games and warn Talia later no doubt. Maybe he was under contract too and if that was the case then I got it but he should mess me around like that. But I meant what I said, I'm not a stupid kid anymore, I can take care of myself and I should be trusted more! It wasn't fair. And as for Talia, if she was going to tell us, then I guess I should be there. I was still angry, but it had kind of shifted onto something else now…

Namely, this letter. The green and yellow stamp read: _Department of Corrections and Rehabilitation: State of California_. The fancy cover up didn't fool me, it was a prison letter. I didn't know anyone in prison. Well, I knew one but he was forbidden to contact us or the studio, let alone me. I cringed at my fingers shaking as I opened it. What was wrong with me? It was just a letter. Nothing was going to happen. But the moment I looked at who it was from, I nearly dropped the thing.

"Dad?" I breathed as my eyes scanned the page.

The letter was a form that had been filled out to tell me that I'd been invited to California State Prison for visiting hours in a few days time to see my dad. I was numb. All this time dad was in prison? Seriously? Did Talia know about this? What was I meant to do now? Did I just ignore it? Answer? Why was he in prison and why get in contact now of all times? I really didn't remember much about him. Well I was eight when he left so that doesn't give me much to go on. No, too much was going on at once and I can't take it much longer! I crumpled the letter and prepared to throw it, when I just couldn't. So many questions… I stuffed it into my pocket and leant against the wall only to slide down to the ground. My hand clenched around a rock and I hurled it across to clang loudly against a can. What the hell was I meant to do?

"_Lets try for two, what's the sense in stopping now? Just me and you, we're both the pros with the know-how! To get kicked out of every place we've ever set a paw; We're not through, let's try for two!_"

"Rita?" I wondered aloud, "Runt?"

"Hey kid, what brings you to this side of the streets?" Rita asked, while Runt bounded over to place his front paws on my lap.

"Nothing… what about you?"

"Getting kicked out of the restaurant down the road."

"That guy was mad, you, definitely, definitely mad."

"How come you didn't just wait to eat at home?" I said, half smiling despite my churning stomach.

"Your sis serves black carrots…"

Sure, that deserved a snigger at least, "Fair point."

"You heading home, kid?" Rita asked.

"Um, I don't know… It's complicated."

"Uh-oh." Runt swallowed.

"Calm down, Einstein, not complicated for you." She rolled her eyes, "Come on kid, this alley's not up to my standard anyway."

I didn't want to go home just yet, but I didn't like being outside anymore either. Well I'd have to go home at some point. So I got to my feet and followed alongside them. The letter felt heavy in my pocket and so did the thought of facing Talia later. Well, you know… she didn't need to know about this just yet. Okay, I'd hear her out, if she still wanted to talk to me that is. Part of me wanted to keep the letter a secret out of spite, to teach Talia a lesson for hiding things; but another part just didn't want her to have something else to worry about. God I'm so confused!

* * *

_*R.J's POV*_

Almost finished, this had to be done delicately…

_It would be great to see you son, I know this is difficult and not fair on you right now, but please consider the offer. Miss you ,son._

_Dad_

There. Signed, sealed and soon to be delivered. The boy was young, vulnerable and at a good age to not remember his father yet want to learn more. Targeting the youngest was useless, she wouldn't be able to understand, and contacting Talia would get me caught right away. No, he was perfect. For a split second, I wondered where their father really was, but that notion didn't last more than that. I didn't need to wonder about that. I just had to be thankful that he was out of the picture. This was a blank canvas, I could paint my masterpiece the way I liked it. And then it was just a matter of time before people started to swarm and view it. And Flynn Nolan was my first customer. It was just a matter of time. And when he arrived, for I knew that he would sooner or later, his siblings would follow. Mainly that little thief who stole my chance at being a god away from me.

My contact was on high patrol to keep thing in order out there. He would pass on the letters as instructed. He would gain trust in the family, no doubt he already had their trust. And once he was with the family, the toons would soon follow. I liked to think of myself as a puppet master. I was in charge and soon, everyone was going to get snared by my strings. One way or another…

**A/N:**

**Flynn, that's not your dad who's contacting you! Don't fall for it! Wait, why am I saying this, I wrote it that way! Oh crap, maybe I need a reality check…**

**So what has R.J got planned? Why is Scratchy getting letters from prison too? Is he the contact? Or maybe it's someone else? Who knows? I do! Hehe! There's a formal introduction in the next chapter so stay tuned XD Please review!**


	8. Facing Facts

**A/N:**

**I'm not sure I liked how this chapter turned out so I'm sorry if it's not good! I'll make up for it!**

_*Talia's POV*_

It was starting to get dark and I was still nowhere near finding Flynn. Who knows how long I'd been driving around for. I was starting to get more worried by the second. What if something horrible happened to him? California was pretty rough after dark and even I didn't like walking around longer than needed. Please Flynn, please be okay. As much as it killed me, I chose to turn around and head home, praying that I'd find him on the way or that he was already there. I was past angry, I had moved on into terrified.

I'd pushed him to this. If I had just tried harder to explain then maybe this wouldn't have happened. I don't know, but it was hurting me so much. And what was hurting more was that even if I'd tried harder to explain, it still wouldn't have done any good. The contract had literally been suffocating me. No more, I thought, as soon as I found Flynn and everything was in the open, I wasn't going to take anymore of the studio's crap. I promised myself this as I parked in the driveway. As I stepped out of the car, I noticed some figures heading up the sidewalk. One of the smaller ones winked at me with turquoise eyes.

"Hey, girlie, look what the cat dragged in."

"Cat? Where's the cat? I'll get the cat!"

"Sure you will…" the feline commented.

"Gee thanks, Rita, you're always so nice, ain't she nice? What a swell dog, good dog Rita."

"Definitely." The third and human figure grinned, getting a scornful glare from Rita.

"Flynn!" I gasped, rushing towards him and grabbing his shoulders, "What the hell were you thinking? You _weren't_ thinking! You know better than to leave Poppy like that and run off! I was worried sick! I've been driving around for hours looking for you!" I paused to take a breath and pulled him into an embrace, "Please, don't you ever do anything like that to me again! I'm so sorry about everything that's been going on but don't you leave me again." I felt like I needed to get everything out at once and I may be rambling but I didn't care.

He remained still in my grasp before muttering, "I just wanted to go for a walk and… I'm sorry…"

"You have every right to be mad me." I argued, "So don't apologise for that."

"Can I apologise for the other stuff?" he asked, referring to leaving Poppy and making me worried.

"Yes, you'd better start grovelling." I laughed, kissing the top of his head.

There was a moment of silence as the relief truly set in. Finally, I chose to let him go and he just stared at the ground, either in shame or uncertainty of what to do next. Rita took charge, "So is food on the table or are we eating in the cold?"

I shook my head with a smile, and wrapped an arm around Flynn, more to convince myself that he wasn't leaving me again and guided him into the house. He was unnaturally quiet. Was he that sorry that he was deliberately treading carefully, or was he still angry and couldn't look at me just yet? I hoped that what was to come made up for it. However, he was still grounded for the rest of his life! But maybe what was to come was punishment enough for him. He hadn't questioned me yet which I had been preparing for, what else was up with him? I didn't understand. But my thoughts were suddenly interrupted. The second Flynn walked into the living room, a pillow came flying at him and hit him square in the face.

"You left me you jerk!" Poppy cried, storming up to him and suddenly throwing her arms around his waist to burry her face in his side.

"What is this, yell at and hug Flynn day?"

"You bet it is!" the Warners yelled in fake angry voices before latching themselves to him playfully.

Flynn rolled his eyes and allowed himself a half-smile. Rita leapt up onto the table and stretched, "So, what did we miss?"

"Oh yeah!" Poppy grinned and tugged at our brothers arm, "How great is this? Yakko turned Talia into a cartoon and she can do all these magic-stuff, and the contract she signed made her voice go away and she couldn't tell us but now we know she can and that's why the food was black!"

Silence. A bemused silence. I turned to the Warners in exasperation, "What kind of story did you tell her?"

"Not one like that," Yakko arched an eyebrow, "But that's one heck of a rewrite, Little Red."

"You did, you said that because your glove is on her arm that she's a cartoon now."

"No, Poppy, that's not how it works." I sighed, glaring at Yakko who simply gave me a 'what can you do?' kind of shrug.

"You said not to scare her so we elaborated a little."

"Or a lot." Wakko added.

"Ego much?" Dot quipped.

"Wait a second!" Flynn snapped looking at me carefully, "What do they mean you're a cartoon?"

Just as Dot was about to bring another crash helmet out I stopped her, "I think I'll take it from here!" I looked at my siblings, as well as Rita and Runt who also looked interested in my explanation, "Okay… Now that you both know about this, the contract loophole lets me talk about it. So, uh, you remember the Animator, right…" that seemed like a pretty good place to start, and I promise. No more lies.

* * *

"Flynn open the door!"

After trying my best to explain; which included telling them about the Animator, ink in my system and the talks with Dr. S; Flynn had quietly and calmly nodded and just walked up to his room and locked the door. I would rather have had him screaming and shouting at me than this. Now I didn't know what he was thinking. Was he mad at me, confused, upset, maybe all of the above? I didn't know and I needed him to talk to me.

"Why not just use your toon magic and jump out of his closet or something?" Poppy muttered.

"I would but I… don't know how to do that…" I shook myself from the notion, "Please talk to me, Flynn, you know why I couldn't say anything and I had no idea the contract would be so literal. Please come out and talk to me?"

I looked down and noticed that I all of a sudden had a white surrender flag in hand. The Warners shrugged to say that it wasn't them that put it there. Seriously, I was summoning objects now? I hissed in pain as my right wrist stung, forcing the flag to dissolve. Poppy blinked in awe.

"That was cool! Do another trick!"

"You'll want to get used to that." Dot nodded, "The public loves this kind of stuff."

"Some space, guys, please?" I said with exasperation, shooing them away.

They thankfully followed my wishes and left to go down stairs. I didn't plan on becoming a performing act. Just as I didn't plan on any more object popping up out of nowhere. This really was getting stronger by the day. What was next? Red nose and a tail? Oh please don't let that happen! After knocking on his door for another fifteen minutes, I finally gave in.

"Flynn, when you're done being mad at me, I'm right here."

What else could I do? I wasn't used to this. For the past few years everything had been a mixture of pressuring interrogation and wild out of control toon madness. There was never a moment of silence and now after all of this hassle Flynn chose this moment to be quiet and reserved? I know it was a lot to take in but he didn't even blink when he found out. It was like he'd turned consciously comatose. I sighed and walked into my bedroom to collapse on the bed.

Sure, I was glad that Poppy was taking this so well. Naturally, she's a little kid, the more toon-factors she came across the happier she was. She saw it as a way to have more fun and made her life more interesting to say the least. Flynn however, it was too much for a twelve year old. Part of me knew that this wasn't my fault. The Animator had done this to me and the contract had stopped me, I had no say in the matter. But I still felt horrible for dragging my siblings down with me.

Suddenly my door opened and Flynn stood in the doorway, "I'm not mad at _you_." He muttered, "I was just… thinking."

I sat up and shifted over for him to take a seat, "Don't do that too much about this; trust me I've been thinking about it since I found out and it's driving me nuts."

"I can tell." He said, trying to make light of it, but he was still jittery and awkward, "I get it, you know, about you not being able to tell us. They shouldn't have done that without telling you what would happen, it wasn't fair."

"No. No it wasn't."

"Did it hurt, you know, when you tried to talk about it?"

I swallowed, no more lies, "Yeah, a little…"

He tensed, "Did they know it would hurt you?"

I hadn't really thought of that, "I don't know. No one really knows anything about my… condition, at the moment. The Warners have offered to help me learn to control it, so I won't be vanishing and doing who knows what by accident, but aside from that it's one big guessing game." The way we were talking, I felt like I'd been diagnosed with a terminal illness.

"I figured that you weren't telling us because you thought we wouldn't get it, like you thought we were just stupid kids or something."

My arm wrapped over his shoulders, "I'd never think that. You're both so much older in the head than people think and if it were up to me you'd have been in on this from the start."

"No more secrets then, right? Promise?" he asked suddenly in a deadly serious tone, "Yeah you didn't have a choice last time but from now on me and Poppy are involved in everything, right?"

It was a valid question and it deserved a valid answer, "Honestly, there's nothing left to hide, but okay, no more secrets."

"And you're still you, right, you're not going to change and turn into something else, are you?"

Images of Mackenzie came to mind and made me shiver, but I forced a smile, "What am I? A werewolf? I'm not changing anytime soon." I felt the irony of my words. I wasn't changing, I wasn't aging. It was the honest truth.

He shifted and looked a little nervous and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Then… can I tell you something?"

"Sure you can."

"Well, when I went off on my own, I ended up at the studio and bumped into Dr. Scratchansniff. We, uh, we started talking, mainly about this. I was trying to get some answers out of him and -"

Flynn was cut off by my cell ringing and shattering the moment. Why now? We were getting somewhere. Flynn wasn't angry at me and he looked like he was about to tell me something big. Something was eating at him and it wasn't just my condition. It actually surprised me by how calm he was about it. Now it seemed that it wasn't me he was aiming his anger at, it was Plotz and Dr. S. He really was growing up quickly, I just wasn't sure if I was happy or not about that. I looked at my phone and groaned when I saw the name. Plotz.

* * *

_*Flynn's POV*_

Talia answered her phone and gave me an apologetic look. I shrugged and let her carry on. I knew I wasn't acting like myself and that was because… I was freaked out! My sister wasn't human! Sure I was sitting here and acting fine but inside I was ready to explode! How the hell does stuff like this even happen? Yeah, Talia was still Talia and all but it was still so out there! And I understood a little better why the things that had been happening had happened but now I just felt so angry at the studio. I bet they did know that the contract was hurting her. I bet they knew more than they were letting on. And I bet that they're not going to get away with this. But that's kind of why I wanted to show Talia the letter. She told us the truth, the least I could do was tell her this…

The letter felt like a rock in my pocket. My hand was clenched around it and I was ready to unfold it for her. But then came that damn phone call. By the sound of the annoying and loud voice it was her boss and my blood started to boil. I hated that man. Oh great, Talia looked stressed out again. What was that tool trying to do now? Oh wait… If Talia was stressed and trying to handle this toon thing too, then this letter might send her over the edge. I didn't want to be the person to do that.

"What was that all about?" I asked when she disconnected the call.

"Plotz wants everyone in his office tomorrow morning before work for an 'important' meeting." She shoved a pillow over her face to muffle an irritated cry.

"Everyone?"

"All employees who know about toons and the toons too. Why; I have no idea. God why does he do this? He practically runs my life and he thinks he can just order me around and now he's controlling everyone else too and…" she sighed and looked at me, "Sorry, after everything that's happened this is the last thing you want to hear."

Not really no. Yet I kind of wished I had been asked along to this meeting just so that I could give Plotz a piece of my mind, and my fist. I shrugged as my answer and slowly took my hands out of my pocket, empty and clammy.

"Sorry, you were saying that you and Dr. S had a talk, you didn't start a fight with him did you?" she asked with a laugh, "You went to get some answers out of him?"

"Yeah and… and he's probably going to tell you to be more careful or something, I just figured I'd warn you."

I was a hypocrite. But I couldn't tell her. This was the last thing she needed right now. Yeah I was older mentally then people gave me credit for, so I knew when to keep quiet. We didn't talk for much longer. There wasn't much else left to say anyway. I knew everything that I both needed and wanted to know. I was freaked as hell but she was still my sis. And she knew I wasn't angry at her. And as a silent way of making it up to her, I stepped into my room, took out the letter, and ripped it to pieces before tossing it in the bin.

* * *

_*Talia POV*_

This was just… odd. As I served breakfast, Flynn was actually waking up and getting ready for school without any argument or groaning and Poppy kept stealing glances at me like I was going to suddenly pull a rabbit out of a hat that I would pluck from thin air. I was a magic act to one and fragile thing by the other. The thing is, I didn't want to be seen as either. Poppy had to understand that I couldn't control what was happening to me and it was something that needed to be handled carefully and Flynn; well he needed to realise that I didn't need to be taken care of or avenged in any way. I was just me and I was going to handle the studio myself and in my own time.

"I'll be dropping you to school a little earlier today because of work but I'll be there to pick you up this afternoon." I explained, "Just be ready by the time I get dressed, okay?"

"But you are dressed." Poppy smiled knowingly.

"It's nice to know I'm not losing my marbles." Rita said, "Now there's a reason behind the costume changes."

"How does that work again?" Flynn asked.

I glared down at my clothes and sighed, "Your guess is as good as mine. Lets just get moving since we're ahead of time. For once..."

Everyone was pilled into the car, my siblings and Runt in the back while Rita joined me up front. After promising to fill them in on everything that happened at the meeting, Flynn and Poppy headed to school, leaving us free to head to the studio. My mind wondered back to last nights events after mine and Flynn's talk. Rita had questioned me to no end and even started getting annoyed with herself that she hadn't noticed the signs sooner. Really that part had been a mystery to me too but I thought it best not to bring that up. Thankfully, the Warners had stayed for a while to help with the explanations, but even then they had to leave. At the end of the night, when everyone had drifted to sleep, I felt relieved. The loophole was getting bigger the more people knew and thus the more I could breath.

Yet, now in the studio outside Plotz' office, the stuffy air was choking me. Everyone was here with us. The Warners, Pinky and Brain, Slappy and Skippy, Dr. S and Nurse and a few other employees who I didn't know that well. According to Slappy, Minerva was getting ready. So we'd expect her in a few months then… I didn't know what this thing was about, but I wished that we could get on with it. Maybe Plotz had taken pity on me and chosen to actually let me ask the toons for help. A bit late ironically but it would be greatly welcomed.

"Mr. Plotz will see you all now." His secretary said politely.

"Yeah he'd better, I'm missing a soap opera because of this." Slappy huffed.

"_That's Slappy!_" The Warners and Skippy sang cheekily.

The office was just the same as it had always been. Practically bare with a glass window for a wall on one side and the Warner Brothers logo on the wall behind the desk. However, placed on the desk was a bulky TV with a webcam set atop it. On screen was Plotz, sitting in a chair similar to the one in the room right now, but the background was a different office altogether.

"Egad, Brain, that man looks just like the CEO!" Pinky beamed goofily.

"Hey, Plotzie's famous!" Wakko pointed.

"Can we get an autograph?" Dot asked.

"You know, T.P, clearly it's a lie when they say the camera adds ten pounds." Yakko nodded, "It's more like twenty."

"That's enough out of you, Warner!" Plotz glared.

"Interactive!" the three grinned.

Dr. S must have figured it was time to step in, "Sir, vy did you call us all here? And vy are vee talking through video-call?"

Plotz collected himself, "I am currently attending a business conference to gain a new investor overseas. Now I've called you all here for two reasons. First of all, as many of you know, I shall be taking my retirement later this year. So I will be sending some instructions for you all to complete until then so that things remain in order. This also means that someone else shall be taking over my position and branches off to the second reason. I would have preferred to leave the company to kin but as that isn't the case, I have been given no choice but to repay an old debt and take on the son of a family friend and train him for the position. He has proven very well and has also been given knowledge of you. _All_ of you." He looked directly at me on that, "A Mr. Richards. It will be in your best interest to make him as welcome as possible, he'll be the one writing your pay-cheques. I'll call again within a few days for progress."

And with that, the TV faded to black. I'll admit it. I didn't like Plotz that much; he was loud, paranoid, controlling and was only nice when he wanted something. Yet, I had to admire his way of handling business, it was quick, blunt and no messing around. But on the other hand. How dare he give away private information to someone I'd never met! It was hypocritical and backstabbing! He thought he could just fly off and leave everyone in the hands of some stranger? I didn't care if this guy was up for the job, we should have been told sooner!

"Uh, kiddo, you may want to turn down the flames a little." Yakko whispered so that no one else could hear, pointing at his eyes to indicate mine.

I clenched my eyes shut and heard the hiss of flames being extinguished. Ow that hurt! "Surely he can't do this?" I asked, turning to Dr. S.

"He's zer CEO, he makes zer rules." He sighed, clearly agitated.

"No matter how unorthodox." Nurse huffed.

"So you've never met the new guy?" Slappy asked, to which they shook their heads. She rolled her eyes, "Back in my day, there was something called a system."

"So do we get to meet him or just take Plotz' word for it?" Rita asked.

Her, and everyone else's question, was answered by the opening of the doors. A young man walked in with a bright and welcoming smile, dark hair pushed back and olive eyes scanning the room. Instantly, dislike and horror coursed through me. I truly believed that the universe hated me right now. Seriously? This was the future CEO? This was the guy who knew everything about us without consent? His eyes rested on me and his smile widened.

"Sorry I'm late, did I miss the call?" he asked, suddenly making an effort to shake hands with Dr. S and Nurse before moving onto the toons.

He looked so at ease with it all, like he did this kind of thing all the time, "You're Mr. Richards?" I asked sceptically.

"Mr. Richards sounds too formal. It's Jared." He said, giving me a knowing glance at my mark as he in turn shook my hand. I pulled away in disgust.

"Jar-Head? No offence but with a name like that I'd stick to formalities." Yakko advised.

I bit my lip to stop a snigger, expecting the guy to make a comment or give an irritated glare, but he just shrugged, "Everyone to their own I guess. Yakko Warner, I'm guessing?"

"You're _stating_. The obvious that is."

Jared nodded and continued to greet the rest of the group. I didn't understand it. This guy had possibly never seen a living toon in his life and yet it was like he was totally at home with this! Plotz had either taught him very well or this guy was psychic because he knew exactly what tactic to use with each toon. He called Dot cute and tousled Wakko behind the ears; he didn't pressure Skippy into an introduction and even gave Slappy permission to leave if she didn't want to stay, which she took up the offer. Within minutes he'd worked his way around everyone. Normally, it would have been a relief to see someone not freak out about the toons, but this was just weirdly calm! It actually made me feel nervous. He was like a robot, perfectly designed to adapt to every situation. It wasn't right.

"Do I get to catch your name this time?" he asked me.

"I didn't throw it the first time." I folded my arms, "And by the sound of it you already know."

"Sure, but it's always polite to ask, isn't it, Talia?"

What a smug and smarmy git! "If we're so focused on politeness then why not ask permission to do background checks?"

I think he caught my drift, "That wasn't actually up to me, but can I apologise all the same?"

"Sure, but I can't guarantee an acceptance." I looked away and nodded curtly at Dr. S, "I'll be getting to work now."

I refused to stay in a room with the likes of him much longer. He had played me for a fool before and he was doing it again now. No wonder he knew just the right steps to take with the toons, he must have been having them under surveillance for ages to learn the tricks of the trade! Damn you, Plotz! God this was disturbed! What kind of company was this? I walked into the psychiatry office and instantly found it occupied by the Warner's.

"I don't trust him." I said bluntly, "He's too accepting of everything and he's so egotistical about it, like he has something over us. How about you guys?"

"He's okay." Wakko shrugged.

Dot winked, "Apart from the style he's a regular young Gibson!" She was only saying that because he called her cute I bet.

Yakko arched an eyebrow at me and said just the right thing; a toothy grin in place and a glint in his eye, "Special friend in the making."

**A/N:**

**Again, sorry that it was a little rushed and a pretty crap chapter, I'll make up for it! I guess I just had something planned for the next chapter and was trying to quickly get to that through this, I'm really sorry! **

**Jared just seems too perfect, is he making up for something or just trying too hard to make a good impression?**


	9. Talking and a little Training

Needless to say, I was still fuming. Even after a few hours of work to occupy my time, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. Plotz should have told me that he was planning on giving out private information. He was a hypocrite. Why make me sign a contract and swear me to secrecy and then all of a sudden go telling some random stranger that hadn't even got the job yet? It was a farce! I understood that he needed to be informed of the toons, if he was going to be in charge of everything then that kind of included the secrecy. But I was not company property. I was not a toon. I didn't belong to anyone. And I certainly didn't have to be welcoming to that prick.

He was too comfortable with it all. He was around my age, or at least what my age should be, and he was acting like he did this kind of thing all the time. It wasn't normal. When I found out about toons I was terrified, and even the second time I met them I was still ready for a breakdown. No one just walks into a toon full of flipping cartoon characters and just shakes their hands with a smile and acts like he's won the award for best actor. Sure, now I would but that's after two years of getting to know them and having them save my life multiple times. Him, Jared whatever, just wasn't right. None of this was right.

"I sink ve are done for zer day." Dr. S announced, sliding some papers into his desk.

"Oh, okay then." I replied without really taking much notice of what he said, "What do you think of the new boss? Doesn't he seem a little… passive about the whole thing?"

He sighed, "Isn't zat a good thing? He can keep a cool head in a new situation."

"Well when you put it like that, sure; but this isn't some funding problem, this is a full on _conspiracy_, something that no one is meant to be calm about."

"Vud you rather someone who vas completely unavare of zer situation und panic?" he challenged.

"No but… Hey I thought you were just as unhappy about this at the rest of us?"

"Zat's true und after all my service to zer studio I vood have at least liked a varning. Ja the system vas unorthodox und sudden… But, Mr. Richards has made a very good first impression und does look rather promising."

No. 'Mr. Richards' made a terrible first impression. Why? Because his first impression was just too good. I couldn't wrap my head around it. "I still don't trust him."

"Zats natural, after everything you're bound to have trust issues."

"They're not issues." I insisted.

"Talia, accept it. Zer last new arrival zat came along proved a threat to your family, of course you're scared zat it'll happen again."

"But how can I trust someone I know nothing about and yet they know all about me? A little unfair don't you think? And the same goes for you too, no doubt he's seen background checks on everyone."

"Ja… But, I'm sure zere vere reasons. Und you're in good hands viv me, you und your family are safe."

He was treading carefully and I appreciated it. "I'm just not happy with this and don't plan to put up with it. And as soon as Mr. Plotz comes back, I'll tell him so."

Dr. S chuckled, "He von't like zat."

I had to give a half smile, "Yeah well, he doesn't like me. Full stop."

He couldn't exactly argue with that, as much as me may try so that he could psychologically build my confidence or whatever he was trying to do. I felt a little better knowing that Dr. S was on my side about Plotz being irresponsible and rushed, and being so arrogant as not to inform anyone of his choices. However, I wasn't happy about him being so accepting to that Jared guy. No, it wasn't right, I didn't trust him one bit. Suddenly I remembered my promise to Flynn about no more secrets… He was not going to be happy about this…

Dr. S mumbled a goodbye and left me to myself. It was at least another two hours until I had to get my siblings from school, so I figured there wasn't much for me to do but go home. There was no way I was waiting around for the smarmy new guy to come in here. I didn't doubt he was lurking the corridors leering into other peoples business to see what else he could get. In a way, coming to the studio had been my way of having some security. Now it was infected. I tried to brush it aside as I headed out into the car park. After all, he if was going to be the new CEO, then that meant that like Plotz he was going to be too busy to bother the rest of us. Hopefully it would be like nothing had changed.

"Talia!"

My skin crawled. So much for nothing changing. Just as I was about to leave the building, that over-confident voice called out to me, "Yes? _Mr._ Richards?"

He smiled as he joined me, "It's Jared, remember?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" I said sarcastically, "So you wanted something? A birth certificate? DNA sample? You already have everything else there is to know about me."

"No, I'm actually here to say I'm sorry. When I first came here I really had no idea how much there was to this place and I definitely didn't mean to upset anyone. Plotz kind of just dumped all of this on me and I've kind of had to adapt really quickly. You know what that's like, right?"

"Exactly how long have you been here? Doesn't it take, I don't know, qualifications, to take over a company like this?"

"Two years experience, a degree in business/finance, an internship and the family having something hanging over Plotz to speed things along?" he offered with an irritating smirk.

"How old are you again?"

He nodded like he understood it was a valid question, "Twenty-three."

I scoffed, "Wow, it really is all about who you know."

"Look who's talking." He suddenly back peddled, "Okay, as I was saying; knowing about the toons was kind of 'company policy' but the employees business is their business. Plotz had no right to give me so much information without consent."

"No, he didn't. Just like you don't have the right to act so familiar towards me. You may know about my condition, but you don't know me. Just like you don't know the toons either."

He nodded, "Again, very true, but I want to. They're a lot more… real, then I thought they'd be. Or, well, you know what I mean, right?" Hmmm, maybe he had a late reaction to things. But I still wasn't buying it.

I regarded him for a moment, "You know, I'm not sure if it's refreshing or worrying for someone in your position to completely ignore the most reliable thing here."

"And what's that?" he challenged.

"Reality."

He smiled, "That's kind of generic. I always figured that reality depended on an individuals perspective." That was a brilliant answer. It irritated me. He continued by holding out a hand, "Why don't we start over? Jared Richards, nice to meet you."

I didn't take it. "Talia. _Nice_ talking to you."

I left him in the door way looking deflated, "Can I ask why you're always the first to run off in a conversation?"

Turning around momentarily, I flashed him a fake smile, "Because I'm a flipping people person…"

He may have been apologising, which I kind of appreciated, but it still didn't ease my trust for him. From experience, people who knew too much too soon just caused trouble. Yet at the same time, he just seemed like too much of a tool to be a threat. Right now, I didn't care. I just wanted to get home. After a quick check to see if I was being watched, which I presumed I wasn't, I got into my car and buckled up. However, just as I was about to put my keys into the ignition, they had vanished.

I searched my pockets and bag but there was no sign of them. Now I know I put them away and I didn't take them out during work so they weren't in the office. Really? This is what was happening now? And so far this was the highlight of my day… Says a lot doesn't it? Suddenly, my fingers brushed against something in my bag that felt a bit odd. I pulled it out and found that it was an rust coloured rubber ball. Behind me, a rhythmic _ching-ching-ching _of metal against wood made itself known. I didn't even have to look behind me, it's fallen victim to this trick enough times to know what was going on. I just held out my hand expectantly.

"Give me my keys…"

"Why the attitude, kiddo? You said not to show up while you're driving." Yakko pointed out, removing the keys from his paddleball.

I wasn't in the mood for his games, "No sibs with you?"

"Nah, they're dropping in on yours. I figured you and I could have a moment alone…"

"Oh really? And why's that?"

My answer was given to me in the form of a whistle shrieking in my ear and him changing into an army helmet and camouflage jacket, "Training time, cadet! Onward march!"

* * *

"Yakko, tell me again why we're out here?" I asked with a little fatigue as we finally stopped walking through the middle of the wooded toon lot.

"Well you didn't want anyone else finding out, right? Well what's more hidden than a conspiracy?"

"And you're sure I won't hurt anyone here?"

"Positive."

I folded my arms sarcastically, "Then why are you hiding up in a tree instead of standing down here with me?"

He smirked down at me from his perch high over my head, "Uuuuuhhhhh-Compensation?"

I jumped and just managed to grab his tail to hoist him back to the ground, "Gee, you're support is overwhelming…"

"That's what I'm here for!"

Sure he was… Geez I just wanted to learn the trick so that I didn't ever have to use it, "Come on then, coach, how's it done?"

"Alright, braniac, how do you think it works?" he arched an eyebrow, "You're clearly the expert around here."

I huffed and tried to find the words, "I don't know… Abracadabra? Uh, just focus on something happening and wait for it to be real?"

He plucked a dart from the air and tossed it, hitting the far right of a target pinned to a tree, "Not too far from the bull's-eye there, kiddo."

"Don't sound too surprised."

"Why would I be surprised? You still got it wrong." He smirked, "That's your problem, you wait for things to happen, or at least just hope that something happens. Instead, just expect it."

"Expect it?" that really gave me nothing to go on.

He furrowed his brow in thought, "Uuuuuhhhhh-Say I heard you use the phrase 'it's tipping it down'. The context and the word 'tipping' would bring a water bucket hovering over your head to mind. And if I was bored and wanted it to happen, I'd just look and expect the bucket to be there…"

I was about to question his choice of situation when a noticed he kept glancing upwards and I clicked exactly what he was doing. My head tilted up just in time to see a bucket starting to sway above me. I ducked my head and raised a hand to give me some shelter from the upcoming shower, but instead the water simply splashed down around my feet. Taken by surprise, I looked back up to see an umbrella in my hand… Did I do that? Yakko continued his lesson as if he'd planned the whole thing. What am I saying? Of course he did…

"… then you would do something that you would _expect_ to shelter you in some way, the toon reflex does the rest. Bada-Bing Bada-Boom." He nodded matter-of-factly, "But you loose points for posture."

Ignoring that comment and the momentary rush of self-pride that I'd managed to do something right, even if once again it was by total accident; I gave him a sceptical look, "It all seems a bit out-there still. None of this seems very technical."

He folded his arms, "You're talking to a toon, kiddo, _technically_ this little exchange shouldn't be happening."

That was an excellent point… "So what you're saying is: I doubt it too much, that's why it doesn't work when I want it to?"

"You? _Doubting _something? Where'd you get that idea from?" he asked sarcastically, "But that's my theory, sure."

Theory. So this was just his interpretation of it. In other words: unreliable. Perfect. It didn't even make sense. So basically if I just stopped thinking about the inner workings of it and just went with it, then it would work better. Expect it and it will happen. Okay, that didn't sound too hard. It was the same as focusing on what I wanted to happen only just demanding it work right away instead of waiting for it. Simple enough, even if it still made no sense.

"But what about turning it off?" I asked, "The only reason I want to figure out how to control it is so that I won't use it by accident. Or at all really."

For a second, he looked disappointed, "Why _wouldn't_ you want to use it?"

It really hit me who I was talking to here, or rather what I was talking to. A toon. Of course to him having these abilities was the best thing in the world and the fact that he was able to get away with it on a daily basis just made it all the more fun. By telling him I didn't want it, of course he was going to take it as a personal insult. I didn't hate him, I didn't hate toons and I certainly didn't hate what they did. But I sure as hell hated it inside of me. It was too unpredictable, it was a danger to myself and my siblings and it had turned me into something the studio felt it had control over. By taking charge and finding out how these abilities ticked, then I'd be able to repress them and try and have a half-way normal life.

Yakko leant nonchalantly against a tree trunk and shrugged, "Besides kiddo, you can't 'turn it off', as you put it." He used his fingers for air quotes. "Think about it; what do toons react to most? Humour. Someone makes a joke and we've gotta react to it in some way, even if it's not that noticeable. Sorry, kiddo, either like it or… Well there's your options."

"Seriously? So I'm just playing victim to anyone with a funny bone?"

"As entertaining as that would be; no." he shook his head, "That's the tricks of the trade; you get to pick your reaction."

"And how do I do that?" I huffed, my head starting to spin. This was all so much of a paradox and kept contradicting itself! How was I meant to handle this?

He smirked, "What, you want me to think of everything? You come up with something and then…" he moved his hands to indicate that I should finish the sentence.

I sighed, "Expect it?"

"Now you're getting it!"

No. No I really wasn't. But was that stopping him? Hell no. I didn't know why, but he suddenly assumed that I would be ready for more practical work. None of it made any sense! Apparently jumping instantly from place, or toon-speed as he put it, wasn't just about thinking of where you want to go. You had to picture yourself there and expect it to happen; but you had to make sure go for it quickly before anything else had a chance to pop into your head. Just like changing clothes wasn't about picturing an outfit because details just took too much time; it was just taking a look at what the event was and just letting your subconscious chose for you. According to him there was also a lot more that I'd be able to do, but we'd save that for another day. Lucky me…

And so we began. And I was hopeless… I tried to summon something as simple as an apple and nothing happened until my seventh attempt and all that appeared was the outline, eighth try was just the colour and ninth was just the outline with colour but still wasn't three dimensional. It was really like putting a cartoon together. I could make different aspects to it, but not enough at once to make it real. Clothe changes wasn't so bad, I guess. But that was a lot simpler. After I figured out that these toon tricks worked kind of like an animation studio, I just had to picture altering the tone and shade and then my top would change colour. Changing the actual outfit on the other hand, I didn't feel comfortable practicing in front of anyone due to fearing the worse… Toon speed was the hardest. Yakko tried to get me to jump from one part of the toon lot to the other just by picturing it. But how the tell was I meant to do that when the part I was trying to picture looked exactly the same as where I was right now? The amount of times he sped off to meet me at the aimed destination but found me walking at my own pace instead.

"Enjoying the scenery?" he asked from a branch just out of my reach.

I tried to catch my breath, "Sure, why not?"

"Fancy another try?"

"What's the point? We've been at this for ages and all I can do is turn my shirt from blue to purple and that's not that much of a big deal. Apples are basically holograms that blow away in the wind and as for this, let's just say I've got my exercise for the day." I exasperated, my wrist was really starting to hurt too but I didn't want to moan about that too, "Face it, I'm a lost cause here."

He smirked and then back flipped onto the ground, "Give yourself some credit kiddo, you're not lost, I know exactly where we are."

Puns… That's just what I wanted to hear right now, "Funny."

"And it's just your first real go at trying, Rome wasn't built in a day." He snapped his fingers, "Maybe it was built in a night instead, let's try this again later!"

My head was starting to swim, "Or maybe another day?"

"We've just started, slacker!" he rolled his eyes, "Come on, race you back to the car park!"

"Seriously, Yakko, I can't." why was the imprint stinging so much?

He gave me a playful shove on the shoulder which made me stumble more than it should have, "Congratulations, you used a word that isn't in the English language. I should know, I've sung every single one of them!"

It hurt so much, I couldn't stand properly, "No… I'm serious… _agh_!"

I grunted in agony as a burning pain enflamed in my right wrist and spread through my arm. The imprint was the darkest of jet I'd ever seen it, laying on a swollen bed of crimson skin. My veins around the area were raised unnaturally and a lot darker than usual. I blinked back a tear, triggered from the torturing sensation. Suddenly the flames shot through to the rest of my body. It only lasted for a fraction of a second, but it was enough to make me cry out and drop to my knees. I started coughing and heaving uncontrollably, my hand clasped over my mouth.

"You know I've heard of these sudden allergies to air." Yakko quipped, suddenly at my side and placing a hand on my shoulder, "Apparently they're not fun…"

To be honest, I could barely hear him over my spluttering. For what seemed like forever I was stuck like that, my wrist feeling like it had been coated in so much ice that it burned. Something foul tasting was forced behind my teeth and I had no choice but to cough it into my hand. Then, just as if it had never happened, the pain and spluttering stopped. I was left shivering in shock and unable to get up just yet. Slowly, my fingers uncurled from my lips and I examined what I had spat up.

I flinched at the sight. There, splattered along my palm and fingers was a thin, watery, black substance. My fingertip and thumb rubbed together. There was no mistaking what it was. Ink. I was getting ever closer to a full panic attack by this point. Yakko moved my arm so that he could get a better look. A single eyebrow arched and he titled his head.

"I'm guessing this wasn't part of your plans for the day?"

Was he asking a genuine question or just trying to lighten the mood and keep me calm? I didn't really care. I took a few shuddering breaths before attempting to speak. "Help me…" I rasped, my throat sore and tight.

He gave a half smirk and wiped away the ink with a handkerchief from his pocket before binding it around my wrist which was starting to inflame again, "I think you've known me long enough to know that I'm not going anywhere, kiddo." He supported my elbow and helped me to my feet, "_We_ on the other hand are making tracks."

I still couldn't breathe properly and I felt like I was going to collapse again, "Where…?"

"What the heck is going on down here? It's like a warzone, what are you, a young Tom and Jerry?" yelled a familiar, elderly voice.

Yakko rolled his eyes, "Does that answer your question?"

I didn't care if we were going to Slappy's house, my house or the frigging White House, I just needed to be inside some walls. Walls meant security. Security meant safety. Safety meant that I didn't have to feel so sick and dizzy anymore. What was wrong with me? Why did it hurt so much? Why did this have to happen to me? I was trying to control it wasn't I? I was making an effort! So what the hell was happening to me now?

The burning pain was building up again and I had to kneel down again. Slappy had joined us and was trying to help me up again. It wasn't working though. I could feel myself becoming more of a dad weight by the second as my entire arm was red and scorched from agony. It suddenly shot right through my spine and wrapped around my mind. And that was the last thing I felt before it all went dark and numb. Blackness pouring into my vision like… ink…

**A/N:**

**Yikes that isn't good. Poor Talia, she tries to ignore it and it happens anyway, she tries to use it and it nearly kills her! Don't forget to review! XD**

**Hope you like this chapter and please review! Now I'm going out of town for a few days on Saturday and won't be back till Tuesday so I won't be updating until then sorry, and I'm sorry for leaving you on a cliff-hanger! I'm evil, hehehe! XD So if I don't reply to any PM's or reviews, you know why but I'll get back to you asap, I promise! Love you, buh-bye! **


	10. Fears and Doubts

**A/N:**

**I'm back! Helloooooo Reader Nurses! XD Thanks for all the feedback and stuff that was gladly waiting for me when I got home, I loves you all!**

**I notice that a few people think that Talia is turning a little Mary-Sue-ish because of this Jared guy. Now in my opinion she isn't, mainly because she doesn't want his attention and is trying to get rid of him instead of falling for his witting 'charm'. If anything, he's the Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu because he has just stormed right in with this likable yet suspicious personality and seems to have an answer for everything. But that's just my views and I do value yours or else I'd be screwed as a writer, lol XD Please don't be afraid to post them.**

**Just a note to say thanks to 'Frumouttamimind' who not only gave me some great plot points to bring in, but also for pretty much being my co-writer in this, she really deserves praise for helping me out so much. Thank you!**

**Now if anyone else thinks that Talia is a Mary-Sue, I'd really like to hear why and advice on how to change it. Thank you, and I hope you like this next chapter, it's a bit long to watch out! **

**Also, for this opening bit, I've used the song 'Secret' by The Pierces, it really fits the mood of Talia's nightmare XD**

_Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you, won't tell what I said. Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead…_

I was suddenly on my feet, standing eye to eye with my own reflection. But… there was no mirror. This stranger was touching me, holding me steady. I recoiled in horror, taking in her full appearance. She looked just like me, yet totally different. She was me; mutated… Her eyes were just jet pools of emptiness and her hair wasn't the same auburn as mine, it was more of a glowing ember that flowed past her shoulders. Apart from her eyes, everything about her seemed brighter… an animated quality to it. Poking through the waves of hair were black stalks that reminded me of the Warner's ears; I swallowed a shriek as a sleek tail flickered into view behind her. Inky, crusted scars covered her arms and legs as if only recently healed. I didn't like the way she was looking at me, it was a cross between infantile glee… and animalistic hunger.

"Who are you?" I asked finally.

She exhaled through her teeth before she shrugged, "Such a good question! No matter what my answer is, it'll just sound so cliché, and we're not a fan of cliché's are we? Despite living in one half the time…" she spoke like a toddler on Christmas eve.

"Then a name will do." I snapped, my voice uneven and trembling.

"Don't you know your own name?" she shrugged in thought, "Well, I guess we're not really each other yet… at the moment, think of me as the dot of the 'i' in our name. Just a fragment, but there all the same… and you'd be something a little different without."

_Why do you smile like you've been told a secret? Now you're telling lies cause you have sworn to keep it. But no one keeps a secret, no one keeps a secret. Why when we do our darkest deeds do we tell? They burn in our brains, become a living hell. Cause everybody tells. Everybody tells…_

The way she spoke made he shudder. It was unnaturally happy and excitable, like something inside of her had snapped, reality lost in blissful madness. She skipped over to me and leant in so that her inked eyes were staring into my cloudy blue. Another grin, this time stretching a little too far and her teeth showing. They were stained; black… and red. Her basic resemblance to me was horrifying… But this was almost too much.

"When are you going to let me out to play Talia? I want to play with our brother and sister; and the _secrets_…"

I took a step backwards, "What are you?"

_Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you, won't tell what I said. Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead…_

"Oh, from a who to a what? That's not nice!" she sniggered, "But I guess I'm what you want to be… or rather what _I _want you to be. Either way, you're going to be me. Or am I going to be you?" Her voice was so patronising, "It's not fair you get to play with the secrets… Why don't you let me play too? After all… I'm your secret." She pouted childishly.

I swallowed and felt a sweat beading on my brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She giggled, "All that ink, all that toon icky stuff… all that anger and false mind-games, not to mention fear… It had to go somewhere, didn't it?" she waved at me like an old friend and then pointed to her self elaborately, "Hello!"

_Look into my eyes… Now you're getting sleepy. Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping? I know what you're keeping, I know what you're keeping…_

This was sick and demented, "So you're… the toon part of me?"

Her hands clapped together, "Yay! You're getting closer!" In one swift movement, she trapped me in an embrace, "I feel for you, we've been through a lot, haven't we? But I got another few secrets to tell you!" she whispered the last part like it was the latest gossip.

Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you, won't tell what I said. Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead…

I shoved her away. Her smile grew more crooked, "Talia?" she pinched my chin playfully to make my jaw move, altering her voice to mock mine, "_Yes, Me?_" A sigh, "I have something I wanna tell you but, you have to promise never to tell anyone." Another mockery of me, "_I promise. _Do you swear on your life?" A cruel grin, "_I swear on my life…_"

She drew away and span around with her arms in the air, "None of this is real, you know."

"I know." I glared, "This is just some nightmare, I'll wake up soon."

She pretended to look offended, "I don't scare you, do I? Whoopsie!" a cackle, "You can't be scared of what you are, silly! Or rather what you're going to be… But no, that's not what I mean! I mean you and everything else! That little trip through the Animator messed you up so badly that you never woke up from that month long coma. So… I'm actually a creation of your head, while you've been running around inside a world made up by your head! It's kind of fun really isn't it?"

_You swore you'd never tell… You swore you'd never tell… You swore you'd never tell… You swore you'd never tell…_

"Liar…"

"Really? Would you put a bet on that?" she challenged, "I mean, how else do you expect that paddleball thing to have worked when you fell over the edge of the building? You're mind made it up!"

"Now I know you're lying. That happened _before_ I went through the Animator." I spat, anger burning through me.

She giggled and held up her hands in defeat, "Okay, you got me! Yeah it's all real, but I had you going for a sec, didn't I?"

There was something very wrong with her, and her resemblance to me made it all the more terrifying. I was thankful that she had been lying, but then that just made her more real in my eyes. She knew my fears, and she knew how to use them; mainly because, she _was_ my fear. I wanted to run and wake up now, but she wasn't letting me. Was this really what I was becoming? The pent-up anger, the fear of my toon abilities, the monstrous black ink spilling from the eyes… I didn't want to become her. I couldn't let her take over me. Please don't let this happen to me…

_Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you, won't tell what I said. Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead… Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you, won't tell what I said. Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead… _

"Are you just here to play mind games?" I cried, "You're not me, I will never become you! You're insane!"

"How hypocritical." She grinned and lifted her right wrist to reveal an identical glove imprint, "And if anyone's playing games here, it's our little secret friend, Yakko. Don't you wonder why he's always there with us, always 'helping' us, trying to improve us. Us; his little _merchandise_."

They way she kept saying 'us', like me and her were truly one and the same made he tremble, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She cackled hysterically, eyes bulging, "We're not something to be owned, Talia, why don't we warn him of that? Let me out to play… No one will own us ever again…"

"It's just a running gag he goes by; an ego boost, he doesn't mean anything by it." I clenched my fist and glared at the imposter, "And there is no us; I will never become you and you're not real! This is just part of my mind!"

"What happened the last time you thought something wasn't real?" she mocked, "Anyone would think you don't like me! And that just means you don't like yourself, I'm your little secret-self remember?" why did she look so damn happy about everything? "But I do actually have something to say… You see, I want to have a go at playing in the real world, you're head is just like being stuck on paper and I can't say I like it too much. Be my Animator, Talia, bring me outside! Let me come out to play…" she finally blinked and the black ooze dribbled down her cheeks and poured from her chin.

"Not a chance in hell." I breathed, grimacing as the liquid splashed ominously between us.

_Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you, won't tell what I said. Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead… Yes two can keep a secret if one of them is dead!_

"Not fair!" she shoved me with a playful snicker, "But I'm only really asking to be polite, you see. You can try to forget me, Talia, but that's not going to happen. The more you ignore your abilities, the more I'm going to fight and trigger them for you; but the more you use them, the more experience I get too." I understood what she was saying, I was loosing no matter what happened, "So you might as well be a good little chickie and let me out to play! I'd take good care of your family, after all, they're my family too."

The ground suddenly dissolved beneath me, melting into a bubbling mess of jet liquid that started to engulf me. My mutated image however, stood gracefully over me, smiling and waving childishly. Please, don't let me turn into that. Don't let her out. Someone help me…

"Remember, Talia! Our little secret! I'll see you on the outside…"

_Yes two can keep a secret… If one of us is…. Dead…_

* * *

_*Yakko's POV*_

You know, sitting next to an unconscious girl who was taking up all the room on the sofa wasn't too bad. But it'd be a lot better without Jar-Head taking up the rest of the room. I got to say, news spreads fast in this joint and it wasn't long before he came running over here to check on the patient. _Taking an interest in employee welfare_ he called it. I however called it, spying. I didn't know what it was, but there was something about the newbie I didn't like. Which is strange because we all know what a great people person I am! And I don't mind nice guys, but that's the thing. This guy was too nice. Potential special friend material, definitely, but only when he put a step wrong. And this guy knew the dance steps better than Swayze.

"Is the rosehip oil helping at all?" he asked.

I glanced at the bottle on the armrest, "Not really, it just sits there."

Of course he agreed with a nod and a snicker, "I know right, you've got to do everything by hand nowadays."

Just keep telling yourself that, Jar-Head… In truth, yeah the oil stuff was working. Her wrist wasn't so puffed up and the ink wasn't so dark. Shame about that last part really, black's a good colour on her, hehe… Nah it wasn't that good at the time, not that good now when it's dotted in the corner of her mouth. Bleugh! Slappy said I pushed her too hard, but in all fairness I never actually touched her. Okay so maybe it was a lot to ask on a first try, but back when me and the sibs were first pulled into the 3D experience we never had that much trouble learning the tricks of the trade. I remember when… Huh, I guess I don't really remember that much. Weird, I've never really been known for forgetfulness, ah well it was like a millennia ago anyways.

"Does this happen often around here?"

He's kidding right? "Playing dead? Oh yeah, she gets a kick out of it, why not give it a try?"

"She already doesn't like me, I doubt stealing her thunder would help."

But the reaction would be very interesting to watch. I didn't do small talk, I did running gags, long winded explanations and incredible tongue twisters… ladies, care for a demonstration? Mwah! Goodnight everybody! But seriously (more or less), I was living by a moral code and I couldn't make this guy our new 'bestest buddy' without getting some kind of reaction from him. And this guy was giving me nothing! Was he seriously that much of a goody-goody or had T.P given him more to go on than I first thought? Looks like Mission Unpredictable part two is going to have to undergo soon…

"What's your angle, Jar-Head? You're good, but no one's that good."

"What'd you mean?" I had to give him credit, he looked genuinely confused.

"That." I gestured to pretty much all of him, "You're either trying _really_ hard to be likable… or you've got a few loose screws and can't take a hint." I know what I'm voting for.

He looked a little taken back, annoyed even, go on pal, make my day… Alas, no. "Well, I'm sorry about that, I mean it. I guess I'm coming across a little pushy and eager but I really want to try and live up to Plotz's standard."

"I'll stop you there and say he had no standard."

"I guessed when I heard about the machines, Kellner, the Fleischers' and everything else I just wanted to make the change over a little easier on you guys."

Well T.P certainly had the kid busy with homework. Wait, what? "Fleischer? As in the Betty Boop sell-outs? I think you may be in the wrong studio Jar-Head, this is Warners."

Well someone needed to see a spa, Jar-Head looked suddenly pale and jittery. Ah I was wondering when he'd have that reaction around us. But it wasn't how I planned on bringing it on. The Fleischer's as far as I knew were just some old folks who made a few tripped up cartoons around mine and the sibs decades. Nothing Warner Brothers style but not too bad all the same. If you wanted a scare that it… But they never had anything to do with us, right?

"That's uh… Yeah, my mistake." He swallowed. I was about to question him further when he nodded to the side of me, "She's coming too."

"I wasn't aware she'd left."

That she was. Perfect timing kiddo… Not. Well, I'd rather her up and aiding my Jar-Head analysis than just laying uselessly like one of those Danny DeVito movies. Don't look so relieved yet, Jar-Head, this isn't over by a long shot. Talia shifted and groaned, swiping some of the sweat that had formed on her brow away. No offence, kiddo, but you've looked better. Her eyes opened and she looked right at me for a moment before flinching. From experience, and a sore jaw, I jumped up and raised my arms in preparation.

"Hit the hay, hit the ceiling, you can even hit the fan, just don't hit me again!"

"Yakko?" she muttered, eyes swivelling as she took in the room. Well, she can state the obvious, that's a good sign.

"She talks, how about that?" I announced, resuming my seat, "Nice nap?"

"What happened?" she mumbled, pushing herself up. And right on cue she saw our guest, "And what the hell is he doing here?"

Sorry to leave you hanging kiddo, "I'll uh… leave you two alone." I winked.

She glared at me, but I indicated subtly outside. I wasn't leaving, I just figured Jar-Head would get a little too at ease and slip up again if I was out of sight. I closed the door behind me and waited for a second. Oh Jar-Head, you may not have fallen into special friend material yet, but it's going to be fun when you do. Wow that sounded a little evil mastermind-ish… I'll alter that a little and round up the troops in a bit. We've got another mission to plan!

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

I could sense Yakko listening in outside. That was odd, did something happen while I was out cold? Looks like it, and now I was left to be the gatherer of information for him. Thanks for the heads up. I was trying not to shiver from the recollection of my nightmare and the reality before hand, but it was easier said then done. It didn't take a genius to figure out the message. It was just my fear of being out of control, there was no evil-toon-Talia going to take over. It was just a version of what I saw from Mackenzie. I wasn't going to lose control. I was not going to change. That was certain.

"How're you feeling?" Jared asked carefully.

"I'm fine. But I'd feel better knowing why my wrist is covered in oil." I rubbed my imprint with had a strange smelling glisten coating it.

"Rosehip oil. Remember I said it helped with scars and stuff?"

Yeah I remembered. And as much as I hated to admit it, my wrist actually felt a little better. The burning sensation was dimmed down, as was the swelling. But even if it did give me some relief, I still wasn't happy about him trying to force his 'herbal expertise' on me.

"Remember I said I didn't need your help?"

"Which is why I gave it to Yakko." He insisted, "I figured it would be better coming from him since it's his mark and all."

My eyes narrowed, a memory of the dream returning. _Us; his little merchandise._ "Well, it's mine now so next time just wait for me to give the say so, alright?" I cut him off as he was about to speak again, "And no, there won't be a next time. Now what are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened from Slappy when she went to get your brother and sister from school. I would have given her a hand but her disguise seemed pretty legit." He looked away, "And I was concerned."

Sure he was… Well, sorry to be a failure at gathering information, Yakko, but I'd just woken up from a who knows how long comatose state and I need to get home to my siblings. You could tell me what you were trying to get later.

I nodded curtly, "I'm going home."

Jared blinked in mild surprise and looked a little deflated, but nodded, "Oh, okay. Do you want me to walk you or…?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'm driving…"

He regarded me for a moment and sighed, "You don't have to act so strong around me, you know that right?"

Egotistical little… I made my hand into a fist and raised it mockingly, "Who's acting?" it fell to my side, "Seriously, Jared, don't read anything into it. I'll see you around."

I opened the door to find the coast clear. Just as I was about to start walking out into the trees, Jared took a step in time with me, "Let me walk you to your car at least, there's a lot of weirdo's out in these parts."

Okay, I'll give him that, "And you would know?"

He hunched his shoulders and narrowed his eyes, "Yes, I'm one of them." He chuckled but resumed his usual posture as we walked when he saw I wasn't laughing. I had good reason not to. "You know, you worry too much."

I scoffed, "Sure, because I haven't heard that one before."

"Is there a reason for that?"

"I don't want to get into it."

A shrug, "You don't have to. But, you know, if you ever do and Otto or the toons can't help…"

Was he offering me help? Why would he do that? He needed to stop pretending to be understanding about something he had no clue about. Okay that was harsh, but still, I had gone all this time without him being around and I planned on keeping things that way. He did his best to make small talk and I did my best to respond, but I didn't feel too up to it. Too much was going on in my head. Why would he want to listen to me? Was he really trying to offer consolidation or was he playing mind-games to try and trip me up? I couldn't be sure, but I didn't want to give him the option. We arrived at my car and I wasn't sure if I should just get in and leave him there or wait for him to leave first. But the choice was made for me as he started taking again.

"Don't forget; if you need to talk…"

"I think I'm getting enough counselling to cure Johnny C." I said, but then realised how weird and harsh that sounded, "But… thank you, I might take you up on that offer."

I had no intention of taking up that offer.

He smiled softy, "I may need a sledgehammer to break this barrier you've got though."

Got that right, "I hope that's a metaphor."

"Of course. But the toons must have taken that more literal to get where they are with you."

"They've earned my trust and I've earned theirs." It really was that pain and simple, "Don't take it personal, I just don't trust easily. No doubt the Warner's have told you the baseball bat story…"

"Tell me about it, _warn_ me about it; either way." He sighed, "Can I ask, what happened that made you so controlled and restricted?"

Oh buddy, I have no control whatsoever, "It's a long story, one that I don't plan on telling if it's all the same to you."

"It's fine, it was a personal question, I'm sorry."

He was apologising? That was new… "It's okay…?"

His hand reached out and gave my hand a comforting squeeze before pulling away, "I'll see you at the studio. Goodnight."

That was; unexpected, "Sure." And if you want to keep that hand I suggest not touching me again, I added mentally.

He nodded in acknowledgment before shrinking back towards the studio and leaving me at my car. For a second, I lingered, wondering why the hell he thought that he could just come flouncing over and ask me all those questions and try and make a move like some flustered teenager when… I figured that he really hadn't done any of that. He'd been patient, respectful and even; considerate. Why? No one acted like that for someone else unless they were one of two things. Either at a close relationship of trust that had been built over a long period of time and genuinely wanted to help; or they were trying to worm their way inside your head and use things against you. I didn't trust him so that left only one option. But I had too much going on in my head without him adding to the list. I shook away my thoughts and opened the door and climbed into my car. Forget it, Talia, you don't get the option to trust him or not. You can't even trust yourself.

**A/N:**

**Thanks again Frumouttamimind! XD**

**Now if people don't know about the Fleischer's, I'd do some major research if I were you to get this. Lol! They were basically the creators for Betty Boop and all those tripped out cartoons from the thirties, mostly in black and white. Take a look at the Animaniacs episode 'Girl with the Googily Goop' to get a better idea for them. But yeah, what do they have to do with the Warner's? What does Jared know? And why does Yakko have memory blanks?**

**So, onward to the reviews people! XD But, go easy on me, I've had a lot on my mind lately and I've been trying my hardest to keep this fic up to a good standard. Actually, never mind, I kind of need honesty right now so go ahead and tell me exactly what you think. Remember, if you have a problem, please also provide a solution or else things won't get fixed any faster, lol XD**

**-x-**


	11. Planting Ideas

**A/N:**

**Thanks Frumouttamimind! You've really been awesome with this! And thanks to everyone else who's been reviewing and sending me PM's, you're all helping me so much more than you think XD**

_*Flynn's POV*_

The envelope had the same stamp as the first one. And it made me feel just as sick. Dr. Scratchansniff had sent it from his office this morning. I didn't understand why these letters were being sent to the studio, but I really wished they were sent right to the trash instead. So why couldn't I stop reading it over and over again?

_Hey Flynn,_

_Maybe it was a bit much sending an invite to you before actually sending a letter first, but I just really wanted to talk to you in person. Your grandparents told me where you'd moved to, but not an address. I understand though, I wouldn't want me around either. It's not easy writing this, you're probably ashamed to even be reading this and I don't blame you. I can't imagine how Talia would react, and if you've already told her, then you're a braver man than me, son. It's all too much to explain in letter, so I'll be requesting another visit form for you, and if you refuse it, I'll understand. It would be great to see you son, I know this is difficult and not fair on you right now, but please consider the offer. Miss you, son._

_Dad_

Great, another letter on the way. He was sorry? What the hell was that all about? He just packed up and ran for it then got himself locked up and now he was sorry! I crumpled up the paper and tossed it as hard as I could against the wall. It bounced off and rolled across the floor. Stupid thing, it couldn't even bounce into the trash like it was meant to. So why did I keep hold of it when I picked it up to try again? I didn't want to see him, right? He never bothered all this time so why should I? Maybe I should tell Talia, he's her dad too… But she's got enough on her mind right now. The way she came home last night was as if she'd just been in a fight and lost badly. Apparently toon training is a lot tougher than we thought, but if she says she's okay then I'll believe her. After all, she said no more secrets, right? But she would want to hear this, or maybe she won't…

Well, it's not like I want to go see dad anyway. Or… No, no I don't, and I don't need to tell Talia. I can make choices for myself, I don't need her to tell me what to do. She's not my parent and I say she doesn't need to know about this. I'm not a kid anymore, I can do things for myself.

"How come you get more mail than I do?" an accented voice asked from the doorway.

I looked up and tightened my grip on the ball of paper as Wakko stood curiously in the doorway. It was kind of a stupid question he asked, but I knew he really wasn't stupid himself. I mean I don't think I'll ever forget when we had to go into the dollar store a few months ago; talk about a bargain. But he was… naïve. That's probably why Poppy liked him so much, they were both on pretty much the same wavelength. Don't get me wrong, I liked him too, but not enough to tell him about this. I guess I kind of saw him as another version of Poppy, he would just be too young to understand fully.

"Uh… I live here." I answered.

"Makes sense." He shrugged, "Who's it from?"

"No one."

He tilted his head, "They're very good at writing letters then." He winked to show me he was joking. Was there any point? These guys wouldn't know serious if it bit them on the- "Talia says you've got to leave for school soon."

I huffed and felt my knuckles clenching tighter, "Well she can wait a minute. She doesn't need to keep telling me what to do." It came out harsher then I expected but I was annoyed so I didn't really care either.

"Well, she told me to tell you, so really it's me telling you what to do." He paused and gave a fake nervous glance, "You're not mad at me now are you?"

If he was trying to make me laugh, he'd better try harder. No I wasn't mad at him, and I wasn't really mad at Talia either. It was this damn letter. Why the hell was this happening now? And what exactly would happen if I replied to it? Well I was going to, right? I flinched when Wakko started tapping his knuckles on my head and going the 'anyone home' gag. I rolled my eyes and forced a half smile to satisfy him. That's something I'd learned with the Warners, all you had to do was pretend their tricks were working and that was enough for them… until the next joke. Sometimes it was just too tempting to try and get a serious conversation out of them. And the question was out before I could stop it.

"Don't you get annoyed when Yakko tells you what to do all the time?"

He adjusted his hat in thought, "What'd you mean?"

I shrugged, kind of regretting brining it up. Of course he wasn't going to get it, he didn't age so the sibling thing was all he knew, "Well, haven't you noticed that he's the one who comes up with all the plans and that you and Dot just go along with it?"

Wakko shook his head, "Not always, sometimes Dot comes up with a few ideas too."

Face-palm moment, "So your little sister bosses you around too? When was the last time they did something that you wanted to do?"

Yeah I know I was sounding harsh and a little patronising but I kind of figured that he was a middle child too so he might have a clue of what I'm talking about. We did get bossed around. A lot. And if I was sick of it, I just wondered if he was too after going through it for something like over fifty years. But apparently not, like I said before, it was kind of what he was used to. But by the looks of him, he was really thinking about it. It didn't last long through, because in seconds he was grinning.

"I don't mind, their plans are fun. And I give good plans too when I want." He cupped his hand over his mouth like telling a secret, "Dot's not the only one who can use her looks to get her own way."

Sure… Seriously, where was I expecting to go with this? Toons, they knew what they knew and that was it. I sighed, "If that's the way it works…"

For a second, it was like he was studying me and it felt a little unnerving. The letter in my hand was starting to dig into my palm. Did he know something or was he trying to figure out the reason for my questioning? It was kind of hard to tell with him, or any of the Warners really. But it didn't matter, I didn't mean anything by it, I guess I was just trying to look for an outlet. Jeez, look at me, I was starting to sound like Talia and Scratchansniff with all these terms and stuff. I shoved the paper into my pocket and forced a smile.

"Guess I'd better get moving before Talia goes toon and jumps out of my closet or something."

"Actually I think Dot's planning that for later, just a heads up."

I looked at the door nervously and I don't know if it was because he'd just mentioned it or it was my imagination but I swear I heard something shifting in there, "Thanks, I owe you one."

His tongue was lolling over his bottom lip, "Don't mention it. Oh, and Talia asked if you could walk Pops home after school." I had to chuckle at that, making him fold his arms, "Is 'Pops' a bad word? I get that look every time I say it!"

I shook my head, "No, it's just…" he narrowed his eyes looking a little embarrassed, so I twisted it a little, "Just Talia telling me what to do again. Don't worry about it. Are you and the others coming to school today?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I think Yakko said that…" he trailed off as if in thought and then nodded like he'd just made a choice, "I might… maybe…"

"Okay then, I'll see you around."

As I walked past I did feel a bit bad. I mean, I didn't really want to make him think that he had to go against Yakko, but maybe it was a good thing for him to get a bit of a backbone instead of being used as the props guy. Just like dad was using me to get back into the family again… Well he wasn't going to. No. As soon as I was out of sight from everyone, this letter was going in the trash just like the last one. So… why couldn't I bring myself to take it out of my pocket just yet?

* * *

_*Yakko's POV*_

Fleischer… That name was going to drive me nuts and not just because it sounded like the Terminator sneezing. It was because there was something about it that seemed familiar. Sure I knew they'd gotten a name from Koko the Clown (note to all, never mention him in front of Wakko), Betty Boop – _grraow!_ And a few others. Actually come to think of it, Slappy did say that I reminded her of a young Bimbo… it took me a second to realise she wasn't calling me a dizzy chick… But I digress. Something was moving at the back of my head and I'm pretty sure it wasn't the control chip that Brain had tried to lock on a while back. Actually that was pretty fun… Anyway! Point being, that name went a little deeper and frankly I wanted to know why. What can I say? I venture forth with a child-like sense of wonder! Behold as I skip to my sibs… and then stop because frankly it was making my pants ride up…

"Sibs, it's that time again!"

Dot looked hopeful, "To raid the new candy store?"

"To visit Don Knotts?"

I patted my brother's head. Don't tell him, he'll flip his lid! "No, it's time for another mission! What do you guys know about Fleischer?"

"Ink swimmers." Wakko nodded, referring to the way their toons dived into inkwells pointlessly.

"First hand Googy." Dot added.

So they knew their stuff, that's a good sign, "Anything else? Does the name ring any bells personally?"

_Ding_! They grinned, silver bells in hand, ah I'd taught them well. "Save it for the camera, Sibs." I smirked in approval, "But back to the mission."

I explained my plan and theory to them, or my basic summary of what I'd made up on the spot anyway. Speaking of which I'll fill you in. I figured if a name could spark something in the back of my head, then a page of info or something could bring on a flame or two. Hopefully not for real; then again we'll see, hehe… Really, the plan was the same as last time. Scratchy's office seemed like the best place to start, then we'd move on from there if there was nothing. This was Warner Brothers Studio we were talking about here so looking into other company's info was kind of a trend. Don't believe me; where'd you think Popeye got his ship? Sorry Steamboat Willie but Miss. Oyl was awaiting! But hey, uh, that's strictly between us, got it?

"So what do you say?" I finished.

Dot shrugged, "Well it's something to do, making the teachers at that school randomly start the conga just loses its charm after a while."

Wakko shifted uneasily, "Um, I think I'll give it a miss today."

That was unexpected… Hey I knew that look, he only had that look when something was bothering him or he had just been told that he wasn't allowed to have a fifth helping at dinner. And considering it was still in the a.m's, that narrowed it down quite a bit.

"What's up, Sib?" I asked, "Not feeling up to it today?"

He shrugged, "I guess I just had something else planned for today."

"Want us to join? One's fun, two's company but three's a riot." I brushed my knuckles lightly under his chin.

Well that got a little smile out of him, "Nah you go ahead, I might catch up later."

Might? Since when did he make such an effort to be independent and mysterious? Well I had enough questions to think about without adding to the list. Wakko didn't want to come along, he didn't have to, but he's never disagreed before. Normally it was Dot who played diva and had sulky moments. I made some quip about him wanting to spend more time with his 'Pops' to which he scowled goofily and excused himself. Sister sib and I exchanged a look.

"What's with him?" she asked.

"Beats me."

She pulled out a baseball bat, "If you insist."

I ducked just in time, "Hey, kiddo isn't going to be happy with you stealing her material!"

"Fine." She huffed, tossing it to the side, "So when's the mission starting, fearless leader?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm on the last bit.

I raised a fist with determination, "Immediately!" I paused and winked, "After a quick time jump anyway…"

* * *

_*A few hours later*_

Don't you just love plot holes? Well I know I do but this one was getting on my nerves! We'd been skulking around the studio so long I was sure the next ice age was going to be coming around pretty soon. And still nothing on the Fleischer's! I mean sure they were probably long gone by now but names live on so they say. Now I didn't expect to find some hidden vault of information that Batman would use as an archive but with a name like that it shouldn't be hard to miss. But it was a little tricky sneaking around this time. Scratchy was having a busy day and the fact that kiddo was working in the studio sort of slipped my mind… I really wanted to get into that store closet again but it was kind of hard pinpointing a place to pop out of with the state the room was in. Clean up on aisle… everywhere. And also that exchange with Wak was getting to me. It wasn't like him to back out or act secretive…

Dot was covering T.P's office while I was rooting around in the labs. Sure it was a long shot but I figured if you're going to search a place, then search a place. Yet there was nothing. This studio was less helpful than Charlie Sheen's therapist. Hmmm, I should ask Scratchy about that one. Hehe. But honestly, even the computers only had toon info from a while ago. Okay, where can I look next? Out in the hallway my options were limited. Literally, it was turn right or left. That was my choice, right? Right? Right! So let's go left.

I hoped the sister-sibling was having more luck than I was. She admitted that she did kind of know the name, and the lucky girl even had a hint of a face to go with it. From what she described, I was still lost. Wait, no I wasn't, I knew this room all too well. It was locked up and loaded with enough 'keep out' signs to tempt a gold miner. But I'd been a welcomed guest in this room for years, so I figured the signs didn't apply to me. Let's see if I missed anything in the Waiting Room?

"Afternoon Dadoo, you're keeping well." I nodded towards the Animator, and then I glanced at the other machine in the room, "Just so we're clear, if it were up to me you wouldn't be in this little reunion."

I flicked some dust from the controls and something caught my eye near the ground. Well I say the ground, I mean the base of the Animator. I crouched down and brushed away some more dust and rust. How did this thing even rust without water? How did a cartoon character come alive? Both very good questions, both very distant answers. But what had we here? There was a small engraving on the bottom corner that seemed… odd. _J and C Fleischer: A debt repaid. _

Now that was a twist that both helped and hindered. Okay big shot, where're you going with this? I looked over at the other machine, a very uncharacteristic feeling of nervousness around me, and examined the structure. I never liked this thing. Now I wouldn't remember if I'd been put in it or not, but the thought was more scary than Jess Harnell's hair. I couldn't find anything on this one, which either meant it was put up after the Animator, or it was made elsewhere and put here. I didn't get a chance to think long though before the door opened.

"Yakko?"

* * *

_*Jared's POV*_

He nodded curtly and then narrowed his eyes a little, "Jar-Head."

I honestly found that nickname funny. Mainly because he wasn't the first one to use it but I didn't want to get into all that right now. Right now I was kind of kicking myself from letting slip the Fleischer name yesterday. When I'd been told everything about the toon history, I mean I was told _everything._ Most of it wasn't even meant to be known. And the Warner's were a very special case for this. They really had no idea about what kind of toons they were and it was getting at me. I'll be honest, I liked them. But I still couldn't tell them anything, I was… under contract… Jeez what was it about this room, it gave me the creeps. I'd been in here before when I first started training for the job, I didn't like it then and I didn't like it now. No one did.

"Uh, I found Dot rummaging around in Plotz' old office." I couldn't bring myself to call it mine yet, I didn't deserve it, "I figured I could help with whatever your search is." I knew I was trying to hard to gain their trust, but I needed to gain it. I had to make up for the past.

"Actually, I think I've found exactly what I'm looking for." He answered, "You're family has something hanging over T.P, right? A debt you could say. Care to elaborate?"

Well, he certainly didn't mess around, did he? "No, sorry. Care to elaborate on the search?"

"No, sorry." He mimicked, then leant nonchalantly against the Animator, "You like your secrets, don't you Jar-Head?"

I shrugged, "My own? No, I can't say I care for them." I thumbed over my shoulder, "I figured I'd get Dot something to eat as a treat for her spy skills, you want in?"

He regarded me for a second. Yes, I was still trying to gain trust and his siblings seemed a lot more giving than him. But then again, after everything with Talia and the machine, I didn't blame him for being cautious, in fact I respected him for it. But it wasn't going to get me any closer to what I was supposed to be doing here. It was the same with Talia; I knew about her condition and her lack of control on it. It fascinated me I'll admit, but she was still a person and at that, a person I needed on my side. There really was so much more to this that met the eye. And once again I found myself being used as a pawn in someone else's games.

"Has Dot shown you her pet yet?" Yakko asked with a hint of a smirk.

"Uh, no not yet, why?"

He grinned, "Sure, I'll come along, this is going to be a sight to see if she shows you."

I have a silent sigh of relief. I'd heard from Dot about Wakko this morning, so I figured he needed to know one sibling was still with him. Even if it was with me tagging along too. Poor guy. Things are only going to get tougher for him, and I wasn't going to help either. Not by choice. Nothing is my choice anymore. It hasn't been for years. As I said, I was under contract. But the thing is… not all of them were from the studio or Plotz. No, some of them went a lot deeper than that…Never a choice, just always _helping_…

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

All day at work I'd had the feeling that someone was watching me; sneaking around just out of sight. I was sure that when I put something down it had moved within seconds. Dr. S said that it was a feeling you got used to after being around the Warner's and the other toons for as long as he had. I hadn't told him about my nightmares because that's all they were: nightmares. I already knew what they meant and I didn't need him repeating it. But right now I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about sending my siblings to bed early and having a nice relaxing bath before hitting the hay myself. With everything that had been going on lately, I just wanted a little breather.

So that night my plan was in motion. Poppy was asleep, Flynn was in his room and my bath was waiting for me. I didn't know what was up with Flynn lately. He had told me off for being secretive and yet here he was shuffling around with his head down like he'd just robbed a bank or something. I just hadn't had the time to sit him down and talk to him yet. We hadn't really spoken properly since the night everyone had found out about the toon thing.

I sank into the bubbly water and sighed. I was really losing control of things again. It was starting to end up like it was before the Warner's showed up. Poppy was blissfully ignorant of the real deals, Flynn was secretive and distancing himself from me, and now I didn't even know what was going to happen tomorrow let alone in the long term. And speaking of the toons, Yakko seemed to be on some vendetta against Jared which really I didn't mind too much but there seemed to be a lot more too it. Dot and Wakko seemed okay with the guy which just unnerved me more. We knew nothing about him and he knew all about us, why couldn't they see how dangerous it was? Jeez so much for me having a relaxing bath, if anything it was just giving me more time to think and panic… There was a light tapping on the door.

"Should have gone before you went to bed, I told you." I muttered, but the tapping continued, "In a minute!" I said a little louder, standing up and wrapping a towel around me. Sure I was stressing but I still wanted privacy, I opened the door, "Yes?"

"Helloooo Nurse!"

I was a little surprised to see Wakko standing there alone. His eyes bulged at the sight of me in just a towel and recoiled like he'd been stuck, collapsing on the floor with a goofy grin. I scowled and closed the door so that I could get dressed. He was still in position when I emerged a few minutes later in my pyjamas. After nudging him with my foot, he finally came to his senses.

"What's up?" I asked, rolling my eyes, "No sibling ambush today?"

That seemed to wake him up a little more, "I don't always need them around, you know."

"Okay, touchy today, are we?"

He shrugged and looked like he was unsure if he should talk or not, adjusting his hat uneasily, "You don't think I get bossed around, right?"

That came out of nowhere. Bossed around? If I had a penny for every time Flynn accused me of that I – Wait a minute. I crouched down to his eyelevel, "You're starting to sound like Flynn. Has he been saying anything?"

A shrug followed by a small grin, "Well he does say a lot of stuff."

Not as much as he used to. I stood up and made my way downstairs, indicating for him to follow me, I collapsed on the sofa, "I don't think you get bossed around, I mean, you three just stick close to one another and Yakko just seems to fit things together. It's like when I'm with my siblings, I do what's best for them. Maybe that's just what they do for you… with more chaos and madness granted."

There was that signature goofy smile of his and he helped himself to sit on my lap, "I guess so… So I should just carry on?"

"Uh, well that is if you want to." I didn't really want to get mixed in with sibling conflict when I was having enough of my own, "Why not talk to Dot or Yakko about it? It could help if you're worried."

He shook his head, "I'm not worried. Or I wasn't." he tilted his head and snuggled into me, "Nah I don't think I am." I rolled my eyes while his eyes started to droop.

What is it with toons and sleep patterns, they always chose the most 'convenient' places to drop off. His head was becoming a dead weight on my shoulder and his breathing was steadying. I didn't doubt for a second that he'd planned that. It wouldn't even surprise me if he was pretending. But what can you do? His head tilted backwards as his tongue dropped over his lip. His cap toppled backwards and revealed a messy tuft of black hair that without he'd look just like his brother. Well that… and the corner of an envelope peeking out.

Curiosity taking over me, I was careful not to wake him as I pulled it out into view. I managed to get the letter out one handed, instantly tensing at the sight of the stamp and the name. Why was Flynn getting letters from prison? I would have felt guilty reading it, but right now I was too panicked to care. My eyes skimmed over the words, my blood, or ink, turning to ice. Dad? Why didn't Flynn tell me about this? Wait, our dad wasn't even in prison he was living out in New York somewhere! My granddad told me last time we went to visit. This was sick! This was disturbed. I shook Wakko's shoulders slightly.

"Wakko, wake up, where did you get this letter?"

He shifted in sleep and muttered something and I could only make out a few words, "…Flynn… trash… tell you…later…"

"No, tell me now, Wakko please wake up!"

No use. Trying to wake up Wakko Warner was like trying to paint the Statue of Liberty pink; pointless and a waste of time. Not to mention insane. He was snoring lightly now and the letter was shaking in my hand. Flynn should have told me about this. He had no right to keep secrets like this! We made a deal not a week ago! Was he trying to get me back? Who was sending these letters and why was this happening? I stood up and carefully placed Wakko on the sofa, pulling the throw-over as a blanket over him to keep him warm before making my way upstairs. Flynn was fast asleep in bed and I couldn't bring myself to wake him up just yet. I looked at the shreds of paper in his bin and caught sight of the stamp again. How many of these letters were there?

But this wasn't dad sending those letters. Dad had a temper problem sure but he wasn't in prison, especially not a California prison. I only knew one person in a California prison… and they sure as hell knew us. But why target Flynn? Why now? Damn it! Damn it all to hell! You're insane, R.J. But you're not getting to my family again. You're not getting any of us again.

**A/N:**

**Flynn, you're in trouble. And what is Jared's real intentions here? Sorry if anything was OOC, but it was a tricky thing to write. Hope you liked it though!**

**So what's going to happen next? Until next time folks! XD Please review!**


	12. Picture Perfect

**A/N:**

**I might not be updating for a few days, mainly because it's my friends birthday and he's planned the whole weekend and then I'm visiting my dad, so bare with me, lol. Hope you like this chapter, sorry it's so long XD**

**Also, to answer some questions from reviewers, yes there will be some trust issues popping up and to those who say they've noticed something in the last chapter… I'm giving nothing away, XD evil mastermind! **

"I was going to say before, but I didn't know how." Wakko shrugged sheepishly, "Yakko normally does that kind of thing. But I was going to tell you."

I sighed, "You're not the one who needs to explain things here… You brought it to me, that's the main thing." I forced a comforting smile and nodded into the next room, "I need you to fill in the others though; but not Poppy, I don't want her getting scared."

"So…" he tilted his head, "What _do_ I say if she asks?"

"You don't have to lie to her, I wouldn't ask you to do that but…" I looked earnestly at him, admiring his attitude towards the situation, "You're smarter than you think, Wakko, you'll think of something."

He looked a little pleased with himself, but anxious all the same. It was easy to understand, it was the same with Poppy. If she ever told me something, she was happy that she was helping, but felt bad that she might have gotten someone in trouble. Apparently Wakko had snuck into the school again and waited for Flynn to throw the letter away before swiping it to take a look. It must be a Warner trait to have an overpowering sense of curiosity, and right now I was grateful for it. I also had to admire that he'd waited instead of stealing it. It seemed Wakko had his own morals too.

Who knows how long I'd been awake for, I doubted I'd even slept all night. Yakko and Dot had come in at some point looking for Wakko, they ended up staying the night too. I gave up my bed for them to sleep, I had no need for it. But this morning I felt wide away and full of something that was a cross between panic and anger. Finally, I made my choice to go and wake up Flynn. This needed to be sorted sooner rather than later. How could R.J do this? And I don't mean as in the moral, mental how; I meant the actual act. Prison letters were usually monitored and checked over before being sent, it would be near impossible for him to send something to us, even when using a fake identity. I left Wakko to his task while I went up into Flynn's room.

"Flynn, you awake?" I asked, tapping on the door.

"Yeah, I'm up." He muttered from the other side.

I took that as a sign to enter and did so. He was sitting at his desk, scribbling on some homework that was most likely due today. He turned to face me and looked… normal. Like there wasn't anything wrong at all. Is this what he saw when he knew I was hiding something? Is this how he felt? Angry, disappointed, confused?

"You toon training after work today?" he asked.

I shrugged, hand in pocket and fingers clenching around the letter. He was so passive! "Maybe…" I muttered, struggling to find the best way to go about this.

It was like he was trying to make the atmosphere light, he could tell something was wrong, "I, uh, bet you're waiting for your Hogwarts letter any day now… with all those things you can do and stuff…"

"Well I'm no owl," I muttered, pulling out the letter and forcing it harshly on the table, "but special delivery."

He flinched and eyed the letter, ducking his head. There was an awkward and horrible silence. You could almost cut the air with the tension. Finally, he spoke, "Where'd you find that?"

Seriously, that's what he had to say? "That doesn't matter! What matters is that this is serious and you didn't tell me!"

"I was going to…" he muttered, shoving the paper away from him.

"When, Flynn?" I demanded, "Before or after you went and got yourself hurt? This is a sick and twisted thing here, Flynn! You should have shown me this the first time it happened!"

"Why? So you could have just brushed it away and add it to your list of secrets?"

"We made a deal not to keep secrets anymore!"

"Well that worked so well before, didn't it!"

"I didn't have a choice! You did!" I raked my hands through my hair and looked at him pleadingly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked away, "Just didn't think it mattered."

"It does matter and that's not a reason." I urged.

"Leave it, I just didn't want to say." He insisted, fists clenching angrily.

"Flynn, why didn't you tell me?"

"Just because!"

"Why?"

"Because you have enough to worry about!" he cried suddenly, glaring at me, "All you do is think about us, and then there's the toon thing, and then you're job, then you can't control this that and the other; so what would this do?"

That felt like a punch to the stomach, "Flynn, it's not up to you to choose what I worry about. You're twelve for gods sake, you should have told me!" I sighed and sat down next to him, "You don't need to worry about me, okay?"

He huffed and looked down at the floor, "It wasn't like I was going to reply to dad anyway…"

Another blow that knocked the air out of me, I put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze, hating what I was about to tell him, "Flynn, those letter's aren't from dad. Dad isn't even in California anymore, he's hiding out in New York somewhere." I paused for a moment to let the information sink in before talking again, "I think that… R.J might be sending them to get to us again."

Flynn was shaking slightly, jaw fixed tightly and eyes as hard as stone. It didn't take a genius to sense his rage. I put my arm around him but he twisted away harshly. I didn't try it again just yet. He handled things in his own way, all could do was wait him out. And who knows how long that was going to take. As long as he needed, I guess. I didn't blame him though. I was just as angry as he was.

"So he picks the stupid kid who can't think for himself, right?" he spat.

"You're not stupid, Flynn, you just didn't know -"

"I should have known!" he argued.

"How could you have known? It's just some sick and twisted game he's playing and it's going to stop. I promise that."

"Then maybe you should tell that to Scratchansniff. He's the one giving them to me." He pushed himself up and grabbed his schoolbag.

"What?" I breathed, unsure if I could handle another mental hit like that.

"Yeah, and he's been getting prison letters too. So instead of having a go at me, maybe you should try him instead!"

"I'm not having a go at you, Flynn." I insisted, watching him head towards the bedroom door, "Where are you going?"

"School." He said bluntly without looking at me.

"But we don't need to leave for another ten minutes."

He was already gone, "I'll walk!"

I flopped backwards onto the bed and shoved a pillow over my face so that when I screamed, it would be muffled. Why was this happening to us? Is this what R.J wanted, to throw a spanner in the works and mess things up? What had he to gain from it? He was serving a life sentence! No matter what he was planning, he still wasn't going to get out to achieve it. It didn't make any sense. And why the hell was Dr. S giving these letters to my brother? Wait… why was he getting letters himself? He'd worked for R.J once before, even if it wasn't by choice. So was he still working for him?

"I'm guessing _that_ could have gone better?" asked a sarcastic girlish voice that I recognised as Dot.

"You could say that." I removed the pillow and saw her sitting cross-legged on one side of me, Wakko on the other and my head all of a sudden on Yakko's lap.

"So, when's round two of Kiddo vs. Slugger?" he asked in a snarky tone, "I'll be sure to soundproof the house."

Poppy was standing at the foot of the bed and looking jittery, "Wakko said that someone was playing a mean trick on Flynn. Are you going to tell them off?"

I flashed the youngest brother a grateful smile before sitting up, "Sure, why not?"

She and Dot exchanged grins, "Can we watch?"

That put a small genuine smile on my face. But it didn't last that long. I had to keep myself busy and sitting around in my own confusion wasn't going to help. The more time I had to think, the more scared I'd become, "Maybe, let's finish getting you ready for school first, okay?"

I nodded towards the table subtly for the Warner's to take a look at the letter if they wanted. But the morning was kind of a blur beyond that. I threw myself into getting Poppy ready for school and myself for work. Maybe a few toon tactics slipped out here and there, like getting dressed and suddenly in the car before Poppy was even done brushing her teeth. Naturally she found it all hysterical; me on the other hand didn't.

It was all getting too much for me. And the fact that Dr. S was involved again just mad my skin crawl. How could he do this again? I ended up taking Rita and Runt with me to drop Poppy off, giving them the job of watching over them in school. After all, they were the ones who had been there and tried to save them during the kidnapping before. I may have been paranoid, but better safe than sorry.

My mind felt like it was frying! Nothing was making sense and frankly I felt like I was going to have a breakdown! Flynn was angry, Poppy was unaware, R.J was messing with my head, Dr. S was going behind my back and who knows what else was going on! It wasn't fair, this should be happening. But what could I do? Something at the back of my mind twitched. There _was_ something I could do. It would get me answers and hopefully put a stop to this. But it was also something that I really didn't want to do. I could go and speak to him in person. I could go and talk to R.J…

No Talia what the hell are you thinking? That's most likely what he wants! No. The first thing I needed to do was talk to Dr. S. If he was some contact or something, he needed to be dealt with first. So that day when I came into work, I didn't hold back. Okay, originally my plan was to slowly ease the info out of him calmly, but then the sight of him just enraged me. I marched right up to his desk, no doubt flames in my eyes and slammed my palms down on his desk.

* * *

_*Jared's POV*_

Talia looked seriously ticked off and I was about to find out why. I'd been making my way to Scratchansniff's office to discuss a rather out of place file I'd found when she beat me to it. I couldn't let her see me right now, she didn't trust me and by the looks of it she needed to let off some steam. Wow they weren't kidding about that toon side of her. I'd never seen anyone zoom so fast down a corridor and the flames in her eyes were bright and dangerous. When she put her hands on his desk you could practically hear the wood sizzling. What had gotten her so worked up?

"Why are you giving my brother prison letters?" she demanded, heat radiating from her anger.

Scratchansniff paled, "Vat?"

Oh. That's why… Guilt instantly started to build up in my chest. I knew what letters she was talking about, I'd seen them myself. I'd posted them. But it was more complicated than that. Someone had sent her brothers letter to me in my office and given me orders to change the name and send it to Scratchansniff instead. I didn't know this person, they wouldn't contact me but something in my head just told me to follow orders. I had to help them. Something just told me that I needed to. If I'd known that it was aimed at Talia's family, then I'd have thought twice. However, I'd never handled anything from Scratchansniff's.

"Why are you giving Flynn prison letters and why are you getting them too?" she repeated.

"I don't know vy his mail is getting sent here, I sought zat you wood know." He said with a look of earnest.

"How convenient!" she said sarcastically, "Flynn said that you'd been giving him these letters from our dad in prison! Our dad isn't even _in_ prison! So that leaves only one other person…"

What had I started? I felt angry myself. They'd done it again. They'd made me a pawn in a game just like before. They weren't going to stop. And by the looks of it, Talia and the toons weren't going to have much of an escape either.

Scratchansniff looked confused, and rightly so, "Talia, take a breath und relax. I only gave Flynn zose letters because zey vere sent to me."

"Obviously. And it was R.J who sent them to you to give to him! That's why you've been getting letters too, right? More instructions?"

He looked uneasy and started wringing his hands, "Talia my letters are from my cousin."

"Your… cousin?"

I peered further around the doorframe and saw him pulling out some papers from his draw. He handed them to her to examine, "She vas victim to a market scam und vas put under arrest falsely. She is coming out next month und needs a place to stay. Vee are making arrangement for her." He waited for Talia to let the information sink in before he spoke again, "But I promise I had nothing to do viv Flynn's letters."

No, Doctor, no you didn't. Guilt made me feel like a rock had just been slammed into my stomach. What had I been forced in to? Wait, R.J? Was he the one getting in contact with me? I had to pull away and flatten against the wall to hide myself when a hiss of pain shot through me. What was that all about? R.J… I'd never met him, had I? Something was very wrong here. I knew that I'd been aiding someone out of the studio, but I never knew who. But something told me that I did know him. Somehow… God, my head was killing me. I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it. No. I'd see what I could find out first. And Talia seemed to be a good place to start. I pulled out the file that I'd been meaning to ask Scratchansniff about and nodded. Yes, she was a good place to start…

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

Oh crap this was horrible, "I'm so sorry…"

"You had every right to be suspicious, Talia." Dr. S insisted, "But you really think zat R.J is behind zis?"

"Who else could it be?" I shook myself as I threatened to spill a tear of frustration, "But I don't know why. What does he have to gain from it?"

"I don't know… But I shall alert zer authorities right away." He regarded me for a moment and leant back in his seat, "Clearly ziz has taken a toll of the family, wy not take a day off und get things sorted und come in tomorrow?"

I didn't take free rides, "No, I'll be fine. And it's my day off tomorrow anyway."

"Talia." He said with more authority, "As your employer und therapist; take zer day off."

"But -" he cut me off by raising a hand and pointing to the door.

Clearly this wasn't a battle I was going to win, and for once I was thankful for it. I nodded and smiled, to which he returned, but as I was about to turn, he stopped me, "Und you don't have to vorry, Talia, I may have been lead astray in zer past, but zat isn't going to happen again. You und your family are safe."

"Thanks, Dr. S… I mean it."

And I did. If he was going to ring the police and tell them, then hopefully it would stop. But I refused to get my hopes up. R.J had gotten around the system before, and knowing him he would have a backup plan up his sleeve. With my new free time I figured that I could go to the toon lot and practice my toon side some more. I still wanted to control it, and if things were going to get bad like I feared they would, then I needed to be prepared.

So that meant looking for the Warners again. And who knows where they would be at this point. Well, until then, I guessed that I could go myself and practice. Something in the back of my mind sent a chill of fear through me at the memory of my nightmare self. If I practiced too much, then she'd get stronger, but if I didn't then she'd put up more of a fight. No, Talia you're being paranoid. There is no nightmare self, it's just where you've been worrying about too much and it's stressing you out. You wanted control, so go out there and damn well get it! You don't need to worry about R.J now… hopefully. Oh great now my wrist was starting to itch again!

As I left the building, I was met with a tall figure leaning against the wall, "Jared?"

He flinched and rubbed his temple, turning to face me with a look of pain behind his eyes. However, he forced a smile, "Talia, hi."

"Uh, you okay?" that looked like one hell of a migraine.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." He straightened up and looked at me curiously, "How're you?"

"Me? Oh I'm just peachy." I scoffed.

"Not still sore then?" he asked, indicating at my wrist. He'd learnt that I wasn't always comfortable with touching, so he was being cautious and didn't go to grab it like before.

"A little, that oil stuff really works." I answered with a hint of regret.

"Do you need some? I've got a bottle on me."

Normally I'd refuse, but the itching was starting to annoy me. And I felt a hint of guilt that he was forcing himself to be so timid around me. I wanted him to back off me a little, not be scared of me. So as a peace offering I held my imprint out to him, "Thanks."

He pulled out the bottle and looked a little taken back by my submitting, but he didn't question it. Instead he tipped a few cooling drops onto my skin and smoothed them over with his thumb so that it covered all of the sore tint. I'll admit, it felt good, not just the relief from the oil but also how gentle he was being, like the option to pull away was always open to me. This time, I waited a second longer before doing so; but only a second longer. But something was eating at me that I couldn't hold back. And as usual, it was accompanied by a harsh and accusing tone.

"How come you carry that around with you? You seem to know a lot about how it works."

For a moment he paused and I thought he was going to refuse to answer again, but then he smiled, "I was a stupid kid."

His hand reached up to pull at the right side of his shirt collar, but at the last minute he changed his mind and tugged at the left. I blinked in shock as he pulled the clothing down low enough and tilted his head to the side to reveal his left shoulder and part of his chest. An angry, shining scar spread across part of the area that was coloured a mixture of puce and burgundy. My silent question was answered light-heartedly as if it was a joke punch line. I wasn't laughing.

"You know when adults say: don't touch that, it's hot? Well, one day my mom was ironing and I wanted to find what this 'hot' meant. So I grabbed the cord and gave a pull." He shrugged and pinged the neck of his shirt back into place, "Let's just say, lesson well learnt."

"All I can say is; you're a genius… And _Ouch!_" I cringed.

"Got that right, but at least it was some _hot_ gossip for the neighbours."

"That's a terrible use of word play." I scoffed.

He shrugged, "I would have come up with something better but wit seems to be your thing."

At that, I couldn't help but give a small chuckle, "Yeah, that's right." I shook myself and went to take a step away, "Well, I've got to go."

"Still a people person then?" he waited for me to laugh again. Sorry, not this time. He looked sheepish and nodded towards the door, "Look, I kind of overheard some of your conversation with Scratchansniff."

I glared at him, "Of course you did…"

"I didn't know it was so personal and I'm honestly sorry. But I kind of figured that you might be looking for some answers."

What game was he playing here? "I'm listening."

He looked relieved, wow he's optimistic, "Listen, I think we both know that there's a lot going on around here that we're not being told about. I know things and so do you, why don't we see if we can put our heads together and see if we can get some answers?"

What were we, Sherlock and Watson? But he kind of had a point. However I didn't trust him. For all I knew he was going to stab me in the back at the last minute or turn me into some experiment. Call me paranoid but it had technically been done before. No, I didn't just jump around desperately for answers, especially not to people like him.

"I can figure things out on my own thanks. And you're going to be the new CEO; so you should be able to fix things on your own too."

"What if I said that there was something in it for you too? Something other than answers?"

This ought to be good, "Like?"

"Like, getting rid of those contracts." He waited for my reaction; which ended up in my tilting my head in sceptical interest, "Think about it, your contracts are in yours and Plotz' name. They're going to have to be revaluated when I take over and resigned. I could change that and let you off the hook."

"Are you blackmailing me?" I snapped, "Is that it? Tempt me with something like that just so that you can get a few questions answered?"

"Well, no, you'd be getting answers too. Sure, it sounds like blackmail, but it really isn't. I don't believe in using blackmail. Trust me, it's a sick game to play."

He didn't have to tell me twice, "How do I know that you can really give me answers?"

It was like he'd rehearsed this, which only made me more cautious. He looked around before pulling out a file from his satchel and handed it to me. But stopped me by placing a hand on mine when I was about to open it.

"Look at it at home. Think of it as a tester. I was going to ask Scratchansniff about it but then figured you and the Warner's might want to see it first. After all, they seemed pretty eager to find out about the Fleischer's yesterday at lunch."

What? Who the hell were the Fleischer's meant to be and why were the toons trying to find out about them? And how come they never mentioned that they'd been having little meetings with Jared?

"They… they were asking you?"

He shifted slightly, realising that he may have said something wrong, "They didn't tell you?"

I felt betrayed. Why hadn't they mentioned this to me? I always knew that they were unpredictable but they still pretty much always came to me with stuff like this. Why would they go asking for his help instead of me? The Fleischer name didn't really mean anything to be but I could have taken a look for them during work if they'd asked. Everyone in the studio was keeping secrets from me, some were even controlling me to some extent, but I never ever thought that Yakko, Wakko and Dot would stoop to that level.

"Are you okay?" Jared asked, "If I've said something wrong, I'm really sorry."

He sounded genuine, but I took another step away all the same, "I'll take a look at it." I looked at him warningly, "But if this is some joke or a waste of time, forget it."

"It's not, I swear it. Here," he handed me a card, "If you find it interesting, give me a ring and we'll meet up out of the studio and swap notes so to speak. It's in a contract loophole that way."

I regarded him and arched an eyebrow, "We'll see, but don't get your hopes up."

* * *

True to my word, I waited until I was home before looking at the file. At first, I figured that it was just a waste of time. It was practically empty. The first few papers were just scraps of documents or a few notes scribbled here and there; so old that the words were almost completely faded There was the Fleischer name dotted every now and again, along with Plotz, but not a T. Plotz, so this must have been his father or something like that. It mentioned the Animator and I felt disappointed that it was just telling me things I already knew. That however soon changed. My fingers brushed against something glossy, which in a collection of card and paper seemed a bit odd. I pulled it out and held it up to the light, but as soon as I did, I nearly dropped it again.

_Before the Animator, subjects Yakko, Wakko and Dot in final draft. – February 1929:_ It held a simple doodle on a scrap of laminated paper of the Warner's before they were pulled into this world. But they looked younger, like toddlers really. They stood side by side with another sketch of their older, current selves. Under the younger versions was the signature for a C. Fleischer while a J Fleischer was beneath the current versions. Confused, I looked on to the next one.

_After the Animator, subjects Yakko, Wakko and Dot in successful completion. - February 1929: _This was an actual photo. Scientists were backed away from a corner of a room there three figures stood. One of men crouched by them and was extending a hand to coax them out with a kind smile. A young Yakko of about five stared at him quizzically yet curiously; a baby Dot in one arm while pulling a fascinated looking, toddler Wakko away from the stranger with the other behind him protectively. In fact everything about Yakko screamed protective. Despite the mood, I let out a chuckle at the sub-caption under the date. _Specimen Yakko's first words: "My Sibs, don't touch."_

Eager to find out more, I turned the page. This was another photograph. It showed two grown men who I didn't recognise, but one was the coaxing scientist from before. With them were the Warner's, but they still looked a lot younger. How could they look younger? They were drawn and didn't age. Yet there they were. Yakko looked around five in a pair of dungarees and a familiar cheeky grin, sitting on one of the men's shoulders. Wakko must have been three with his jumper replaced by a simple T-shirt, the second man tousling his red cap which was loosely draping over one eye. In the middle of the picture, a toddler Dot was in a sleep suit, mid-giggle while being covered in the remains of a meal that they'd been eating. I smiled in spite of myself. I didn't understand it or what was going on, but the picture just seemed like such a happy scene that it was hard not to admire it. I flipped it over where a neat penmanship spelled the words '_First week at home – March, 1929_'.

It was strange seeing the toons in photographs, it make them look like actually cartoons and more two dimensional. I'd noticed this whenever they'd been in pictures with us. Because of secrecy, there weren't many and they mainly came from a camera that they had pulled out on their own. All of a sudden I wanted to see those pictures, but I also wanted to find more of the ones like this one here.

The was only one more though, labelled '_Last day – September, 1930 _'This one was of the three again, sitting on a sofa between the two men once more. They sat with tired looking smiles, I didn't blame them, I couldn't even begin to count how many times I'd worn that same expression. Young Yakko had his head lifted to look sleepily at the camera with half-lidded eyes, a snoozing Dot sitting on his lap and snuggled in comfortably. Little Wakko must have just noticed the camera before the picture was taken and looked like he'd sat up as fast as he could, making his cap slip over his eyes; only his mouth in view making an 'o' shape of surprise. The man closest to him was smirking at the sight, a… parental look in his eye?

Finding the file empty, I snapped it shut while blinking back a threat of a tear. They'd actually had a family once. By the looks of it anyway. Why hadn't they mentioned this before? Sure Dot would have been too young to remember, but Wakko and Yakko must have some memories. Unless… My throat tightened as a horrible thought came to me. Memories? The experiments? The machines? Maybe the Warner's had a lot more history than what we were told. But we'd already been told everything, right? And they wouldn't keep secrets from me… would they? They hadn't told me about the meetings with Jared, or that they were looking into Fleischer history. I felt a pang of betrayal again. Everyone's keeping things from me… but I never thought that they would…

I skimmed through the file again, but that was it. Nothing more. It was like three quarters of the file were missing, leaving more questions than answers. Before I knew what I was doing, I was pulling out my cell and punching in the number on the card that Jared gave me. I didn't want to hear the smug tone in his voice so I texted instead: _Okay, I'm interested. Name a time and place. This had better be good._

**A/N:**

**So Jared knows he's being used and seems just as lost as Talia, but he's still keeping secrets of his own. This is going to be another guessing game sorry of if he's good or bad. Find out in the end people, lol! But damn he plays a good game.**

**And what's up with that file? What do the Fleischer's have to do with the Warners and how come there's pictures of them aging and with a makeshift family from years ago? Just how special are these three? **

**Poor Talia, she is even starting to doubt her closest friends from the stress. Who can she trust and will she get answers? We'll see. **

**Okay so you know I'm not updating for a few days, as I said before, but I'll make the next chapter as good as I can. Don't forget to review! XD**

**Love you guys! **


	13. Get to the Point

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the wait, let's hope this chapter makes up for it, and sorry for any OOC-ness, it's been a tough but to crack with this chapter.**

**And considering you liked those pictures I described so much, if anyone feels like doing fome fan-art for them, or any other scene from the two stories that you like, feel free, I'd love to see them XD**

"Don't tell me you're giving up already, kiddo?"

I glared at him, "Fine then, I won't. I'll just leave and assume you get the message."

"Thinking of your date with Jar-Head?"

"Don't be disgusting."

It had been less than half an hour since Yakko had offered, or rather announced, that he was taking me on another toon training session. But in all honesty, my head just wasn't in it. Well, less in it than usual. My mind was too clogged up with questions and confusion. That file had left me with another night of sleeplessness. I'd always known that the Warner's were brought to life just before the 30's and that Plotz Senior was involved, but why were they younger? And if they'd aged, why weren't they now? I always assumed that they were out through the Animator with the rest of the toons. Then there were the two men in the pictures, who were they? Were they Fleischer's? Or the original Warner Brothers who founded the studio? Were they still around? Most likely not which was both disappointing and… upsetting. But at that moment, what was getting to me the most was that neither of the Warner's had mentioned their little meetings with Jared. I'd told them that I was meeting him! And the only reason I hadn't mentioned the file was because I wanted them to tell me about the Fleischer's first. Petty I know but… But the thing was, I was quite openly frustrated with myself. Yakko on the other hand, wasn't.

He looked at a stopwatch and raised a fist triumphantly, "She's done it! A new record for giving up!"

"I am not giving up, I'm just not in the mood today."

"Then what mood are you in, Miss. Diva?"

Sure, because making fun of me was going to help. Just then, something inside snapped. "How about the kind of mood where someone tells me what's going on?"

"Well we're in the toon lot giving you some much needed practice." He smiled as if his answer was obvious, "Maybe you should ask Scratchy for more days off, the stress is getting to you."

"Or maybe it's the fact that everyone's hiding things from me." I offered, "For example, who are the Fleischer's and when was I going to be invited to your little meetings with Jared?"

Instantly, his eyes lit up, which threw me off completely, "Hey, kiddo's been doing her homework! Nice to see we're on the same page. So what did you find out because let me tell you, sneaking into the studio looses its flare after a while; especially when hitting constant dead ends. So what do you know?"

"Wait… what?" Isn't this normally the part where I get fed denial and lame excuses and then have to go for more interrogation? And why was he looking for answers? I needed answers! "You don't know either?"

"Should I?" he arched an eyebrow knowingly but then shrugged, "Well I guess I should in some sense. Anyway! Come on, kiddo, the suspense is killing me!"

I've missed something, "Uh…"

"What's wrong, someone finally found your mute button?" he asked, pulling out a TV remote and jabbing buttons in my direction.

I smacked it out of his hand and glared at him, "Will you stop making fun of me! You're missing the point! I don't know who the Fleischer's are; I figured you did considering…" No, not yet, "Considering you're secret meetings with Jared! I'm sick of secrets from everyone and after the letters from R.J I'm a little on edge as you can see!" My wrist was starting to itch and burn uncontrollably, forcing me to drag my nails over it irritably, "Now can you answer a straight question? Why haven't you told me about any of this?"

Maybe I was overreacting, but right then and there I didn't care! I didn't trust Jared so I didn't expect total honesty from him, but the Warner's were my closest friends. The fact that they were hiding things made it all the worse. I told them that I was meeting up with Jared for more information. Sure I hadn't told them about the file yet, but that's because I wanted to hear their side of the story first. But even that was starting to backfire on me. Just like everything else. And now my imprint was stinging like I'd just glazed it with hot wax.

"Hey, easy with the merchandise!" he mused, glancing at my wrist which was starting to turn rosy under the skin.

Why did he always do that? It was getting old and frankly I was tired of being referred to as some collectable object. _We're not something to be owned, Talia. Why don't we remind him of that?_ I shook the voice of my nightmare self away and clenched fists. She terrified me, but maybe she had a point.

"You don't own me, Yakko!" I said a little harsher than intended, I lifted my arm to show the mark, "Just because you're glove happens to be on me it doesn't give you anything over me."

"I never claimed it did." He shrugged casually as if the idea amused him; and that just got me more annoyed and worked up.

"Then why do you feel the need to follow me everywhere? Every time I go somewhere, chances are you're there too. I talk to someone, you instantly aspire to know everything about them or make some plan to sabotage every meeting with them. I can't even drive the car without you popping up out of nowhere! And ever since this thing happened to me, which I don't want any part of by the way, it's like you feel the need to take over and turn me into something like you! I'm not a toon and never will be! I don't want to be! But you just keep pushing! Why? Just tell me why you have to interfere with everything?"

There was a pause. A horrible, awkward pause which lasted long enough to make me regret my words, but I still meant them. And that kind of made it worse. No, I didn't mean them, did I? Not all of them anyway. It was just those dreams and the stress that were shaking me up. Right? I knew he never meant anything by it, what was wrong with me? Yakko blinked slowly and gave me one of his looks as if to say 'are you done?' Was he deliberately taking his time? Finally he just simply shrugged again and gave me a cunning arch of an eyebrow.

"Just figured you might want someone to watch your back; since all your focus is on watching everyone else's." he flashed a wink as if trying to lift the mood, "I'll happily watch your _front_ if that's better. Mwah! Goodnight everybody!"

That did it. Guilt trip coated in humour. I ran my hands through my hair and fell backwards to lean against one of the tree trunks, my knees buckling so that I was sitting on the ground, "Don't be nice to me now…" I groaned, eyes welling with guilt.

"But it comes so natural to me." He mused, putting his hands on his hips and tilting his head at me, "Okay kiddo, cool it and down this." He handed me a glass of water, to which I reluctantly took a gulp. Suddenly I felt the urge to cough as a low hiss sounded in my stomach. I spluttered and smoke seeped past my lips when I exhaled. Yakko simply smirked. "That ought to put out the fire in your belly. Now chill and listen."

"Chill?" I asked, not allowing myself to laugh but giving a sceptical look all the same.

"I ran out of cold jokes…"

"And you went with _chill_?"

"What're we talking about again?" he retorted with a sly grin and took a seat next to me, "And don't be hypocritical," he scolded jokingly, "We were just seeing what Jar-Head knew, just like you are later. Maybe you'll have more luck by using your, _ahem_, charming persona."

Now I felt like a paranoid idiot. Well more paranoid than usual anyway. "No; I should have figured out that one on my own but…" As much as I hated it, a few tears started spilling away from me.

"Baggage building up?" he offered, thumbing over his shoulder at a pile of suitcases that had appeared in the clearing. When I nodded he rolled his eyes, "Well we only kept quiet about it was because it was pretty pointless. I gotta say, I don't have high hopes for Jar-Head any more than I have hopes for Adam Sandler's career after that Jack and Jill flop; he had no info that we didn't already know."

"So, you do know about the Fleischer's?" I asked, brushing away any signs of my silent tears, only to have them replaced almost instantly. I couldn't help it, once I started I could stop.

Yakko pulled out a tissue and handed it to me with a smirk, "Just think of the cash I'd rake in renting that thing out." He leant back nonchalantly, "It's kind of an open question: Do I know about the Fleischer's… They were cartoonists, the name is written on the Animator and Jar-Head let slip that they had something to do with us but didn't say anything that wasn't boring. Let's just say that name pops up more than me and the sibs and that's saying something!" he paused and gave an arch of an eyebrow, "But on a personal level I can't say I've had the pleasure of knowing them."

Any other day before all this mess, that would have been a shot at humour, but I knew better. So he really didn't know any more than I did. Or rather, even though I knew about the pictures, he still didn't understand any more than I did. Okay, now was as good a time as any… And yet at the last minute, he cut me off.

"And for the record, kiddo, our track records with secrets isn't exactly pretty; which is why I don't keep them from you." He turned to face me and gave a sly visage, "You want to know your problem, kiddo?"

I laughed dryly, "Which one?"

"Good question." He regarded me and nodded, "You had to grow up too fast before; and now you're stuck not growing up at all."

I sighed, understanding that he was completely right, "Look who's talking…"

Yakko scoffed, "Please! This image was this good from the start!"

Now things were getting too much, "Are you sure about that?" I asked sincerely.

"I'll try not to take offence."

"Yakko, I don't think Jared is as useless for information as you think." Come on, Talia, just bite the bullet, "I've got something at home you really need to see."

And there went the eyebrows and that suggestive smile, "I knew you'd come around sometime."

"You need to get Wakko and Dot too though."

"Uuuuuhhhhh-Won't that get a little uncomfortable?"

I sighed, groaning inwardly at the double meaning to that question that he was unaware of, "You have no idea…"

* * *

It was true, they had no idea. I showed the three of them the file and explained that Jared had given it to me the night before and that the only reason I hadn't told them sooner was because I genuinely hadn't seen them before the training session to tell them as well as wanting their side of the story first. They'd studied the faded notes and mimicked the same confused expressions as I had when looking at the pictures. Dot tried to lighten the situation.

"Well what'd you know? I really was born that cute!"

Wakko shrugged, "I don't see it."

She glared at him and aimed her next question at me, "So where's the rest of it? There's loads missing by the looks of it."

"That's hopefully what I'm going to find out tonight when I meet Jared; he called this a tester." I rolled my eyes in distaste, "So if this doesn't seem familiar to you… then does that mean you were just too young to remember or were your memories taken away too?"

The younger siblings gave me a look as if to say: 'take a wild guess' and then looked at their brother for guidance. But being the fan of words that he was, he was studying the barely visible penmanship with great care. You could almost see the gears turning in his head; but if he was actually searching for answers or looking for puns to play off, I wasn't sure. It could go either way.

"But, my memories came back, maybe yours could too." I offered.

"How did that happen again?" Wakko asked, tilting his head slightly.

I shrugged, "Mental strain? Questioning my authority? Instincts kicking in? Or maybe the Animator gave my head a jump start?"

Dot smirked, "We _cause_ mental strain, being toons we live on instincts and we have no authority."

Wakko furrowed his brow in thought and looked at his sister, "But _you _went through the animator."

At that, Yakko's ears pricked up and he finally turned away from the photographs to face her. She scratched her head, trying to recollect anything that might be of use to them. However she must have come up short, giving an apologetic look and traced a circle in the air with her finger.

"Drawn a blank sorry." She paused, "Wait, lets take another look at that picture…" everyone waited with baited breath as she looked at the one just after the Animator, but then she grinned, "Yeah I've definitely gotten cuter over the years." After a quick glance at our deflated expressions she looked sheepish, "Sorry, just a little thing I do…"

It was understandable, even if the Animator had 're-animated' her memories, by the looks of the photos she would have been to young to remember anyway. Wakko rolled his eyes and looked at me, "So… does this mean what we thought we knew about us isn't true; or just that it is true, with some bits missing?"

I couldn't give him an answer. Yakko however chose to speak at last, and tousle his brothers cap, "Excellent question, Sib. And there's only one way to find out." He looked at me with a glimmer of smugness, "You're gonna have to work it tonight and get as much info as you can."

"Who am I? Lara Croft?" I scoffed.

They boys have crooked smirks as I realised what I'd said. Damn it, I really had to be more careful with my puns and references now I was growing more accustomed to the toon reflex. Now I was standing in a pair of combat shorts and boots with a tight belly-top in the characters style. I tried to remind myself of my animation production theory and altered the colour, shading and styling of the clothes until they were not exactly like my previous clothes, but close enough to be considered a success. Yakko gave an approving glance at my progress but that was soon replaced with the previous expression.

"No, but if it'll help, go ahead."

"Boys, go fig…" she winked, "But it's how they work so you may want to consider it."

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. "Uh, no."

Wakko chuckled and then snapped his fingers, "Wait a minute! What if one of us went through the Animator? We're older, we'd remember!"

Yakko arched an eyebrow at him, "Good luck telling us about memory lane from 2-D avenue."

We were all reminded that once a toon went through the Animator once, they came to life; go through it again, they were silenced onto paper once more. Wakko nodded, "Oh yeah…"

The eldest gave a knowing look, "The other machine however worked very well getting T.P's noggin back in check…"

"No." I announced sternly, "I'm not letting any of you back inside the Waiting Room, it's too risky and we don't know what it could do to you guys."

Dot folded her arms, "You worry too much, kid."

"Do you blame me?"

"Just stating a fact." She pouted.

"Okay, kiddo, you have our word we won't go into the Waiting Room without your say so." Yakko announced, holding out a hand for a handshake.

I'd learnt by now and grabbed his wrist instead to flip his hand over, revealing a joke-buzzer hidden in his palm. He grinned playfully as I removed it and then agreed to a handshake, feeling a little better. Looks like there was nothing else to it, our only source of info was in fact, and regrettably, Jared… Oh what luck…

* * *

That evening Jared had gotten in touch and arranged for us to meet at a simple internet café within walking distance of my house. It annoyed me that the Warner's couldn't do any of their usual antics if they came with me, not only because I kind of missed the days when it was the norm, but also because it highlighted another problem. The problem was that he was too accepting for it to work, and also their moral code and _special _friend probation they had him under… So even though they gave hints that they might be sneaking along to listen in themselves; I was pretty much going it alone.

I was on my way to dropping Flynn and Poppy off to Slappy's for the night, because it wasn't a school night and it would put my mind at rest knowing they were in safe hands. We were walking because it really wasn't much of a distance away and the Warner's were joining us. Flynn still wasn't talking to me, no matter how hard I tried, but as promised, I'd chosen not to keep secrets and included them in the knowing of the file too.

"Awe!" Poppy cooed over the pictures, missing the point, "You're tiny!"

Flynn rolled his eyes and didn't say anything, but he was studying the notes just as much as Yakko had earlier. The eldest Warner folded his arms expectantly at my sister, "Any theories, Red?"

Poppy furrowed her brow, "Well; you're drawn here as babies, and here as you are now, so maybe… Maybe that's why you don't get older. You came to life when you were little, and because the only other drawings of you are as you are now, you just had to grow up to that part and now you can't grow up more because there weren't any more drawings of you on the page."

At that, everyone actually stopped dead in their tracks and stared, slack-jawed at her. That was actually a brilliant theory… Why hadn't anyone thought of that before? Wakko gave her a look of awe that made her blush a little.

"How'd you come up with that?" Dot demanded, unable to hide her own surprise.

"As I've said before: I'm eight, not stupid." She giggled.

Unfortunately, that was the best thing that came out of our brainstorm. No matter what way we looked at it, there was still no answer for the Fleischer mystery for the engraving that Yakko told us about. But as I left my siblings with Slappy, I couldn't help but feel useless that I couldn't be more help. I knew that there was very little I could do about that, but it was really getting to me. Not just me either by the looks of things. I was just about to start walking away from the house when I saw Yakko, still looking at the pictures, eyes set in determination.

"You okay?" I offered.

He jarred from his thoughts and shrugged casually, "By backwards name and nature."

"Really? Because you were being unusually quiet earlier."

He pretended to look shocked, "Me? Never!" he winked, "Well you know, turns out the rumours that finding out you had some guys looking after you who you don't remember and that you used to be a little sprog does actually take time to sink in are true!"

"No way!" I gave false disbelief before slumping my shoulders regretfully, "I'm sorry for my mini-breakdown today… I didn't mean what I said, you know that, right?"

"Give us a break, kiddo, we're gullible but we know a rant when we see one. Don't beat yourself up about it." He grinned, "Save that for Jar-Head."

Despite the relief his words gave me, they were taken away again by that last comment, "Will you three come with me, you know, if they want to that is. I'm just sick of secrets and think at least one of you has a right to be there listening to the truth."

His smile widened, "Sure, I'll see if they're interested, but there's two catches. One, Jar-Head's not going to open if we're there so even you aren't going to spot us."

That seemed fair, that way I couldn't accidently give them away, "And the second?"

"You know my personal catch, as always." He wriggled his eyebrows.

I was about to prepare for the usual banter and call him a pervert, when I instead arched an eyebrow with a challenging smirk, "Okay then."

"Priss." He said out of habit and then jolted in disbelief, "Ex-squeeze me?"

"I said okay, I think it's in reason just this once." I waved the file to prove my point.

He looked bemused and uncertain if it was a trick or not, but quickly composed himself and dusted his knuckles on his front casually, "I knew you'd come around in the end, they always do."

To that I just rolled my eyes. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips, leaning over right into my personal bubble, stopping just inches from my face. I silently scoffed and shook my head. As if! No, just no. Instead I leant to the side and gave him a light peck on the forehead which was a contrast to the Warner style he usually gave me in previous occasions. His eyes snapped open and he scowled in disappointment.

"What do you call that?"

"_My_ catch." I answered smugly and gave his shoulder a light shove, "Keep trying, pervert."

He winked and draped an arm over my shoulders, "Oh I intend to, priss."

* * *

If the Warner's were with me when I stepped into the internet café, they were pulling out all the stops to keep hidden. But once in the café, the smell of food was overwhelming and my stomach clenched. I was still in a constant state of hunger which was still a mystery to me. Unable to see Jared, I went to the front desk and ordered myself a sandwich and had demolished it before I'd even reached a table. It was eerie in here, it a little noisy considering how empty it was. It unnerved me and I didn't like it.

A memory flickered past me of the time I'd met with Mackenzie all that time ago do discuss our brothers bullying issues. Déjà vu, it was a horrible feeling. I didn't think about Mackenzie that often, but since the nightmares had started he was slipping back ever so slightly. No, there's no point in dwelling on that, Talia, he's gone and you won't ever be like him. You have choices, he didn't.

"Mind if I join?"

I looked up and saw Jared standing over me with a glass in one hand and a mug in another. "Considering you asked me here it would be kind of pointless if you didn't."

"Very true." He smiled, sitting down and pushing the glass towards me.

"Ice-Tea?" I asked with a hint of surprise.

He shrugged, "You seemed the type of person who was on edge enough without caffeine too." So he ordered Ice-Tea instead of just decafe? Okay, I wasn't complaining. I helped myself to a sip. "You hungry?" he asked.

I was always flipping hungry! "A little. I ordered a sandwich on the way in."

"There's a reason for that, you know."

"Hunger…?" I tried, sarcastically.

He chuckled, "It's the toon reflex, it burns up extra energy really quickly so your metabolism goes through the roof. So you never really feel full."

Suddenly Wakko's appetite made so much more sense, "And you know this: how?"

"Oh I know a lot more than that."

Was he trying to be mysterious, or just smug? "Well that's what I'm here for so get on with it." I pulled out the file and gave it to him, looking at him expectantly.

He looked a little deflated at my eagerness, "Okay then. Uh, lets start with what you know."

"No, it doesn't work like that." I argued, "We're here for you to answer my questions, remember?"

"Well I don't want to confuse you any more than people have already. From what I've gathered, Plotz was paranoid enough to tell everybody everything but the truth. I don't want to start running this company based on lies." His hand curved around mine as I held my drink, "I respect you all too much for that."

Even though he seemed genuine, I still released myself from his contact and couldn't make eye contact, "How noble… Fine, have it your way if it's going to move things along faster. Well, this is what I was told…"

And so my part of the story began. And whether because it was coming from me or because it was it was recalling all the details, but this story seemed a lot longer than I remembered it. He remained motionless and silent throughout, allowing me to take my time. But I spoke fluidly nevertheless. There were people called Creators who had the ability to bring their doodles into motion on the page. The CEO at the time in the 30's, Plotz Senior, got one to create a cast of characters and then found a way to bring them to life for real by the Animator so that he could film them instead of hiring new production crews. But because of their free will things got complicated and soon the Plotz we know took over his fathers place in the 80's. Spielberg came along to help build up the studio, Kellner was hired and tried to turn Plotz against the toons and was soon fired. The toons were pretty much separated and locked up out of Plotz' sight and out of mind until I came along and accidently set the Warner's loose.

"But that's getting a little too personal now." I insisted, "Sometime between then and the next ten years, Plotz tried to get Kellners help again but failed and then he hired R.J instead… and look how well that turned out. That's really all I know. I'd never heard anything about Fleischer's before this and as far as I know, the Warner's were Animated along with the rest of the group."

He clasped his hands together and nodded, "Not bad, you were one of the lucky ones."

Sure because luck is my best friend… "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that unlike some of the things I've heard, a good portion of that was not too far from the truth. But you're right, there are a lot of chunks missing."

"And you're going to be the saviour who fills them in?" I asked.

"Hopefully."

"Then by all means, do so. Unlike you big shot CEO's, I don't have the luxury of throwing time away."

"From what I've heard, you have all the time in the world."

"Yet you don't. So please get on with it and stop messing me around."

He sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry. Well, I have to tell you now that I don't know much about the past ten years or so; but I can help with a few of the blank spaces. But they're what I've found in files so you'll have to bare with me."

"If these files were found within the studio, how do you know they're genuine?" That question had a double meaning. What I was also asking him was: How do I know I what you're saying is genuine?

The look he gave me was a mixture of sympathy and understanding, "Then maybe you should see them yourself? It's up to you; you can either trust me and what I say, or come with me to the studio to see what I've found."

That was no choice, "Both of those include trusting you." I said sceptically.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

From past experience, it was a dangerous thing. But I couldn't let everyone down now, "Lead the way…"

**A/N:**

**So, can he be trusted or is this a mistake? Poor Talia, all she wants is the truth and so do the Warner's! It's not fair on any of them. But what exactly has Jared found? And will R.J be cooking up his plans anytime soon? Let's wait and see XD Please review and like I said about the fan-art, I'd love to see it if anyone's interested!**


	14. Secret Diary of a CEO

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:**

**I figured that since there's going to be a lot of names and histories popping up that are actual real people and creations in real life, and also thanks to the guidance of 'Frumouttamimind', it was time to put a disclaimer in. So here goes:**

**I do not own any of the Animaniacs characters or have anything to do with the Warner Brothers name or Fleischer Studio's/Paramount. All of the facts and plots/histories I put into the fic are all words of fiction and do not in any way aim to be taken as serious fact. The Animanaics crew belong to Warner Bros. and once again, it is all fiction! The only things I own are my OC characters, Talia, Flynn, Poppy and Jared. Thank you!**

Please don't let this be a giant waste of time. I was only doing this for the Warner's. Okay, granted I was doing it for my own curiosity too, but it was mostly for them. This was their past that was being hidden here, they had a right to know about it. But I didn't see why we had to go to the studio. Wasn't the whole point of us meeting out of it was so I didn't feel restricted? Was he tricking me? Calm down, Talia, the Warner's are close by, there's nothing to worry about. Don't get me wrong it was a comfort knowing that they were there, but a little dejecting that I felt inclined to rely on them.

Nevertheless, I'd followed Jared back to the studio and into Plotz' office. Well I guess you could call it his office now. But old habits die hard and to me it was still Plotz' office. I looked at Jared sceptically, refusing to take a step beyond the doorway. Stubbornness was a skill I aimed to use as much as possible considering it was limited lately. Jared stopped to look over his shoulder at me, exhaling with a smile as if he expected it and carried on towards his desk.

"I'm not going to kidnap you, you know."

"Oh no way!" I said sarcastically, "Look, it's late so I'd rather you just get to the point instead of dragging me around Burbank if that's okay with you."

"I didn't drag you anywhere." He pointed out calmly, "You texted _me_ wanting to meet up, and you wanted physical proof of my information instead of just word of mouth which brings us here."

I hated when he was right. "Which brings me back to my point of hurrying it up."

He started rummaging around in the desk draws, "You really don't like me, do you?"

That was the problem, it wasn't that I didn't like him. In fact he was too likable which instantly made me have distaste for him. Much like his eager acceptance to the mind-blowing conspiracies going on around here. Subject change, "You didn't want the Warner's to know about the Fleischer's and yet you're telling me, why?"

"It's not that I don't want to tell them, they have a higher right to know than anyone. And in all fairness I didn't actually find this stuff until the day after I found them searching; and I can't actually tell them myself because of a current contract. But by telling you, you can inform them and there's your loophole."

I could understand that. But why would he need to go to such lengths to find a loophole in a contract? "Why would you -"

"Here we go!" he announced, cutting me off and holding up a thick leather-bound book, "I had to visit Plotz' house to bring some paperwork to the studio and came across these."

He deliberately placed it on the desk so I had no choice but to enter the room fully and take a look, "How do I know you haven't tampered with them, Thief?"

"No matter what I do you're still not going to trust me, are you?" he demanded with a harsher tone, "Talia, when are you going to realise that not all humans are going to hurt you? I'm genuinely trying to do you and your friends good here, can't you see that?"

"I see it; but I don't understand it. That's what I don't like. No one with authority around here does anything for anyone without planning to gain something in return. So you can aid us all you like, but I'm not going to stop asking the questions: Why and What do you gain from this?"

"I gain peace of mind that I'm not growing a business on lies and because everyone has a right to know their own lives."

"You say that like you're taking it personally." I wondered aloud, "There has to be more reasons for your help…"

As the words left me, he froze and gave me an alienated look that gave me a shudder. After what seemed like forever, he shook himself and forced a smile like he'd just heard a joke, "Well then that's your interpretation. But at the end of the day, you can either take a look and find out, or I can put them away and we can go over this little conversation again in a few days when you can't get answers elsewhere." He shrugged, and looked at me earnestly, "I'm not the bad guy, Talia, sometime you might just see that."

Without saying another word, I forced myself closer to the desk and took a seat, pulling book towards me and opening it carefully. No doubt he'd already read through this and thus just sat down opposite me in waiting. The book turned out to be a journal of some kind. It was written in faint and neat penmanship, each entry ranging from a couple of sentences to a few paragraphs and all in very blunt statements what was bordering short hand. But it wasn't documented by day, but by month, cramming as much information into such a confined space so that the book could last longer. It didn't surprise me when I saw that the name of the owner was Plotz. However, this belonged to a M. Plotz so that meant this belonged to Plotz Senior. Trust a Plotz to be so concerned with saving time and space, and money no doubt by not wasting the pages… I started reading eagerly and was a little deflated to find nothing of value in the first few entries. But finally, my eyes skimmed over the name of Warner Bros. Studio, and that's when I started to slow down to an absorbing pace.

_December, 1927: The Warner Bros. were still struggling with the death of their brother Sam, stress is becoming too much. It pains me to say that I took advantage of a mournful situation and raised my workload. It has paid off. Jacob announced that come New Year I am to be the new CEO and will take over while they mourn. I feel the need to continue to prove myself. With Thaddeus' growing aspiration, I must set an example and give him a future. But the studio is facing more trouble and I simply must think of a way to gain popularity for the studio and myself, but how? Will think of something by next entry with any luck. These are hard people to please, it will take more than a new pitches to gain a name for myself around here._

In the January of 1928 the book told me that he'd taken position while the three remaining original Warner founders went about their own projects while still keeping an eye on the studio. But there was nothing of interest. By the looks of things, Plotz Senior was just as eager for self image than our Plotz. There was nothing out of place until I came across March of 1928.

_March, 1928: I can't believe that such a discovery is being written down by my own hand. I had come across an anomaly of otherworldly proportions. I was inspecting the Cartoon Production Studio centre when I stumbled upon sketches of some absurd looking characters. By some trickery they actually moved along the paper like a magicians spoof. Yet there was nothing of the sort, the animations were well and truly moving across a forgotten scrap of paper. But the joke turned out to be a reality. It seems that two of the studio's staff on the Animating production line have the wizardry to bring their doodles to a semi-living state. However when interrogated personally, the 'Creators' in question are none other than Fleischer spies; Joe and Charles. They claim to be in progress of breaking away from the shadows their brothers Max and Dave have cast, yet I believe none of it. I know spies when I see them and this anomaly they create threatens the studio, and yet saves it. But finance and pressure stop me from causing their arrest or employment termination. So I must find use for them. And as they now owe me for not pressing charges or bringing their exposure, they must repay their dept. Ideas are forming, I must see which are plausible at this time._

I looked up at Jared who had silently moved around to read along with me over my shoulder. He simply nodded for me to continue. So it was Plotz Senior who discovered the Creators. And those Creators turned out to be… some under appreciated members of the Fleischer studio? Okay, I was getting it so far. And by the sound of the 'absurd looking characters', they were the Warner's that I knew, or their younger selves perhaps? I traced the next months events eagerly.

_April, 1928: A plan is set in motion. The Fleischers don't dare argue with me for fear of exposure and frankly I like it that way. My idea would save studio funding in the long term; although damage it for a few months or so, but it is necessary. It seems that the two have more than just one unusual talent, as in they are most handy with machinery. I came to think that if one could use a drawn image and create a motion picture, then what if one used a motion picture and made it reality? The creations these spies have can be used well, if tangible. They'd be cheaper than actors and the funding we'd save on cartoonists and production lines would be phenomenal. Such a machine is already in progress. The Warner Bros. shall finally take notice of my initiative; and with luck give me something to leave to Thaddeus when the time comes. If all goes well with those three, whatever they're meant to be, then this could be the start of an era. Of course they are just test subjects for now until we can be sure to use it on studio topics. I may be blunt and unexplained in these notes, but official documentation is well underway. I am not a man to repeat myself._

"He blackmailed them into a dept that wasn't even real." I spat, glaring at the page.

"You wanted the truth, no one said it was nice." Jared sighed.

"Well now you've got some big shoes too fill." I said sarcastically, "Plotz Senior put two people into slave labour, his son shut innocent toons away for years, R.J experimented on them and even on humans and back to Plotz: he forced people into unfair contracts and lied to everyone. What are you going to do?"

"Set things right with any luck. Keep reading, you're nowhere near done yet…"

And I did so. The entries for the rest of the year were full of vague descriptions of failures and thoughts of giving up. Yet there were always new attempts on the Animator and what seemed like pep-talks to himself to urge onwards. He kept reminding himself that it was for the good of the company, that the Fleischer's had a dept to pay, he would gain the Warner Bros. respect; his son would benefit from it… Here I was reading these paragraphs, knowing in some sense how the story ends, yet I was still feeling doubts that he would accomplish anything. Because of his own pride to save space, he hadn't written details on the Animator's structure, but apparently they'd been filed and documented officially elsewhere. The year went by with nothing to report. Until early the following year anyway, when the date that was shared with one of the previous photo's…

_February, 1929: Finally it's been accomplished. The Fleischer's had the nerve to engrave the thing out of spite, but no matter. A success is still a success. After so long of building and research, the Animator was eligible for use earlier this month and I left it to those Creator abnormals to bring their subjects. Those charlatans chose the ones I came across last year without my permission. They were meant to use characters of an already popular show, not something they dreamed up. But no matter, they always were the test subjects to be disposed of in good time. However, I suppose the three are created on Warner territory and brought to life by a machine contracted in Warner name, just because they were drawn by Fleischers means nothing. But I could not prepare myself for the events that followed. Not only were they in the mindset of children, but they were intelligent and capable of understanding. This complicated things, for they seemed to be more human than expected. I may be in need for approval from the higher ups, but I am not in such need as to eliminate children, no matter what form they take. Subjects: Yakko, Wakko and Dot, as they've been dubbed truly are a phenomenal success. More on them shall be documented in good time. The abilities they possess are otherworldly, far more advanced than expected. I'll keep them under observation for now, this must not get out. They must not get out._

_March, 1929: Children. They really are just children. I've delayed presenting them to the Warner Bros. as of yet and have kept them hidden with the Fleischers. Dare I say it, the subjects have become very attached to them. Maybe I was wrong to pursue such abnormal ways of saving the Studio, but what's done is done. Again, more on their progress has been filed already. It is strange how things change. Exactly one month ago I had the mindset of a man who was interested in saving funds and aiming to be apart of something beyond our world to set a future for my son; now here I write as a man who feels the need to set an example and protect three innocent children who shouldn't have been created in the first place. Nevertheless, I must continue. I've come too far to end this now. For now, the subjects shall continue to stay with the Fleischers, but soon enough the Studio is going to have to act fast if it wants to survive. And as CEO, it will be my duty to present the subjects. I just hope I've made the right choice._

I felt sick. It was true what Plotz Senior said about the strangeness of times changing. But this was madness. I understood it, but was still disgusted by it. He went through all of this trouble, blackmailing the two underappreciated Creators for something they didn't do; to create the Animator and bring toons to life just to impress his employers. Then when he finally achieved it, only then does he grow a conscience and think that maybe the toons are living things and not just subjects. I could picture the younger Warner toons terrified and treated coldly, all alone. And after all that, just to hide them away, it wasn't fair. He knew that this false sense of security for the Warner's was not going to last, he had built up hopes just to destroy them. And for what? Money and a bigger recognition. He could write all the crap about setting up a position for his son all he wanted; it was still vile in my opinion.

But I couldn't stop now, I had to keep reading. Many of the months were just the same basic information. He had started refereeing to the toons by their names instead of subjects. It was clear to see that he was developing an attachment to them. The toons had stayed with the Fleischers for over a year, but then came another familiar date that made so much more sense to me. This was the reason that photo was labelled 'The Last Day'.

_September, 1930: This month was most trying to my sanity as well as patience. The company finally fell into its unavoidable trouble and I was forced to tell the Warner Bros. about my work. To my surprise, they were eager to start without much confusion and have ordered an entire cast to be animated at once. Perhaps the loss of Sam truly did send them mad. It was heart breaking taking Yakko, Wakko and Dot away from their parental figures, but it was necessary. Because of their background, the Fleischer's are forbidden to set foot on the studio again, also meaning that they can never see the three. But in all due respect, although they were drawn by a Fleischer; said Fleischers were Warner Bros. employees at the time and built the Animator on studio ground. By name and law, the characters are Warner Bros. property. And to ensure this, a new machine was built, advanced machinery imported from the corners of the world and built with the intention to make them forget their origins. The three are now the studio's to mould how they see fit. I am in horror at myself. They're just children, and now they won't even know the ones that took them in. Maybe it's better that way. They can't miss what they don't remember. But the three actually took a shine to the name and now call themselves Warner's. The Fleischer's never christened them with a surname, it's natural that they should want to pick the most popular around. I've vowed that although they must be used and put to work, I shall take care of them. And when Thaddeus takes over for me, I know deep down that he too shall go to great measures to protect them and whatever other creatures come from that cursed machine. Who knows what will happen in the future, but I'm sure that it cannot be worse than the inhumanity I've acted upon. The Fleischers may be out of the picture, but I will never forgive myself for the way I treated them. I'll never forgive myself for any of this. _

"That's pretty much it." Jared said in my ear, making me flinch, "The rest only goes up to 1931 and the only thing that happens is the rest of the gang are Animated. They never learn about the Fleischer brothers."

I couldn't speak or move, so I took his word for it and closed the journal in disgust. It was all so much to absorb. How could a single idea grow into something as twisted and insane as this? I didn't care if he was disappointed in himself for what he'd started, it should have never have ended as it did. And what a horrible ending it was. The Warner's had been taken away from security just to be exploited for business, forced to forget the ones who had been like a family to them for over a year. By the sounds of it, the Warner Bros. were just as unjust and money-grabbing as the rest of them. I hated them all right now.

"Are you okay?"

"No." I croaked, "This is… horrible. They had no right to do this to them! They were just kids, they weren't Fleischer or Warner creations they were just kids! Not property!" I knew that he wasn't disagreeing with me, but I just needed to shout at someone about the unjustness of it, "And to make them forget is just…"

"Despicable." He finished, nodding, "Everything else you've heard about before Plotz took over and after is true. But…"

So their show was dropped after attempting to control them and they were given the toon lot to live on in freedom, I knew that. I also knew that Plotz took over from his father in the 80's. But… "But what?" I asked anxiously.

"But when Spielberg came along, he was so amazed by the toons that he brought along a guy to recreate a show for them. Tom Ruegger I think his name was; he was a big shot in the 90's and put together some shorts for them all and became even bigger. Let's just say Plotz wasn't a big fan of bringing out the toons again, but times got desperate."

I wasn't interested in the toons popularity ratings, "What about R.J?"

"He started working at the studio a good two years before you came along. But if you mean his plans… your guess is as good as mine. Gaining toon abilities for himself is one thing, but why he wanted all toons gone is beyond me."

"This whole thing is beyond me." I admitted and hating myself for it, "Wait, the Warner's were still young when they were made to forget, so why don't they remember being young now?"

"Lets just say that R.J liked to experiment long before he became the CEO. Apparently when he first started, Plotz was getting agitated by the Warner's asking questions about why they'd stopped aging and that obviously led to more questions. R.J was put in charge to fix it, and he did so. In the cruellest way he knew how."

I wanted to throw up. I didn't even notice when Jared put his hand comfortingly on my shoulder. What was wrong with these people? This was beyond evil. "And… how exactly do you know so much about R.J?"

At that, he froze and averted his eyes, "I've picked up a lot here and there. But I really don't know much more than you."

I still didn't understand something. What did R.J want? It didn't make much sense to me. He wanted toon abilities and in some sense, live forever, gain the ultimate power over everyone so to speak. But I ended up with that, yet had no next to no clue how to use it and frankly didn't want to. I didn't understand how he planned to use it for his own gain. And why did he want all toons gone? Get rid of the competition maybe? Avoid more trouble? There was only one way to answer those questions, and it wasn't inside the studio.

"I'm going to see him." I announced, "I'm going to see R.J and find out myself."

"What would it do, Talia? Think about it. What will gaining that information do? In fact, why is it even so important to know any of this?"

I knew he was just saying it to put me off the dangerous idea, but I didn't care, "The same reason you're showing it to me; because there's been enough lies. I know that my life isn't going to change that much by knowing if the toons age or who drew them but it'll damn well change theirs and they have a right to know! If you found out that you had a whole other life you couldn't remember, wouldn't you want to know?"

His hand was getting tighter on my shoulder to a state where I could feel his muscles twitching. "I… I would… Yeah…"

Prising his fingers off of me, I stood to face him directly, my mind spinning too much to care for my pride, "What you're doing means a lot, not just to me but to the Warner's too. So thank you. But I'm not coming this far and then just stopping, so if I can't get more answers here, then I'm going to R.J. Your permission isn't needed."

"If that's the case, I'm in no position to stop you." He sighed, "But I don't want it to come to that. So… come with me tomorrow night to Plotz' house and help me look for anything that can help."

That took me by surprise, I blinked in awe, "You mean break in?"

"I've got a key." He smirked.

"What exactly do you expect to find?" I asked sceptically, but wanting to take up the offer.

"Who knows, but I'd rather us look there for answers instead of you going it alone against that lunatic." He arched an eyebrow and raised his voice slightly, glancing around the room, "And by 'us' I mean it generically."

My jaw clenched. He knew that the Warners were listening in! How long had he known? Even I didn't know where they were! Should I be impressed or unnerved? Neither, I'll give nothing away and pretend I didn't notice. "Fine, we'll go after I finish work tomorrow."

He smiled, "It's a date."

"No it isn't…"

* * *

_*Yakko's POV*_

Smooth Jar-Head, _smooth_… But how had he tracked us? We were in full Michael Jordan career mode: totally invisible. He was good, and that's one thing I didn't like about him; he was too good. And as for that little scribble-pad, that was some gold-mine he had there. The sibs and I had sneaked in close enough to get a good look. Admittedly, it explained the blank spots we had, but it didn't fill any in either. Still, true to her word, kiddo had done us proud. I'll tell you, I didn't see any of this coming. Heck, we didn't even remember seeing it as it went! Okay, you know what, sure I'm a little peeved! What? Were we just some game to crack open and play with when they wanted? That's our job thanks very much! Hey, maybe that's where we get it from, hehe… Clearly those Fleischer's were a good influence on us. No, actually by the sound of it they really were. I'd never really thought of us with parent figures, obviously there was a reason why but I digress. The thought that there were some makeshift ones at some point was kind of… Okay. What, you expected some big moving drama? Move over to Real Housewives of wherever for that stuff! Bleugh!

So let's get this straight for the folks at home, and for the toons in failed hiding. Keep up now, this is a biggie: Dadoo-Plotz wanted to impress the W.B founders and found forgotten Fleischer's working in the fixture and that they had the Creator factor to flaunt. The anxious amigos assembled the Animator and acquired yours truly in tiny toddler trouble. We were hidden hastily with the handies for some time and then jolted away unjustly when the studio jacked up and then jiped us into forgetting the Fleischers. Then rest of the gang are rounded up and wrangled into the deal that destines a dime or two into the dank banks of the Brothers. And the rest is history… Once again, try and say it aloud, got ya there!

Now, on the topic of being 'got', I can see kiddo's point when wanting to get answers from the horses mouth. Nah actually that's an insult to horses everywhere. But you get the point. Sure no one can trust R.J as much as any girl would want to date him but kiddo's still got a point. I wasn't the biggest fan of the fact that he'd done stuff to me and the sibs and wouldn't mind paying him a visit myself. But, and it hurts to say this and not just because of the bad sub I ate; but I'm kind of with Jar-Head on this one. We'll save kiddo interrogating R.J as a last resort. Not quite a plan B, more of a plan 0, as in 0 chance of it happening. Her temper and his… everything, it wouldn't end well.

I looked at the sibs who looked dejected to say the least. I understood alright. It was one thing finding out about what happened in the past, but it was only making the need to remember stronger. Okay, normally this is the time in sappy media that I'd do something big-brotherly. So I put an arm around my bro and took my sis' hand. I couldn't help but think of that machine in the Waiting Room. It had brought T.P's memories back somehow, why not ours? Sure I'd promised Talia that we wouldn't go in but- Hey that's it… I promised that _we_ wouldn't go in. And _we_ signify a group. Well, Wakko's not a we, he's a _he; _just like Dot's a _she_. And as for yours truly; well I myself and not a _we_ if I'm going in as just little old _me_! Hmm… that's not going to go down well I'm guessing. So unlike her plan 0 with R.J, this is going to be my plan D. As in Desperate measures. So I'll play the good little angel that we all know I am deep down and stay put to hear what they find tomorrow. Let's see where this takes us folks…

**A/N:**

**Yes, lets see where it takes us. Man all that history was a real challenge to put together! Thank you Frumouttamimind who's trivia and plot ideas have pretty much written this chapter for me! XD**

**I know it all seemed a little rushed, but this was a Plotz writing and they've never been known for patience. I hope everything was clear and answered some questions. Also, please remember the disclaimer, none of this is to be taken seriously as fact, it's fanfiction for Pete's sake, lol XD And thanks 'Shannon23' more reminding me to Tom Ruegger, the real genius behind the Animaniacs!**


	15. Difference of Opinion

**A/N:**

**Uhhhhhh-Onwards with the story XD**

_*Talia POV*_

Okay, so work was over with, Flynn and Poppy were at home with the Warner's and the toons may or may not be sneaking along again later tonight. I kind of hoped that they would be with me, but at the same time didn't. I didn't feel comfortable leaving my siblings home alone lately and at the same time didn't trust Jared enough to go it alone myself. I still didn't know what exactly we were aiming to find tonight, but I hoped it was something we could use. Now here I was waiting for Jared. Granted he had given a gold mine yesterday about the Warner's origins, but what else had he to offer? I really doubted that there was much more to offer. And more importantly, I doubted that he was helping us just for kicks. Suddenly I noticed a figure beckoning me in the parking lot. Well, here goes…

Jared's smile lit up as I headed over; I didn't know why, I was wearing an unapproachable scowl to emphasis my point that I didn't want to be there. Never the less, he remained composed, "Hi, you okay?"

I was about to answer with a 'could be better' comment or something like that when I was silenced by the sight of him leaning towards me and placing a hand gently on my shoulder. What was this all about? The closer he came, the more I leant away until he got the message. He looked a bit sheepish and pulled back. When did I ever give him the signal that this was okay? Sure it looked like he was just going for my cheek like close friends would; but he was not my friend. I wouldn't even call him an acquaintance. I was here for the same reason as last night: information. Although this time I wasn't sure if what we would find would answer my questions, or the Warner's. He had no right to try and invade my personal space like that.

He cleared his throat, and thumbed over his shoulder while releasing mine, "Uh, shall we, uh…"

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes and stepped aside for him to lead the way. Egotistical moron, "So how are we getting to Plotz'?"

Glad for a subject change, he flashed a grin, "Actually, we don't have to go. There's nothing there that can be used."

Was he playing me? Anger flushed through me, "If it's all the same to you I'd rather look myself instead of taking your word for it."

"You didn't let me finish…"

Without saying another word, he just walked off towards a cluster of cars not too far away from us. Reluctantly, I followed him, hating the fact that he was manipulating me. He stopped at a sleek convertible which I had to scoff at. What was it with these big-shot city guys and their fancy cars? It's not like they're very practical. But still, where was he going with this? I did let him finish, he distinctly stopped speaking. He opened the trunk of the car and nodded at its contents.

"There's nothing at Plotz' to be used because I've already cleared it out for us to look at."

I stared at him quizzically, unsure if he was messing me around again. But I peered inside and found a large cardboard box. He gave me a brief hand gesture to give me the go ahead to open it. I didn't like him telling me what to do, but my curiosity was making me forget my pride for now. I peeled back the folded lids and slumped my shoulders at how little there was inside. There was another book, larger and denser than the journal last night; and a couple of files alongside a thin stack of paper. It really wasn't much, but it was something.

"Any particular reason why you didn't want me going with you?"

"Well, I never said I didn't want you with me, but I thought I'd save your morals by going it alone." He said softly.

"And what does that say about you?" I asked accusingly, thinking of labels like thief or intruder.

"Will this answer your question?"

He picked up the loose papers and held them up for me to see. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes scanned the words. It was a contract. _My_ contract. Mine and Plotz' signatures lay at the bottom with Dr. S as a witness. I hated that thing with every fibre in my being. And just as I was wondering how this had any reference to my question, he tore it in half. Just like that, Jared had taken my restraints and shredded them. For a second, it was as if a rope around my neck had been removed, air pouring down my throat properly for the first time since I'd signed that damn thing. I looked at him questioningly.

"Seriously? Just like that?"

"I've told you from the start I'm not the bad guy here, and I'm not trying to bribe you into trusting me either; believe it or not I'm just doing the decent thing."

"There's no such thing with your types." I muttered. But I figured that maybe I was being a little harsh. After all, he did just free me without asking anything in return. Well not asking for anything yet anyway. He wasn't in the clear just yet, but this still felt needed: "But… thank you. You know Plotz isn't going to be happy when he gets back."

He scoffed, "When is he happy?" Okay even I had to give a hint of a smile to that one. "Besides, it's officially my company in a few days." He tapped the box, "So are we investigating here or enjoying the scenery?"

Hmm, well okay then. He suddenly decided to get a sense of humour that was mildly respectable. I chose to pick up the two files first. The first was nothing of great importance; don't get me wrong it was fascinating but nothing we could use. It was about the building of the Animator, so although it could explain how many different attempts there were etc, it still didn't mention R.J. The second however was more informative. It was full of information for the other machine that took away memories: The Deactivator. Wow these people were really creative with names, weren't they? Again, mostly details about its fixtures, but there were also documents on its use. Such as the young Warner's being forced to forget the Fleischer's. However there was no records of R.J using it against them before he became CEO, which must mean that even then he was abusing his position. Yet there was plenty to say about after he took it from Plotz. Of course R.J wouldn't go into too much detail in case he was found out. This was written well and truly in short-hand, practically foreign to me. I had a feeling that even if I could make it out, I wouldn't be any closer to answers.

* * *

_*Jared's POV*_

I hoped that this was answering her questions in some way, because frankly it had answered none of mine. Guilt was still lingering in me about the letters I'd been forced to send. There was another sitting like a stone in my bag right now addressed to her brother. It was like a flame licking at the inside of my skull, demanding I pass it on, screaming it even. Each hour it was getting worse. Soon I was going to cave in, I knew it, but for now suppression was just manageable. I knew that it was this infamous R.J sending them to me, but I had no idea why. I'd never met the man and I was just as eager as Talia to avoid him. But she was so stubborn, which I respected, but was afraid it would put her in danger. I was afraid that _I'd_ put her or the others in danger myself. For some reason, R.J was making me do this one act with the letters, what else could he be capable of?

"Anything of use to you?" I asked.

"You must have thought so to bring it to me." she pointed out curtly.

"It mentioned the Animator and the Deactivator so I hoped for the best. Plotz must have a real issue with this because those are literally all I could find." I added honestly.

"Well if you had your mind altered and your company stolen by a madman I'm sure you would want to pretend it never happened. Like I said before, you've got big shoes to fill." she arched an eyebrow.

That was definitely true. "I'm sorry, but I've got to ask; I can understand wanting to put together a history for the toons, it's their lives after all; but why the need to know about R.J? He's in prison, literally the letters are the only things that can get to you. So what's the point?" I made my tone light and calm, I'd learnt that Talia turned very defensive when questioned and the last thing I needed was her getting angry at me again.

However, she only gave me her 'mind your own business' glare for a limited amount of time before regarding me. "Prison is clearly not stopping him. I want to find out what can."

Well that was certainly to the point. And a good point it was. I understood completely where she was coming from. From what I'd learnt from Plotz and the rest of the people in the studio, he was a very cunning and manipulative man.

"I heard that he's the one that made you half-toon… and that he did it to someone else too." I said carefully.

"His nephew." She spat, snapping the file shut. Oh dear, I think I've touched a nerve, "Sent him completely insane and before you ask, yes it did kill him."

"You're not trying to avenge him in some way, are you?"

She tensed, "No. I'm doing this for myself and to protect the people I care about. There's no point in trying to make amends with someone who's not here anymore."

"I'm sorry." I meant it too, "What was he like?"

She glared at me as if to say 'how am I meant to answer that?', fire circling her pupils, "He was egocentric, a bit of a jerk and thought that he had a right over everyone and it seemed to run in the family. But… he didn't deserve to die if that's what you mean."

No that's not what I meant at all, "No one really deserves to die."

A nod of agreement, that's a good sign, "What's ironic is that he probably wouldn't have died anyway…" I noticed that she was talking more than usual. That must be the lack of contract, she was free to say what she wanted now with nothing holding her back, "But listen, I really appreciate all this, but I'd rather just carry on looking for anything that can help, so what else did you find?"

Bang goes that theory. "Yeah, sure… Sorry, it was a touchy subject. I didn't mean to -"

The flames in her eyes extinguished with a hiss as she blinked, "Stop apologising and just show me what else you found."

Yes Ma'am. I reached into the box and pulled out the final object that I'd managed to salvage and handed it over, "I'll have to put the files back, but I don't think anyone will miss that if you want to give it to the Warner's."

She gave me a sceptical look and took the book from me, opening it to reveal it as a photo album. It seems that the Fleischer's made that one year with the toons memorable and ended up filling up most of the pages. If the Warner's had been human, it would have looked like a regular family album. It seems the Fleischer's weren't only capable of the Creator trait or their machinery knowledge, they were also skilled photographers. Talia traced the pictures with her eyes before smoothing a few over with her fingers. I wondered how she saw the Warner's now. Did she see them as friends; another set of siblings? Maybe she felt like a parent to them. I guess it would be natural for her to think like that, she'd had to do it for so long with her own family that it was a difficult mindset to get out of. The photo's ranged from something as simple as the three playing a game, or something more of a family scene like Dot standing up with a smile of self pride while her brothers beckoned her from the other side of the room, urging her to take her steps.

"They'll like this, I think." She muttered, "But it'll only make them want to remember even more."

"That's a bad thing?" I asked softly, not wanting to upset her again.

"Of course not, I want them to remember too. It's just hard not being able to do anything more for them. Especially when the only person who can is the only person we need to avoid."

"You do more than enough."

"For gods sake Jared, stop talking to me like I'm one of Dr. S' patients. I don't like being interrogated or manipulated, if you're not doing that then there's no need to be so cautious all the time." She snapped.

I really can't win with this girl. "I'm not, I wouldn't insult you like that. And to prove it; here." A refreshing wave of ice washed over me as I reached into my bag and pulled out the letter, handing it to her. Naturally I couldn't tell her it was me receiving them or else she'd never trust me again, so I twisted it a little while still telling the truth, "I found this in the studio this morning."

* * *

_*Flynn's POV*_

She'd been gone a long time. I didn't like the sound of this Jared person and really didn't like the sound of Talia meeting up with him by herself. I didn't see why the Warner's didn't go with her tonight. They claimed that it wasn't much fun after being caught and that Talia would tell them what she finds out anyway. But here's the thing, I had no doubt that she'd tell us, lately she'd been keeping to her promise and didn't look like she was going to stop now. My point was that I wasn't happy with this and she needed someone with her. I would even be happy with Rita and Runt sneaking along, but they'd been spending less and less time at home since Slappy made that 'house-cat' comment…

Admittedly, I felt kind of bad that I hadn't been talking to Talia lately. Sure it was my own fault for not showing her the letters but she didn't have to yell like that. But… I guess I should say sorry, or at least start talking to her again. I mean it really wasn't her fault. I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at R.J. I don't see why the Warner's don't just go in the prison and teach him not to mess with us. But then again, they wouldn't do that. It wouldn't be any fun for them if there wasn't a bit of a chase to it. And like Talia said, I haven't had another letter from him since. So there's no reason re-opening old wounds. God I hated that expression…

"What time is she coming home?" I asked.

"When she does." Dot answered, half way through styling Poppy's hair into something I didn't listen to the name of, "Patience is a virtue. And a rarity, we don't have it so someone has to."

Well that someone clearly isn't me either. Yakko thumped me on the shoulder, "Relax, Slugger, Jar-Head's like an eco-friendly light bulb: has some good flashes every now and again but really dim."

That gave the studio a lot of promise. Poppy chewed her lip in thought, "But is he nice or is he one of the bad people again?"

"Doesn't matter." Wakko grinned.

"Yeah we've got our eye on him." Yakko insisted, "But not literally, you only make that mistake once, right Sib?"

His brother looked at the ground, "Well what was I supposed to think?"

Even I had to give a half smile at that, unable to help but wonder how that went about. Okay so they were good at getting a laugh every now and again when things were getting to me but it still wasn't a cure. I didn't trust anyone who worked in that studio and kind of wanted to get away from it. Not because of the toons, in fact they were the only thing I liked about it, even if I did sort of wish for a little normality every now and again. It was the people that I didn't like. Scratchansniff was a wimp that went with what he was told so who knows where his loyalties lie, Plotz is a jerk and I didn't like this new guy at all, even if he was supposedly helping. The nurse is okay but…

"What's this guys name again?" I asked, having only ever heard him as Jar-Head or Jared. I wanted to know his full name.

Dot forced an exaggerated dramatic voice to poke fun of him, "Future leader and CEO of Warner Brothers: Jared Richards!"

Poppy's eyes widened, "I don't like him."

"How come, Pops?" Wakko asked, but then scowled when his siblings gave him a knowing look.

My sister smiled a little but quickly snapped out of it, "His name."

Yakko smirked and brushed his knuckles under her chin lightly, "Jar-Head isn't the best name going, Red, but you can't really build a case on it."

"Jared Richards." She insisted, "J.R. Swap the letters around and you get R.J!"

How the hell did she pick up on that? Now I really didn't trust him. Sure it was probably just some coincidence but I wasn't taking any chances. "That's a bit weird, don't you think?"

"This is Burbank." Yakko commented, "It would be weird if weird things didn't happen."

That's true, annoyingly. I didn't understand their calmness. If I found out that I had a whole other life that had been taken away and that someone I was close to was out there alone with a possibly helper of an insane madman I'd be furious and probably going out of my mind. But then again, they'd never been known to be predictable or react how you'd expect. But I did wonder what was really going on in their heads. Was this an act? Or were they genuinely just that passive?

"But shouldn't someone go see if she's okay?" I asked, trying to sound like it didn't bother me that much.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't like us here." The eldest winked.

Dot stood in the middle of the room and put the back of her hand to her forehead, forced large tears and sobs dramatically, "Oh, woe is our Talia! Lost and alone with this mysterious unknown; friend or foe, will we ever know? Who shall venture out into the darkness to save her? What peril has befallen her? Where could she be?" she finished with a wail.

"She's walking up the sidewalk." Wakko stated, pointing out of the bedroom window.

Yakko patted his sister on the back, "Nice dramatic reading though."

She shrugged, "Tears are always the deal breaker."

"Talia's home?" Poppy grinned, joining the middle Warner at the window, "With a boy!"

I rolled my eyes, girls… go fig. Damn it! The toons were getting to me again! But seriously, why was Talia showing this guy where she lived? That was stupid by any standards! I didn't like this, not one bit.

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

"I told you I don't need an escort home." I huffed.

"I told you that there's a lot of weirdo's around." Jared shot back.

"Yeah, you also said you were one of them."

I didn't want him knowing where I lived, he didn't have a right to. That's the very reason why I made him park down the block when he forced me to let him drive me back. But then again, he was technically my employer now, he had all my details at the studio anyway. My arms were wrapped around the photo album protectively, the prison letter slotted inside for safekeeping. I felt sick as I'd opened it earlier. True to his word, R.J had sent another form for visiting hours. Only this time, I was actually considering taking up the offer myself. However, Jared was disagreeing. I didn't need his permission, I didn't need anyone's.

"Besides, I had to make sure you made it home instead of rushing off into more trouble with R.J." he commented.

"I've got two kids to get home to and three more to inform about a life they don't remember." I scoffed, "I'm hardly going to make a run for it tonight, am I?" Idiot…

"But you're still thinking of going."

How observant. "Yes. I need answers and unfortunately he's the only one that's got them. And he's not going to try anything; we'd be in a public visiting ward in plain sight of guards. He can't touch me."

"He doesn't need to touch you to get inside your head." He argued.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Well believe it or not I don't fancy watching you or anyone else get hurt because of him." He stated, but after a moment smirked, "And if something happens to you then Scratchansniff will have to work more hours."

"Charming…" I muttered curtly, but slightly admiring his attempt at humour, "I'm an intern, remember? Easily replaceable."

"Actually, I'd say you were one of a kind." He softly moved his hand to take mine, "In more ways than one."

I pinched one of his fingers, making him recoil in surprise while my hand returned to its position around the album. He gave me a playful scowl, to which I just rolled my eyes scornfully. Flattery and clichéd flirting will get him nowhere. All the way down the sidewalk he didn't try and make another move on me which I was grateful for. However he still wasn't letting up with warning me that questioning R.J was not going to help me and that it was dangerous etc. Before long we were directly outside my front door and he was still talking. It was starting to grate on my nerves and enough was enough. I pointed at him warningly.

"You do not need to lecture me about R.J! I know exactly what he's like and don't need to hear it from you. I don't care what crap you've got to say about caring when all you really care about is making a good impression on your employees. So thank you for everything you've done and I can't tell you how much it means to us, but you can drop the act."

"It's not an act, Talia."

"Have you seen where you work? Everyone's acting to some extent."

"Why is it so damn difficult for you to believe that maybe someone actually cares?"

I was about to argue when all of a sudden he swiftly leant towards me as he'd done so earlier, but a lot quicker and placing his lips on mine instead of aiming for my cheek. Out of reflex, I leant backwards, away from him, but he took a step closer to seal the gap once more, his hands gently placed on my shoulders. My mind was screaming in outrage, demanding him away from me and telling me to push him away. I wanted to as well, but I just couldn't manage it. Nothing good would come of this, I knew that and wanted to avoid the hassle to come. But every movement I made, he counteracted, demanding me to give him a chance. So I had no choice but to stand perfectly still and let him get the message that I didn't want this.

His lips felt soft and a little shaky, but I didn't mind as it made him seem nervous which mean that he'd back off soon. So why did I find myself responding my leaning into him ever so slightly? Was I really enjoying this? Yeah, I guess I was… I didn't know how long we stayed like that, but something about this felt... not so bad. And there was a welcoming factor that he just kept to this boundary and was giving me the message that he didn't want to push me. It didn't feel like he was frightened to or that he didn't want to; but it was that he was giving me then option.

Sure there was still a nagging at the back of my mind telling me to pull away, that it wasn't too late to save myself the trouble that was bound to follow this. Nothing good could come from this, but I didn't care. Right now I just wanted to enjoy the closeness. I wasn't used to someone wanting to be this close and hold me like this, it was a comfort and a fear at the same time. Doubt ran through me; did he really want me? Did he really care or was he just after something? No one treated me like this! Yet here he was, here I am… Suddenly we snapped apart as a shower of icy water rained down over us, drenching the pair of us and making me shiver. I let out a shriek of panic as my hair curtained over my eyes, blinding me.

"Heads up!" taunted a voice from above.

"What'd you do that for? Things were just getting good!" a familiar girlish voice snapped.

I shot my glare upwards, forcing my hair out of my eyes and flushed in both embarrassment and anger at the three Warner's looking down at us, Yakko with an empty bucket in his hand. Jared glanced up and actually chuckled at the situation, choosing to make light of it, unlike me.

Wakko waved sheepishly at us, "Don't mind us, we're not here."

"Ew!" Poppy giggled from inside, followed by Flynn who sounded further away, "Dude, that's my sister! Don't be gross!"

I was going to kill them. Yakko span the bucket on his finger, "This is a 'T' rating; keep it that way, okay Jar-Head?"

Jared looked at me, "'T' rating?"

I shrugged and groaned inwardly, "He does these inside jokes every now and again, I swear he thinks we're in a TV show or something…"

It was true, even now he was giving his eyebrows a knowing wriggle at my words to someone or something the rest of us couldn't see as if to say _I won't tell them if you don't_. I flashed the group an evil glare that made the two youngest shift uneasily and nervously sink down beneath the window out of sight. Yakko lingered a few seconds longer to give me a disapproving arch of an eyebrow before disappearing from view too. Why do I feel like a kid who's been scolded? I suddenly remembered who I was with and turned my view to Jared, staring accusingly to which he misinterpreted and shrugged.

"It's another reason to remember the night." He reasoned.

"That's one way of putting it…" I thumbed over my shoulder, "I should get in there before something worse comes out."

"Mwah! Goodnight everybody!"

This time Yakko sounded closer like he was listening on the other side of the front door. To gain some personal victory I gave the door a good kick which resulted in a satisfying cry of surprise pain from the eavesdropper. Jared ducked his head to hide his smirk.

"I've got to get going anyway." He muttered, "But despite the circumstances for it, it's been great spending time with you.

"I wonder why…"

I clenched my fists at the taunting voice behind the door and shook one right by the spy-glass where no doubt he was watching, I tried to sound threatening, "Yakko, if you don't stop spying you're going to get a real piece of me!"

"You sure Jar-Head doesn't mind sharing?" he purred.

Bite your tongue, Talia, you'll only give him more material to work with. I turned to Jared again, suddenly feeling angrier at him for daring to intrude my personal space like that. What the hell gave him the right? Why the hell did I just let him? It wasn't just R.J who got into peoples heads, he was too. And I hated it.

"You should go."

"I should." He leant in quickly and gave me one more little peck on my cheek, "I'll see you around."

I dodged him a fraction of a second too late and was taken back by the last little gesture. I narrowed by eyes warningly, "Obviously…"

I didn't wait for him to vanish down the street before my keys were in the door and I was storming into the house. The minute I shut the door, Wakko smoothed a hand casually over his hat and winked, trying to make his voice sound deeper.

"_I'll see you around…_"

Dot put a hand to her forehead and acted out a swoon, falling backwards into her brothers arms, mockingly pitching her voice, "_Obviously…_"

Yakko arched another eyebrow at me, this one hinted with the usual swagger he took pride in, "That must have been some information he gave you."

I was fuming. So much so that the emotional imbalance was effecting the toon part of me and heating me from the inside out. Steam was escaping from my clothes and hair where my irritation was drying the water from me. At this, they were greatly entertained.

"Do you need some more water?" Wakko asked, "You look a little hot under the collar."

"I'm not touching that one…" Dot warned.

"No, Jar-Head has that covered." Yakko retorted and blew another kiss, "Mwah! Goodnight everybody!"

I scowled and figured that I didn't need to explain myself to them. So instead I just held out the photo album for them and curtly shoved it into Yakko's arms as I made my way up the stairs. There was no point in dwelling on what happened outside. I wasn't some love struck teenager, I was someone who had been caught in a surprise attack by some egotistical idiot. It was some spur of the moment stupidity on his part. That's all. It still didn't stop me ducking my head in embarrassment a little when I heard Poppy giggling as she pretended to be asleep. And it didn't help when I found that Flynn had locked his bedroom door again. Like I said, no good would come from that… That idiotic prick. I was going to kill him.

As I changed into my pyjamas I figured I'd better go and face the Warner's and see how they're doing with that photo album. I'd felt strange when skimming through it earlier. Like I wanted to be part of them or at least be able to watch them in action; not just frozen fragments. The three were sitting on the sofa side by side, Dot in the middle with the book on her lap while her brothers leant in to get a closer look at the pages. They were too engrossed to notice me walk in, but I saw the prison invitation open on the arm of the sofa. They'd read it and I was glad that I didn't have to explain that to them. Only when I picked it up did they snap out of their trance to look at me.

"Someone's had an eventful night by the looks of things." Dot commented.

"Very eventful." Wakko added slyly.

I shook my head in disapproval and prepared myself for my announcement, "And things are going to get even more eventful…" Before Yakko could even finish blowing a kiss, I'd thrown a cushion forcefully at his head to silence him, "I'm going to see R.J next visiting day."

"You're what?" they chorused.

"He's our best bet for answers right now, okay? He can tell us why he was experimenting on you guys and maybe how to get your memories back." I blurted defensively.

"Kiddo, in case you're having memory blanks of your own… _again_; R.J isn't exactly the nicest guy to make deals with."

"You don't say?" I said dryly, "But what other choice is there?"

Dot folded her arms, "You mean besides using the machine ourselves?"

"I told you, we don't know what it could do to you guys."

"So lets get this straight;" Yakko got to his feet, "We have to listen to you but you brush us aside?"

"Not fair…" Wakko mumbled.

"It's not like that and you know it. I tell you three not to go in there because I don't want you hurt."

"And naturally we're telling you not to see R.J because we want to watch the opposite." Yakko retorted smarmily.

"He's not going to hurt me! Jeez, you're starting to sound like Jared…"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

I glared at him, "I'm going to see R.J and getting some answers."

"Then I'm going to the Waiting Room to do likewise."

"No you're not."

"Guess you'll have to stick around to keep an eye on me then, won't you?"

By this point, the younger Warner's had leant back in their seats, grabbing handfuls of popcorn as their eyes darted back and for from me to their brother as we argued. This was infuriating. You know what, I didn't need his permission. I didn't need anyone's permission for this. R.J had the answers I needed and I was damn well going to get them.

"I'm going with or without your permission." I sighed, turning away to leave the room. As I did so, I muttered under my breath what I had been thinking for a while now, "You don't need to keep big brothering me all the time…"

"Someone has to."

I stopped in my tracks and looked over my shoulder. Yakko smirked in triumph and arched an eyebrow as if challenging me to argue again. Wakko and Dot looked on eagerly awaiting my reaction. Well you know what, they weren't going to get one. I turned back and carried on walking to my room, suddenly exhausted. I'd look at when the visiting days were in the morning. Right now I just wanted to sleep. R.J did have the answers that we needed. We needed to know how to bring back the Warner's memories; we need him to leave us alone and… as selfish as this sounds; I need to find out if this toon part of me was reversible.

**A/N:**

**Yep, nothing good will come from any of this. Now just so we're clear this doesn't mean I'm building a relationship for Talia because like before I really don't know if I like this Jared guy or not or if he's good or bad. It really was just a spur of the moment writing thing that I put in for kicks. If you don't like it, that's okay, if you do, that's okay too. **

**So Talia wants to see R.J not just for the toons, but also to see if she can sure herself? Now I think at times like this she's allowed to be a little selfish, right? But will she get what she's looking for? Will Yakko go into the machine to try and get his memories back? Whose side is Jared really on? Find out in the next instalment of this bog-standard fanfic! XD**


	16. Plan 0 vs Plan D

**A/N:**

**Helloooo Readers! In response to a few reviews and requests, I shall be doing some bits from the other Warner's POV at some point, in honesty they are actually harder to write for then Slappy and that's saying something. But I shall be competing that request, maybe not this chapter or the chapter after but definitely at some point in this story.**

**Also, thank you for all the reviews so far, and a shout out to 'Shannon23' who was reviewer number 101. (It's my lucky number). Keep it up you awesome people!**

It turns out that the next visiting hours weren't for a few days so I had to wait until the following week. My mind was still set, I wanted answers and I was sure as hell going to get them. I knew it was dangerous and a little stupid and maybe I was being a little too optimistic about it all. But really, what else could I do? I'd gone to Dr. S and spoken to him about the machine in a 'theoretical' sense. Naturally I couldn't tell him about my knowledge of the Fleischer input or that my contract had been abolished because that would just cause him to panic. For a physiatrist he seemed to have more issues than me and that's saying something. But in basic terms, no toon had ever had their memories replaced and frankly there had been enough experimentation without putting it to the test. When questioned about why I was asking; I simply pretended to be a good patient and employee and told him it was part of a dream I'd been having. He enjoyed analysing that. But it unnerved me how someone could get so much from nothing at all.

The days past and it seemed that it was not just me who had their mind set on something. Yakko and Flynn were dead against me going to see R.J. The younger Warner's and Poppy weren't happy about it, but I think they knew that it was going to be difficult changing my mind and also that it was the most reliable way of getting answers. And as for Jared, I'd only seen him once at the studio, to which I ignored him and took my work elsewhere. And now here I was, early morning and a few hours before I was to pay my visit. I received a single text saying: _I can't stop you going, but I'm here if you need me. Jared. _I deleted it. I already had one therapist, I didn't need or want another.

I was in Slappy's house along with Rita while my siblings were upstairs playing with Skippy before school. It was strange how I felt like I could actually have an adult conversation with these two. Yes that's right. I can have an adult conversation with an over four foot tall squirrel and a cat. Well I'm a toon hybrid in some sense so it also feels like a set up for a crap joke but I digress…

"Thanks again, Slappy." I sighed, "I don't think I could handle the arguments from Flynn again..."

"Nah forget it, what else have I got to keep me busy outside of my soap operas? So, you ready for today?" Slappy asked with a slight look of resentment.

"Not really… Don't tell me you're going to try and talk me out of it as well?"

"Well it is pretty stupid;" Rita commented, "You're playing right into that yutz' hands."

"He reminds me of a slightly younger Hannibal Lecter."

"That's not really a reference I need to hear right now…" I shuddered.

"I censor myself for no one, kid." Slappy nodded, "Listen, you can make your own choices and you gotta do what you gotta do. Just don't go letting him into your head again."

"That's the last thing I plan on doing."

"Nice to see you've got some sense left then." Rita muttered, "You've got two charges to come back to remember."

She had that look in her eye, the one that she usually wore when questioning my loyalties, "You don't think I'm going to leave them, do you?"

"Just saying. Don't go using those new speed skills to bad use."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You two tone it down before I knock your heads together!" Slappy snapped, "Rita give the kid a break or take your abandonment issues elsewhere and Talia, don't take offence and just do what you have to. Jeez, this isn't Dr. Phil, you know!"

Rita and I exchanged a look, to which she flicked her tail passively and looked away. It was rare that we had these moments of disagreement, in fact we usually got along pretty well. But it got to times when I figured she thought that things were getting too much. And from both our experience, when baggage got heavy people took the next flight. I didn't think she really thought I would leave, but I wasn't getting my hopes up. And clearly she was on Flynn and Yakko's side in this R.J situation.

"I'm just asking him some questions. I'll be back in time to pick up Flynn and Poppy from school." I reassured.

"Well give him a message from me." Slappy said, handing over a lit stick of dynamite.

I widened my eyes in panic, unsure of what to do. Rita took pity on me and casually blew out the fuse, "That's promising…"

* * *

_*Rita's POV*_

Talia stayed a little longer before hitting the road; and I figured I'd left Runt alone long enough so I went with. Knowing him he had his head stuck in the cat-door… again. It was a quiet walk back to the parking lot and I figured girlie was still miffed at me. Not my problem, I was only telling her what I was thinking. If she was crazy enough to see R.J then she was crazy enough for anything. And her reaction didn't bother me, it reassured me. I wasn't calling these kids my family or nothing; even after a couple of years my hopes were still standard level; but that didn't mean I didn't want it getting lower.

As we approached the car it was time to part ways. She stopped and gave me a look, "I know you have a poor opinion of me lately, but it's got to be done."

I sighed and turned away from her, _"Don't leave it up to fate, though the odds are slim… Don't gamble with your life, you can never win..." _

"You're not changing my mind, I'll be careful and I'm not letting him get to us again. Please, Rita, this is something I need to do."

I regarded her for a second. This wasn't about me trying to stop her, this was about me warning her; _"We'll see you to your choice, then we'll be right there… After the child's are reconciled with their sister…" _**(A/N: From the episode 'Puttin on the Blitz, I changed a few words in the last part to fit the scene)**

By the looks of things, she got my message, stooping down to look me in the eye, "Come on you really think after everything that's happened before I'm letting them go?"

She had a point. I shrugged and carried on my way, "I'm holding you to that, girlie."

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

Because the application for visiting hours had already been filled out previously, all I had to do was had it in and then wait along with the long line of others. Most looked excited, clearly visiting friends or family members, some even had children with them, A few looked sombre, embarrassed even as if the very thought of what they were doing ashamed them. There didn't seem to be any first timers like me. Again I felt alone in this. How did I look to other people? Angry? Nervous? I didn't feel any of those. I felt terrified.

At one point I was ready to turn around, but then the doors opened, the guards ushering us through. In all honesty, I had no idea how this was going to turn out. You could have an entire operation planned out to face this man and he could turn it on its head instantly. Perhaps I was giving him a little too much credit, but the last time I underestimated him things went terribly wrong. Maybe everyone was right and I should… No, if I don't do it now I never will. And even though I was definitely getting results for the Warner's memories, I still had to know if my toon side could be taken away.

We were taken into a large, bare looking hall that somewhat resembled a cafeteria, multiple tables scattered throughout. Many were already half occupied by the inmates, identified by their dull uniform. The group of visitors were pointed along towards their tables and I was treated likewise. I'd hoped for a table around the edges of the room so that the wardens were far enough away not to overhear, but close enough to reassure me of safety. But no, I was directed to the very centre of the room where a very smug looking man awaited me. He adjusted his glasses as I approached and for a split second I thought that I was going to run. But I swallowed and forced myself to sit down. A cruel smile tweaked at his mouth.

"Well, Miss. Nolan, isn't this a surprise." R.J taunted, pressing his hands together, "I must say I was shocked to find you as my visitor when I expected young Flynn, but at least this cuts out the middle man, so to speak. And look at you, you haven't changed a bit; how has your new life been treating you? I'm sorry to say that mine has been… less than satisfactory." He nodded in acknowledgment as if sharing a private joke, it made me sick, "So, what do I owe the pleasure?"

The way he was just so sure of himself like he'd done nothing wrong was unnerving. It was as if he felt completely in control of everything and I was just one of his puppets. Fearing I'd been quiet too long, I opened my mouth and said the first thing that came to mind.

"You know exactly why I'm here. Why are you trying to contact my brother and how did you manage to forge the letters to him?" I demanded, "All mail is checked before being sent out."

"Ah, but that would be telling."

"Which is why I'm asking."

"Nice to see you haven't lost that fight. But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give away a little… _secret._"

I shook my head, "That doesn't affect me any more."

"So I've heard." He shrugged dismissively, "And for the record, I've never sent any letters to the studio. That would be against my restrictions. However I am completely free to send them to someone else." He raised a finger as if to halt any interruptions I might give, "And before you run to the authorities, they won't find anything of use thanks to false identity."

Great, so finding the name and address wouldn't change anything. I should have known, "Do I at least get a reason why him, and why you told him that our father was behind it? That's twisted by any standards."

It was as if he was glad that I asked, "I know how you work, Miss. Nolan. When someone threatens you, you get irritable and put on a charade of confidence. However, someone interferes with your family… Well, just look at where we are and you'll see the results." He pretended to look concerned, "Tell me, Talia, where _is_ your father?"

He was trying to get into my head. Perhaps Slappy's Hannibal reference wasn't far off. "You've got your own way. I'm here. What do you want?"

"I want what should have been mine in the first place; what you took from me before you and those mutations sent me here." A sudden anger flushed through him.

"They're not mutations. What do you have against them anyway? I don't remember hearing about them doing anything to _you_ when you took away their memories." There was a moment of silence and I felt a shiver of satisfaction, "That's right, I know about you putting the Warner's into the Deactivator to make them forget how they used to age. I know all of it."

Disgust made my skin crawl as he looked at me in pride, "I'm so glad to see these years haven't been wasted. And yet it's upsetting to see all of the studio's efforts at secrecy falling to nothing. Now, Miss. Nolan, where did you get all of that?"

Which was creepier? Him using formalities or him pretending to be my friend? "That isn't important."

"Oh I see, private contact; your own little _helper_…" he chuckled, "Pray tell; what do you hope to gain with this information?"

Stop mocking me you twisted son of a- "The Deactivator can bring back memories, it worked with Plotz; can it work on toons?"

He clasped his hands together, "Is this why you came to see me? You need my help. Oh isn't this an interesting turn? Well I'm not one to turn away a question that simple. Yes. Yes one could retrieve toon memories… but it would take adjustments that are only capable of achievement at the hands of someone who has experience with the mechanisms."

That's all I needed to hear on the subject, or so I thought, "Then what's stopping Scratchansniff? He normally did the dirty work for you so he knows how it works."

"I'm afraid not, Miss. Nolan, for he only knows what I taught him. And it doesn't take a genius to reverse the process once you know how to operate it." He glanced down at my wrist and eyed the imprint, "Toons however are much more complex to deal with."

Out of reflex I pulled my sleeve down over my wrist protectively. So I was right. Dr. S really couldn't help. I'd been silent too long, I couldn't let him know how scared I was right now, "I'll figure it out."

"And I wish you luck with that. And should you need assistance; you know where to find me." He mocked.

I put my hands under the table and on my lap so that he couldn't see them shaking. It had been easy planning to make it this far, so easy to think that questioning him would come naturally; but no. Everything about this just made me want to curl up and cry, run home and never look back. Now I know why Rita had been so cautious, I did just want to run, nowhere in particular but just to be outside. Memories from two years ago came flashing back. The threats on the phone, taking my family, taking my mind, forcing Dot back onto a paper prison, holding a blade as he advanced on Wakko, pulling me over the buildings edge along with him… Don't let him in your head, Talia, that's what he wants!

"I recall you haven't answered my question: How is your new life?"

The look he gave me was as if he could see right through the table at my hidden mark, making it prickle in paranoia. R.J was deliberately not labelling my half-toon nature aloud for fear of overhearing. But it was enough. There was so much threat behind those words that I knew exactly what he meant. He wasn't asking me how I liked it; he was asking how I liked taking it away from him.

"Why did you want this?" I spat, "All the experiments, lies… Mackenzie; what did you really hope to gain from it?"

Again, a look of amusement made his eyes bright, "You don't want it, do you? What the matter, Talia, unimaginable power, the ability to control anyone and anything you please and immortality doesn't appeal to you? I have to admit that it sounds like a paradise to me."

I wanted control over my own life, not anyone else's. What good was power when you had no power it itself? To want to control people would make me like him and that idea was repulsive. And I'd never been a big fan of the immortality idea; all that happened in the long term was watching people leave you behind. So that's basically the gist of it? He just wanted to make himself like a god. He wanted more power and more control. No. I didn't want any of what he was saying and that's exactly why I wanted out. It was just something that connected me with him. As long as this was in my system I would always be known as the one who had what R.J wanted. The result of some disturbed mind. The subject who survived.

"Is that all you want?" I asked.

"You ask as if it's a disappointment to you. I'd be one of a kind and once the toons were out of my way then there really would be nothing to compare me to."

How modest he was… "What do you have against the toons anyway? It's all very well calling them mutations and saying that they never should have been created but why! What made you hate them so much?"

His expression hardened as if regretfully remembering something from long ago, "I wouldn't expect you to understand; but I am perfectly within my reasons."

"Try me."

"Try _me_, Talia, why not tell me the true reason why you're here." He challenged, "I've no doubt you wish to help those abnormalities regain their memories; but let's be honest and say that you would have gone to any other means necessary to avoid coming to me. So go ahead and ask the question. There's no sense in delaying it; we are, after all, on a time limit." He signalled to the clock on the wall, ticking with taunting volume.

How does he do this? How can he worm his way into peoples minds with a single whim? But what he was saying was true. I was stalling. But I had to say it or else I never would. I gritted my teeth and glared at him, "Is there a way to reverse what you did to me?"

Satisfaction spread over his face cruelly, "Of course… I wouldn't go through all of this and not have a back-up emergency plan, would I?"

With sarcastic politeness I forced my pride down below the ground, "Then by all means tell me how."

"Now why would I want to do a thing like that? I'm a man of business, remember? I wouldn't give away such valuable information; I would however bargain for it."

"Which is?" I growled, hating that he was manipulating me like this.

He leant forward slightly and lowered his voice to a hush threat, "Get me out of here."

My eyes widened, "You're insane."

"Some may say… But think about it, Talia; my freedom would be laughably easy to obtain with my-sorry, _your_ abilities. You do that, and I'd reverse the effects on you. And if you were a good little girl I might just think about helping your friends too."

"Why? Just so you can kill them and use the machine on yourself right after?" I snapped, "Go to hell."

A slow grin that altered his face gruesomely tweaked, "I assure you, Miss. Nolan… I'm already there…"

I didn't want to listen to any more of this and got to my feet. I'd gotten part of what I came for. There was a way to get the Warner's memories back, it would just take time. But as for me… I walked past him, ready to leave when he suddenly grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"You'll be back here soon enough, I'll guarantee that. You may have this fantasy in your head that you can fix this mess on your own but without me you'll only make things worse. You're all nothing without me! Stuck in a vicious loop of questions and mistrust and you will never get out unless you first get me out of _here_. I'll be waiting, Miss. Nolan, and I know that you're rarely a girl who disappoints…"

My throat was tight in fear at the rage in his eyes. The people staring at us were invisible to me and only when the wardens gathered to prise his nails out of my skin did I finally feel able to move. R.J was being escorted back towards the cells while I was led the opposite way to freedom. I was ashamed that I was rigid from holding back panic. Suddenly, his voice echoed loudly, making me look behind.

"And Miss. Nolan, tell Jared that he's done well."

What? No, not again… I stormed out of the building and suddenly found myself running. But it wasn't my usual pace, it was faster, swifter. The world became a blur and I became aware that this was my toon speed kicking in. I didn't know where I was going or how fast I was, but I didn't stop until I started to feel the ache in my chest pass to the rest of me. The sudden need to stop made me stumble and the next thing I knew I was skidding along the ground, only halting when my head collided harshly with something solid.

* * *

Shaking the daze away, I recognised the place as the graveyard where my mom was buried. My head had smacked against her headstone. I understood, the speed was caused by my fear and acted like a homing device. Whenever I was worried about something, I usually ended up here, talking to my mom… But this wasn't going to help me now. Nothing was going to help me. Who was I kidding? I was never going to figure out the Deactivator and even if I did I'd never be willing to test it out for fear of hurting anyone. I would not experiment on them, I would not be another R.J. Why had he mentioned Jared? Why was everyone I met in some connection with that lunatic? Not again, please don't do this again! I should have known; I should have freaking known. And as for me… R.J would only help me if I freed him, and if I did that, then everyone would be in danger. I really was stuck like this.

Tears poured down my face as I pushed myself up and scraped the dirt from my clothes. I wanted to just stay alone for a while and think. But thinking brought pain and confusion. And life wasn't that kind anyway. For the second I turned to sit at one of the benches on the outskirts of the cemetery, I found that it was already occupied by a familiar face. Yakko scooted over to make room for me, giving me an expectant arch on an eyebrow and folding his arms.

"Why are you always following me?" I asked lightly, brushing my tears away.

"That's what you're meant to do with dreams." He answered slyly.

I rolled my eyes and took a seat, "Where do you even hide?"

"Well it's a lot easier now you've got toon tactics about you. That hammer space holds more than just mallets, you know."

Once again I'm missing something, "What the heck is a hammer space?"

"Well you know when you watch toons and we pull out stuff that would never fit in a normal space?"

His pockets and Wakko's cap and gag bag came to mind and how everything they needed could conveniently be produced at will. "Okay, I get it. Wait… I have one? Where?"

He smirked, "That's for me to know and me to have fun watching you find out." Taking note of my scowl he pretended to look uneasy, "I'll, uh, hide the baseball bats…"

"Sure before I get a homerun with your head."

"Mwah! Goodnight everybody!" I was about to argue when he changed from a jokester to putting his hands on his hips like I was about to be scolded and cut me off, "Anyway, kiddo, what did I say about R.J? There's enough riff-raff in this town without encouraging more."

Yakko had heard everything. Once again I should have known. "I had to go, I needed to know."

"And now you do." He pulled out a screwdriver and oil-stained cap, "So we'll just give the machine a good kick and -"

"You're not taking a risk like that." I ordered.

Items gone, he gave me a look, "There's room for more than one risk taker around here, kiddo, I've been in the game a lot longer than you trust me." He elbowed me playfully, "And relax, like you said that dope is behind bars, he ain't going anywhere."

That was true, "But he did it again; he just worms his way into my head and just… what are you doing?"

Yakko had tilted my head to the side and was aiming a flashlight in my ear, "Figuring out he could fit in there."

"You're hilarious." I said, deadpan.

He put an arm over my shoulders and flashed a toothy grin, "Don't you forget it! But I've got a list of a few people you _should_ forget." To prove a point he started spinning a glass jar on the fingers of his free hand.

Jar. Jar-Head. I sank down in the seat further and sighed, "I should have seen that one coming. Go ahead; call me stupid or blind or whatever you're thinking."

"Actually, kiddo, I was thinking about betting you any money the guy still thinks Miley and Hannah are two different people." He dusted his knuckles on his chest in pride as I gave snigger. I think he was trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't working as much as I wanted it too, "As much of a shocker as this is, kiddo, I've gotta say I never took that much of a shine to Jar-Head."

"You don't say?" I mused.

He pretended to look surprised, "Hard to believe, right? Was it the smarmy persona? The hair-cut? Maybe it was the persistence. In truth, all of it." There was a mischievous glint in his eye, "So… what shall we do about it?"

"You can do what you want to him. I'm going ho…" I trailed off and sighed, "I don't have my car and I haven't gotten the speed trigger right yet…"

"Well considering you're a tad on edge I'll help you out this one time." He rolled his eyes and pulled me to my feet, "And the sibs have the car under control."

I blinked, taking in the information, "Wakko and Dot were with you too?"

"Naturally! Where would I be without my Sibs?"

That was a strange way of wording it. Knowing him I would have guessed that he would have put that vice versa of Wakko and Dot being lost without him. But then again, where would I be without _my_ siblings. Wait…

"Wakko and Dot are driving my car?" I demanded.

There was a pause before he smiled sheepishly, "Uuuuuuhhhhh-Who's up for a cross country sprint?"

* * *

_*Yakko's POV*_

Right, that should do it. Prep for tomorrow was well underway. There's been another time jump folks, keep up. You see, this is how we work, the sibs and I, again just between us. The stuff we go through for our special friends is quite the job. It's not always just on the spot improve, sometimes for the V.S.F.P, (that's Very Special Friend Person, F.Y.I, and that's For Your Information, hehe…) things take more time. So we start with the simple and amateur pranks like mixing up files, swapping sugar with salt or maybe gluing the phone to the desk. Then we move into toon territory and put one of my plot-holes into the desks for easy jumping access, Dot will give her pet a test run and Wakko's got the anvil spots at the ready and even gives the furniture a quick nibble to see what's got the best results for later. But as for word play, visual gags and all around 'fun' on our part; that we really do save for improve. It makes things more interesting that way.

And Jar-Head was getting more treatment than we'd carried out in a long time since before R.J had been taken by the fuzz. I never really liked that schmooze anyway. Sure it was because of the reasons I'd listen earlier but there was another few too. I didn't like that he seemed to know everything; and now we know why. Then there was his wit, you don't challenge me in a serious game of wit but you never enter just to back out either. Oh and one more thing; no one gets kiddo in a surprise attack smooch but me, got it? He does it and not only does it look like he's trying to eat her but also there's no fun to it. Now when I do it, kiddo and I got a system going. I'll turn on charm, she'll go all hard-to-get, I make a move and then we return to the Pervert vs Priss banter. Jar-Head just doesn't get the fun of the flirt, does he? Well, I am a natural, right ladies? But come on, even Pinky could have seen that he was with R.J. It was just a matter of time before the beans got spilled. But… something else was eating at me that I couldn't get. Okay big shot, what are you planning this time?

"Anvils at the ready?" I asked.

"Ready!" Wakko announced.

"And the pet?"

Dot patted her white box affectionately, "Well rested and hungry!"

"Job well done sibs, now we rest, for tomorrow the games begin!"

They applauded, me joining in and then we used the ready placed plot-hole to make it back to the tower. The siblings were worn out so much that their clothes were fraying more than Elvis' scarves. Tonight our room was a series of hammocks. Wakko's idea most likely, he liked to sway. Now I should have hit the hay too, but I stopped and just waited for them to drift off first. I finally figured out what that nagging feeling was. I'd said before that there was 0 chance of kiddo meeting that old dinosaur and yet she played as stubborn as Cher's hair and did what she wanted. And what else did I say? If that happened, then things were getting desperate. She'd finished Plan 0; so that gave me no choice but turn to Plan D.

* * *

The Waiting Room never changed. Not from the faded sign to the hollow feeling it gave off. Now I wasn't really breaking any promises by going on. After all, I said that _we_ wouldn't go in, meaning the sibs too. Well, it's just little old me. Maybe we should get some specs for kiddo because she really should have seen most of this stuff coming. But what can you do? You humans are way too weird… But hey, that's why we like ya!

Now… According to Jail-House-Shmuck, the Deactivator just needed a few adjustments to bring back the missing pieces to our cranium puzzle. And I figured if I remembered more about the past, then I may have known more about the machines and give kiddo a hand too. Sure it was annoying that she didn't like her new, and in our opinion, improved form, but that's her issues… All I can do is try not to take offence. But I digress! You want to know what I saw when I took a closer look at this thing? Buttons and wires. And then; wires and buttons! Who knew? Okay, just cut the red wire; but they're all grey wires! Well that happened… Where was an instruction manual when you need one? I'll even take one in Japanese, it really doesn't matter! Well, all R.J said was to adjust it, and I've certainly done that. Kind of. But hey, the worst that can happen is I'll get a bit of a shock, it can hardly take away any more memories if its wires aren't in the same place. Just a little zap at worst methinks! What could go wrong?

And after seeing those pictures, I kind of wanted to see the real thing if you know what I mean. And if it worked on me, then I'd be plugging in the sibs a.s.a.p! Kiddo isn't going to be happy with this, but I'm still not breaking any promises and it may just take one thing off her mind. No wonder she's a bit of a short-stop, it's all that weight on her shoulders! Baby Warner's, Fleischer's; here we come! I flicked the switch and heard the machine hum into action. Next the helmet, not the best fit but what can you do? Button button, who's got the button? Hand over eyes and press randomly never failed before! Poke and…

"YIPE!" I exclaimed, feeling less than comfortable to say the least, "BAD BUTTON! BAD BUTTON!"

**A/N:**

**Yakko, when has pressing buttons at random EVER worked? Oh no, what's going to happen next? Will Yakko be okay? Will Talia go back to R.J? What side is Jared on? Agh! XD**

**Thanks to Doctor Hamato for giving me the 'baseball homerun' joke, it was really funny! And thanks to Frumouttamimind for giving me the Lecter reference. Also thanks to everyone who's given me their reviews, ideas and theories, they've been awesome to read and I'd love to see more. Until next time folks.**


	17. It's oh so Quiet

**A/N:**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews and I've loved hearing all of your theories of what's going to happen. You people make me happy! So, is Yakko okay? Let's find out…**

_*Dot's POV* **Lets try something new XD**_

Saturdays were normally a lot louder than this. Especially in the mornings/early afternoon. But I think we deserved a little more cutie sleep than usual considering the fun we were going to have later with Jared. Honestly, boys! What is wrong with them? They're either beyond immaturity or working for crazy guy, same story every time. Or maybe it was just Talia's taste in guys? Well, this job isn't going to get done on its own! Pet in my pocket, I left our room and went into the kitchen where Wakko was being a pig and demolishing half the fridge.

"Did you save any for us this time?" I asked, hand on hips.

"Snooze you loose." He grinned, but pushed a plate of pancakes towards me all the same.

"So when are we leaving, it's been way too long since we've had fun like this!" I moaned, but then realised the reason why I was up in the first place, it was too quiet, "Where's Yakko?"

He shrugged, "I think he already left. Haven't seen him this morning." For a second he actually looked like he was thinking before talking again, "Maybe he went to get a head start."

I nearly spat out my food, "Well how do you like that?" I grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the door, "Come on, we're not being left behind for anyone!"

"But… breakfast…" he whimpered.

"It'll still be there for lunch, now move it!"

This wasn't like Yakko. Sure he was independent, name one of us who wasn't, but when it came to gigs like this we were a team. Now being the wonderful little sister that I am I'm going to track him down and give him thirty seconds to explain before unleashing my unstoppable, yet adorable, fury on him. But come to think of it, his hammock didn't look like it had been slept in. Don't tell me he added some more ticks while we were asleep! And he left his only siblings all alone in the dark when anything could happen? Oh the horror! _Ahem_… Just a little thing I do. Don't pretend you don't love it!

We made our way into the main studio and figured we'd take a look around first and see what new additions 'fearless leader' had made but as far as we could see, there wasn't any. Okay, what's going on here? Now at this point I would think about taking charge and going into detective gear but after the 'Prince' incident I didn't fancy going near that gimmick unless necessary. Don't make fun of me it was a cheap joke anyways.

"So where's he hiding?" Wakko asked.

"Because I know…" I rolled my eyes.

"With Pops and the others?"

Awe, how cute! Wait, I'm the only cute one around here, he's gonna how to tone that down right now. "Nah, he knows we've got to get this done first or else we'd miss watching the fun."

"Does he know that?"

"He should, it was his idea."

"Maybe he went to see Scratchy?" he asked as we made our way down the corridor.

I paused as we passed a door that was open ajar, "Or not…"

The door to the Waiting Room was open. Even when it was closed it gave me the heebie-jeebies but open it was like a cold, damp blanket being tossed over me. Heavy, chilly and made the skin crawl. Why would it be open? Maybe Jared had put whatever plan into action for R.J? Oh the drama! The mystery! The curiosity! But I didn't want to go in there again! Last time things went a little downhill to say the least. Sure we'd talked about going in again to get memories back but I always figured you'd have to be seriously dumber than advertised to actually do it without knowing what you were doing. I face palmed on the spot. I had just described both of my brothers and since only one was with me… Boys, what can you do? Wakko peeked inside.

"See anything?" I asked.

When he pulled away, his eyes were huge and his tongue that usually flopped pointlessly over his chin was sucked in behind a set jaw. Yikes I knew this room was creepy but the decorators must have gone overboard since last time.

"What's wrong? Is there a clown in there or something? Wimp…"

He shook his head and pushed the door open wider and pointed inside, "I'd rather the clown…"

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

"Poppy don't even think about it." I warned, leaning out of the back doorway into the garden.

She froze in position, half way through lifting Rita up to the top of the fence. Not again. Rita had been having fights with the dog next door since we'd moved in and had given me and the neighbour no choice but to put up a nine foot tall fence. Yet Rita had found that if she was lifted high enough then she could jump the rest of the way up and it seemed that Poppy was a willing accomplice. Sure it was annoying and it was always me who had to find a way over to follow her and break up the battle; but right now it was good to see some normality and take my mind off yesterday. But only for a short while.

I winced as my imprint gave an uncomfortable twinge of pain. I'd found that it normally hurt after I'd done something toonish for a longer amount of time than usual. Maybe it was like exercise, the more you did the more your muscles ached after, but you had to build a tolerance. And if I overdid it then I'd end up coughing up ink… Lucky me. I didn't want this, I really didn't.

But like there was any chance in hell that I was setting R.J free. We'd figure out the machine and get their memories back… somehow. And if I were to choose between having everyone I care about in danger from that lunatic or being trapped in this unpredictable hybrid state for the rest of my life… Well there was no choice. I didn't see it as a sacrifice because that was just stupid. I'd been like this for two years and if it meant adjusting then so be it. R.J had given himself away by asking my help just as I had given myself away to him. We both wanted something from the other, but the demands were too much to ask. He really was as stuck as I was and frankly, it was a small price to pay.

As for Jared… What had I been expecting? The information he just happened to have on standby, the letter that he conveniently chose to pass on to me, his knowledge on the toons and the studio history, it had all be staring at me in the face all along. This was Mackenzie all over again, only worse because… Why was it worse? Because Jared had actually tried not to act like a jerk or that he'd tricked me into thinking that he really wanted to help? And after that night things really did hit the fan. No wonder he was so persistent, he just wanted to get into my head just like R.J. It was just sick and twisted. The whole thing was. My cell started ringing and I growled inwardly at the name. Speak of the devil and he shall appear…

I disconnected it. From now on I was distancing myself from him, that way he had nothing to report back to R.J. But seconds later he was calling again. This routine happened for at least five more tries before it was starting to irritate me. And so, I gave in, "Yes, what is it?"

"Talia! It's Jared," Really, I had no idea… Idiot… "You need to get to the studio right now."

"If Dr. S needs me to work then he can ring me himself." I said curtly, about to hand up when he started babbling again.

"No it's not work, it's… I don't know but something's happened and you have to get here now!"

"Right, calm down and tell me what the hell's going on." My anger flaring, "You're not making any sense."

He took a breath, "Okay… I came into work this morning and… I don't know how to put it… It's Yakko."

Seriously, is that all. Wow the Warner's must have gone all out on the special friend treatment, "Look, whatever him and the others have done to you, it's not my problem. And it's not like you don't deserve it."

"What? No, I mean…" Jesus man get to the frigging point! "Something happened in the Waiting Room last night and Yakko was caught up in it. He's… Just get down here now okay?"

With that, he hung up on me. The prick hung up on me! And what did he mean that something happened in the Waiting Room? The Warner's promised that they wouldn't go in there! Oh hell, what kind of trouble have they dug themselves into this time? Now I wasn't in much of a hurry because this was Jared we're talking about, I didn't trust him as far as I could through him so I refused to get panicked over something that he couldn't even be bothered to explain.

"Flynn, I'm just heading to the studio for a bit, I won't be long, you're in charge of Poppy!" I called up the stairs before turning to the quizzical pair of turquoise eyes awaiting me. Lowering my voice I gave the feline a smile, "And you're in charge of him, okay?"

She winked, "Who else is gonna keep the troops in line?"

She'd been calmer around me since I came home yesterday. Sure, I may have wanted to run, and did for a short while, but I would always come home. There were never any doubts about that. But right now I was getting into my car and making my way towards the studio to see what the big fuss was all about. Now if I didn't know the Warner's as well as I did, I'd be breaking all speed limits and letting my panic levels shoot through the roof. But in honesty, they were all about wild antics and putting people they didn't like, and in some cases those they liked a lot, through some kind of strain for their own entertainment. And sometimes, it was kind of fun to watch. So when Jared was calling saying that something had happened, I wasn't too worked up about it. Frankly I was more annoyed that Yakko had gone into the Waiting Room when I told him not to!

Within minutes I was parking the car and making my way inside. I guessed that it would be best to head right for the Waiting Room considering that's where Jared said things were going wrong, but I was careful. The last time someone had lured me out alone, I ended up falling for the oldest trick in the book and things didn't turn out so well. So I was both relieved and confused to find the door of the Waiting Room occupied. There was no mistaking the white uniform and flow of blonde hair. I actually felt pretty guilty that after all this time I still hadn't found out Nurse's name, but after two years it felt almost insulting to ask now. Thankfully I didn't have to call her as she turned around to face me.

Almost instantly she rushed over and gave me a hug to which I awkwardly returned, "What's going on?" I asked, suddenly getting nervous.

Behind her I could here some more voices. One heavily Austrian accented, another with a Scouse twang and another a girl, now and again was the voice of a young man that I knew from earlier. Nurse held my shoulders, "W-We've looked at security footage and… and Yakko broke into the room last night and rearranged the wires on the Deactivator…" she breathed, voice struggling to say steady, "He's not; he's…"

Rearranged the wires? Oh my god; he was with me when R.J said that the machine could bring back toon memories if it was adjusted correctly! If Yakko had messed with the wires and tried it out then… Oh my god… "Let me see him."

"Dr. Scratchansniff is examining him right now." She soothed.

"Let me see him!" I repeated.

I didn't wait for her to answer. I stepped away from her and ducked around into the room. Horrible memories flooded back to me but I refused to let them get to me. The Animator sat cold and motionless on one side of the room while the Deactivator was placed on the other. I swallowed, taking in the trail of smog trailing from the control panel that crackled and sparked, sending jagged shadows along the room. Jesus, Yakko what did you do to it? But the thought was stripped from me as my eyes came to rest upon a high worktable set up at the back wall. Wakko had Dot on his shoulders to get a better view of what was atop of it while Dr. S was hunched over, busy at work examining the figure. Jared loomed over him, but I threw away my hatred for now. It wasn't the right time. No one seemed to notice me just yet and I wanted it that way.

Carefully, I edged closer until I put together the sight. At first, all I saw was Yakko after a 'struck by lightening' visual gag. But the singed patches of fur and light coating of ash was nothing comical at all. His ears were limp at the sides of his head, eyes empty and sealed shut. The usually vibrant red of his cherry nose looked faded, now just scarping being called a shaded pink at most. What was usually a sly smirk or a wicked grin was just a blank space, lips parted slightly as if too weak to stay together. The only sign of life in him was the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. My breath caught in my throat, hands clasping over my mouth in horror. It wasn't what he looked like that scared me, for without the ash and light burns he could have been sleeping. No, what got to me was… how silent he was. Yakko Warner should never be so quiet. It wasn't right…

"Talia!" Jared exclaimed, setting eyes on me and rushing over, "I called as soon as I found out."

Just when he was about to touch me I slapped his hand away, "Don't come near me. Just get out." Pushing past him, I joined Dr. S at the worktable, "Is he okay?"

"Sure he is!" Dot rolled her eyes, forcing a grin, "He's just waiting for you to pull the sleeping beauty gag. You're going to sappy it up and he's going to get the laughs, you'll see."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Wakko nodded, but he looked uncertain.

I looked at them with regret, wishing I knew what to say. Dr. S pulled away from cleaning some of the larger singe marks from Yakko's head where the Deactivator's helmet had been placed, "He's stable; but I cannot say vat effect zis is having on him."

Comatose, he was trying to recover. But would he? What was I saying, of course he would! "When will he wake up?" I asked, hands clenching to stop shaking.

He looked at me helplessly, "I'm not a medical doctor, Talia, und even zat vouldn't make a difference because of his toon anatomy. I… I don't know ven or -" he stopped himself from saying 'if' but he didn't have too. He swallowed, "I'll keep him under observation…"

Dot folded her arms, "You're going to watch him sleep; sorry Scratchy but that's a little creepy don't you think?"

Were they deliberately avoiding the issue to make this easier for them, or did they genuinely think that this was a game. By the look in their eyes, I was leaning towards the former. Frankly, I didn't blame them at all. I placed a hand flat on the table and subtly edged it closer until it brushed against Yakko's. Heat was building under his gloves and worsened on his skin; he was feverish, making my fingers recoil at the temperature. Suddenly, another voice made the liquid in my veins boil.

"Wait, Brain would know more about toon systems," Jared announced, "Wouldn't he be of some use?"

I turned to glare at him, "I told you to get out. Go on! Go running off to R.J to give him the latest news; that reminds me, he says that you've done well!"

"What?" he breathed, "Talia, I've never met the man let alone -"

"Save it!" I spat, "Why would he congratulate you if you didn't know him? I don't believe a word and I'm giving you the chance to leave because right now I care a lot more about him then I do you!" I nodded at Yakko. "Don't make me tell you again; get out!"

"Talia… I promise you -"

"Get out!"

For a moment, we were frozen in a stubborn, desperate locking of eyes. I hated him. How could he lie so openly? It was evident that I was angering him, but I didn't care. I wanted him angry. If he was enraged then he'd be more likely to slip up. Something flashed in his eyes that made me flinch. A sudden darkness that made his pupils swell unnaturally. He blinked it away and swallowed his rage.

"I'll… come back later when you've calmed down."

How dare he! I watched as he left, not looking back once. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder and my head snapped around to see that it was Dr. S, "I know it's a stressful time, Talia, but vasn't zat a little harsh?"

"Actually, no."

"He's working for R.J!" Wakko announced, nodding elaborately.

"We heard it right from the horses mouth!" Dot insisted, "If horses were grumpy old creeps anyway…"

The doctor gave me a look of great disappointment and concern, "You vent to see R.J in prison?"

Oh this was going to be hard to explain. I looked at the younger siblings for help. Dot nudged her brother, "Um, we'll go and get Brain."

Wakko adjusted his hat and followed his sister, "Good luck!"

They zipped out of the room hastily, leaving me alone with the psychiatrist. He waited patiently for me to continue. For a split second, I looked away and down at Yakko, daring to lightly brush some leftover ash from his feverish frame. I hate you, R.J, I damn well hate you…

"I went yesterday." I muttered, "I needed…. I had to get answers."

* * *

_*Poppy's POV*_

I liked being at Slappy's house, but today everything was very strange. Me, Flynn, Rita and Runt had been called up here because something had happened. Talia wasn't saying much because she was talking to Scratchy a lot upstairs where Brain, Pinky and Slappy were getting Yakko settled in the spare bedroom. Flynn and me were with the younger Warner's in the living room, waiting. But Dot had a try at filling us in. And I didn't like it too much. She said that she and Wakko had found Yakko in the Waiting Room this morning, fried from the machine. But I didn't understand it. One time Wakko got his tail plugged into a socket and he was okay, his tail was a little smokey and his eyes lit up like bulbs but he was okay. Why wasn't Yakko?

"But Brain's going to make him better, right?" I asked.

Dot elbowed me, "Oh give it up, he's just milking the attention!"

Flynn was leaning against the wall, scowling, "Running gag is getting kind of sour, don't you think?"

Why does he have to be mean about it? But I kind of agree, if this was one of Yakko's jokes it wasn't funny any more, "Do toons get sick?" I asked quietly.

Wakko shrugged, "Sometimes."

"So that means they get better." I said with a smile. It was true. If he knew about toons getting sick, and all the toons he knew were here, then obviously they didn't stay ill for long.

Flynn moved away from the wall and leant over to take a peek up the stairs, listening carefully, "She's telling them about R.J again… Scratchansniff isn't happy about being kept in the dark." He huffed and sat on the bottom step, "Why do we have to wait here anyway? It's only going to waste more time in repeating themselves later."

"Maybe they're figuring things out first so they don't confuse us." I offered.

It made sense. I'd listened to Talia and other grown ups put things together before and it made my head spin. Really, I'd rather just listen to the definite stuff instead of getting mixed up with all the other ideas people come up with. Something else I'd rather was knowing why Wakko was being so quiet. I mean I know he normally didn't talk as much as the others but this was too quiet. Dot seemed pretty okay, a little snappy sure but she was okay. But Wakko just seemed to be going along with it. I waited for a minute until Flynn and Dot had started bickering about something or other before scooting over to sit next to him.

"Are you okay?"

He forced a smile, "Yeah."

"Are you scared?"

"Not scared. I'm not scared of anything!" he insisted, but then hunched his shoulders sheepishly, "Well not most things."

I gave him a light shove and smiled, "Remember before when I was scared the bad people would come and take me and Flynn away again? You said it'd be okay and then we played the wishing star game."

At that he chuckled, "We didn't do a good job though, we picked the wrong one."

I giggled, "We were all okay in the end though. Who says we won't be this time?"

To prove my point, I grinned and curled a finger around his to make a pinkie-promise. I might have been saying some of that to cheer him up because I was a little scared myself. The bad people had come back again and I didn't like it. But it was his brother, so I had to be more like Talia and Dot. It was up to me to make him happy. So what did they normally do when someone was scared? Dot would smile and try to make them laugh like she was now; I'd done that. So what did Talia do? She told us that everything would be good in the end and that she'd fix it. Well I didn't know how to fix it and I'd already said that it would be okay.

Not really knowing what else to do, I ended up putting both my arms around him and pulling him closer. This is what people did to cheer up someone, right? Talia hugs me. So why not now? Wakko looked a little confused but let me carry on. To be polite he patted me lightly.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"To make you feel better." I said, refusing to let go.

Titling his head a little, he grinned, his tongue poking to the side like normal and returned the hug properly, "Thanks, Pops."

"Alright, break it up!" Dot snapped, jumping up between us, "There's enough sappy stuff going on without you adding to it!"

"Jealous?" her brother taunted.

"Yeah I'm so sure…"

I chuckled and Flynn just rolled his eyes. "Slappy's coming." He stated, moving away from the stairs.

And so she was. Did this mean that Yakko had woken up? I remember one time I was ill and slept so long that I saw more night time than day, maybe he was the same. Me and the Warner's exchanged excited glances and Flynn just stood still. He was very moody a lot lately. Why was he so mad all the time? I had to agree with Dot; boys were difficult. And brothers were the most difficult. Slappy was hard to read sometimes and didn't give anything away. What happened now? What went wrong this time? Was Yakko okay?

"Well?" Flynn demanded.

She gave him a stern expression which made him look at the ground, "You can go see him if you want, just don't expect a conversation out of him."

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

"He's very hot." Poppy muttered, stroking Yakko's head comfortingly.

Dot smirked, "Don't go flattering him!"

"Attention hog…" Wakko added, giving his brother a gentle prod.

I couldn't take how quiet it was. Brain was taking notes and discussing options with Dr. S who kept giving me looks of disappointment. It was killing me inside. I'd told him everything. The Fleischer cover up, the early experiments, my contract being ripped up, another letter from R.J, going to the prison and the mention of Jared. I don't think I left anything out and the more I kept my mouth moving the more stuff came spilling out. And now it was like Dr. S blamed me for this. As if I didn't feel terrible already. If I hadn't have gone to see R.J then Yakko wouldn't have gotten the idea to go and try out the machine himself.

Toons healed a lot faster than humans, so the burns had almost cleared up completely apart from a few patches here and there around his brow. But he still wasn't giving any signs of waking up. I wondered what that machine had done to his mind. Would he get his old memories back or would he have forgotten everything? Perhaps it had no effect whatsoever and he had just knocked himself out. I had no idea but I hoped that was over soon.

"So where's Mr. Big-shot now?" Slappy asked, referring to Jared.

Rita sniffed in disapproval as she went about dabbing her paw in cold water to smooth over Yakko's forehead, "We'll keep an eye out for the yutz, won't we Runt?"

"Yup, definitely-definitely keep an eye out, Rita. Won't that hurt?"

She rolled her eyes, "Get moving Sherlock…"

The two left and I truly hoped that they'd find him. I'd been so angry earlier that I just wanted him as far away from us as possible, but now it was scaring me that he was out there and most likely filling in R.J on everything somehow. How could Jared lie so easily? But I refused to think about that right now. Things were stressful enough. Brain was studying intently, no doubt having studied toon anatomy for years and learning a lot from his time in the studio labs. I trusted him, and the intense look of concentration gave me a bit of hope. After what seemed like hours, he finally stopped taking notes.

"Alright furry Dr. Frankenstein, what's the deal?" Slappy snapped, getting irritable with waiting.

Pinky bit his lip to stop a burst of laughter as Brain gave him a threatening glare, "His cranium had suffered negative upheaval from the electro-waves that's resulted in -"

"English please." she demanded, "My dictionary's in the shop…"

Brain sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, "The Deactivator gave him such an electric shock that it's had a great impact on his mind; keeping him unconscious to recover."

"But he _will_ recover?" I urged.

"It's difficult to say." Dr, S intervened, "Ve'll have to keep him under observation but…" he looked at the younger members of the company and forced himself on, "Zis is alien to both of us, ve're going in blind und… ve really don't know vat is happening to him internally."

That felt like a stab in the gut. Going in blind? Did that mean that we couldn't do anything? No, I wasn't having that. They seriously expected us all to just sit around and wait? When had that ever worked out? I looked at the pair determinedly and folded my arms.

"And the other option?"

Brain had that calculating gleam in his eyes, referring back to his notes, "Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

The bucktoothed mouse pinched his jaw in thought, glancing at the patient momentarily, "Well I think so, Brain, but wouldn't it be a bit mean to draw a moustache on him when he's asleep?"

The younger Warner's smirked in approval at the idea. Brain smacked his accomplice over the head with a pen before turning to Dr. S, "There is another option that could be considered."

"Go on…" Dr. S nodded.

"In this dimensional state he is unstable and we are unprepared for any alterations, a more convenient way of testing his ability to recover would be…" he scratched his head in thought, "Putting him back into his two-dimensional form."

What the hell… Were they really saying that putting Yakko through the Animator and onto paper would help him? No they weren't saying that at all! He was saying that it would 'test his ability to recover'. So basically it wouldn't do anything but keep him out of the way until he woke up on his own. If he woke up on his own! How would it help at all? No, it would only end up hurting him more. I'd been through the Animator, it hurt like hell and afterwards I was out cold for over a month! If Yakko wasn't showing any signs of waking up now, then what was the Animator going to do to him? But then again… Dot had been okay when she went through it. And if there was a chance that it would help him, after all once being on paper he'd be brought back and thus reanimating his mind… But that was a long shot even by our standards. It was unpredictable and could go either way. It could hurt him or help him. Most likely the former. The cons far outweighed the pros and I was not about to risk loosing him. But what if we did nothing and lost him anyway? I couldn't loose him. None of us could. I didn't know what to do. I just didn't…

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Flynn snapped, storming out of the room and out of sight.

Poppy furrowed her brow and moved closer to the bed as of to shield the sleeper, "He stays here."

Wakko grinned at her and nodded in agreement. Dot folded her arms, "Get real, Braniac, you can do better than that."

Slappy smirked at their stubbornness and gave me a nod of approval. I didn't know why, I hadn't said anything but she knew me well enough to know that I wasn't happy about this either. She arched an eyebrow at Dr. S and Brain, "Good luck with that one." She shook her head at Yakko and spoke directly to him, "Ah kid, how is it you can start a rebellion even out cold?"

**A/N:**

**Because it's Yakko Warner that's why! XD Now I know you all had these big theories about what was going to happen to him and I loved reading them all, but I just figured that sometimes simplicity has the biggest effect. I guess that Yakko being silent and comatose was more disturbing than him being awake and loud because it would just be the same Yakko in different circumstances. **

**Sorry if it wasn't that good and I'm sorry if anyone wasn't in-character but I really did try my best. I really hope you like it and please tell me what you think. Loves you all and thanks for everything! XD Until next time folks! **


	18. For the Sake of a Promise

**A/N:**

**But of a shorter chapter this time. There are three songs that come to mind when writing this chapter and I highly recommend them: 'Tongue Tied' by Fabor Drive, 'Haunted' by Taylor Swift and finally 'I got you' by Leona Lewis. Sure they're a little depressing, but I love them and they just fit somehow XD**

The next set of days was torture. Yes that's right. Days. And everything was just so quiet. We'd pretty much moved back in with Slappy so that we could be near Yakko and keep an eye on him. It grew to a stage where we were sleeping in shifts to change the icepacks to keep his temperature down, his inner heat never allowing them to last longer than twenty minutes at most. He was in such a deep state of sleep that he had no reflex to make him swallow, and thus Dr. S and Nurse were forced to feed him through a tube. I couldn't watch and never allowed my siblings or the Warner's to see it either. It didn't surprise me that Dot and Wakko continued to look at the glass half full and make out that it was a running gag to extreme measures; but what did surprise me was Flynn. He'd started making more of an effort with Poppy and the Warner's; joining in their conversations and even going as far as to attempt a joke or two if he was feeling up to it. Was he trying to fill the gap that Yakko had left until he didn't have to anymore, or was he just trying to pass the time? I wasn't sure. But I was proud of him.

None of us could bring ourselves to go through with the Animator theory. It was just too dangerous and unpredictable. We only barely had hold of him, no one wanted to risk loosing him now. So it was just a matter of the waiting game. Brain was busy concocting a series of plans to try and revive him, but nothing of a breakthrough had been established yet. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. This should never have happened.

There'd been no sign of Jared in or around the studio. However he had tried calling me once or twice during my time here; all times I'd never answered. I didn't want him tracking us. It wouldn't be the first time. He had well and truly vanished. If that wasn't the sign of a guilty member then what was? No doubt he'd told R.J everything and made a run for it. I shouldn't have let him go. I should have knocked him out and altered that slimy expression so much that he'd be unrecognisable. History was repeating itself. And I didn't like where it was going this time anymore than I did before.

On the evening of the fourth day, I was putting the kids to sleep before taking my turn at watching Yakko. Slappy had made room for all of us as it seemed unlikely that anyone was daring to leave as of yet. Things had been moved around to make it easier for everyone. So now Dot, Wakko, Flynn, Poppy and Skippy would be sharing the two double beds in the spare attic bedroom with me on the sofa while Yakko was placed in Skippy's room so that he was closer to everyone else. So there I was, tucking in Poppy who was nestled beside our brother, Rita curled up under her arm and Runt taking up the foot of the bed before moving over to the Warner's who shared with Skippy. As I did so, I became unaware of the words I was half humming, half singing…

"_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down; you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now…_ _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and, sound…_"

"Haven't heard that one in a while." Dot yawned.

Never had a reason for it, I wanted to reply. Instead I just shrugged, "Haven't thought of it for a while."

Rita opened an eye lazily, "Now don't go slacking on the job tonight, girlie, loud-mouth may be quiet but he's still demanding."

"He's a Warner, why wouldn't he be?" Flynn asked sarcastically.

"That's true… Wait- Hey!" Wakko objected.

"Alright, calm down!" I hushed, "Help me out a little and go to sleep before Slappy comes hunting me down for being late to take over the shift."

Skippy chuckled, "Okay. But… Yakko's gonna be alright, right Aunt Tally?"

I wasn't a fan of that nickname, but he was just a kid. Since he'd heard Poppy call Slappy 'Aunt' a few years ago something had clicked in his head that he should do the same for me. What can you do? He needed a little comfort right now, they all did. I tousled his head lightly, "You bet he is."

* * *

"There you are! What do I look like here, an owl? I need my sleep too, kid."

"Sorry, how is he?" I asked, edging into the room where Slappy was sitting in an armchair next to the occupied bed.

"Go back in time two hours and save me repeating myself. But yeah, no changes."

I slumped in disappointment even though that's what I'd been expecting anyway, "So… is there anything I need to do just yet?"

"Neh, just changed the icepack so that's good for another while." She regarded me for a second, "And what about you, kid?"

What could I say to that? "Sure… I'm fine."

Getting to her feet, Slappy nodded, "That won't last long. Trust me, give it some more time, he'll be up and at'em and you'll be _wishing_ he was back out cold."

It was hard to believe her, but I still forced a smile, "Sure…"

"Come on, Talia, you're starting to remind me of a young Kirsten Stewart; expressionless and bland."

"I just kind of feel… useless. I know that there isn't anything else to do for him but wait; but it just feels like we should be doing more."

She waved her hand passively, "I get it. But here's the thing Wonder Woman, sometimes staying put is the only action scene that you need, got it?" I nodded as she passed me, but she hesitated and put a hand on my shoulder, "Think of it this way; by waiting you may not know if he's getting better, but you sure as heck know he's not getting worse."

At that, I gave her a genuine smile, "Thanks, Slappy…"

"Ah don't get all soppy on me; it's my age making me soft!" she scoffed, vanishing out of the room, "Think yourself lucky you don't have this to look forward to now."

The door closed and I flinched at her last comment. No I didn't think myself lucky at all. I didn't want this and wanted rid of it. But I refused to dwell on that right now. It wasn't about me, it was about waking up Yakko and taking care of him. If I only knew how that machine worked, then this would be over with so much sooner. Things could be just like they used to. But the only person who knew the Deactivator like the back of his hand was… No Talia, don't go there! I took a seat in the armchair and looked down at his motionless figure. The burns and singe marks had cleared up over time, but his nose was still a mere water colour of puce and his eyes remained closed. My heart was hammering against my ribs, fear curdling inside me. Seeing Yakko like this was like seeing a horrific crime; you wished with all your might to look away and forget it, but you just couldn't and remained drinking it in until it's etched into your mind.

I adjusted the icepack and could feel his fever evaporating the condensation almost instantly. I'd taken watch over him before, but this was my first night shift and I wanted to make sure nothing went wrong. He just looked so weak. I lifted his wrist an inch or two before watching it flop back to his side heavily. Then, I looked down at my own wrist, the imprint dark and prominent. It hurt a little, but only because I'd been working a little practice into my days. Mainly because I figured if I was truly stuck like this, then I may as well make more of an effort. And with my coach out of work, what else could I do? I traced the outline of it with my fingers and returned my gaze to the patient. All the times I'd taken my shift, I'd never actually spoken to him. It made sense talking to my mom because it was a closure technique. Yakko however was still living and that made it all the more difficult. He should be answering me. He should be starting the conversation. He shouldn't be like this.

I took a breath and leant closer to him, "I bet you're loving the attention you're getting. Everyone's queuing up to spent a few hours at a time with you, being spoon fed by a pretty nurse on a daily basis and getting my stress levels through the roof." I said lightly, "But you've got to get tired of it sooner or later."

Silence. Horrible, deafening silence.

"Is this what you were like when it was me out cold a few years ago? No, most likely you and the others had a different doodle on my face for each day of the week… You'd better get up soon or I might resort to those measures. Don't think I won't." I sighed, "Can you even hear me in there? Can you… give me a sign?"

There was no sign. There was no movement. There was just him, laying in the bed without any sign of changing. What was going on inside of his head right now? Part of me assumed that he was rebuilding himself, adding the lost memories and fixing his puzzle together. Another was terrified that he was not improving or faltering, floating in an emptiness. No, don't think like that. He'd be fine, he always was! I shakily blinked away a few tears that were forming rapidly.

"Your sibs are treating this like a big game, which is probably for the best. But as soon as you wake up, you'd better run because Dot doesn't like her big brother ignoring her. And another reason to hurry; Brain's coming up with some ideas to fix you and if his world domination plans are anything to go by, we're all in trouble. Not to mention I think Slappy wants her house back." I pretended to snigger, but that's all it was, pretend.

Please answer me… A pain was building in my chest like it was being pulled tighter and tighter. I'd never said this before, but thinking about it, Yakko was the only best friend I'd ever had. All of the Warner's were of course, no question; but he was the first. Sure it sounded pathetic, but it's true. He'd always been there. Even in the ten year absence, he and his siblings continued to linger in my head, so much so that it truly did feel like I'd made them up. They were a set, they made all of us a set.

"No one calls me kiddo, you know, and I can actually drive without nearly crashing from one of your appearing tricks. It's quieter, that's for sure, and your crude little quirks don't get on peoples nerves. Not to mention I can actually have time to myself every once in a while. And you know what?" I swallowed a sob and forced myself to look directly at him, "I hate it. I really hate it and I'm scared. Are you happy now? You're scaring the ink right out of me and I don't know what to do!"

I pushed myself from the armchair and moved over to sit beside him on the mattress. My hand curved over his, my skin prickling from his temperature, but I ignored at and held him tight. One hand on his and the other gently smoothing the melting icepack droplets from his brow.

"This is the part where you say that everything's going to be okay because Yakko spelled backwards is Okkay; or something like that, right?" I offered, "Is this to get back at me for seeing R.J when you told me not to? A little petty for your standards, don't you think?"

I wished he would argue with me, or make some stupid quip that I'd want to challenge but end up not because I knew that he would have ten more at the ready. It was just too frightening having him laying there, totally silent and not moving a muscle. No arch of an eyebrow, no tweak of a smirk, nothing. I felt sick. Once, a while ago, he promised me that if anything bad happened, he'd protect both his siblings and mine. Well now here was something bad happening right now…

"Come on, Yakko, you can't keep your promise like this…" I gave his shoulder a light shake, knowing it was pointless, "You promised that if anything bad happened, you'd take care of them, remember? All for one and one for all times six, right?" Tears were starting to fall, flowing like streams down my cheeks, "They need you, you know, we all need you. Who else keeps it together in a crisis because we all know it's not me! You can stop joking now, Yakko. You can open an eye and annoy me with that 'catch' thing or call me priss or do that stupid eyebrow thing that is actually really hard to do… Just wake up and keep your promise…"

It was pointless. I was forced to let him go so that I could replace his icepack with a fresh one. But as soon as that was done, I found myself sitting by the head of the bed; placing his head on my lap and stroking his brow soothingly just so that I could force myself into thinking that he really was awake. Awake and just pretending to be hurt, just like when I'd accidently punched him and scooped him up to see if he was okay. Yeah… any second he'd be pulling the same tricks and making me roll my eyes and push him away.

But no. Not this time. I couldn't cope with this anymore. This needed to stop. I needed help. Bile rose to the back of my throat as R.J's voice bounced inside my skull. _I wouldn't give away such valuable information; I would however bargain for it…. My freedom would be laughably easy to obtain with my-sorry, your abilities… And if you were a good little girl I might just think about helping your friends too… You'll be back here soon enough, I'll guarantee that. You may have this fantasy in your head that you can fix this mess on your own but without me you'll only make things worse. You're all nothing without me! Stuck in a vicious loop of questions… you will never get out unless you first get me out of here…_ R.J had offered me a deal. He would help me if I set him free. I promised that I'd never stoop to that level, but things were getting desperate. He knew the machines and he knew how toons worked. If anyone was going to get results fast, he was.

No, that was insane! The minute I got him outside the prison gates he'd have me dead in seconds and then go right after everyone else. But… I couldn't just sit there and watch Yakko waste away and stay like this. That's it. I've made up my mind. I started this so I was damn well going to end it. Was I thinking straight? Hell no. Did I care? Not a bit. Like I said before, this wasn't about me, this was about him. And as for R.J; with the state of mind I was in right now he wouldn't dare mess with me. I recalled something that Yakko had told me not long ago and felt the need to quote it.

"There's room for more than one risk taker around here."

What happened next was a blur. My head was spinning in desperation that nothing was registering properly. I carefully got to my feet, leaving the room and stealthy crept up the stairs into the attic room again. I'd been in this room long enough to have memories the creaky floorboards and managed to avoid them for the most part. Wakko was closest to the wall so I had to lean over the others until I managed to peel his cap off of his head. I didn't know how this thing worked, but I knew that I was looking for and that was good enough. His gag-bag was slotted snugly inside of it and that was my next target. It was amazing how much stuff was really in there, but most of it was brushed to the side as it was of no use to me. Finally, I came across what I needed. The map.

Toon speed and jumping from place to place was still practically a foreign concept to me, but the map was something I'd used before and knew how to handle to a basic level. With it, this really was going to be 'laughably easy', he that creep put it. I put it in my pocket and awkwardly replaced Wakko's cap on it's owner. Just when I was about to return to my charge, I hesitated. It suddenly hit me how insane this idea was but also how it was my only option. But no matter what happens, they would be safe. I was certain of it. I scanned the room and gave each member an apologetic yet caring look, wishing that they'd understand. And then, I left, returning into the lower bedroom where Yakko had not moved a fraction.

Bending down to crouch by the bed, I gave his hand a comforting squeeze, forcing a smile, "You're not getting off the hook that easy, pervert."

I unfolded the map and concentrated on where I wanted to go. Just expect it. Thinking about it too much won't help, I'd been told that. Toons reacted to spur of the moment thoughts, so I just had to go for it. No second thoughts, no going back. I flicked the map outwards and demanded my destination. It occurred to me that I could go anywhere in the world. Anywhere I wanted and never have to go back if I didn't want to. I could escape all of this and never look back. Part of me wanted to start over and forget all of this horrible insanity. But no, not only did I brush the notion aside, I flat out smacked it away and murdered it. When the map cleared, I was exactly where I needed to be. Not wanted to be; needed. I guessed that it was my rush of adrenaline and emotional unbalance that made it work so well. After all, I wasn't thinking straight, there wasn't anything else to distract me. The cold grey room was damp and isolated, tiny considering the rest of the buildings size. There was only one other occupant inside the cell who just looked at me smugly, like he was expecting me.

"I told you that you couldn't achieve anything without me." He taunted, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

My skin crawled, "You help me, and then you go free, right?"

"That was my offer…" his eyes brightened.

I hated myself, I hated him, "Then lets go before I change my mind."

**A/N;**

**I tried to make this a little bit of a tear-jerker but keep in character too. But now Talia's going to R.J for help! How will R.J react when he finds out helping Talia is actually helping a toon? Something tells me he's got some plans up his sleeve and who knows; maybe Jared's a part of it? Right now, it's a mystery; even to me a little bit, lol XD**

**Also, I think you should all know that I'm moving out of my parents and into a house with some friends on Friday so updates may be a little further apart, but not by much I promise. I'm not abandoning this just yet and you're all stuck with me for a while longer, lol XD God help you all, evil laughter, mwahahahahah! XD**


	19. Dealing with the Devil

**A/N:**

**Thanks to 'Doctor-Hamato' (and Yakko) for the hilarious reviews and also for the idea for this chapter XD So where we left off Talia had set R.J free in exchange for curing Yakko, let's see how this one turns out…**

The map cleared and we were both standing in the Waiting Room. Images of the last time the two of us had been here came crashing back, sending stabs of ice through me. I was disgusted in myself, but I battled through it. It would help in the long run… I hoped. R.J seemed perfectly calm as he took in the room with a twisted smile. He knew he'd gained a point over me. I didn't care. If he dared try anything I'd have him back in his cell faster than he could make my skin crawl. He went right to the Animator and swept a hand over the surface, taking it in.

"So, Miss. Nolan, are you ready to regain your humanity?" he asked, mocking me as if he already knew that wasn't what I was after.

Yes. Yes I was ready… but we both know better than that, "Actually, it's not the Animator you're fixing. It's that." I pointed at the Deactivator.

His eyes studied the altered wiring, "Now why would you want to fix that? Don't tell me this is the result of your infamous temper tantrums?"

Go to hell, "Thanks to you, one of my friends tried to adjust the machine himself to get his memories back and -"

"Oh don't tell me," he smirked, "Things took an unfortunate turn?"

Mostly to defy his orders; I did tell. My voice was thick with hatred but I forced myself on. I told him about Yakko's comatose state and how his mind was struggling to recover. I wanted him back, and I wanted him well. "If you wake him up, with his mind intact, then I'll let you walk out of here a free man." I finished, struggling to look him in the eye.

"Now, now, Miss. Nolan, I have no intention of helping one of those abominations; I believe this offer was clear. I help _you_ in exchange for freedom."

"By doing this you are helping me." I spat.

"An eye for an eye, Miss. Nolan." He waved his finger like he was scolding me, "I will help only once, just as you help me just this once. If I aid your pet, I will not aid you. Make your choice. But first of all, tell me, can you really stand to be stuck like this forever?"

No, I hated it. But I'd learn, I'd adjust. Just like I'd been doing for this long. And how dare he call any of the toons pets, especially Yakko. Hell, more times than not it felt the other way around! Don't get angry, Talia, it's what he wants. Play him at his own game, "Fix Yakko. Like you said, who wouldn't want to have this power?"

Approval. That was the only way to describe how he looked at me. Like he was proud that I was seeing things his way. Piss off you creep, can't you tell sarcasm when you hear it? "Then by all means, bring forth the subject."

I cringed at the term, "So you do know how to fix him?"

The ex-CEO wondered over to the Deactivator and threaded a few wired through his fingers, almost taunting me with his eagerness to take his time. Finally, he answered, "My interpretation of fixing it would be to exterminate it… but by your definition, yes, I can fix it." A snigger, "Isn't it strange how only days ago you were so sure this bargain would never happen; what makes you so sure that I won't live up to your expectations and double cross you?"

Don't try and talk me out of this, I'm doing a good job of that myself, "You may know how I work, but I've also figured out some things about you. You're barbaric, cruel and just insane; but you're also a man of business right to the core. You won't go back on a deal, especially one that would send you back inside if you dared try anything."

"Touché, Miss. Nolan," he extended a hand, "So let's officialise this deal. I revive your friend, and I become a free man and leave the studio for good."

The thought of agreeing to this was madness. A voice inside my head was just screaming at me: Don't do it, you can find another way, just don't trust this man! But a second voice was just slightly louder, showing me pictures of Yakko, half-dead and just holding on, telling me that there was no other way to guarantee his revival. And if R.J left the studio after, then there'd be a high chance of the police tracking him down anyway. After all, being free didn't mean it would last. And he's just openly admitted that he'd never come back to the studio. That had to count for something, right? Maybe not, but it's all I had to go on. Clenching my teeth and swallowing my fear, I reached forward and completed the handshake. Grim satisfaction spread over his face while a threatening grimace took over mine. It was done. No one could back out now.

"So, I'll get to work. Why don't you be a good little nurse and send in the patient." He scoffed, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere…"

You've got that right you psycho. Regretfully, I used the map once more to send me back into Skippy's bedroom where Yakko was still in the same position. The icepacks had long since expired. I mopped the water from his scolding face and removed the packs, putting some fresh ones in my pocket for later. Hopefully, if things went according to plan, I wouldn't need them for long. I knew that I couldn't trust R.J, and that crap about him sticking to a deal wasn't likely. But if I went to Slappy or the others now then they'd stop me in my tracks and that would risk Yakko. No, this had to be done. But from past experience I knew I needed to be more careful. So I grabbed my cell and sent a text. Calling would risk waking people up so this was safe for now. I was in a hurry so the text was vague and brief, sent to Dr. S, that would hopefully help. _Found a way to wake up Yakko, R.J in the W.R fixing machine. Half hour come and help. Talia._

It may not make much sense, but the mention of the name and place would get him moving. Dr. S always worked home late, he would receive it. I wouldn't be alone in this for long. Everything was silent and the coast was clear. I didn't want to be any slower for fear of missing something with the machine. Yakko needed to be there the second it was ready. Gently, I scooped up his limp body and was surprised by the sudden weight. Maybe when he and the others pulled toon tricks they had to appear lighter for stealth and comedic value. But now he was a complete dead weight, heavy and dense from unconsciousness. Don't worry, Yakko, you'll be alright by morning, I promise. Just, please forgive me for how it happens.

Balancing Yakko in one arm, half draped over my shoulder, I flicked the map once more. My imprint was aching again from use. But I carried on regardless. There were worse things right now then a little pain. True to his word, R.J was busy at the mechanisms, reattaching wires into sockets and measuring up the inner workings. He really did look like he knew what he was doing, which both reassured and disturbed me. Knowing that Yakko would be awake soon was battling with the knowledge that this was the man who'd attached me to the machine not that long ago. No, don't think about that now, soon it would be over and he'd be gone.

At the sight of Yakko, R.J started chortling, "My, what a mess this one has gotten into…"

I lay Yakko down carefully on the worktable and went about resetting the icepacks again. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of the look of disgust from R.J, "You still haven't told me why you hate toons so much." I spat.

"But I have told you I'm in my reasons. Just as I was in my reasons to resort to such measures almost two years ago." He flashed me a warning glare, "Don't be fooled by my willingness to assist you, Miss. Nolan; let me tell you, if I knew then what I know now… you wouldn't be alive to have this conversation."

Swallowing my glimmer of terror, I returned the stare, "So why didn't you just kill me or attach me to the Deactivator when I first found the Warners?" I asked.

He seemed disgruntled by the question, but answered, "Because, lucky for you, I was away on business during your intrusion and wasn't informed until you had been parcelled along to other psychiatrists. By that point you were not company concern."

I scoffed, "Yeah… lucky for me."

Smugly entertained by my comment, he returned to the machine, "Due to the circumstances, I'd say you were very lucky. I'm curious, Miss. Nolan, why would you sacrifice a chance at normality to save a creature like that?"

Because he's my best friend; because without him his siblings would be lost; because he's saved my life; because he took care of my family when I needed him; because even before I was put through the Animator he and his siblings were part of my life. If I'm half toon or not, life still wouldn't be normal without all three Warner's there wrecking havoc. But I said none of this, instead, I looked R.J dead in the eye and silently dared him to challenge me.

"I'm in my reasons." I waited for him to argue, he didn't; "What did the Deactivator do to him?"

"In the most basic of terms for you to understand…" he said patronisingly, "The wires it adjusted were reconnected in such a way that it produced a large amount of electricity that, if aimed at a human, would kill them instantly. But as toons can only be killed through burning on paper or rapid loss of ink; its mind was practically liquidated on the spot and has been rebuilding itself. But…" he smirked, enjoying the gruesome story, "Even though it can, and already has regenerated its mind, that doesn't mean it'll wake up."

My hand tightened around Yakko's protectively, "So, the reason he can't wake up is because his mind has literally been wiped blank?"

"Correct; and the fever is from constant strain of trying to recover memories which are just out of reach. You've done the right thing, Miss. Nolan, without me it would never wake up."

"Stop calling him an it!" I cried.

He span around to aim a sparking cord at me warningly, the lights reflecting viciously across his glasses, "Considering a life is in my hands I shall refer to _it_ how I wish. Now be a good girl and hush while I work."

How dare he patronise me like that! He knew that I couldn't do anything to him without going back on a deal and thus most likely never getting Yakko back. Once again, he'd turned a situation where I was in control on its head so now I was a simple puppet on a string to him. But at least it was only for a short while before he was gone for good. I stayed silent, glancing at my watch. It had been long enough for Dr. S to be showing up by now. I wasn't going back on my part of the deal, after all I was setting him free and not returning him to prison. If someone else caught him then it wasn't my problem. This wasn't like me, I knew that, but after living with those contracts, I wanted to create my own loophole for a change. Please Dr. S hurry up…

* * *

_*Jared's POV*_

"Please, Dr. Scratchansniff, you have to believe me."

He had to, he just had to. Yes, it was me who passed on the letters for R.J but I swear that I've never spoken to the man. The reason for my absence was that I was clearly causing discomfort and panic at the studio, so working from home seemed the logical option. But enough was enough. I wasn't working for R.J, I didn't know how he knew my name and frankly I wanted to get to the bottom of this. Not being on studio grounds and doing my part for the toons and Talia was killing me, but what else was there for me to do. Now here I was, sitting opposite a psychiatrist and begging to be believed.

Scratchansniff wrung his hands nervously as he regarded me. Clearly I was making him nervous and he didn't know to trust me or not. I didn't blame him. Looking at the evidence, I wouldn't trust me either. But he was so nervous it seemed that his cell phone that had been flashing for some time now to signify a message was going unnoticed. R.J had a record for burying into peoples minds and getting them to do his dirty work. But for that to happen you either needed to have close contact with him, like a conversation or share a workspace; or have been put into the Deactivator and fed lies by him. But neither of those were possible. R.J had been in prison for two years and I'd never gone to see him, and even when he was free I had never been in contact with him because I wasn't living in Burbank at the time. None of this was adding up. I'd told Scratchansniff this, but he still wasn't giving any signs that he believed me.

"You understand my uncertainty, ja?"

"Yes, I do completely."

"Is it possible zat R.J could have altered your mind previously?" he offered carefully, "It vood not be zer first time."

"No, I only moved to Burbank a month or so ago to start training with Plotz. Call my landlord, I can prove that."

He gave me a analysing gaze, slipping into his professional psychiatrist mindset, "You are not giving any signs of lying… but I cannot any risks."

"I'm not asking to get a full pardon I just needed someone to believe me." I wanted to remind him that at one point he was asking the same when he was associated with R.J, but that would bring back memories that no doubt he wanted to forget. It wouldn't be fair on him, "Please, Sir, maybe I made a mistake by giving away secret information to Talia, and I know I messed up with those letters; but I promise that I am trying to make up for it. You don't have to trust me, I don't really trust myself, but I am telling the honest truth."

Sighing, he looked just as desperate as I felt, "I have a theory… Your symptoms are similar to another, but I'd have to be sure…" He seemed to be talking more to himself than me, "Vait here a moment."

I watched him leave and then leant forward to hold my head in my hands. This was all getting so out of hand. What theory did he have? And what other person had been in my position before? Maybe this could help but was it really going to get anyone closer to believing me? Wait, symptoms? Great, so now he was thinking that there was something wrong with me on a deeper level. I wasn't sick, I was confused! Once again, the doctor's blinking cell caught my eye. Slowly, I leaned in closer to see the name. Blinking in surprise, I automatically picked it up and opened the message. Sure it was invading privacy but Talia wouldn't get in touch with someone this late unless something was wrong. _Found a way to wake up Wakko. R.J in W.R fixing machine. Half hour come and help. Talia. _

What the hell? She'd sunk to that level, was she insane? She could get herself killed! I didn't wait for Scratchansniff to return, there was no time for that. She wanted help half an hour after sending the message and yet this was sent over an hour ago. Without waiting, I dropped the phone and sprinted out of the house. Who knows what's happening to her. And it Yakko was in trouble too then I really did have to hurry. What was she thinking bringing that man out of prison! If he could manipulate me form behind bars then he'd have total control right now. Talia needed help. Help… I was always _helping_…

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

How much longer was this going to take? Not the machine, I knew that was going to take some time, but I meant Dr. S. He should have been here ages ago and the longer I spent with R.J the more I wanted to tear him apart. But I couldn't go near him. One thing against this deal and he'd turn. I hated him. I knew that he must have planned for this to happen somehow. He wouldn't have given the offer unless he knew that there would be a reason for me to take it. Go to hell R.J, not that you're not already going there.

I was distracted by icepacks surrounding Yakko were now useless. His fever was building rapidly and there was nothing I could do about it. I tried using my toon abilities to re-freeze them but nothing was working. Come on Talia, don't put too much thought into it. It's an animation studio: make the outline, fill it in and then it's real. You have your system now put it to use! It was useless. I ignored the ice and tried making something else like a fan or a glass of water, anything that would cool him down. Each time I'd struggle to make an outline let alone bring it to reality.

"Surely after this amount of time you would have gotten to that stage by now." R.J commented, taking entertainment in my desperation.

"Well unlike you I've had to go through trial and error without cutting into living things." I retorted with disgust.

He smirked, "You don't think that took trial and error?"

"You're sick!"

"I'm finished." He replied, patting the Deactivator and making me speechless, "Would you like your pet cured or would you rather wish to insult me some more?"

As a reply, I just glared at him. He took a step towards the worktable but I pointed at him warningly, "You don't touch him."

Smugly, he flashed his palms in surrender and casually stepped aside, watching with an air of boredom as I lifted Yakko from the table and sat him down into the chair attached to the Deactivator, carefully attaching the headgear. "And this will wake him up, with his mind back as it was, right?"

He turned a few dials, finger hovering over the button that would start the process, "Unfortunately, yes. And this will guarantee my pass out of here."

It wasn't a question like mine was. It was a definite fact and we both knew it. But I nodded all the same with great distaste and also to gain a fraction of an illusion that I had some control in this. Unwillingly, I took a step away from the machine and waited for the it to kick into action. Tauntingly, R.J lingered, almost like he was taking disturbed pleasure in watching me wait. Finally he must have figured that enough was enough, after all, the longer he messed with my head, the longer it would be until he walked out of here without having to worry about me or the toons. I wondered what he would do with his new chance. Most likely make a run for it before the police realised he was gone. But was that a comfort that he would be out of our lives, or a threat that I'd constantly be living on edge and looking over my shoulder forever fearing he'd be there? I didn't know…

R.J pressed the button and sparks instantly started escaping from the helmet. My teeth clamped down on my tongue to stop a shriek as the electricity started pulsating through the toons body and making him convulse gruesomely. The process seemed to go on forever. The more I watched, the more I wanted to look away but found that my eyes were fused in place. It was horrific, smoke raised ominously from the sparks and the sound of crackling machinery was deafening. Finally, it stopped.

I darted forward and tore the helmet from Yakko's head and felt him slump forward onto me, forcing me to sink to the ground. His breathing was rapid but steadily falling into a rhythmic pace, muscles twitching from the leftover voltage escaping him. His burns were already healing just as before and his fever was breaking. But he wasn't waking up. I gave him a light shake. Please be okay, please! Then, ever so faintly, Yakko gave a groan of discomfort and he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yakko, can you hear me?" I demanded, "Please wake up!"

Another groan, his eyelids opening a fraction before snapping shut again from their heaviness, "Something's… burning…" he rasped, voice barely audible.

I almost laughed as I hugged him close to me, fighting back tears, "Yeah, _you_; now wake up so I can knock you out again for scaring me like that!"

"There's… an offer…" Still not opening his eyes properly, but awake and sarcastic as ever. Through his squinted eyes he caught sight of R.J, I felt him tense. Forcing his tone to remain light through the pain, he pushed more words out, "What trouble… have you… gotten us into… now, kiddo?"

Suddenly, something raked through my hair, grabbing a handful and hoisting me backwards painfully onto me back, Yakko ripped from me and tossed aside like a ragdoll. Still weak from the machine and days of sleep, he didn't get up. I turned to glare at R.J who was standing over me threateningly.

Struggling to get out of his grasp, "Get off of me!"

Clenching his hand tighter, he forced me to my feet so that his eyes bore directly into mine, "We had a deal, Miss. Nolan, I help the mutation and in return I become a free man."

"Then get out before I change my mind." I spat.

"A free man. Free to finish what I started." He sneered, "I told you that my work was elsewhere, not I have full permission to go and complete it."

A cold shiver sliced through me, "Then don't let me hold you up. Leave us alone!"

I tried to throw a punch at him but with his free hand he caught my fist and twisted it, sending agony through my arm, "I'd love to, Miss. Nolan but I'm afraid I can't. You see, creating a toon-human hybrid was one thing, but a toon-human hybrid with the addition of natural toon ink…" he twisted my arm again to view the imprint, "Now that's just pulling at my curiosity. What can I do with that, I wonder…"

"Stay the hell away from me!" I cried, writhing in his grasp desperately.

His eyes had glazed over, ideas forming behind his glasses, "I might have to run a few… _tests_."

In a swift jolt, he tugged at my hair again and smacked my head against the wall. Pain shot through me and the room started spinning. I slumped to the ground, black spots blurring my vision. I was slipping into darkness. I couldn't get up. No, not again, please don't do this again! Yakko lay only meters from me, but I was too heavy to move and reach for him. He looked in a state of half sleep, not fully aware of what was going on. Now I was heading the same way. You'll be okay, please…

A free man, free to do as he pleased. How dare R.J manipulate me like that. The room was getting darker and I could just make out the sound of a door opening. Shouting… Jared? How convenient you should arrive now. That's right, help your puppeteer, mess with our heads just like him! Oh my head… So much pain. So dark… Please… not again…

**A/N:**

**Yeah that didn't go too well… So Yakko's awake but he's weak. Talia's being taken for experiments by R.J and now Jared has shown up but whose side is he on? So many questions and with my moving day vastly approaching you may just be on a cliff-hanger for a day or two longer than usual. I'm sorry please don't hate me I'll update as soon as I can I promise! Hope to hear from you soon, okay I love you buh-bye! XD**


	20. Ghosts of the Past

**A/N:**

**I'm baaaaaaaaack! XD Did you miss me? You didn't think I'd go and abandon you all now did, you? Of course not! I'm finally settled into my new house and it turns out that we don't get internet access for another week or two, so this is coming to you from my campus library. I'm so sorry for the wait but things have been very busy, lol, but here's the new chapter and I hope it lives up to your expectations. Loves you all! XD**

**Thanks to 'Frumouttamimind' for all the PM's, they've really been fun reading and thanks to everyone for reviewing! You're all awesome and such a great help and motivator you have no idea!**

**Once again I have to add a disclaimer that this is all work of fiction and not to be taken seriously! Thank you!**

_*Slappy's POV*_

As soon as I creaked myself out of bed I knew something was up. Talia wasn't on the sofa bed upstairs and that meant that she hadn't asked anyone to take over her shift at watching the motor mouth. But here's where things took another turn for the weird. When I went into Skippy's room where the patient was meant to be, both he and his warden were missing. So naturally I came to this one assumption: Talia had done something stupid. Jeez what was I gonna do with that kid? You know you could staple her to flypaper on the side of a jigsaw trap and she could still get in trouble. Granted if that was the case then she'd be in big enough trouble already… give me a break I'm old you can't expect all my musings to make sense!

Considering I was unfortunately turning into troop leader lately I rounded up the gang and told them the latest. Needless to say Flynn did a Bruce Banner on us and wanted to go charging out to search. What was it with that family and their hero complex? It only came to bite them on the nose in the end. And like me, Rita didn't seem to surprised either. The two pups or whatever on the other hand had their own take on things, as did the little one.

"The bad people took them, didn't they?" Poppy muttered.

"Relax, she's probably taken him to Pinky and the Braniac." Dot scoffed; I wasn't buying it.

"Or they went to the Waiting Room, that's where most of the stuff happens around here." Wakko commented, smiling comfortingly at the little redhead.

"Well we're not going to find out just sitting here are we?" Flynn snapped, "For all we know something's happened; and knowing our luck something bad!"

"Ding-Ding! Tell him what he's won!"

We all turned to see the smart mouth and I gotta say that I was either not expecting this or expected it to happen sooner. Leaning casually in the doorway, more for support than style, was a very irritating kid who it was kind of hard not to know. Well, sleeping beauty is finally up, eh? About time too! Boy, he looked like he'd been hit by a bus, dragged along behind it through a forest and then walked right of Gotham City Hospital. If you haven't seen The Dark Knight then by all means educate yourself. Point being, kid looked roughed up. Those hand-me-down pants of his were covered in ash and he looked a little burned up in patches too but that ain't nothing to worry about here. And I could go on vacation with the bags under his eyes. How did he even get here? He didn't look like he could stand on his own two feet; not unlike John Daly.

But then again it would be pretty difficult to stand if you had three kids pouncing at you. Yakko was either too tired out to move or wanted the attention; guess which one I'm going for; because he didn't budge, resulting in him being flat on his back with his siblings hugging around his neck and Poppy wrapping her arms around his waist. Well there was a picture moment… And me without my camera.

"Attention hog! I'm the only one who's allowed that much beauty sleep, got it?" Dot cried.

"I thought I was hard to wake up!" Wakko chuckled, squashing his cheek against his brothers.

Yakko coughed as Poppy punched his chest, "You scared me you jerk!" That little flash of fury didn't last long though, she was in mid-hug one second later. Kids these days…

"Go easy on me, it's been a long night! Dragging my burned up behind down here was tougher than it looked." he returned the embrace and looked up at the rest of us, "Anyone else? You know you want it."

Rita arched an eyebrow, "What have I missed…?"

"What the hell?" Flynn cried.

"What? You guys think you can get rid of me that easy?" Motor mouth seemed pretty pleased with the reaction he received and forced a smirk, "You look like you've seen a ghost. Ow-Hey!"

Yeah I smacked him one with my purse, what else am I gonna do with it, "Alright, Casper, you've had your fun now make up for lost time and start talking. What happened?"

"Where's Talia?" Poppy asked hopefully.

He pushed himself up, not letting the kids go just yet, "You want the good news or the bad news?"

"We want news." Flynn said, and frankly I agreed with him.

"Uuuuuuhhhhh-This may take a while. But first can anyone get me some ice?" he arched an eyebrow at me, "My headache seemed so have gotten worse for some reason." That smart-alec; not too bad having him back really, as long as he started talking and fast. That shouldn't be a problem for him…

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

My head is freaking killing me. Screw you R.J, you backstabbing psycho. No that would only be a compliment to him. Don't get me wrong, I knew that there had been no way I could have kept up my side of the deal and set him free, that's why I'd contacted Dr. S to help me. But even that went wrong. I hated myself; why couldn't I just do the right thing once in my life without something horrible happening? Was I that stupid? Yeah, I guess I was… What happened? He smacked my head against something; thanks to that stupid deal of ours. But Yakko was alright, I knew that much. He'd woken up and was talking, that was always a good sign. Wait. Yakko? Where was he? Was he with me? But that sprung the question… Where was I?

I groggily blinked awake and winced at the bright light bearing down on me. My head swerved to the side to avoid it. I was sitting on a battered couch that, apart from the colour and condition was similar to the one in Dr. S's office. The room was pretty bare with just another padded chair not too far away and a large mirror which took up most of the left wall. Now this in itself was nothing unfamiliar to me, I'd spent many hours of my life in this position. However, having my arms twisted backwards so that they were pulled and bound by the wrists under the couch and a metal strip around my head was new. Wires laced from it down the side of the couch and trailed over towards the wall, embedding themselves into the wallpaper beneath the mirror. What was this, some sick little game? Whatever it was, I didn't want any part of it.

But at least Yakko wasn't here, or so I could see. I shook my head furiously to try and shake the metal off of me but it was too tight and wouldn't budge. Suddenly, the skin of my forehead burned horribly and the pain spread into a complete circle under the metal. I froze in shock, gritting my teeth from the urge not to cry out. Almost as soon as it had started, it stopped. Once the pain had resided, I tried to shake the helmet loose again but with the same agonising results, this time worse as the heat scraped over my existing burns.

"Shock therapy?" I breathed, remaining perfectly still.

"It's nice to see you respond so well to it, Miss. Nolan."

That voice. _His_ voice. It sounded slightly infected with static, but it still rang clear; as if he was talking through an intercom. I looked up and found a speaker placed on the ceiling directly above the mirror. That's a strange place for an intercom. And that mirror doesn't really need to be that large does it? Just then, it hit me. I wasn't in some psychiatrist's office. I was in some sort of observation room, being watched by a one-way mirror. But what was I being observed for?

"Where am I?" I demanded, clenching my bound fists which only resulted in the shock scolding my wrists instead.

"Where all my real work usually ends up." He sneered, "My own personal security."

"If it's so secure then why all of this?" I indicated to the wires and isolation. This resulted in another slice of pain across my skull.

"Lets not be impolite, Miss. Nolan."

"Look who's talking!" I snarled, "You had what you wanted, you were free to go for good! I don't understand!"

"Then I'll explain. You see, as I've said before I know that you don't cooperate unless someone you care about it threatened. So naturally I was forced to fixing the Deactivator for your pet. Acting too soon would not get me anywhere. Like you, Miss. Nolan, I took precautions; too bad your aid came in the form of a traitor."

He knew that I'd called for help. He knew that I wouldn't make a deal unless I was desperate. "I know that Jared's your stooge, you gave that one away before."

"Ah Jared; a much better success don't you think? Although it did take a lot of effort to transfer the positive factors of my nephew into the new model."

Bile rose to the back of my throat, "What? What has this got to do with Mackenzie? And Jared can't be half-toon! You've been in prison for over two years, you couldn't have organised all of this!"

A cold chuckle, "Sorry, Miss. Nolan, it seems you're not in on my private joke. It's got quite the punch line. I'll start from the beginning so that there's no confusion. After all, it's not like anyone beyond this walls will hear it. But please, hold all questions until the end."

"Then talk fast you – _agh!_" The pain seared around my head once more, making my head feel ready to implode and filling my nostrils with the smell of burning flesh. Just for good measure he added the agony around my wrist restraints, making me writhe.

"And please, no interruptions…"

* * *

_*R.J's POV*_

(What a good girl she was. She will make a good subject in due course. I've never been one to lure my operations into my work without informing them of what they were walking into. And if a memory was ever in need of replacement, then at least no one can say that they weren't well informed before hand. There was no need for any of those mutants just yet. They'll be exterminated like the vermin they are soon enough. And the girl in question was nothing special. She was just a child who had been too curious for her own good. And now curiosity was going to slowly kill her; and greatly benefit me. Well I said I'd give an explanation, and so I shall…)

So, Miss. Nolan, I take pride in learning from mistakes and even more so in my preparation. It is common knowledge that I used my infantile minded nephew as a test subject. What else was he good for? But whereas he came in handy for spying, he was always just what I called him: A test subject. You see, in all of the times he was put into the Animator, I was looking to see if these mutations and abilities could survive within a human form. Once I became aware that they could, I went about trying to discover how far these boundaries could be pushed, discover how they work and how to control them. But the more I pushed, the more strain took its toll on the boy. Such a disappointment… He always had been.

But that led me to return to my research. Could I achieve my goal without suffering the same overpowerment that Mackenzie had endured? I never stopped believing that I could. So I went back and sorted through the machine to determine what made it work and how it had affected Mackenzie. Then it was simply a matter of extracting the positive qualities from the boy. Ink samples are so difficult to determine, but I think I took enough… Naturally I couldn't do most of my work at the studio, even with it under my control I still had to be cautious. So this place right here became home to my studies and successes.

Of course, Miss. Nolan, I'm sure that even you would agree that to take these forms of mutated DNA and merge them to my person right away would be foolish. And so I found a host to which I could use to my full advantage. This took longer to obtain, but I soon found a perfect subject. Young Jared. After the first set of tests were a success; I noticed that he responded to the same safe words as Mackenzie. It seemed as though Jared had adopted certain traits not just from the Animator and ink merges, but had also picked up a few traits from Mackenzie too. Now this in no way means that they are the same person; try instead, Jared simply carries a little of Mackenzie in his head at times. Fortunately, Jared was stronger and could follow simple instructions.

I kept him here and continued to work on Mackenzie so that I could continue to improve my, well, _improvements_. For if Jared became a definite success, then what was stopping me from achieving my goal and earning the power I had worked so hard to find. If I found a success or learned how to control an ability from observing Mackenzie, it would instantly be transferred to Jared. If it worked once more, then I was closer to finding success for myself. It was a perfect system.

Until I was informed that those three infections had found their way to you. Mackenzie was a good spy, even if he was a failed experiment. It seemed natural to bring you back to the studio. You're too curious for your own good. And if the Warner's had just stayed in their tower then you could have gone about your life regardless. Shame really, isn't it? But I digress… Miss. Nolan, it should be noted that I never intended to use you to replace Mackenzie or Jared in order to benefit me. After all, I'd spent so long perfecting Jared that it would be a shame to throw it away to start over on another. No… I just wanted you out of the way. So taking away your mind with the machines was satisfying and, well, entertaining.

But as we all know, that story doesn't end well from my perspective. So once I was prosecuted and informed of my nephew's death I started planning once more. Jared was still a success after all, why not use him to my advantage? Through the letters I fed all the information I could to him so that I could use him against Plotz. The Fleischer's were very busy people, and it took a lot to explain, but as you can see, Jared really has done very well. But don't be angry at him, Miss. Nolan, he told you the truth. Jared really was out of Burbank during my time, before he was lured into my trap he really did have the experience and qualifications he needed; and in all the time I was at work, he honestly never met me. I was more cautious this time. Working more furiously to keep my identity a secret from him. After all, Mackenzie knew me all too well, and he sadly passed on before his time…

Now you've asked me multiple times what it was about toons that I despised so much. I think it's time to tell you that too before I go on another tangent. You see, Miss. Nolan, I've always known that I was adopted and having a pretence father who was a studio guard gave me certain privileges. I watched how the toons made his life hell, battered and bruised night after night; so naturally I never had a good impression of the vermin from the start. But as I got older, I started to wonder who my parents were, as anyone would. Years went by, with no promise for me. That is until I came across some knowledge that one of the Fleischer brothers was somewhat of a womanizer. Often abandoning lovers to pursue his own goals only to leave with another. A secret child; he chose to abandon. Looking into it further, this man had been a co-creator of the Animator and Deactivator years prior…

It seemed my true father had cared more for abominations who should be exterminated and yet refused to acknowledge his actual child. And years later while growing up, those same creatures made my adopted fathers life misery. And on top of that, they gain what I long for: power. And they don't even know how to use it correctly. It sickens me, it truly does. So I figured; why should I sit here and let this happen? Why can't I obtain those abilities and show them how they should be used? And most of all; why should I let those monstrous creations live when all they did was distract a man from his responsibilities in later life? The Fleischers abandoned everything for them and the Warner Studio took the credit. Now you see, Miss. Nolan why I may bare a grudge? Once I achieve my goal, everything that the Fleischers worked for shall be exterminated and the studio shall regret ever crossing me. And now here's that punch line:

Once I've finished my work with you, no one shall ever cross me again.

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

He was truly insane. I'd bitten down on my tongue so much to stop myself protesting that the vile taste of ink was starting to seep through. So R.J was holding a grudge against the Fleischers for caring for toons years before he was even born; he was aiming revenge on the studio for ruining his plans, he wanted to kill the Warners for taking his place… And all this time he was using Mackenzie to spy on the toons as well as test him to see what could work in human anatomy for Jared. But… Jared wasn't Mackenzie, he only had traits of him… So Jared really was half-toon too? Jared was just another experiment. This was madness! It was sick and twisted and disgusting! R.J waited silently behind the mirror, as if waiting for the information to sink in, taking pride in himself. It was all so much to take in. I didn't know what to think. Part of me was impressed with the amount of planning and organisation that had gone behind this; but all of me hated it and him without a doubt.

At my hesitation to answer, I received another surge of voltage. I glared at the mirror, taking in my own rage in the reflection, "So what now? You're going to wipe my memory like last time? I would have given you more credit than being so clichéd."

"Actually, I need your mind in tact for what I have planned. Your state of being is, after all, a puzzle to both of us and it needs further tests before I transfer the positive qualities into Jared If they work on him, they'll work on me... I assure you that I'm not that predictable." he mused, "I'm not unreasonable either, Miss. Nolan, I realise that I never gave you a chance to say goodbye to your family… what a shame… Forgive me, I hope this makes up for it." The arm of the chair flicked open to reveal a stack of paper and an old fashioned quill. The restraints on my wrists loosened, allowing me to get up but the helmet stayed put. I ignored the black and red scorches around my wrists and picked up the paper quizzically, "Fill it with what you wish, it's not like you know where you are to call for help. And I'm sure your pets will wish to be informed…"

I turned furiously and punched the mirror full force in rage. It didn't budge and my knuckles now throbbed. But still, what could I do? I needed them to know why this had happened. They needed to know. Okay, R.J, I'll play this sick little game of yours. I picked up the paper and quill and started to write. But the tip simply scraped on the pages, leaving nothing but an invisible dent. Of course, it's a quill, it has to be dipped in ink first. I looked around but there was none.

"You haven't given me any ink to write with." I snapped, hating myself all the more for giving in so willingly to his manipulation.

He gave a tone of pretence confusion, "Are you sure about that? I'd say you have plenty of ink on you that has yet to be put to good use…"

For a second, I just stared blankly at my reflection. But then it dawned on me as he started humming knowingly and smugly. I recoiled as if he'd struck me. There was no ink on me, but there was ink _in_ me. The tip of the quill was sharp and gleaming in the harsh light like a blade. The look of entertainment that I could picture on R.J's face was almost enough to make me throw up. When he noted that I had gotten the message, I heard footsteps through the speaker as he started to walk away.

"You heal more rapidly as of late, Miss. Nolan, so I'd cut deep if I were you…"

**A/N:**

**So I hope that tied up some loose ends for you all. And if not then by all means ask me and I'll give you another summary. That's why I added Talia's little paragraph there just to try and clarify some more.**

**So… Jared is like a final product for R.J. If Jared comes out okay in all of this, then R.J will know that the process is safe to work on himself so that he can get revenge on the toons, the Fleischer's and the studio. This guy is messed up… **

**So Yakko is explaining what happened to the others while R.J explains this, but what has R.J got planned and what do the toons plan on doing to stop it? And what does Jared have to say about all this? Because if he's a bad guy or good guy, he still never lied to anyone… Well, until next time and I'll try not to leave it so long next time. Please review! XD**


	21. Power of Ink of Paper

**A/N:**

**Thanks again for the reviews! And I know there's a little confusion about the age time stuff with R.J and the Fleischers. Well, it took me a while but I do have an answer for it XD Say the Fleischer's brought the Warner's to life in the 30's while they were aged 20-25 and then had R.J in the 50's; that would make them aged 40-45, not too old to have a child. I've said before that R.J started work with Plotz in the 80's, making R.J aged around 30. Now in the present day, R.J is in his 60's and not too happy about getting old… Well that's my logic behind it, hope it makes a little sense XD Remember, this story is slightly AU so you may have to take it with a pinch of salt.**

**Now just a heads up, there's been another time-jump and Talia has been missing for two days now. **

_*Yakko's POV*_

_Big scary room, don't like it. Big guys everywhere. "My Sibs, don't touch!" Didn't like it here, that big thing hurt. Liked it better on the paper thing. Don't touch me big guy! Don't touch sibs!... This place don't seem too bad. Maybe not all big guys are bad. Get to keep sibs anyway. Home they call it. What's that? Do me and sibs get home too? Kinda like it…. Dadoo's are funny. They like our tricks. I like our tricks too. I can do more than sibs because I'm clever. Very clever. Dadoo's say I'm the big kid. I like that. The big kid gets to do more. Sibs like it here too; we don't want to leave. Dadoo's say we don't have to leave…..… Why are Dadoo's saying goodbye? I didn't like the new guys we met yesterday. They say too many big words; I think lots of small words work better. Didn't like them poking us. They didn't like me poke them either. They did it first. Don't touch my sibs! Don't say goodbye Dadoo's! Did I talk to much? Did Wakko bite the table again? Did Dot cry too loud at night? We didn't mean it Dadoo's, don't let them take us! Don't like goodbyes!... Bad guys back; don't touch my sibs I said! What's that big loud thing do? Don't put that thing on my head! It hurts! It's hurting Sibs! Don't touch my sibs! Dadoo's help! Don't like this… _

Okay! That's enough sleep for one night! I shook the images away and blinked fully awake. Hey you can survive off an hours sleep per night, right? It's a weird feeling; remembering something. You know when you have those moments where something just pops into your head and you think 'how the heck did I let that one go?' Well imagine a lifetimes worth of that. Yeah, more confusing then how Katie Price's career got off the ground. Oh wait, there's a very good reason behind that, actually two. Mwah! Goodnight everybody! But it turns out that me and the sibs had it good with the two Dadoo's. Sure being cooped up all the time wasn't fun and kind of explains why we're so restless now; but they were good. Kind of miss the guys… Some old guy said that you don't miss what you never had, probably a groaning parent; but now I know the Fleischers _too_ miss them… It's uh; it's not the best feeling folks.

But the big question popping in your heads is do I regret it? _Pfft!_ Not for a second! I mean sure it would be great for the sibs to have a few memories of their own instead of me rambling on more than usual; well I do have to make up for lost time; and avoiding the big fry-up in my brain was an experience I'd rather hear about then have. And what happened with kiddo the other day, well that was a little fuzzy. What in the name of Will Smith's age defiant was R.J doing out of the big house? Wakko said that his map was missing which gave us a clue. But why would she go busting that creep out with it? Don't tell me she missed the sound of my voice that much; well what can I say, I have that effect on the ladies! But getting yourself swiped for two days without a trace was going a little too far, eh kiddo? Now it's up to Sir Yaksalot to save the damsel once again… I'm sensing a pattern here.

It had been dark for a while and I was still awake with a sib under each arm and a Red joining in too. Heck I wasn't letting them go; call me sappy but you don't get hugs in comatose-land. Slugger was being the lone wolf of the group and sticking to his side of the room but I could tell me was pleased to have me back. How? Well he wasn't trying to swing at me anymore and all comments about how I didn't bring his sis home had dimmed a little. What you don't think I feel bad about that? Sure I did but in fairness kiddo could get into trouble more than Wakko could cheat death by stomach explosion. You know her problem; she takes her morals too seriously and people learn quickly how to use them. Talking from some experience of course, hehe…

"You're not sleeping?" Wakko muttered through a yawn.

"Nah, after all the snoozing I've been doing I think I'll stay up and give you a chance to catch up with your own cutie sleep."

"I don't need to catch up!" Dot insisted, peeking her eyes open slightly.

"Just keep telling yourself that sis." I winked, earning myself a smack on the arm, "Easy, I'm still recovering remember?"

Red grumbled in her sleep and ended up snuggling up against my brother. I arched an eyebrow at him knowingly to which he poked his tongue out at me. What, it was sweet. Clearly Wakk's picking up on his brothers charms. About time. Let's hope he doesn't get this one kidnapped too. Whoops… Touchy subject. Ah jeez, Red was sleep crying; where's Nanny McPhee when you need her? Looks like there's some major sis miss here; and okay folk you got me, I'm a fellow sufferer. Wakko gave Red an awkward hug.

"Returning a favour." He explained.

"So what's the plan Bat-Warner?" Dot asked sarcastically, "Clearly searching the studio's a bust."

"Strange, I would have called it dead end."

Wakko gulped, "How about a flop instead?"

"Why not?" Uh Slappy I need your sergeant skills here! Search and rescues were something we had done many a time but that was usually when we knew there the victim was and they were normally in a fix that we'd put them in. And some could blame me for kiddo's hero-complex but will that get us anywhere? Meh who knows… "So, we take the search elsewhere."

"Gee, why didn't I think of that…" Dot arched an eyebrow.

"Go on then, Veronica Mars, what's your idea?"

She hesitated, "Well I can't think of everything, can I?"

Not so easy, is it sis? Wakko had a go but all the he came up with was a series of arm gestures and facial expressions before giving in with a yawn and slide further down into sleep, "Can we think some more at breakfast?"

That's out garbage disposal! "Sure thing bro; that goes for all of us…. Right Slugger?"

Even from across the room that kid wasn't fooling me. He tensed and rolled over faster than a car in a Bruce Willis movie. Sure he's quiet now but in the morning he'll have a whole avalanche of military ambushes for the perp. Well, I'm open to whatever anyone's got. Any ideas folks, because the big shot isn't giving me anything so far. You know what; you've gotten enough peeks into my bi-psyche-skull for one night I'm going to sleep.

* * *

"You look more worn out then one of Jeff Dunham's jokes." Rita stated the next morning.

I gave her a snarky salute to thank her; sleep is overrated anyways, "Hard to sleep over your snoring."

Oh kitty got claws today! Well everyone was on edge so why not let her have that. I didn't know what was tenser around these parts, the mornings when people were thinking about a whole new days worth of searching or the nights when everyone was drained and disappointed that they hadn't found anything. I got to hand it to her; kiddo was great at hide and seek. Or more like R.J was good at playing cops and robbers… or treasure hunt… whatever way you looked at it. There was a time when Slappy's house was fun. Still is I guess but not that fun. Give us a sigh kiddo, we're getting bored over here!

Suddenly Slugger elbowed me and nodded towards the front door, getting to his feet and heading out towards it. Hmm, my keep skills if deduction tells me he wants to be followed. Subtle, Flynn, really subtle. I signalled the sibs and did as indicated, Red in close trail considering she and Wakko seemed joined at the hip lately. Outside we found Flynn sitting on one of the tree roots.

"You summoned?" Wakko quipped while bowing for effect.

Flynn narrowed his eyes and jumped up, "So come on, out with it."

Dot smirked, "Little personal, don't you think?"

"Mwah! Goodnight everybody!"

Red tilted her head, "What does that even mean?"

The sibs looked at me with sly grins, waiting my explanation, "Uuuuuhhhhh-Ask me again in a few years. Trust me, you'll pick it up fast." I turned to Slugger, "I however am not picking up what you're putting down, mainly because you haven't put anything down to be picked up."

He clenched his fists, "Come on, I'm not stupid. I know how you guys work. You mess around and treat it all as a game when you already have some big plan worked out and have all the answers you need. I've waited long enough for you to have your fun now just get on with it. Where is she and how are we going to get her back?"

Oh… "I uh, hate to break it to you Slugger but we're not having fun with this. We're pretty much on the same page with this one."

Deflated, he shook his head, "Seriously?"

"They're not mean, Flynn," Red piped up, "They wouldn't do that. Right?"

Dot shrugged, "Well not for this long anyway,"

Wakko winked, "It would only get too samey."

"Listen, Slugger, the minute we'll get our break soon." I assured him, "That is if the big-shot wants to give us one for a change!"

"What's the big-shot?" he and Red asked.

"An occasional big pain in the – Hey, Scratchy's here!"

And true to my word he was. Wow was there a ketchup fight or was his face always that red? Don't overdo it Scratchy, at you're age it can't be healthy. Wow he could really run! Maybe we should give him a hand. Wakko and I propped up a 'Finnish' banner while Dot carried out a cheerleading routine, encouraging him to run faster. When he finally passed the white ribbon I handed him a water bottle while Wakko put a medal around his neck.

"Excellent work, Scratchy, but you may want to train some more before the marathon." I suggested.

After catching his breath he reached into his coat and pulled out an already opened envelope. You know it's rude to open other peoples mail, right Doc? He handed it to me, "Zis arrived zis morning at zer studio; I sink it may help but I'll have to talk thing over viv zee other first. Wait right here!"

Wow, talk about your short-stop. We watched in confusion as he vanished inside the house. Oh right now I was in centre stage, I had the letter and the sibs and sub-sibs were crowded around. I shrugged and flashed them a grin, "Story time!"

_Hi everyone, it's Talia,_

_I can't ask you to come and help me, because I don't know where I am, but I know it's not in Burbank. I'm so sorry for how things turned out, trust me I never thought that this would happen. But you should know why it happened. When I visited R.J in prison, I asked him how I could get rid of my toon side. He offered me a deal: he'd help me if I released him from prison. Of course I refused but then when Yakko got into trouble and wasn't waking up, I was desperate. I told R.J that if he fixed Yakko, then he was a free man. I wasn't stupid, I tried to contact Dr. S to come and help me, but Jared got there instead. Once R.J had kept up his part of the deal, he used his new freedom to get to me. He doesn't just want my toon side, he wants it because it's mixed with natural toon ink from the glove imprint. He thinks it'll make it more powerful that way._

_He's one of the Fleischers son, that's why he hates toons and he's using Jared to test his experiments, like Mackenzie. I'm sorry I can't go into much detail, but this letter is more painful to write than you think. Chances are I'm not getting out of this one. I made a stupid mistake in trusting him but you're all safe for now, so I don't regret it as much as I should. I can't keep this up much longer so I'm sorry for being so quick._

_Flynn and Poppy, I love you both so much. You're both smarter and stronger than I am, so I know that you'll be fine. Don't let anyone manipulate you and promise me you'll stay safe. You're in good hands with the toons and I've no doubt you'll have a good family with them. God knows you'll be out of danger. I'm so sorry. I love you both, and don't you ever, ever forget it. Warner's, don't you let anything happen to them and keep yourselves out of too much trouble. All for one and one for all times five now it seems. Don't let that number drop, got it? And don't forget to keep your promise. I know you well enough to know you won't. Keep smiling guys. All of you. Everyone else, there's nothing much more to say than I'm sorry. If R.J gets what he wants then I'm telling you now to be prepared and don't let him get you. I'm sorry._

_So much more I want to say but time is running out before he comes back. This hurts so much, but goodbye. I can keep apologising but it can't change anything. I love you guys, every single one of you and you've made y life a rollercoaster and a half for sure. Stay safe and don't make the same mistakes I did. I'll miss you._

_Goodbye x_

Well that wasn't the story I was hoping for. Jeez kiddo, way to go all dramatic on us… And the Oscar goes to! Who am I kidding this was heavy stuff and it was kind of weird making a joke out of it. But what else was there to do? All the dark stuff was on the page. Wait… Either Wakko had eaten a bad batch of Slappy's walnut fig-dough again or something about this letter seemed really fishy.

"Anyone else smell that?" I offered.

Dot took the letter and sniffed, recoiling in repulsion, "Diiiisgusting! What kind of pen was this?"

"What about it?" Flynn asked, forcing himself to look up.

Wakko took a sniff next and prodded his tongue against one of the words, instantly spitting furiously, "_Bleugh!_ It's got something mixed in it, a little like metal…"

"Let's take another look-see." I tried a taste myself and found he was telling the truth. Something about the smell seemed familiar, but not in a good way. Ink, but not normal ink. Weirdo ink with something a little metallic mixed in… Oh R.J, you make Johnny C look approachable. Now do I tell them an interesting ghost story and say that it's Talia's ink mixed with the little natural blood she has left or… "It's kiddo's ink."

Wow I don't think bobble-heads move their necks that fast. Yikes, please don't ask me for more details on this one. I think they got the message though and turned back to the letter. You know, now I had my memories back, it made sense why I didn't like goodbyes. I mean think about it, all the people we've had fun with and all those special friends, even normal friends; we may vanish for a while but we always come back, even if it's not for a while. Same goes here. Sorry kiddo but it looks like this was a waste of time because there's no point trying to get rid of us just yet!

"There's something written on the back." Flynn stated, turning the letter over in his hands. This was written in normal pen but familiar handwriting.

_I never wanted this to happen, I honestly had no idea. Please believe me. I've put the address inside. Come quickly. R.J_

Now here's the kicker, there was a double ended arrow between the last two initials, "Is R.J forgetting his name or something?" Dot asked, glaring at the words as if she could see the guy.

"R.J… J.R… Jared Richards." She moved her hands in circles to urge us on mentally, "It's Jared! I've been through this before, people never listen…"

I love this kid! I picked her up and started spinning her, "Nice work Nancy 'Little Red' Drew!"

"But does it tell us where Talia is?" Flynn huffed, "There's no address here!"

Well that stopped me in my tracks… Dot elbowed him, "Buzz kill."

"What're you doing?" Wakko asked Red curiously as she peered inside the envelope and started tearing it open.

"There's something written inside of it." She explained, "He's written it _inside!_"

And so he had, heck I was putting this kid down, she was my new keychain! "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get kiddo!"

Something grabbed my arm, "Wait…"

"What's up now buzz-kill?" Dot snapped.

"It just seems a little too… convenient. I mean he works for R.J what if it's a trap or something?"

Not this again; "Make up your mind Slugger, you want your sis back don't you? Sure it may be a trap and it's possible that we're going to get pulled into some sticky situations out there _but_…" I pointed at him to emphasise my point, "Isn't that what makes it more fun?" I grinned, "Relax, you're -"

"Don't try all that 'man of the house' stuff like last time." He demanded, "I took it before but I'm not doing it again, this time I'm coming too."

I shrugged, "Alright."

"And don't try any- wait… what?"

Ah the false start, works every time, "Come along."

While he stood there dumfounded Little Red folded her arms, "What about me?"

I don't mind a girl coming along, I mean all the girls I've known, and there are a few, pack a good hit. But Red was just a little on the little side and might get lost in the rush, "Uuuuuhhhhhh…."

She cut me off, the kid cut me off in mid-stall, "And don't go saying I'm to young or whatever. Without me you wouldn't have an answer to why you're not again _and_ you wouldn't have figured out the R.J – J.R thing. I've said this a million times, I'm eight not stupid. _And_ I've got other ideas too that I haven't even said yet."

Oh a challenge, "Like what?"

"Not telling unless you take me with you."

"Not taking you unless you tell me."

"Your loss." She shrugged, making Wakko chuckle and Dot arch an eyebrow at me expectantly.

What no childish comeback? No argument? Now I could say that she might not get her sis back unless she gives up the info but that was both harsh and possibly a lie, so I folded my arms and leant forward to that we were almost eyelevel, "Are you trying to hustle me, Little Red?"

Her head tilted to the side in a grin, "I don't know what that word means, but yes."

Did I mention I love this kid? Slugger wasn't giving me anything to go with either, seems the two actually agree on something for once. This of all things? What was with this family? "How about this, you both come along."

Slugger rolled his eyes, "Wow, what a good idea…"

"I know it just came to me! Now are we waiting for any other hitchhikers or are we getting a move on? Rhetorical question. Onward troops!"

"What about the others?" Poppy asked, thumbing over her shoulder.

Dot linked their arms, "Ah Scratchy can fill them in; lets savour the limelight for now!"

Sure, call me irresponsible and that I'm putting them in danger… Well I am so go ahead. But! I promised kiddo that I'd take care of them. And I did last time and that just made things boring for them. So, I figured that wouldn't I be doing a better job of looking after them if I took them with me? Then I'd be keeping an eye on them full time as well as giving the kids a day trip in getting revenge on creeps too. Fun and educational as well as no promises broken! All for one and one for all times six. So… makes sense for the five to collect six, right? Okay let's quit it with the excuses because we all know I can give you a million more. Let's get on with it!

**A/N:**

**Little Red is on a role XD So is Flynn right and this is all a trap or does he really want to help? Is Talia okay? What are the others going to say when they see the Warner's have run off with the kids to go play hero again? Until next time! XD**


	22. Making the Moves that Count

**A/N:**

**Not really much to say at this point but give some song titles for you. Just to get inside the characters heads. When looking at Talia, think 'Hello' by Evanescence; when looking at Jared, think 'Sorry' by Draughtry. Methinks it kind of fits in this first part anyways. **

_*Talia's POV*_

Really, how much more can he get from me? He's ripped out my hair for testing, forced me to bleed unnecessarily and timed how fast I can heal. I'd felt every single sting and tear as he sliced away a fragment of the imprint. I can't summon objects at will or speed when I want to, why does he keep pushing me? Having natural toon ink inside of me doesn't affect my toon side at all, it doesn't make me anything more than what he's created already. I can see it. His protégée Jared can see it. Hell, even the toons at home could figure that one out. Why wasn't R.J?

We all knew that I wasn't meant to get away from this. As soon as R.J had transferred everything he liked about my toon state into Jared with an overall success, he had no further use for me. But right here and now was another story. Right now I was still in my little prison where once again my wrists were bound behind the couch and the strip of metal and wires was placed around my head. It didn't hurt for now, but as soon as I moved too quickly or said something out off turn, the burning would return, reactivating the wounds that it had already left behind.

But it wouldn't hurt as much as writing that letter had. No, I don't just mean the feeling of the bladed quill slicing over my skin over and over just to salvage the most miniscule of ink… I meant actually saying goodbye. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that the letter would just give them some stupid idea about coming to look for me; but they had nothing to go on. I couldn't tell them where I was and R.J wouldn't tell them either. Why would he? He has what he was after by testing on me; by keeping the toons exactly where they were, he had easy access to them if he achieved his goal.

Suddenly a door opened behind me, but I restrained myself from turning for fear of getting shocked again. So I waited until the newcomer was in view and sitting in the armchair opposite me. Anger flushed through me. I hadn't seen him since before I was knocked out. And if he was here, then that meant that R.J had found something of interest and was ready to transfer.

Preparing myself for the agony, I spoke, "Let me guess, you're here to receive a brain? A heart? Courage? Oh no it's a spine you want, right?"

"Calm down it's just a little procedure." Jared smiled calmly while placing a similar set of headgear to mine on his head, "So what made you volunteer?"

"Same as you; backstabbing and tricks. Are you kidding me?"

He looked confused, "No; this is a volunteer centre."

His expression seemed genuine, but I wasn't sure to trust him or not, "Jared, what exactly do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm volunteering for a medical test here; they needed someone of my age and health and I've been coming here for about three or four years now." It was like he was reading a script, "But they haven't called me for a while, there was normally a boy here…"

I shook my head, "No; no you're not. That boy that used to be here was Mackenzie. R.J's been bringing you here to transfer the toon qualities he liked from him into you to see if it was safe for him. He's doing the same now!"

"I keep telling you, I don't know R.J; he's in prison, Talia."

"No he's not!" I groaned desperately, "I let him out to fix the machine for Yakko and now he's brought us here. You were there, Jared, you came into the Waiting Room just before he knocked me out! You helped him!"

"I didn't help h… help, _help_ him?" a glaze coated his eyes, "No I couldn't have helped him because… I wasn't trying to help him I was coming for you and… Did I?"

Desperation was taking over. Sure it didn't look like I was getting out of this but he had a right to know, "Jared, what's happening in this room right now?"

"We're both sitting down waiting to be called into the procedure." Unease was trickling into his voice.

I looked down at my bound wrists and then at the wired head straps, "Look at me, Jared, _really_ look at me. This isn't what you think it is; it's one of R.J's mind games." R.J must be listening in by now, I could feel the burns prickling as the voltage started to rise, "Jared for gods sake just look!"

* * *

_*Jared's POV*_

What was there to look at? This was just a pretty average looking psychiatrists office where I'd been hundreds of times before. Sure I'd never really understood why we had to wear this headgear but it was for medicine so where was the harm? And Talia seemed pretty comfortable when I'd walked in. There she was just sitting there with her arms folded on her lap in her usual argumentative way. Everything was normal. Why was she acting this eager to prove otherwise? But then again… why was I getting the feeling that she was telling the truth about R.J? Wait, I remember being at Scratchansniff's, and reading a text… A text asking for; _help_. I'd helped her, right? I'd gone to help her because… R.J was there. I was sure of it. Why had I pushed that to the back of my mind so easily?

Now here she was, yelling at me to look at her. But she wasn't changing, nothing was. So if she was wrong about this then maybe she was wrong about… Actually, come to think of it, she did look a little run down. Dark shadows sagged under her flat eyes, her skin almost grey with fatigue and strain. And once I noticed one detail so many more came pouring though. Under her headgear were traced of angry red and black scars that spread under her singed and matted hair. Her arms were no longer in front of her, but twisted unnaturally behind the couch where more wires were leading. The smell of sweat and burning flesh and hair lingered like a dead weight in the air. Her body was starting to tremble and the marks on her head were acting up again. Someone was doing this to her and not liking what she was saying. I could almost see the waves of heat rising from the metal.

I lunged and tried to reach her to remove the headset, but my own acted up and sent a rush of pain through me, "How is he doing this?" I growled.

"I don't know, but he's been doing it for a while." Tears started forming, the more she spoke the more punishment she received, "Basically, he does tests on me to see what parts of my toon side he likes and transfers them to you. If it works, then he knows it's safe for use on him when this is over. He used Mackenzie too before me…"

"But Mackenzie's -" I cut myself off before I could say the last word: _dead_. No she needed someone to get her out, I had to get hold of someone back at the studio, I could… Wait, I have, haven't I? That letter she wrote… I told them where we were, I'm sure I did! "We'll get out of here. I'm so sorry, Talia, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I swear it!"

She shook her head, "Don't give me that crap, just… don't let him get what he wants, got it?"

I wanted to promise that, but what if R.J got into my head again? Just like that he'd altered my perception of reality, how can I stop him now? "But… how do I know what's real and what's in my head?" I asked, almost begging.

"I had to ask myself… that question… some time ago…" she rasped through gritted teeth, the agony burning more intensely by the second, "You just have to… look a little closer… It's not that hard… _agh!_" She couldn't hold it in any longer, letting out a scream as the pain turned blinding, scraping through her skin and across the skull. And in seconds, I had joined her…

* * *

_*Yakko's POV*_

Well kiddo was right, this was definitely not Burbank. That address was a little hazy here and there and it wasn't exactly easy getting here without a map, kiddo you'll be getting you bill; but here we are. Nothing a little plot-hole here and there can't fix. Thanks big-shot, I guess you're not all bad all the time. But right now, looking at this place I probably shouldn't thank so soon. This didn't seem like much to go on. Just an old and broken down stack of apartments on the wrong side of the tracks. Now R.J had no taste; but I would have given him some credit to pick a better set up. It looked like something Frankenstein could afford after him and the bride split up…

"So what's the plan now, genius?" Dot asked.

"Well my plan _was_ to get in, get kiddo out and then go home-free."

"Really…" Flynn said sarcastically, "And what if we get caught?"

I scoffed, "No one _plans_ to get caught, Slugger, that'd be kind of missing the point."

"But people to plan to catch us." Red noted.

Wakko thumbed towards her, "She's got a point."

I rolled my eyes. Kids today, mention one flaw and they all gang up on you! Oh no I was turning into Slappy! Yikes she was going to be miffed when we got back… But it's not like last time where she deliberately used our inability to stay put so that they could sneak in behind us scot-free. Nah, this time we were doing things our way. And who knows, we may just come out in one piece! Or… pieces. Well we'd still be coming out so that's the main thing right?

"So just don't get caught!" I announced, "Besides, the place looks like a ghost town."

"Great…" Slugger muttered.

"You know your problem, Slugger?" I asked.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me." He sighed, making the rest of the company try and cover up a snigger.

"You're right, how about that!" I grinned, "You're problem is that you're looking at this the wrong way. Now you're looking at this the wrong way. Stop looking at this like it's some life-threatening danger and start looking at it like some fun mission. You tend to come up with your best ideas when you're not stressed out."

"Is this from personal experience?" he shot back.

I regarded him and figured that it was a good question, "Life's a game, Slugger, but sometimes you get a few people like R.J who cheat. It's just a matter of making your next move count."

Dot handed him some dice to lighten the mood. Coming from me I thought that was some pretty good advice! Life is a game, why waste too much energy having panic attacks at any opportunity when you can just have fun with what you got? And anyway, this kid's more highly strung then Charlotte Church's vocal chords in her opera days. Red's got the right idea most of the time.

But as simple as my plan sounded, heck, aren't all my plans simple; this was going to require a little method to the madness. Sure I could just go and put another plot-hole in the wall and walk right in there; but I haven't got a clue what's on the other side of the wall I pick and we could end up getting caught. But then again we could just end up lucky! From our hiding place we had a pretty good shot at the side of the building and the only fuzz around these parts was the moss in the bricks. Well why not? Let's give it a go!

I rummaged around in my pocket until I found the black circle I'd been looking for and stretched it enough so that it could let us walk through without having to crouch. Trust me the last thing you need is a plot-hole induced headache. More like the last thing you need is one from me after the big-shot's done with you. I signalled for the company to get behind me so that I could swing the trick with enough force to stick to the wall. I made a little bow.

"Ladies first?"

Dot scowled, "Coward before cutie."

"I think she means you, bro."

"I'm not scared! I'll prove it!" Wakko insisted, adjusting his cap with a look of determination that his lolling tongue just gave a goofy affect to and charged forward. I think he may have missed the target a little because he simply bounced off the black and toppled backwards into the sub-sibs arms, birds circling his swaying head, "After you…" he slurred.

Well that was weird, even if it was a pretty good visual gag. I rapped my knuckles against the plot-hole and instead of my hand passing right though, it felt just like hitting the brick wall. And that just made me look at my brother with a wince; talk about talking to the wall, he flat out became best buds with it! Something wasn't right here. I peeled the circle away and found that the side that had been against the wall, and should have touched the inside room, had a familiar smell to it. Kind of woody but with something else too. Kind of like…

"Isn't that the oil stuff that Jared used to stop Talia's wrist hurting?" Flynn asked, running a finger along the oily side of the circle, "Rose something-or-other?"

"Rosehip oil." Dot nodded, "I didn't know it could stop toon powers!"

"It's news to me too, sibs; that's a waste of a perfectly reusable plot-hole." I admitted, chucking it to the side.

Well that explained why Jar-Head used it so much; if what kiddo said was true then R.J probably had him showing in the stuff to stop any secrets getting out. And it also made sense why kiddo woke up so quick after she passed out from the training which had nothing to do with me pushing to hard whatsoever… hehe… moving on! It cancelled out the toon side and snapped her out of it. She's been using it a lot… no wonder she's been struggling with training! Hey I'm a good teacher after all, it's just the stuff that was stopping it showing! Teacher Cameron Diaz eat your heart out.

"That's cheating!" Wakko announced, giving the wall a moody glare.

Well, what did I say earlier about games? "You're telling me; so what do we do when someone cheats?" I asked, putting my arms around Slugger and Red, giving a grin, "We make our next move count."

Flynn wasn't getting the full effect of this confidence booster and was instead looking in the other direction. Come on kid, I'm giving gold here! He tensed, "Does one of those moves count running?"

I followed his gaze and saw what he meant, "What a time to make a quip, Slugger; but yes. Running counts."

* * *

_*Jared's POV*_

I felt so refreshed and awake. It was the same every time I'd left this building before. After each procedure I was allowed to go home; but this time I was just allowed out for some air before returning again. If I'd been told this before, then I would have been oaky with it. But now… it felt so wrong. I can't remember what happened in that room after the procedure began. Talia's scream still echoed in my ears as if she was still beside me. Look closer, she told me, it wouldn't be that hard. But now if I ever noticed one detail, even one that I had seen before but never paid attention to, the whole picture would rip over before me. I'd walked into this building with the image of a clean and open area, not I left it with the reality of a broken down and isolated death trap. Half burned and close to breaking down; just like those who were held captive inside of it. The guilt was overwhelming. I never wanted any of this to happen. Now I was worse than Plotz, worse than Mackenzie… I was just as useless as I'd been told I was.

I'd been told to send the letter to the studio, and I had done as ordered. And I remember that I had planted the address for the others to find. So what did that say about me? As long as I followed orders I could change them how I wanted? But how was R.J controlling me anyway? Talia said that R.J was transferring qualities he liked from his past tests into me to see if it was safe for him. So did that mean that I was half toon too? I'd never shown any signs. And surely someone would have noticed by now. This nervousness was making my scars twinge irritably so I added another coating of the oil. What was wrong with me? How had I missed this?

But what else was there for me to do right now then leave? R.J hadn't liked what Talia was telling me and if I gave away any signs now that I believed her or remembered it, then no one would be any better. So I gave off the aura that I was happily leaving a medical centre… happy to have taken part on a procedure that I don't remember… No, the best thing to do was get out and then find the others so that we could put an end to this. The thought that I was a crash course for R.J's plans was tormenting. But I still didn't understand why he called me a success. I wasn't showing any of the qualities that he wanted. And I sure as hell wasn't going to play minion to that madman anymore. I'd figure out how he controlled me; and I'd stop it too. With a little support anyway…

Suddenly, something loud caught my attention as I exited the wreck. It sounded like someone had punched the wall full force. What could've smacked it that hard? I listened carefully and heard voices. Familiar voices. Oh please don't let this be another trick! I edged over with extreme caution and caught sight of five figures. Three of which I was glad to see; two of which I felt shouldn't be here to see this, making my guilt all the worse. The boy caught sight of me and a mixture of rage and panic spread across his face.

"Does one of those moves count running?" he muttered.

Yakko glanced up at me and quit calmly answered, "What a time to make a quip, Slugger; but yes. Running counts."

"Wait, please I know where Talia is!" I called just as they started to move.

Dot arched an eyebrow at me, "We know; and we don't plan on ending up there for keeps thanks."

In a swift flash, something like a rock pounded against my face. I recoiled and found that it was Flynn who had taken a swing at me and was now being restrained by the Warner brothers, "What the hell have you done to my sister you backstabbing son of a -"

Yakko slapped thick stick of tape over his mouth and arched an eyebrow, "In a _kid-friendly_ translation: Wherefore art thy Talia and whateth hath thou done with her, thou backstabbing mongrel."

I would have taken the time to admire the twist of words but we were on a possible time limit. "I can get you to her, or try to anyway. I'm sorry, I really had no idea about any of this, I swear!"

"No more swearing please." Wakko nodded at the Nolan siblings.

"You shouldn't have brought them." I sighed.

"You're hardly in the position to say what should and should be done." Dot snapped, "Can you get us in or not?"

"Uuuuuhhhhh-Sibs, this is the bad guy, remember?"

Poppy glared at me and looked like she was going to take a swing too. I felt frustration starting to build, "I'm not one of the bad guys here! I promise you! R.J's done some mind games with me and… I never wanted any of this. And I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you. I don't even trust what's in front of me anymore… But I can get you to Talia without R.J knowing."

"And getting out? That's kind of a deal breaker, Jar-Head." Yakko retorted, giving me a look that could only be described as unimpressed.

Could that happen? I didn't know. R.J was expecting me back in the building and that would have to happen pretty soon. And I knew where Talia was, that was easy enough too. But getting Talia out of her imprisonment and getting her and the kids out was another story. I'd have to hope for the best and leave it up to them to come up with something. But that would more likely put them all in danger, especially Flynn and Poppy. I hated myself for this, but they needed to see her. If something went wrong, I'd take the blame. After all, I deserved it. But I promised myself that nothing was going to happen to those kids. Not now.

"I'll do my best…" It's the best realistic offer I could give, "You don't have to trust me, but I promise that I will do my best."

* * *

_*Wakko's POV*_

Well, Jar-Head may be leading us down a bad path but I'll give him this; he kept to his word and got us in without being noticed. Where was the security around these parts, all used up at the dump? My guess was that R.J didn't want too many people knowing about this after last time and was going it alone. That suited me just fine! I think it suited Pops too because my hand was killing me where she was clinging to it. I didn't understand girls… Sure the older ones were faboo to look at but then they started talking and one minute they were smart talking and funny and the next a bigger wreck then this building. Ah well, Pops was still faboo in my book. If I had one anyway. Well I think I have one in my bag somewhere, or was that what I snacked on the other day? Well I'm sure I had at least one _somewhere._

My feet hurt! Where was thus guy taking us? It felt like we'd been walking for ages. Flynn wasn't looking too happy either. He hadn't been too pleased with that sticker but at least he got it off! And anyway no one wants to hear words like that. Well I didn't anyway. Wait, what word was he going to use? Was it that bad? At least Yakko had good timing!

Finally we turned another corner and were stopped outside a door. Jar-Head pulled out a key-card, "R.J gave me this for me to come in and wait before each… procedure." He shuddered slightly and gave it to Flynn, "She's in here and you can use that to get out. I'm going to keep R.J busy."

"How do we know you're not just going to call him down here?" Flynn demanded.

Hey I didn't think of that, "Good point!"

"You'll just have to take my word for it. I'm acting on my own terms now, not his."

Well he seemed like he was telling the truth, and Pops looked like she just wanted to see her sis which was fair enough. But before anyone could answer he'd already started to make a run for it. I looked at Yakko who shrugged.

"How about we get moving so we're covered if he's making a double cross?"

"Please." Pops nodded.

Flynn scanned the card and the door clicked open. Hey someone's cooking in there! Smells like roast dinner! We peered inside and for the first time in who knows how long I actually lost my appetite. Dinner doesn't sound so good when you find out it's actually someone's head that's been roasted. Talia had some weird headgear on that looked pretty uncomfortable. Yikes she looked bad! Real bad! Worse than Yakko looked when he was out cold and that was saying something!

Pops didn't stop to take it in and rushed in, throwing herself at her sis with a bigger grin than when she'd tried to out-cute Dot and come in second. I didn't see what the deal was about that, there were only two competing. At first Talia didn't notice, like she was in a dream or something. Flynn shook her shoulders.

"Talia, come on we're getting you out of here!" he snapped, "Snap out of it!"

She blinked and gave the same look I got on my birthday when the foods just sitting there waiting; only I didn't start crying or hugging the appetisers, "What… How…?

"You missed out when, where and why." Dot finished, "Come on, kid this is us we're talking about! Don't ask questions!"

When did I get hooked into the hug? Ah well I wasn't complaining. "How you holding out?"

Yakko smirked, "Yeah it must have been torture not having this to gaze upon everyday." He pointed at himself. _Pfft,_ yeah right…

Suddenly, Talia turned to face him, a look that seemed welcoming but made me a little nervous, "Yakko?"

"Yes, kiddo?"

She changed faster than a toon disguise, anger taking over, "What the hell are Flynn and Poppy doing here?"

I chuckled, he's in trouble now! Yakko took a step backwards and thumbed at Pops, "Uuuuuhhhh-Would you believe that it was the eight-year-olds idea?"

**A/N:**

**Get ready to run guys because it's all going to kick off soon. I've planned out the last few parts of the story and it turns out this is going to be the same length as the first. So 26 chapters. So that means only four to go! Well if all goes well I might make a third but I'd need a truck load of ideas and help. But if more people just want to leave it as it is then that's cool too. Let's just see how this ends.**

**First try and writing for Wakko, I hope I did well and kept it in character. Until next time folks! XD**


	23. A Little Help

**A/N:**

**Sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I thought that I'd be having internet in my house soon but the company is messing us around and then the library was closed because of a leak… all hell's been breaking loose over here and it's not because of the Warners' this time XD So now the library is fixed and I'm back to publishing! Whoo! Well you've waited long enough… Onward to reading!**

_*Talia's POV*_

When the door first opened, I refused to even look up. Did R.J forget to transfer something over? Couldn't he wait? I could barely keep my eyes open and the pain was pulsating from my head all the way down to the ground. My limbs felt heavy and a fire was licking the inside of my skull like a hungry unknown creature. Jared had been led out not too long ago. No doubt he'd have forgotten what I told him. Next time; and no doubt there would be a next time; I don't think I could bring myself to repeat the conversation. It would be pointless. Struggling was pointless.

So when I figured this out, it was of little surprise to me that when I saw my siblings; I thought that I had finally gone insane. Flynn and Poppy couldn't be here. My mind had just unravelled and this was caused my internal stress. Why indulge it and get hurt again? But no figment of imagination could be so strong that when Poppy hugged me and Flynn started shaking me; it was like waking from a nightmare. They were here; they were with me… They were in danger.

How could the Warner's bring them here? They knew that I was in danger so the last thing they should have done was involve my siblings! Now everyone was in trouble. I glanced at the mirror and noticed that I wasn't being shocked. So R.J wasn't watching yet. We still had time. I held my siblings close and looked at Yakko who seemed unsure if he should run to or away from me. And then it hit me. This was the first time I'd seen Yakko fully awake and mobile since R.J had fixed the machine. He was okay, they were all okay!

"Don't blame me!" Poppy insisted at Yakko's comment, still not moving from burying into my side.

"You know what?" I half-laughed from relief of seeing them; "I can be mad later; just get us the hell out of here."

Yakko gave a thumbs up and wink, "Riiiiiiiight!"

Poppy started pulling me to my feet, but the moment I became close to standing upright, something tugged harshly on my head and my knees gave in. I toppled backwards onto the couch again. The helmet refused to let me stand due to the short wires. And from experience, any attempt at removing it would trigger a built in electric response. Over the past few days, the voltage had been getting stronger and more agonising. I didn't want them to see me getting hurt; and frankly I doubted I could handle any more pain. Dot arched an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you prefer it here?" she nodded towards her brothers, "You've lived with them this long, you can put up with it a little longer."

Flynn looked at me in confusion as I stopped him from making a try at removing the device, "You want it off right?"

"It won't come off." I explained with a hint of desperation, "And if I try it gives me a zap and that calls in R.J."

"What's wrong with that? I'm saying he's a high priority visit on our agenda, right Sibs?" Yakko asked slyly, threading the wires in his hand and looking closely, "It's the least we could do after all to return the favour."

"Sounds good to me!" Poppy grinned, refusing to unlock herself from my waist.

Now that's crossing a line if she thinks she's going near that creep, "No; lets get out of here and back home first."

"First?" Wakko asked, "So we can visit R.J after?"

I'd missed this so much; I couldn't stop the tweak of mischief in my smile, "Depends how soon we get out."

He saluted and swiftly pulled out a chainsaw from under his cap and held it inches from my head, "I got this one! Hold still." When he saw my glare of disapproval he shrugged, dropping the act and instead taking the wires from his brother and running a tongue over his teeth, "I'm kidding! But I _have_ got this one."

Baring his teeth hungrily, he started gnawing at the wires. This wasn't going to work. If I could scrape those wires along the arm of the wooden chair for hours on end and try to slice them with the quill that had cut me then I doubted that a pair of jaws was going to do much. But then again, this was Wakko Warner; the same Wakko Warner who'd chomped through a plate like it was a cake not too long ago. Suddenly he recoiled and started spitting.

"What did you expect? Red-vines?" Yakko asked, patting him on the back.

"It's got that oil stuff on them!"

"Oil stuff?" I asked.

"The oil that Jared's been giving you cancels out toon tricks. The whole place stinks of it." Flynn huffed, looking at the youngest Warner brother, "So you can't cut it?"

"Sure I can! It'll just take a little longer. I'm well trained in this kind of thing."

"Shame we can't say that about the bathroom, Mr. Potty-Emergency." Dot rolled her eyes, getting a moody pout before he returned to chewing rapidly.

So that's why Jared wasn't showing signs, he used it on his scars just like… just like I had. Is that why I was struggling so much? It's not like I wanted the abilities anyway but it was good to have a reason. How did that work out? No, Talia, you can think about all of this later. Right now just pray that Wakko can chew through those wires even with the rosehip oil coating them.

"How did you even get in here?" I asked, trying to take my mind of the horrible possibility that R.J could very well be laughing at out attempts right now behind the mirror.

"Jared." Poppy answered looking confused, "I think he might be a good guy now… Flynn socked him in the face!"

"Like he didn't deserve it?" Flynn shot back.

I wish I'd seen that. But did that mean that Jared really was trying to help us? It was all so confusing, "Nice job; but where is he now?"

"Gone to distract R.J so we can vamoose." Dot answered, "But from your taste in men I'd say we get out sooner rather than later before he changes his mind."

I resent that, and agree with it; "You just let him go? What happened to the special friend treatment?"

"That's what I was thinking." Flynn admitted, "I did more to him than you guys!"

Yakko gave my brother a knowing glance, "Did you want your sis back sooner or later?" Flynn crossed his arms in defeat, knowing that it was a rhetorical question.

"Besides, we've got all the time in the world for that!" Dot grinned.

God I still couldn't believe they were here with me. Part of me was ready to burst into tears and start yelling for them to hurry up and get us out of here; the other was angry at them for putting themselves in danger and start screaming at them to make a run for it before it was too late. At present, I was forcing myself to mix the two and urge them on to getting us to freedom while also letting my panic educed annoyance keep me alert. I didn't know what Jared was up to, and if R.J chose to use his keyword then we were all in trouble. But Jared had seemed so lost and fearful when he started to realise what was going on. Did he remember? Or was this another trick?

"Jeez kiddo, the merchandise looks like its seen better days!" Yakko announced, taking my wrist for further inspection at the sore and prominent mark, one of the fingers dented inwards slightly from where R.J sliced a layer of skin away for testing. It had healed quickly and the mark seemed to sink right into the depths of my skin so the outline wasn't disrupted; but it had still hurt like hell.

"Yeah well, when we get home I'll be sure to colour it in again to look pretty." I said sarcastically.

"What've they been doing to you in here anyway?" Flynn asked.

Do I tell him about the surgeries? Extractions and testings? Lack of anaesthesia and the shock therapy? "It's not important anymore." No, no I don't tell him.

Suddenly, there was a sickening snap and my head felt like an extra weight had been added to it, tilting forward and making my neck ache. I managed to turn to face the others where Wakko was brushing his teeth rapidly, wired frayed at his feet. Poppy instantly grabbed the metal strip around my head and tugged desperately. I grunted at the pain. Where the voltage had been burning my skin, now it felt like the scars beneath were being pulled away with the device. I straightened up and winced at the air stroking the burns harshly. The company gave looks of surprise and even winced themselves at the sight.

"Interesting fashion statement, kiddo."

I looked in the mirror and saw what he meant. A strip of black and red scabs went across my forehead and vanished under the matted waves of my hair. Leftover ink seeped through, making it glisten slightly. But the toon reflex was already kicking in. Without the oil coated metal, the marks were now healing, the red turning pale once again and the black crusting over. I rubbed the heel of my hand over and the inky dregs crumbled away, just leaving a sore looking band in place as if I'd left a headband on too long.

"Are you okay?" I asked Wakko as he started to spit.

He gave a thumbs up, "I've eaten worse."

"Hey, she's not that bad a cook." Yakko quipped, pointed a thumb at me.

"Can we go home now?" Poppy pleaded.

"Yes." I answered quickly, "You remember the way?"

The Warners' hesitated and al pointed in different directions. Dot was the first to cave; "Follow me."

Just as I was about to; Yakko folded his arms and gave a sly smirk, "Isn't this where your hero complex kicks in and you send us off to freedom so you can vanish to vanquish the villain alone in an epic battle before finding you need out help and we come running and finish it as a team before heading home to safety?"

I slumped my shoulders and gave him a sceptical look, "This time… I just want to skip to the 'home to safety' part."

Just as I was about to receive either a look of approval or disappointment; we were interrupted by the helmet in Poppy's hands sparking suddenly, making her shriek in pain and drop it. Small tears formed in her eyes as she started clutching her hands, tiny little blisters forming on her fingertips where the electric had shocked her. I wrapped my arms around her protectively and found myself glaring in rage at the mirror.

"What the hell was that?" Flynn muttered, kicking the device across the room.

Yakko narrowed his eyes, "I think it's the plot catching up to us."

R.J was watching us. I could just picture his sneer behind the mirror. How long had be been there for? He couldn't have been there long because he would have stopped the wires from breaking or locked us in or… The door was still open. But it was stupid to deny that it was edging closer and closer to shutting. I picked up Poppy and pushed Flynn to the door.

"Out, now!" I urged.

"But things just got interesting!" Dot whined, "Hey!"

Not really listening to her complaining, I'd scooped her up along with my sister and rammed my shoulder against the door, forcing it to stop closing for now. But the weight was gathering by the second. Flynn rushed out into the corridor with the brothers behind. Twisting myself around to avoid being jammed in the doorframe I stumbled out with them. My limps still felt like they were half numb and I was forced to place the girls back on the floor. We had to move, now. R.J knew this place like the back of his hand and no doubt he was already on his way here.

Flynn grabbed my arm and started leading me down the hallway, Poppy clutching to my hand. The Warner's kept at a steady speed beside us, looking more like they were having fun than escaping from a madman. But that was their style. Right now it wasn't about questioning it, it was about going along with it and hope it paid off in the end. Flynn looked like he knew where he was going, but then he hesitated. I felt useless. This was my fault why we were all here in the first place and now we were trapped. Guilt and uselessness; not the best combination to feel. I knew Jared couldn't be trusted, he'd went and told R.J right away. What did I expect?

"Jar-Head strikes again." Yakko muttered.

"I told you not to let him go so easy." Dot snapped.

"No you didn't." Wakko insisted.

"Oh did I not say that out loud?" she asked innocently before scowling, "Give me a break, it's been a long day!"

We didn't have time for this, "Guys, please, do you know the way out or not?"

"It _was_ that way." Wakko pointed one way, "But I think someone's moved it around."

We're lost. "Of course…"

"_Psssst!_"

Yakko looked around, "Someone sprung a leak?"

"Get in here!" someone whispered from behind me.

I span around and came face to face with a door that was open ajar and a pair of olive eyes. Recoiling, I backed my siblings behind me. Jared peeked his head around the door and looked at us desperately. What the hell did he think he was playing at? I glared at him.

"The fire exit is this way." He panted, as if he'd been running, "Quick before he shows up!"

I took another step back, resisting the urge to jump at the word _exit_, "You really think we're that stupid?"

"You said you'd keep him away you liar!" Poppy snapped.

"I tried, but he wasn't listening to me." He looked at me desperately, "I kept him away for as long as I could but he wanted to go back and check on you. He knew something was up!"

"How convenient." Yakko rolled his eyes.

"Talia, I get it now, he's in my head and I don't know how long I've got until he uses me again so you've got to move now."

"We are moving." Wakko pointed out shifting from foot to foot to prove a point.

"And how do we know you don't have a trap waiting for us in there?" Dot questioned.

I had to admire Dot's suspicion. He opened the door a little wider to show what there was no one with him, "I didn't know about any of this, but I've been here long enough to know a way out so could you all just please swallow your pride and take a helping hand when you see one?"

It wasn't that we were refusing help. It was that we had no idea if he was genuine or not. One word and R.J was back in control over him. How did I know if Jared was pointing us to an escape or right into danger again? By the way we'd spoken before, he didn't even know what was real and what was in his head. I didn't trust him. I knew it wasn't fair because it was just what R.J was planting in his head, but I couldn't help it.

"Jared," I asked anxiously, "What do you think is happening right now?"

I received looks of confusion from the others, but from him, a look of understanding. He exhaled slowly and flicked a piece of flaking wood from the door to prove his point, "We're in some broken down building where R.J has been playing his twisted little games and frankly I'd like to get out as much as you." Everyone tensed as footsteps started to echo down the corridor, "And since he's down there, you know he's not in here."

"Catches on quick, doesn't he? Good enough for me!" Yakko announced, giving me a light shove towards the door where we all crowded inside, shutting the door behind us and encasing us in darkness.

* * *

_*Jared's POV*_

I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as I heard the door click into place. I completely understood their reason to be cautious. After all there were so many little ideas that R.J had planted into me that I was still struggling to figure out reality. But I knew that this was right. The moment I'd come back R.J had known something was wrong. He wasn't in the observation room, he was in a separate office comparing the notes on the transfer that he'd made from Talia to me. What he'd transferred, I don't know. I didn't feel different, but that wasn't important. He'd known that something was wrong and had left without a word to me. I tried following him, but to appear too eager would only confirm his suspicions. So I took a side route and waited.

They had to come down this hallway at some point anyway. It was the right way to get out, but R.J would have shut off the main entrance by now, so that only left the fire-exit. Still, that was only a hunch. R.J could be anywhere by this point. And when we did get out, I didn't have a single idea what was going to happen. There was no way he was just going to sit back and watch his experiment and his guinea-pig go so easy. He still needed Talia to find out what else he could get from her, and he still needed me to see if it was safe. But by this point, I wouldn't doubt he was ready to drain what I had and put it into him. Just run, that's all that was certain right now. Run.

I led them down the width of the room and opened another door on the other side. This opened up to a long corridor which, if I had my bearings right, would lead us around a corner to the right and then on to the exit. I hated myself for all of this. I'd heard the story of Mackenzie and how he'd been manipulated and actually pitied the guy; I had no clue that I was mixed up in it. I'd been twisted into the mess just as easily as he had. Something at the back of my head told me that I'd noticed the ruined state of the building the first time I came here… when I first came to the city and applied to that stupid ad for extra cash. But how quickly that image was painted over with what R.J wanted. If I'd known what I was getting into… I don't know, maybe I could have been living a normal life. But then I'd have never met the toons or Talia or… It was all so demonic and evil, all of this.

"What's the plan after we get out of here?" Talia asked sarcastically, "Get home and wait for him to hunt us down again?"

"I was hoping you'd have a plan." I said simply, ignoring her defensive tone. I'd learnt that she was always more snappy when she was unsure of something. This was no different.

"Why don't we stop all these games perhaps?"

That voice stopped us dead in our tracks. Just as we were turning the corner that led to the exit, a figure was already there, leaning casually against the door like someone would greet a friend. Poppy was clutching to her sister in fear while Flynn clenched his fists in ready for a fight. The toons looked uneasy and steadied themselves after an attempt at a comedic skid to a halt. How could he have known we were heading here? He shouldn't have known I'd found them. Talia flinched as if she was still expecting to be given a surge of voltage, but she held firm, refusing to let him intimidate her openly. Fear stuck me that day. I actually feared this man before me. Only today had I actually met him properly, after the procedure. And that was all it took. R.J had hurt so many people, and he scared me.

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

"This guy jumps around faster than a Slenderman cameo." Yakko muttered.

"Nice reference there, brother dear." Dot shot back.

"It's very rude to leave before saying goodbye to a host." R.J commented, "And we have so much more work to do."

"How about a rain check?" Wakko offered.

I hated this man. Anger boiled through me and I wanted to repay him every single test he'd performed on me, every memory he'd taken in the past, every threat he'd spoken, all the pain he'd caused and all the fear he was putting us through. It was taking every ounce of energy not to charge at him. If I did, he'd go for my siblings. He'd openly admitted that the way to get to me wasn't through hurting me personally, it was going to someone I cared for.

"Get out of the way." I forced myself to speak, swallowing the unease, "You're not getting anything else from us."

"Jared." He smiled expectantly, ignoring me, "Won't you please _help_ me?"

Jared froze, a glaze coating his eyes and shivering unnaturally, "H-help…?"

A lump of panic rose in my throat, "No, Jared, it's what he wants!"

He tilted his head at me, eyes completely flat and lifeless; "Help… I'm always helping…"

"Yes. Like the good person that you are." R.J nodded, putting a hand on Jared's shoulder, "So _help_ me, Jared; why don't you take Miss. Nolan back to her room and let me deal with the others? That would be such a great help."

I backed away nervously, shielding my siblings behind me and putting a hand on Yakko's shoulder to pull him back, knowing that his siblings would follow suite. Please, not this. You're not taking any of them away from me again and like hell are you going to hurt us again. Jared blinked slowly and nodded at his master.

"Yeah… if it'll… _help_…"

**A/N:**

**Sorry to leave on another cliff-hanger and if it was a little rushed but I promise that the next chapter will have loads to look at and will hopefully be loads better. Only three chapters to go by the looks of things! Hope you liked it and thanks to all the reviews, I love you all so much! **


	24. Fallen Plans

**A/N:**

**A few songs for different scenes came to mind in this chapter, which I apologise for the length by the way. So I've put the songs I recommend for each bit, hope it sets more of a mood for you!**

**By the way, sorry for the long wait but it was worth it because guess where I'm uploading this from? MY BEDROOM! That's right, finally got internet in the house, oh yeah! XD**

_*R.J's POV*_

Everything was falling into place. Everything was just how it should be. Everything was right. It had been very amusing watching the abnormalities attempt to protect their fellow escapees. But it had been useless. Their abilities were no use here. They'd been almost laughably easy to contain them. And Jared, such a good boy. The perfect helper. It will be a shame to dispose of him when this is over. But then again, there is no sense in carrying useless weight. Jared has lived his purpose. Everything I ever wished to obtain from those mutations is laying dormant inside of him, perfectly safe and in preparation for a final transfer to me.

There was just the matter of the girl. I'd seen much to obtain from her. A toon was one thing, as was a human with toon qualities; but a human-toon hybrid with the addition of original pure-toon ink was something of an intrigue. I of course would never wish to actually have that vile infection in my veins. It was revolting to me. No. I wanted the secrets it contained, the power; and with such power my revenge. I may be seen as petty, but _I_ don't see it that way. I see it as getting my point across.

And it's so close. Miss. Nolan was in the cell once more; I wasn't finished with her yet. There was still so much so learn from her condition. Poor girl, so infected yet so useful. The eldest of those mutations was also segregated in the observation room next door. He seemed the most aware of the group and also had recovered his memories. This proves useful to me as I don't have the time to deal with imbeciles. I had to make an example of him. Break the leader and the rest will crumble. That was always my theory. That is why I separated those two specifically. The other minors and mutations, I'd deal with them later. Jared was being such a good helper and keeping an eye on them.

But there really was nothing for them to worry about. It will all be over soon. For all of us…

* * *

_*Yakko's POV* (For this I'd play Linkin Park: New Divide in the background, it seems to fit I think…)_

_My Sibs, don't touch…_

Dang flashbacks, they're not helping. But it's kinda true, I don't like anyone getting too grabby. Sure it's different when the sibs are planting a smooch or giving a hug because that's their choice and nine times out of uuuuuuuhhhhh-fifty it was with good intentions. But this was a different situation entirely. Hey where are my manners, you folks at home are probably confused out of your mind. Another time-jump; big-shot's on some sort of 'mystery enticing' mission but right now I'm in the mood to blow this pop-stand sooner rather than later so I'll fill you in.

Toon reflex went kaput like a pro and left me and the sibs looking like Robin Williams in anything but a comedy: gimmickless. We were sitting ducks and Jar-Head went all Pavlov on us and thought it was a good idea to lock us in here while kiddo and the sub-sibs were nabbed. Then we had the old switcheroo and now I'm in some sort of… room alone. Well, yeah, it's a room, go fig. And who knows where the others were. I'm going to say that this day could have gone better.

Okay, I didn't like this. They were my sibs and after the trip down memory lane, I'm somewhat less pleased about them being out of my sight and keeping company like R.J. As for the sub-sibs and kiddo; well what can I say? We're all in the same boat and frankly Captain, I'm drenched. Man the lifeboats, we're going under.

"You look puzzled."

I turned my head leisurely to the source of the voice. R.J, wow who didn't see that one coming? This guy liked his cliché's didn't he? "Hellooooo lunatic. And for your inflammation puzzles are easy to figure out so if you happen to have any on you that'd be much appreciated."

He didn't look impressed, ah well I wasn't trying to do that anyways. "No games I'm afraid."

Snapping my fingers I huffed, "Well that's no fun." A thought suddenly came to me and let's just say I didn't like it too much even if it was true, "Looks like you've been having a lot of fun around here, haven't ya?"

He smirked, "Fun, work, it's all the same in this situation."

"All work and no play…" I muttered under my breath, "Ever think you may just have a _little_ too much time on your hands?"

"Two years in prison is a lot of time to have."

"What was your excuse before? Needed a hobby while your baking was cooling down? Because who doesn't like giving a little kid a backhand just for existing."

Hey now we're getting somewhere, I'm sure I saw a vein twitch there! Yeah he remembers that one too. "I did what I needed to do. All these years of growing up knowing that you lot are what caused my families distraction from responsibility and tormenting my adoptive parents and you think I would just sit back and watch?"

Well we are entertaining… I folded my arms, "Listen, pal, I've already had someone play the blame game for a cruddy childhood, I don't need another." Yuck there's that guilt thing again, for kiddo and the sub-sibs not this schmuck; I'm getting bored now, "Listen not that this isn't fun, which by the way it isn't, but are we gonna cut to the chase or are can I leave now?"

"No one's leaving. And as you well know, you're little games won't work here. The floor secretes the oil when an intruder makes itself known. You never stood a chance. Well, I think you remember exactly how little chance you stood even all those years ago."

So being a toon was no help here. How lucky can I get? I gave an internal shudder, he's getting a little too personal now. "Yeah I remember; but you think wrong, pal, if I remember correctly you had a pretty hard time getting us into that zapper when we were asking about the aging glitch."

Where was he going with this skit? Was this one of those 'resurface old memories to cause discomfort' things; or maybe he was going to unveil some big plan that we kinda already know about? We get it, you aren't happy about being put up for adoption and yeah that sucks but he still had a family. Ralph was a good guy, he loved our games! And this hunt for toon powers is getting a little old. Think about it, R.J, you've just proved that you can put a stop to it, all you're doing is giving us ammo if you get what you want! And the Fleischer's are long… gone…

R.J gave me a look that reminded me of an Eddie Murphy stand up; smug and sneer, "Reminiscing?"

"Is this the part where I say thanks for the opportunity?" I scoffed, "One thing that's been bugging me, you could have gone and left me there like we all know you wanted to, why jog my memory and scarper?" I flashed a knowing grin and figured I had nothing to lose or gain here so I went ahead and rested an elbow on his shoulder, "Wanted to leave me a parting gift? Oh you shouldn't have!"

Yikes the anger in his eyes made me think he was going to start calling for some whiny chick called 'Adrian'. Now if that crafty oil stuff wasn't seeping around the place my toon reflex would have picked up on this next move and made me duck. But wouldn't you know it, luck just _loves_ me today… R.J grabbed my ears and hoisted me upwards so my feet dangled off the floor. He lifted a hand and smacked me across the face, releasing me so I skidded across the ground. Ow… That hurt… Another memory flickered. Well how about that, pal, it's not your first time practicing that move around us. You shouldn't hit girls, pal, especially ones who grow up to be professionals with a mallet. And hitting me isn't the best move either…

Cheek throbbing, I prodded it gingerly, "Really, you shouldn't have…"

That one earned me a stamp on the tail. Hey those are sensitive, you know! Jerk… "Don't you ever touch me again, you mutation!" he spat, "And the reason I gave you back your memories was so that you could understand exactly the pain you put everyone through! Ever since you were created, you did nothing but put my family at risk, you deliberately put everyone around you in danger and you took what I should have had! Even after you were put back in the studio my father did nothing but focus on you anomalies so when he did have children of his own he just abandoned them pursuing _you_."

Really? Just because one of our Dadoo's _liked_ us this guy's going nuts? Sure I wasn't too happy about Dadoo not sticking around for him, heck when it happened to us it wasn't the highlight of my day either but it happened. Don't tell me this guy saw us as the favourites of the family while he had to live in shadows? Jeez, this wasn't a Disney special! This is coming from me and it leaves a bad taste in my mouth but, come on pal, you're a grown man! You guys know me, I just live in the moment, it's all a game! Just one move after the other. No need to get huffy and throw the dice out of the window. Then again, make me the dice and chuck me out of a window, I need a free ticket home anyways.

I arched an eyebrow, "Surely all this pent up aggression isn't good for your health?"

"On the contrary, it's led me this far, and once I'm done I'll have perfect health and the perfect life."

I'd heard enough of this, "Fascinating. Right, pal, thanks for the back-story and the bruise, I'll be wearing it for a while; but hows about you hand over my sibs and let the others out and we'll call it water under the bridge? You never know, you may be under the bridge too."

He smirked, "How optimistic. Alas, no. You see I'm not done yet and you are too much trouble to let out."

Get off my tail, pal, literally, "So…"

"So I'll keep you around long enough to make sure you stay out of my way. And when I'm done," he sneered, "I'll dispose of the rest of you. Firstly, why not enjoy the performance?"

I regrettably winced as his foot lifted away from me and I got to my feet. Performance? What, was he going to admit his secret life as a psychotic clown? Jeez R.J you must have been dropped on your bulbous head or something. R.J walked over to a big control panel and flicked a switch. What I thought was a mirror lit up and turned out to be a window. Hey I know that room. Heck it must have been less than an hour ago since we were in there. That tricked out cell that we found kiddo in. Job well done by the looks of it because she was still sitting there but this time with a metal strip around her wrist instead of her head. Right on the merchandise.

"Hey it's my favourite show." I quipped, "Where's the remote, I like to fast forward this part." I tapped the glass as casually as I could just to annoy him, but it was disappointing to see kiddo not responding on the other side, "Got some thick material here, did you model it on your skull? What's this game?"

Didn't like this too much. And if the others weren't with her then where were they? Hang on, there was something awfully familiar about this. _Where's my sibs gone? Don't like this fat head with the glasses, he kept pushing me if I didn't move fast enough. If he hurt sibs then I'll hurt him, maybe. Someone said it's not nice to hurt people. Who said that? Someone… Someone nice. Ow! He picked me up by the back of my pants and gave me a shove into a room where I could see sibs but they couldn't see me. I didn't like it. They couldn't hear me. This guy was hurting them! He kept pressing buttons and they didn't like it. Why was he doing that if they didn't like it? And then it was my hurt. This jerk told me so. Why was this my turn? _I snapped myself out of it. That was the day we were made to forget about the aging glitch. Seriously? R.J had made me watch him erase my sibs memory before he took mine!

He gave a smile and pressed another button. Talia winced as her arm jolted harshly. Her voice echoed over an intercom, "I didn't do anything you psycho!"

That's it kiddo, keep fighting. R.J gave me a sideways glance, "Now doesn't this take us back."

My fists balled but I forced a shrug, "Meh been there done that. What's wrong, running out of material?" Giving a flash of anger, he chose to press the zapper again instead of hurting me. I went to smack his hand away but he avoided it, "Okay, pal, you've proved your point, you're cranky; now what's the game here?"

"No game, I just figured that was such an event that it needed repeating." He started walking away, "I'll be back for you later. For now I've got a meeting with Miss. Nolan and then there's some _pests_ I need to take care of. The effects of my test should be complete by now."

Test? As in…? Not another experiment, we've done enough of that! I made a lunge for the door but it had slammed shut before I got to it. Okay, let's go Tom Cruise on this and get out of this mission. Slip under the door, plot-hole through the wall or… Well yeah any of those would be great if that oil stuff wasn't everywhere. That yutz! Seriously he comes to gloat and then run off? What was he, a bond villain? Nah that was giving him too much credit, as least they had style. Come on kiddo, look at the glass, I'm right here. Don't let him get the sibs. _Don't touch my sibs…_

* * *

_*Flynn's POV* (I think that Skillet: Rebirthing fits his protective yet angry nature here.)_

My knuckles were bright red from smacking against the door and struggling with the handle. Why did that stupid guy have to give in to R.J like that? And where were Talia and Yakko? If R.J was going to kill us then why didn't he just come and try? Yeah, I dare him to. He may be smart and a lunatic but I didn't care. No one hurts anyone like that around me. Ever.

"Come on you coward!" I yelled, kicking the door, "You can't keep us in here!"

Dot rolled her eyes, "Give it up, kid, we're getting out of here soon enough."

"Oh really? Let me guess, you're going to pull a crayon out of your pocket and draw another exit? Or maybe you're going to turn into a cardboard cut out and slip under the door? Oh that's right you can't because you didn't even notice that you'd been stepping in rosehip all the way around here!"

"Guys…" Wakko muttered, but went ignored.

"Give us a break, we were busy!" Dot folded her arms, "Saving your sis if you remember."

I clapped, "Oh well you did such a good job!"

"Congratulations you've mastered sarcasm!" she turned and jabbed me in the chest, "My brother's out there too remember?"

"Guys." Wakko repeated a little louder.

"So why not get us out of here sooner?"

"Because I was obviously waiting for you to ask… You really think we wouldn't be out of here by now if we could?"

"Guys!"

We stopped our argument and turned to look over at him. Instantly my shoulders slumped and another round of guilt dropped down on me. Wakko was sitting on the floor of our closed off room, which I'm pretty sure was an empty walk-in supply closet, next to Poppy and had an arm over her shoulders. She was trembling and smoothing her palm over the sore lump just above her elbow. All four of us had similar wounds. Mine was itching horribly. It had all happened so fast. One minute we were being pinned down one by one and the next I've got a needle in my arm. What had they put into us? Surely injection bumps weren't meant to have such dark bruises. The Warners' didn't look so bad, but that might be the toon healing thing. You know what? I don't care. I feel okay apart from the itching; the toons seem fine, it's just Poppy who looks scared stiff. But then again she was just eight; definitely not stupid, but still just a little kid.

"Hey, what's up with you?" I asked, trying to suppress my anger and tousling her hair.

She whimpered, "It hurts. Doesn't yours?"

Well yeah a little, "You'll be fine, we all will."

"Do you think Talia got hurt like this too?"

I lowered my eyes and saw that she still had the blisters on her fingertips from the helmet shocking her earlier. Another wave of anger came over me. "Talia's going to be alright, I'm getting us out of here."

She blinked, "How?"

How the hell was I supposed to know, "Lets just say that Yakko isn't the only one with some tricks up his sleeve." Well I couldn't tell her we were truly stuck could I?

Ah this bump was starting to sting. But that was knocked to the side when Poppy leant forward and wrapped her arms around me. Jeez, she was that scared? Wakko gave a goofy grin and joined in too leaving Dot the last to lock her arms around us. I stood there with my arms trapped at my sides and kind of wishing they'd let go. Since when was I the comforter in this mixed up mess? All I did was say I was getting them out and that could possibly be a lie. Great, they'd be beating the crap out of me any minute. Seriously, how did this stuff always happen to us? I just wanted to go home and get things back to normal.

After giving Poppy a quick return hug I wriggled myself out of the ambush. If I was going to keep my word then it was going to take a lot more then kicking a door and yelling. But what else was there to do? R.J was probably doing some more sick experiments on Talia and Yakko was no doubt in some kind of trouble. I felt useless. What was I meant to do? There was no way out of here and what if we did get out? We didn't know where Talia and Yakko were and then there was the big thing of getting away from R.J without being found! It was impossible! And what made it worse was that we were so close before. The exit was right there and that psycho got in the way again!

"Hey, look what Slugger found!" Wakko announced, pointing at the ceiling.

I turned to look at him quizzically, to which he winked and darted his eyes upwards and down again. Following his gaze, I noticed a loose tile in the ceiling. Well this place was pretty run down apart from a couple of rooms so it made sense for it to be falling apart. But why was Wakko saying I found it? He nudged Poppy playfully and winked.

"See, Pops, he said he'd find a way out."

Oh… Dot flashed me a smirk as I gave a silent thanks to her brother. Just to be sure, I removed my shoe and tossed it upwards, making it smack against the tile and both came crashing down. The ceiling wasn't too high and now the gap was a decent size to fit through. I just hoped it took us somewhere of use, or that no more tiles gave way under us. After replacing my shoe; I picked up Poppy and placed her on my shoulders, signalling for the toons to follow suit so that we could reach.

"Let's just get this done with so that we can get out of here."

"Right behind you." Dot agreed.

Dot on the top of our swaying tower, she hoisted herself up into the darkness and reached down to pull her brother up behind her. The two lowered their hands for Poppy to grab, leading her into the shadows. Next was me. I had to do a run and jump for this one, but my hands locked with theirs and I soon found myself in a cramped crawlspace, dust and damp swirling the air. Great, well we were out of that room, but where too now? Taking a hopeful guess, I grabbed my sisters hand and steered her to the left.

It was difficult to say how long we were crawling along for, but too many times my hands brushed against something sharp or moving. There was no sign of light and I was starting to get annoyed that we ma have to turn back if we didn't get out soon. Not because of escape, but mostly because I don't think I could take much more arguing!

"We're lost aren't we?" Dot announced.

"It's dark here…" Wakko muttered.

"Wimp! I'm the one getting dust everywhere!"

"It's an improvement."

"Well look who's talking! You don't bathe; you're used to this mess!"

"Not true!"

"Yeah I'm _real_ sure…"

I stopped and caused everyone to start bumping into one another blindly, "Shut up! It's hard enough moving around without listening to you two arguing all the damn time!" I put a hand down on another tile to start moving, "So let's just- _agh!"_

Just where my hand lay flat, the tile gave way and sent me plummeting head first into a brightly lit room. Poppy came tumbling after me with the toons in a heap behind us. We hit the ground hard, but there was something solid and shaped that broke our fall slightly. Dazed and sore, I blinked the confusion from my eyes in time for a brilliantly familiar voice to groan sarcastically.

"Nice of you to drop in Sibs/sub-Sibs… But I don't remember being hired as a cushion."

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

That hurt like hell, I didn't even do anything so why the voltage? I was doing what I was told wasn't I? I'd learnt that struggling would only make things worse so the second my arm was strapped down I made sure not to move. On the outside anyway. Internally I was shouting and screaming and eager to fight my way out of here with every fibre of my being. I'd been told that Jared was stronger, so why did he give in so easily? Where were my siblings and the Warners? I swear if R.J has done anything to them I'll – What the heck was that?

Something was making an extremely faint thudding sound. It wasn't from the door and there were no windows in here. It was so faint, like light rain on glass. I just couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Fingers running through my hair in desperation I figured that the insanity and stress must be coming back to me. My chest felt so tight with depression. We'd been so close. I wasn't careful enough. I didn't even think about what we'd do if we actually escaped. I should have taken more care and not trusted Jared. I should have… I don't know. But there had to be something that could have helped us.

Suddenly the door opened and I instantly felt my skin crawl at the sight of R.J. I jumped up to lunge at him, but I was tugged back by the strap around my arm, "What have you done with them you sick old man!"

He wasn't in a rush to answer, and calmly took a seat opposite me, "Oh they're safe now. Don't you worry."

"Anything that involved you isn't safe! Where are they?"

A sigh, "All in good time. But first answer me this; how did it feel to have been so close to gaining your goal, and having it snatched away just like that?"

I didn't want to answer that; and I wasn't falling for his mind games. No matter what I said it would only be twisted around so that he would try and compare it to him not getting what he wants. "About the same as the false therapy." I shot.

A smug look came over him, "Think about it, Miss. Nolan, if you believed that you could hear voices in your head and you didn't tell anyone, then you'd live your life thinking it normal. You wouldn't know any better. But tell a psychiatrist and all of the abnormalities come rushing into the open. You start to note them yourself and compare to others. You fear it. Psychiatrists create fear."

"Especially when they worked for psychos like you." I spat.

"You call me that, Miss. Nolan, but I disagree. You see, I've never attended a therapy session and thus haven't been labelled as such or fed fears of oddities. You could say… I have no fears."

"I'm no psychiatrist; but I'd tell you to look in a mirror and be very afraid of what you see."

"Why don't you look in the mirror and tell me what _you_ see? Because as far as I'm concerned, all I see is a scared little girl who is truly alone." He shrugged, "No one's saving you this time, Miss. Nolan, not you or anyone else."

"That's what you think. Now tell me where they are!" I screamed, getting to my feet again.

"What does it matter? You won't see them again, such a joy to have new tests subjects, isn't it?"

Alarm bells started ringing, "What have you done to them?"

"Nothing severe, yet…"

"You're insane! They're just kids!"

"Everyone has their uses, Miss. Nolan."

"Not to you!" I felt sick to my stomach, "So what, it's back to the drawing board? What more can you take from us?"

"So much more, Miss. Nolan." A smirk tweaked in the corner of his mouth as he pressed a button that lay on the inside of the chair he sat on, "I do hope Jared responds well to this one…"

I gritted my teeth as another shock of electricity bolted through my arm. Again and again, the voltage increasing each time. He was trying to weaken me. He wanted another transfer. Where were my siblings? Where were the Warner's? What had he done to them? I crumpled to my knees, glaring at him as tears started to prickle my eyes. I hated him. I never wished death on anyone. But right now he'd driven me to it. All the while the faint thudding getting more rapid, but by no means louder. But I wasn't paying attention. Burn in hell R.J, just burn…

And then, in a matter of seconds, the air exploded in a shatter of lights and shards. The mirror on the wall seemed to have smashed out towards us. I ducked and covered my eyes, wincing through the leftover pain of the strap as it mixed with the little nips of the glass. R.J cried out in surprise and was thrown right onto the floor, the chair overturning violently. Braving myself, I opened my eyes and saw that the mirror was completely gone apart from the frame and a few jagged pieces leftover. Figures were stepping through, three inhuman and two that bore some resemblance to me. I could have laughed if it wasn't for the pain.

"You seriously waited this long for a big entrance?" I gasped.

Yakko thumbed at the company, "You should have seen theirs, it was a real roof-raiser. Or roof-breaker anyway."

"Yeah it was great now can we get out of here now?" Flynn snapped.

I got to my feet and tried to dislodge the strap, R.J starting to struggle upwards too. Panic spread through me. We needed to get out but we couldn't just leave R.J here when he could just come after us. But the toons powers weren't working for whatever reason! I turned to the rest desperately, "Got any ideas?"

**A/N:**

**Sorry again for the long wait but I hope it was worth it! So where's Jared? What'll they do with R.J if they don't have powers? What did R.J do to the kids? How will they get out of this one with only two chapters to go? Let's find out! XD**


	25. Twisted Wires

**A/N:**

**Get ready for an action packed chapter, hopefully XD I tried to make it suspenseful in hopes of making up for the last segment which I really wasn't that happy with. Hope you like this!**

_*Jared's POV*_

Everything was becoming a blur. I wasn't quite sure what had just happened. The last thing I was sure of was running with Talia and the others towards the exit and then… blank. Help, someone had asked for help. The thought of the word made me shiver. What was it about that word that made me glaze over? R.J. It was him again. He'd done this to me. But what exactly had I done? Where was everyone? Had I hurt them? Had R.J made me do something to them? I didn't know. I hated it. My best bet was to head back to the cell where she'd been kept before. I needed to know that I hadn't done anything that I'd regret too much. Maybe I'd be able to make amends. If I could have a second try and getting everyone out of here, then I'd damn well take it.

All of a sudden, there was a colossal noise from down the corridor. What the hell was that? It sounded like a wall of glass had been shattered. Then it hit me, the mirror. My mind clouded over in confusion. No, I needed to keep myself in control here. It was easier said than done, I was aware of R.J controlling me and I'm sure that no matter how many times I vowed control it was a constant struggle. But now there was no choice. I had to make things right and if I ended up falling under R.J's control again… then at least I could say I tried my best.

I sprinted down the corridor towards the noise and rammed by shoulder against the door, finding that it gave way almost instantly where it had not been closed properly beforehand. Inside, reflective shards crunched under my feet and the gaping hole in the wall answered my question as to what the noise was. Talia stood with another shock strip around her wrist, her siblings and the three toons stood around her. R.J was on the ground where he must have ducked for cover. He looked as disorientated as the others did lost. Were they waiting for something?

Yakko thumbed towards me, "Looks like seven years bad luck starts now."

Talia glared at me, and rightly so, "You stay the hell away from here!"

"What happened?" I breathed, unsure of what to do. Part of me was nudging me towards holding them back while R.J came to his senses; but something else was giving me a shove in a different direction, "Never mind, get out of here now, I'll keep him busy."

"Where've I heard that before?" Flynn snapped.

Poppy looked up at me, "You helped him when he asked, can't you help up now?"

Help… Why didn't that word have such an effect when she said it? Was I only programmed for R.J to use? How did that even work? Poor kid, poor kids. Just what was I forced to do to them? Why were there red marks on their arms? An image of a needle flashed through my mind, and…

"I'm trying to help, I really am, but you need to get moving before -"

"Jared…" R.J groaned, wincing at the stray glass and mirror shards fell from him, "Wouldn't you _help_ me?"

"And this is where we make like the stooge's brain and split." Dot announced.

I stumbled, the word battling with me. The toons and the children slipped past me but just as Talia tried to run, the metal strip had her in place once again. I could _help_… I could – No! Not again, I couldn't! Not this time. But they were getting away and he needs help… No, _they_ need help. But… Agh, it felt like my skull was about to implode in on itself! Stop it! He doesn't own you! He will never own you! Yet here I was, finding myself edging towards Talia, my hand clamping on her restrained wrists. She tried to force me away, but I had a firm grip on her. No, I couldn't let him do this again. But my mind was already clouding over. Not this time. Not this… No…

"No."

He narrowed his eyes, struggling to get to his feet, "I said, _help_."

"No." I repeated, my mind screaming at me in protest, "I won't."

"You will do as I say. Now _help_!"

The word seemed to collide furiously with me, making me struggle to disobey. I could feel something hot leaking from my eyes. I wasn't crying, but I wasn't interested to investigate right now either, "No, you don't tell me what to do. I may be one of your disturbed little tests but I was human before this and I plan to be again; so don't think for a second that you can take away my free will!"

R.J shook his head, "Such a disappointment, just like your first edition. But at least he obeyed."

"You're wrong." Talia growled, pulling with all her might against her restraint, "Mackenzie didn't obey; the second you were out of the way he tried to take your work for himself! He hated what you did to him just as much as everyone else! That's why I'm here now is because I got pulled into the machine again trying to stop him!"

If that was true, it gave me somewhat of a boost, if one could break free, maybe I could too, "See, you don't really have anything over us. There's nowhere you can go from here, just give up."

R.J finally got to his feet, glaring at us. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Talia's siblings peeking around the doorway, the two younger toons holding back the boy despite the fact that all of them looked eager to charge in. But I understood their caution; this man was frightening to say the least. And he was getting closer. Yakko was muttering something out of the corner of his mouth, which increased his siblings efforts to drag Flynn and Poppy away. Good, that was one less thing to focus on.

I could feel the heated metal of Talia's restraint under my hand; the fog kept trying to seep in around my mind but I refused to let it have me just yet. When R.J had used his control on me earlier, I'd forced myself to take notice of the signs. Those signs, I was fighting with one second at a time. If I could just put some of this energy towards detaching this strap.

"Give up? Now if I did that, then what kind of example would I be setting for the children?" he sneered.

* * *

_*Yakko's POV*_

"Well the lesson of quitting while you're ahead isn't always a bad thing."

What, you thought I was going to scarper? As if! Well I had to make sure the sibs and sub-sibs were safe, right? I mean, any other place and heck I'd be letting loose all the stops and saying have at him but with that rosey-posey stuff everywhere; can't say it's a risk worth taking. Not that I wanted the glory to myself, nah I'd be calling them back in soon enough, they all deserved a moment in this. They're just a little further down the hallway waiting for a signal. But until then, these two train wrecks needed a little boost. I mean the ink trickling down from Jar-Head's eyes must be a real headache. So naturally my assistance was required.

But you would've thought I'd get a better reception. Talia, like R.J, flashed me a warning look, "Leave, Yakko."

Awe, she's worried; come on kiddo, I've seen your old records and files from the last time we left you. I gave her a confident grin, "Not this time, kiddo." Yeah, she's lost without us, hehe…

"Don't get yourself killed." She hissed.

"And disappoint my biggest fan here?" I arched an eyebrow towards R.J, "Wouldn't dream of it."

But back to the matter at hand. The 'matter' being a cranky old guy with one eyebrow and the 'at hand' being that he was gathering enough strength to stand alone. Oh no with my nose, Jar-Head's bloodshot and slightly inky eyes and kiddo's anger; this bull is about to charge! Speaking of which, he didn't seem to like the looks of me showing up.

"You just can't leave well enough alone, can you?"

Jar-Head seemed on the right track with loosening the zapper so maybe I should stall. And he didn't look like he was going to be avoiding the word games for much longer with the amount of stress-ink running away from him; so it was time to work the magic. I stepped away from the two and moved around, keeping his beady eyes on me instead of them. And all this stalling had to be done without toon trickery… Hey get me, more heroic than Robin. I'd say Batman but Robin sets the bar pretty low and I don't want people thinking I've got an ego problem, right ladies? Wink-wink.

I smirked at the big-head and flashed my palms in a 'what can you do' kind of way, "What can I say? I'm like a lucky penny. I know the phrase is bad penny but I'm sure Penny is a great gal deep down. Shall I give her a call for you?"

"Don't get smart with me, mutant!"

"Why, am I talking too fast?"

Hey, another nerve struck! He narrowed his eyes, "Why don't you just run along and let me finish my work? When I'm done I'll be coming for you anyway."

"Then why waste time? Over the years you've been efficient; not successful, but efficient. Go on." I grinned, "Take your best shot."

Wait, he wasn't meant to be smiling at that. Improve time! Oh, I've already been improvising. Uuuuuuhhhhh-Let's see what he's got up his sleeve with this. It's keeping him distracted anyways. I took a step backwards as he took an unsteady shuffle towards me. I have a boundary, pal, you don't want to cross it. Again. For the, what, nine-thousandth-and-sixteenth time? Seriously, the boundary is as much as a ghost story to him as Cher's real nose is to her agent. But still, I wanted his best shot; I wanted to know what I was working with here. Was I worried? Nah! Couldn't be worse than last time, right? Let's go with that! And as he reached into the inside of his tacky jacket and pulled out something shiny with a handle and a barrel; I was still willing to go with that.

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

My head was still trying to wrap itself around the fact that Jared was actually able to refuse R.J like that. The internal battle must be so much pressure. Horrific images of Mackenzie came flooding back to me. Sure, Jared's eyes were still mostly olive green and the ink seeping over his eyelids was black, but it didn't change a thing in my mind. I just prayed that things wouldn't end the same as last time. As for Yakko; I didn't know what the hell he thought he was doing back in here but it was dangerous! R.J was slowly getting his strength back and who knows what he was going to do next. Just hurry up, Jared, get this thing off of me. It was getting looser, but it wasn't enough to wriggle my hand through just yet. Only a minute or so more, that's all we needed.

Yakko was doing a good job at stalling, but then he went and opened his mouth a little too wide, "Take your best shot."

Why the hell did he say that? After everything that's happened, why? Well it's Yakko Warner, who else would say something like that at a time like this? I didn't like the way R.J smiled at that challenge, like he was expecting it. Slowly, he reached into his jacket and pulled out an object that I'd never seen up close; only ever on TV and in movies. Gleaming from lack of use, steady in his hand, he aimed it. Yakko, swallowed thickly, but managed to keep a casual demeanour as best he could, eyes locked on it. Locked on the gun.

"Very well, all you had to do was ask." R.J sneered, unfastening the safety and adding pressure to the trigger.

Acting purely on instinct, I ignored the fact that Jared still hadn't detached the metal strip and shoved him away from me. I turned around and lunged towards the psycho, my left fists grabbing a handful of his collar and yanking him backwards. My arm with the strip circled in the air, the attached wires forming a loop around his neck. I tugged harshly and made him stumble backwards. A dark feeling came over me and it only made me pull harder. It wasn't until I noticed that his mouth was forming angered and threatening words which I couldn't hear that I'd suddenly fallen deaf. My ears were ringing and it hit me that he must have pulled the trigger. The gunfire booming around us.

My arm fell slack as the bullet had sliced through the wires while finding its target. Looking up, I caught sight on Yakko slumping to the ground. Horror pulsated through me. My hearing was starting to return and I could hear a child-like shriek of terror. I turned my head to see Wakko in the doorway, paused in shock were he'd been trying to pull Poppy out of the way. Her jaw was slack and eyes wide, unsure if she was going to scream again. In my grasp, I felt R.J move his hand, taking another aim at them. The horror turned to rage. I struggled with him, but he elbowed me in the chin, taking his shot. Jared pounced, slamming the two to the ground, the bullet denting the wall and missing them by inches.

The rage was growing. Ink bubbling in my system. Vision turning darker. A sickening cross between a guttural snarl and a hysterical cackle escaping me. The imprint burned as if fire was stroking it menacingly. For a split second, I locked eyes with R.J. I don't know why, but it made me smile. And then, blackness poured into my vision. Trickling into the crevices… like ink. Come on then, you wanted this. Come out to play…

**A/N: For the next paragraph I couldn't pick if 'Mercy' or 'Limp', both my Sumo Cyco, worked better here. Give a listen and judge for yourself XD**

_Yes, Talia, I did want this! Oh I knew you'd give in sooner or later! This is going to be so much fun, come and play with me secrets! I've waited so long for a game. Wait, what's this? Secret is hurt? Oh that's the one who thinks he can own us, right Talia? No? Oh, well where's our brother and sister I've waited to see? Awe, one's crying, that's no fun! Who's ruining our fun, Talia? Not the nice boss-man! Oh, well that is a shame… I had such high hopes for him. Well, if he was the boss-man… didn't that mean he was trying to own us too, Talia? Is that what you're trying to say? Oh so this is my new secret to play with! You do come up with good games Talia, you should let me out more often. Where do I start the game? Oh let me see… It would be fun to give him a few zzzzzzzaps of his own, see how he likes it! But what about that little gun, not really my style, but I've always wanted to see if I could hit an apple on someone's head. No apples? I'll fix that! Oh, hehe, what about all this glass, I bed he'd love to watch his little creation from all angles as she finishes her fun! Closer maybe? Watch it, boss-man, they're sharp… Oh so much choice! Hehe! Oh but that's so silly… Why am I thinking of what game to play like this? The real question is: which game do I play first? Thanks for the games Talia, we should do this more often…Oh here I am saying you, me, we… I almost forget that I'm you, or you're me, that we are we! Oh this has been so much FUN! Let me out again soon Talia, the secrets and our siblings will be next to play…_

"Talia!"

The sound of my name was like a force shaking me from a horrific nightmare. My eyes were stinging and my wrist felt numb as if an agonising pain had just since stopped. Something felt damp on my face and I reached up to dab my cheeks cautiously. Black, watery residue remained on my fingertips like watered down ink. Some was stained on my clothes and spattered on my arms. The metal strip was gone, the imprint beneath jet and prominent. What had happened? Did I finish the game? Wait, game? Oh that's right, I gave in to _her_. That nightmare self image that terrified me. The one I promised I'd never become. Did I-she go too far?

I couldn't see my siblings or Dot and Wakko. But what I did see gave me a shared sense of satisfaction, and fear. R.J was very much alive, his threats and angered protests muffled by a set of wires coating his mouth. The very wires that had given me so much discomfort, so much torture, were not coiled around his body like a viper ready for the kill. Steam emitted from them where they were hot from recent use. R.J looked enraged, wishing me death with his useless struggles. A look of pain in his eyes. I felt something in my hand. Upon looking, it was a remote. No, _the_ remote. Stealing a look at R.J, I kind of wanted to press it again, just one more time.

"Talia, that's enough, okay?"

Jared's voice again made me jump. The remote fell from my hand and I looked to see him putting all his weight against the door to keep it shut, "Did… Did they see me?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head, "No, they're safe outside."

Did he mean from R.J or from me? Suddenly, I was reminded of the gun. Now it was tossed aside and out of reach. But where was the victim of its first fire? Something shifted in the corner of my vision. Yakko was sitting against the wall looking half asleep but forcing his brow to arch. I rushed over and dropped to my knees. He became a dead weight in my arms, one hand clutching my shoulder desperately. His eyelids were heavy and couldn't open properly, voice thick with effort,

"Hey kiddo, you know you told me not to get myself killed?"

Please don't do this again. Not now. I struggled to keep my voice steady, "Yeah, I remember…"

Suddenly his eyes lit up and he flashed a wicked grin, his free arm snaking over my shoulders, planting a quick Warner kiss on my forehead and his familiar confident voice returning, "What'd ya know? I'm actually listening to you for once!"

Not sure if I should hug or hurt him I simply smacked him upside the head, "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!"

"What's in it for me?"

Ignoring the 'catch' trap, I leant away to get a better look at him, "Wait, how?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm a toon remember kiddo? Guns are a common prop, we know how to avoid them!"

"But blades can kill because…?"

"You see cartoons who get shot for comedic value, right? How many cartoons have you seen _stabbed_ for entertainment?" When I didn't answer and gave a slight shudder, he flicked away from leftover ink from my cheek and grinned, "Exactly; relax kiddo, that's not happening to anyone anytime soon, trust me."

I prayed that he was telling the truth. Without even realising it, I'd pulled the sarcastic little moron into a hug and came close to not letting him go. Although in the end it turned out he was the one not to let go and tried t turn it into a comedy skit by clamping himself to me smugly. But here, he was weaker from the oil so it didn't last that long. Our attention turned back to Jared who was still leaning against the door.

"We're leaving now." I stated, "Before anything else can go wrong."

He looked uneasy, "Are you alright for that? You know, after what just happened…"

How dare he. "If anyone's meant to be questioning anyone about their mental state, we should be asking you."

"I am still me, always was. But I can still feel a little part of him just at the back of my head every now and again…"

"So who am I talking to? Mackenzie or Jared?"

"Who do you want?" he asked, eyes puffy and sore.

It hurt so much. What did that even mean? Who did _I _want, it wasn't my choice to make, "That's not an answer."

"But I'm not either." He insisted, "I'm carrying too much of Mackenzie to be Jared and I've been out of my own life too long. It's like I've got three timelines forced into me at once, Mackenzie's, the one I had, and the one that R.J told me was real. I'm not _me_ anymore."

"Then who are you?" I demanded, flashing a warning glare at the bound R.J for a second before moving my gaze back to the confused figure before me, "It's your choice now."

He sighed and glared at R.J, hatred radiating off of him. He turned back to me and sighed, stepping away and opening the door, "Then I'll get back to you when I make it."

As soon as the door opened a slither, my siblings burst through and only hesitated to take in the sight for a second before latching onto me. I dropped to my knees and caged them in close to me. Poppy was trembling and Flynn was clenching his jaw from a mixture of anger, relief and leftover adrenalin. This time, I was just as sure that I was not going to let them go. Tears poured down my face and I was just so glad that they were okay. They were alive, they were with me and they were mine. No one was taking them away from me. Something that Yakko had said once, something that was written in that file under the photo of when they were first animated. _My Sibs, don't touch…_

Just then, Dot and Wakko sprinted in too, charging at their brother. No one else seemed to notice that Jared had long since left. He saved Poppy's life back there. R.J shot at her, and he got her out of the way. How did I repay someone for that? I didn't like being in dept to someone but… It didn't feel like a debt. And now he was gone. I wondered what he was going to do now. He was still technically the CEO of the studio so he'd have to come back. Or, maybe he didn't. It really was his life now. He could go and do with it what he wanted.

"You idiot, I'm the only one allowed to pull theatrical stunts like that, got it?" Dot snapped.

"And how come you get two dramatic skits?"

We looked up to see Wakko and Dot, still unable to use their toon abilities, swatting like a storm over their brothers head. Yakko ducked and looped his arms around them, "Because if I didn't get moments like that then I'd never know how much you guys can't go on without me."

"Ego-maniac much?" Dot rolled her eyes, but leant into him all the same.

Wakko, grinning goofily, suddenly noticed the dropped remote. "Hey, what's this do?" He picked it up and brushed his fingertip against the largest button. R.J grunted in discomfort as voltage pulsed through him, making us jump in surprise, Wakko widened his eyes, "Ooooooh, that's what it does…"

I hated that remote. I never wanted to see it again. Dot however, wanted to see it closer, "Let me take a look!" she snatched it from her brother and pressed the button, giving R.J another shock, "Finger slipped." She smirked.

Yakko leant over her shoulder and pressed the button again, "Hey, mine slipped too…"

I flinched at the sound of the electricity. Flynn reached over, but I stopped him. I wasn't letting my brother hurt someone just because he could, even if the guy did deserve it, "Lets just go home, please?"

"And leave him here?" Dot exclaimed.

Flynn pulled out of the embrace and revealed his mobile, "I called the police when we were forced outside. There wasn't any bars in here." He explained when I was about to ask why that wasn't done earlier. I was given a look, "When they show up, don't let him out again."

It hurt, but he had a point. Poppy looked up at me, "I don't want to be here when they show up."

I kissed the top of her head, "You don't have to be." Looking at the toons pleadingly, I swallowed, "Can we leave now?"

"Like you even need to ask, kiddo."

R.J convulsed violently, and gave a muffled groan of discomfort. He'd been shocked again, but I didn't do anything. I turned and saw Poppy with her hands behind her back looking coy, "Poppy!"

"What?" she held out her blistered fingers, "He did it to me first!"

"Right he did, Red, and good job." Yakko winked, "But don't overdo it or it won't be much fun next time."

"Next time?" I questioned.

"Come on, kiddo, you think that the second we get out of this rosehip slipup we're not going to have some more fun with him?" he mocked a bow, "Or do we need ladies permission?"

I glanced at my siblings and felt that I should make a good example for them, but my anger at R.J was also playing a big part in this. So instead I moved around so that my back was to the Warner's and I was facing my siblings

I kept a straight face, "I think there's been enough revenge in here." All the while secretively giving the toons an encouraging thumbs up behind my back.

At the look of Flynn's sceptical look, he clearly picked up on what I was doing, but chose to keep quiet for Poppy's sake. Thanks guys; but please don't do another 'finger slipped' gag… If the police really were coming, then we needed to get out of here. It didn't take much convincing. Flynn led the way with the rest of us following behind. I lingered in the doorway for a second, a horrible pang of fear hitting me in the chest. It made me freeze. My skin crawling.

"That was quite the show, Miss. Nolan." I turned to see that R.J was still bound tight, but he had loosened the wires around his mouth. He smirked, "And to think, all of that could have been mine. It still could you know."

Shaking with resentment, I shook my head at him, "You don't have Jared, you don't have me, you've got nothing."

"It would seem that way… But how amazing it was to watch my little creation at full power. And such power it was; such anger, malice… I must admit I was quite envious of it."

"Shut up." I breathed, "That was not your creation, it was _mine_. All of your creations, if you haven't noticed, usually obey you for at least a few minutes before going against you. I skipped that part."

He sniggered, "You may think you've won, Miss. Nolan, but how long does victory really last with you? You'll be coming back for me soon enough. Maybe this time to help yourself, or," he gave a knowing leer, "for someone close to you."

I had a hint at what he was getting at, the tests he had mentioned before, but I was too revolted to think about it right now, "I will never help you again. You can rot for all I care. I may not be able to do anything else to you but I'm not stopping them. And now you've given their memories back, well I'm almost tempted to wish you luck." I balls my fists, "But as far as I'm concerned, you don't exist."

Turning on my feel, I was ready to exit the room for good. But no, he just had the keep talking, "Oh, Miss. Nolan, I do admire your optimism. Are you really sure that we're done here?"

That was it! "Well, there is just one more thing." I snarled,, taking the remote and slamming my thumb on the button. The surge of electric devoured him. I took great pleasure in watching him writhing in pain, gritting his teeth to stop the muffled cries from escaping. And then, when I started to taste the burning smell of cooking flesh did I stop.

He gasped for air, looking up at me both with intrigue and hatred, "Why not press it again? Finish me off and erase me?"

"I would, but I've gotten what I wanted. My life back, my family, my friends, and you going back to where you belong only to have further punishment. You are just a sick, twisted, sadistic, disturbed little _fuck! _And here's the best part, I'm not like you, R.J…" I leant in close and glared at him, making sure that he took in every word and didn't forget them, "When I get what I want from someone, I don't kill them for the sake of it."

Leaving him to catch his breath, I stormed from the room and vowed that I'd never see that man again. No, not man; monster.

* * *

_*Yakko's POV*_

I'll give it another minute before I go back in there and drag that girl out by her keister. Well I have been meaning to get my hands on it, hehe… Goodnight everybody! Jeez that was some mind flip she pulled back there. It was like watching Charlie Sheen on one of his winning days with a Tom and Jerry skit. Scary yet pretty impressive. Seems like my teaching has made a breakthrough! As long as she never does that again! Yikes.

"Ouch!" Red hissed, pulling away from the wall she was leaning against.

"What's up, Pops?" Wakko asked.

Slugger crouched down to her eyelevel, "You okay?"

She nodded at first, but then brought her hand up to her face and froze, "Ouch…" she repeated, slower.

"Okay, E.T, lets take a look-see." I chuckled, taking her hand to, well, have a look-see. Oh this was nothing to worry about! Just a tinsy bit of glass leftover, "Sister-Nurse; tweezers if you please!"

"Coming up, Doc." She replied, handing me a pair.

In no time, patient was cured, "There you go-oh…" I paused, seeing that the removal had left a little cut and was now bleeding. But if I wasn't mistaken, that wasn't all red there. There were little fragments of black? And then just like that, it healed, skin sealing up on itself like it was never broken, "Well… That's a handy trick, Red…"

Red looked worried, clutching her hand like she was scared it was going to fall off. She glanced at the bump on her arm, "Flynn…?"

She looked at Slugger for help. Yikes he didn't look so good either. His hand smoothed over a lump of his own and if it wasn't for the angry breathing I would have thought him doing a Lincoln monument impression. R.J had said he'd been doing tests… I looked at my sibs, "What did he do to _you_?"

"I didn't see anything injected into us." Wakko shrugged.

"More like he took something out." Dot added, and then looked at the sub-sibs, putting the pieces together, "Well, go fig…"

"Wow, kiddo's in for a surprise!"

"We say nothing." Slugger demanded, "We didn't go into any machine or anything like that. It was just an injection. It'll be out of out system in a few days. There's no need to say anything."

The sibs and Pops looked confused, "But -"

"No." he insisted. But he slumped which must mean he was picking up of the little hypocrisy he was committing, "Okay… Give us a week. If it's not out of our systems then… We'll tell her."

Please, like it worked like that! But still, your choice Slugger. Boy this was going to be fun to watch. "Welcome to the club, kids."

**A/N:**

**Oh well then, I hope you guys liked this one! Sorry if the ending's a little cliché, please let me know what you think of it. That's my I left a time slot of a week. If readers don't like it then it has a chance of being out of their systems and all good. But if people like the idea of the kids being stuck at their characteristic ages and being able to stay with the toons and the non-aging Talia then let me know.**

**Thanks to 'Fumouttamimind' for giving me so many ideas for this plot point and many others!**

**So R.J had what was coming to him without taking away anyone's humanity, but Talia did lose it a little to her dark toon side, yikes. And where's Jared gone to find himself? Until the next, and last chapter folks. XD**


	26. Tying Up Loose Ends

**A/N:**

**And so my friends, the final chapter is here… You honestly don't know how much fun I'm had writing for you guys. I admit that I kind of preferred the first one but that's just because I like origin stories XD**

**I may do a few one-shots based on this series, like Warner memories, little moments in their life with the Nolans etc… And I've got a few one-shots planned that are purely Animaniacs based and have nothing to do with Reality Check, but that'll come another time. But as for an actual third instalment for a trilogy, that'll be up to reader demand and story inspiration. **

**So, without further ado, read on…**

_*Talia's POV*_

I'm grounded. I'm twenty years old, (even if still physically eighteen) I haven't been grounded since I was fifteen. And now here I am, being grounded by a squirrel. Well to be honest, I didn't care. The second we'd made it back to Burbank, Slappy's house was always going to be the main destination and punishment was unavoidable. Slappy had called it an unfortunate homing mechanism that she just couldn't seem to shake. Everything had happened so fast. One second we were stumbling through the door, then we were being bombarded with questions from every direction and I can't really remember who'd hugged me or who'd taken a swing at me from relief and scares. I guess the feeling of safety was starting to sink in and letting exhaustion take over. Only when I was positive that my siblings were truly in good hands did I give into it, sinking into sleep right where I sat in the middle of the living room.

"Why didn't you let us finish him, Talia? I wasn't stealing your thunder was I?" a childish pout of a voice asked from the inky gloom of my psyche, "I wouldn't do that, I'd let you take the credit."

There she was. My mirror image, but not quite. The ink welled eyes, black ears poking through the hair and flicker of a tail separated us. She looked tired, but still grinning in that same twisted way, although there was more of a welcoming aura to it than last time. "You know why I didn't…"

"I? Are you accepting me, Talia?"

I ignored that, "You could have killed anyone you wanted then and there, but you stopped. Don't deny it, you saw R.J for what he was and didn't like it either, right?"

"Well really it was you that stopped me." She smiled, "Who needs a boss-man anyway? But that doesn't answer my question; are you accepting me?"

Was I? It wasn't that simple, "No… but I'm aware of you. And I'm not letting you out again. I can't."

Taking me by surprise, she softened her expression, "Like I'd want to go out there again anyway. It's more fun in here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked anxiously.

Using her toon-reflex, she plucked an apple from the air, deliberately slowly so that I could see the outline being formed, the colour and shading illuminating and the density gathering. She tossed it to me, "It means it's your turn to have some fun, silly, and I get to watch!"

I caught the fruit and was taken back by how real it felt, "I don't understand."

She blinked, but the ink didn't dribble away like before, "Awe, I tired you out!" she giggled, "Basically, you don't have to worry about me no more; frankly I'm tired out too. Just make sure you have enough fun for the two of us, okay?"

Really? I was being let loose from her? Was this another trick, why was she doing that? My head suddenly felt; clear. Is that it? I'd been terrified of losing control of myself that when I finally did, I found it so much easier to stop it than I imagined. She was no longer a threat to me. I could handle it. Maybe moving on from this wasn't going to be so difficult after all. I allowed myself a grateful smile.

"Thanks."

"Don't give me that or I'll be forced to stick around and kick you back into shape again." she warned.

Fearing she was serious, I changed topic, "There's something I don't understand though, how could you-I; how did that work with the rosehip oil everywhere?"

A crafty smirk appeared on her face that sent shivers through me, "Do you really think a little oil can stop us when someone points a gun at our sis? I don't think so." She leant in close, a dark glimmer skimming across her black eyes, "Maybe you should have let me finish him."

"I'm not a murderer."

"I guess that means I'm not either. But _he_ is…"

"Then why should we turn into him?" I shot back, "He's gone now, he has nothing."

"You're welcome!" she cackled, "Oh, I guess I've got to go; or rather you do, I can't really go anywhere. Well at least you know where I am for next time!"

"There won't be a next time."

"Oh I know silly but it's just nice to say!" rolling her eyes, she thumbed over her shoulder, "I'm serious about having enough fun for both of us, something tells me that after dealing with this hot-stuff you'll be handling things a lot easier now."

Over her shoulder, I could see a door. It opened slightly, but what was beyond it seemed just as dark as where I stood now. Unease crept over me at the unknown. I didn't really want to go, and staying here with her didn't seem like a good option either. Sure, she seemed saner, and it was like she was releasing me from something. Was I releasing myself? I didn't feel so scared anymore, but I didn't want to believe it just yet.

"What? No dramatic sinking into the inky darkness like before?" I asked, hoping that the door wouldn't vanish as I edged around her to get to it.

Another giggle, "Well you've made a lot of changes in here."

I stood in the doorframe, "So what happens to you now?"

"Is this you _caring_ about me, missy? Well there's a twist! Well you go off and have all the fun, and I'll be having a rest! All those games really took it out of me, but I'll be ready and waiting for another go! Relax, _only_ if you need me."

I hoped I never did, and by the look of her face she didn't either. Maybe now that my fear was leaving, her insanity was too. She understood it seemed. I felt kind of bad leaving her, but as she pointed out, she was me. Technically she wasn't going anywhere, we were blending into one. She was all in my head now, a desperate measure that I could call upon as a defence mechanism. And that was okay with me. Giving her a final look, a smile of appreciation to which she shrugged passively and waved childishly to urge me on. And then, I stepped through…

When I opened my eyes, something tight was wrapped around my forearm. I flinched in panic, a horrible notion that the escape had all been in my head and that I was still trapped in that room, the metal strip still holding me in place. But the room struck me as familiar and I placed that I was still in Slappy's house, laid on one of the beds in the attic room again. Next to me, a known face was peering at me, untying a black Velcro strap from my arm. I gave a weak smile.

"For someone who isn't a medical doctor you definitely know your stuff."

"Vell, viv zer Varner's around it comes in handy." Dr. S answered after taking my blood pressure, "Zey filled me in on vat happened. How are you feeling?"

In my hand, I found that I was clutching something solid and round. I took a look and saw that it was a faultless red apple. An absentminded smile tweaked in my expression, "I'm feeling… pretty good."

* * *

After my check up I'd found out that my siblings had also been given one, resulting in an all clear. Turns out I'd only slept for a few hours, and I really felt like going back for another few. Maybe even a week or so. But as if anyone was going to let that happen.

"You can be a real yutz sometimes, girly." Rita announced, rolling her eyes, "If I'm ever in a fix do us all a favour and leave me."

"Yeah I'll remember that." I replied, scratching behind her ears in hopes of forgiveness.

Slappy elbowed Dr. S, "Tell me you got a shot or something to dim that hero complex?" her glare directed to the Warner's, "That goes for you three too! This ain't no after-school special, when you take two kids off on some bone-head trip people _are_ going to notice!"

Pinky cackled at the ranting, which forced Brain to sigh in exasperation. Poppy smiled sheepishly, "But we're back… so it's all okay now, right?"

I put an arm around her, hoping what I said was true, "Better than okay."

"Actually, there is one thing that would make this better…" Yakko said slyly.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I challenged, arching an eyebrow.

He raised a finger matter-of-factly, "This."

In a blink of an eye he'd grabbed me by the shoulders and span me around, tilting me so that I stumbled. Using it to his advantage, Yakko caught me in the curve of his arm in a dip that left me a mere few inches above ground and gave a swift wriggle of his eyebrows. Then, prominently swooped down to deliver a typical and forceful Warner smooch right on my lips. My eyes widened in surprise but he'd locked me in place so I couldn't move. That sneaky little -! Yeah, enjoy it boy because you're going to be running for your life in a second! Enjoying his victory, he pulled away and raised his arms triumphantly and thus dropping me flat on my back in the process.

"I've still got it." He bowed, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's good to be back!"

Dot and Flynn rolled their eyes while Poppy and Wakko started laughing and actually applauding him. Acting upon the advantage of him having his back to me, I narrowed my eyes and gave him a sharp kick behind his knees, making them buckle and him topple backwards onto the ground. He shook the daze away and flashed me a toothy grin.

I deliberately wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, "What the heck was that supposed to be?"

He shrugged, "What? After all the stuff that's been going down, I need to catch up with my game!"

"Then go find another player." I scoffed, getting to my feet.

"Oh, kiddo, I think we both know I'm the only player around here."

"Hey, what about me?" Wakko asked, "Don't count me out!"

The two started bickering amongst each other. Flynn simply huffed and ignored them, seeming eager to escape from here for some reason. Was he okay? He seemed irritable to say the least. I wouldn't bring it up now, but I'd have to talk to him later. After everything that had happened, I didn't want any more friction. All of a sudden, Slappy grabbed the squabbling brothers by the ears and forced their heads into collision, sending spirals in their eyes and stars circling their heads as the collapsed onto the floor. She dusted her hands and arched an eyebrow at me.

"It's about time someone did that; I'm surprised it wasn't you."

And how I hadn't so far I really don't know… Wakko recovered first, sitting up and clutching his head, "That hurt more than Dadoo J smacking my keister after I ate the TV…"

Yakko sat bolt upright and pointed at his brother, "Care to run that by me again?"

He furrowed his brow, "I said… Dadoo J… Or was it Daddo C? No it was Daddo J! Wait…"

"Seriously? You just head but each other and the memories jump through?" Flynn snapped in disbelief.

Yakko grinned, "What can I say? We're cartoons. _Animany_…"

Wakko span his finger by his head in the 'screw-ball' style, "_Totally insaney…_"

"_My turn for memory laney!_" Dot huffed and pointed to herself, "Come on, where's my- OW!"

She glared at her brothers after they'd smacked their heads harshly against hers, pulling out her mallet and returning a wallop of her own. Yakko grabbed his brother and pulled into a duck, "Hey you asked for it!"

"Just returning the favour." She replied sweetly.

Poppy looked at me curiously, "Can they really pass memories like that?"

I watched the siblings in awe as they started spouting memory after memory at one another. There really was so much more to learn about toon anatomy and I really doubted I'd ever understand it. Yakko and I caught eyes for a second and the grin on his face was infectious; this was what he wanted, to be able to share his memories with his sibs.

But in answer to her question to the randomness around us, I simply shrugged, "Well, it wouldn't be the strangest thing around here."

Poppy shifted and stole a look at Flynn, "Very true…"

* * *

Over the next few days, Dr. S had made appointments for me and my siblings everyday to keep an eye on us to make sure what had happened hadn't put too much strain on us. I wasn't so fussed on myself, I knew that I'd be okay, but Flynn and Poppy on the other hand seemed a little off. Somedays Poppy looked like she was about to open up and say something, but then she'd cut herself off. Flynn on the other hand was distancing himself and frankly it was worrying me. No matter how much I'd try to talk to him, he'd always give the bluntest of answers and make any excuse to leave. But as soon as we were all given the clear to move back into our house about a week later, I was ready to crack again.

Talking did absolutely nothing. It was like he was scared that he was going to catch something from me. Poppy wasn't so bad, but she always had this childish glint in her eyes that she was harbouring a secret. And I didn't like it. One day, during my appointment with Dr. S, I brought it up. It had been over a week since we'd returned home, and the feeling of normality, or some version of it, still hadn't fallen back into place.

"R.J's back behind bars, he's got nothing over us anymore, so I don't understand why they're both acting like there's some danger lurking around the corner. I thought that it would go away after we moved back but it's getting worse."

He nodded, "Und vat have zey said ven asked?"

"Nothing. Flynn just snaps at me that there's nothing wrong and Poppy pretends that she doesn't know what I'm talking about. Haven't they said anything to you?"

"No, but I do agree zat zey are uncomfortable viv something."

"Like?" I urged, "I know about confidentiality but they're my family and I let you talk me into letting them have this therapy so please tell me."

Looking at me sympathetically, he wrung his hands like he was scared to offend me, "Vell, my theory is zat zey are starting to understand the full effects of your, _ahem, _toon qualities. I feel zat zey are scared of growing up viv zeir sister staying zer same. Zeir resentful for leaving you behind und can't stop it."

My toon skills had been improving on their own as of late, but it wasn't like I was happy about it, "So what do I do? It's not like I can stop it either."

A nervous, yet knowing smile, "I've, uh, been vorking viv someone who might have an answer."

That didn't sit well with me, "Who?"

"Talk about timing, huh?"

I span around in my seat at the sound of a new voice. Instantly I recognised him, my teeth bit my tongue to stop a gasp of shock, "Jared?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm starting over. I go by Jack now." Jared and Mackenzie; now just Jack. I nodded and he extended a hand with a knowing smile, "Nice to meet you, Miss. Nolan, I'm Jack Richards. But you can call me Jack."

Wow, as cocky as ever I see. I rolled my eyes at his attempt at humour, but returned the handshake all the same, "It's Talia. And nice to meet you too; _Jack_." I dropped the act and turned to Dr. S, "What's going on here?"

"He's still legally zer CEO of zer company."

"So… you're staying?"

"What can I say? Something just keeps pulling me back." He shrugged, "And from the, uh, _events_ of the other week, I've had a lot to think about. And I figured that even if it was set up by R.J, I've loved being here and that it's kind of a good place to be right now."

Was I happy to see him? I wasn't quite sure but I had to admit that knowing that he was making choices for himself was kind of nice. Jack, well it wasn't a big change, I could get used to it. It actually fitted him pretty well. Okay I have to say, I wasn't that not happy to see him…"Does this mean the toons can't call you Jar-Head anymore?"

Jack chuckled, "Well, because it's them, they can call me anything they like."

Dr. S sank in his chair, "You may live to regret zat one."

"At least I'm living." He shrugged.

He had a good point, "So you two have been working together recently?"

They nodded. "Mr. Richards had a theory about zer rosehip oil…"

* * *

The next night, my choice still hadn't been made. I hadn't told anyone about what I'd been told, but news of Jared, no, Jack's return had spread like wildfire and the toons had a field day. And no, they did not stop calling him Jar-Head. But my secrets were still sealed tight. I held the bottle in my hand and thought about it. If I drank a bottle of this every day for the rest of my life then the toon part of me would be dampened enough to cancel it out completely. It was normally dangerous for people to ingest the oil, but Jack had tried it and it had worked for him. So why not me? I'd start aging again, I'd lose the abilities and if I got hurt, then I'd heal like I should be, like a human. This was what I wanted. I could go back to having a more or less normal life. So why wasn't I as happy as I thought I'd be? A thought flickered past me. The reason I didn't want immortality was because it just meant watching people grow and leave you behind. The toons had been through that for who knows how long. I didn't want to be another name on a list. But at the same time I couldn't let my siblings go on while I stayed the same, it wasn't fair.

"_I told you, baby, how I feel. One word can close this deal. Baby, be my queen of hearts. Please gimme that love you've got."_ I flinched at the sound and darted my eyes around the room. What the hell was that? "_A-won'tcha say yes? Don'tcha say no. Make me feel good, kiddio…"_

"Hello?"

"Evening!"

"Jesus Christ!" I gasped, almost dropping the bottle and forcing to hide it in my pocket.

Yakko suck his head up from under the bed and jumped up next to me, "One day you're going to just be happy with me and not build your hopes up."

"Yeah, one day…" l replied sarcastically, "What song was that?"

"A classic, kiddo, you learn to love 'em!" **(A/N: Kiddio by Brook Benton, thanks 'Frumouttamimind' for sending it to me, I love it XD)**

Guilt was building inside of me. The bottle was heavy in my pocket and I just couldn't bring myself to mention it. In my silence, he just arched an eyebrow smugly as if knowing that I was hiding something and it was just a matter of time until I spilled the beans. Not again… No, I would have to try a different approach and distract him. Well, there was something that I hadn't said yet that I'd been meaning to. May as well go with that…

"I haven't said this but," I shrugged truthfully, "I am glad to have you back to normal again." Even if it did get annoying sometimes, I added to myself.

"That's me, as normal as the next guy." He quipped, but softened with a quick wink, "And for the record, kiddo, I'm not that ungrateful about what you did to get me back."

"Is that a thank you?"

"It's a: thank toonness for the reckless hero-complex. Like a true toon."

I didn't want to repeat myself by saying that I wasn't a toon and didn't want to be, so instead I just gave a scowl that seemed to make him smile. For a while we just sat there, Yakko whistling the tune from earlier.

Wanting to take the attention from me, I forced a smirk, "You okay?"

"By name and nature!" he grinned.

"Evidently…" I rolled my eyes.

"About time me agree on something."

"Like next time one of us needs saving we actually come up with a plan?"

"Now there's the pot calling the kettle black right there."

"Touché."

"What's my tushie got to do with this?"

And now we were off on a tangent; I shifted down and lay my head on the pillow, not really wanting to go into much more detail on anything else, the rosehip oil taunted me from my pocket, "Goodnight."

"It's never a good night without a little catch." He grinned, snuggling down to drape an arm under my shoulders so that he was locked onto me.

"Too bad for you."

"Looks like something's bad with you too." He challenged, "R.J's going to think twice about messing with us again, you know that right?"

From what I'd heard, the Warner's had snuck into his prison cell and had gone full out. But just to torment me, they hadn't given details, "Yeah I know…"

"Oh this is rich, he had a little pearl of wisdom when we were leaving." He offered, "He tried to pass on a guilt trip that you'd have had a pretty good life without us in it."

So R.J still tried mind games, "Don't know about good, but it would be quieter."

For a split second, he hesitated, but flashed me a raised eyebrow, "Do you regret it?"

I deliberately paused, enjoying the slither of unease before putting him out of his misery with a playful shove, "As if! Normal's overrated anyway." The irony of that sentence kind of hurt me.

A toothy grin formed and he suggestively leaned on my shoulder, "Even after near-death experiences you can't resist me."

"Modesty, it's your strong point." I retorted sarcastically.

"Besides, kiddo, you were way off normal even before we came along."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He counted the ways off of his fingers, "You eat toast in circles nibbling the crusts off first and work your way in; you beat people with baseball bats on a first or second meeting; all your books and movies are in alphabetical order; you check behind the shower curtain before you lock the bathroom door even when you're home alone and -"

"First off the books and movies are easier to find; I don't like toast crusts so I eat them first to get rid of them; I told you to let the baseball thing go and… Hang on; how do you know I look behind the shower curtain if I'm supposedly home _alone_?" I narrowed my eyes questioningly.

He rubbed the back of his neck in mock nervousness, "Uuuuuuhhhhh….."

"Pervert!" I shoved him.

"Priss." He returned calmly, returning to his previous position of having an arm over me, but suddenly retracted, raising an arm above his head in victory. I froze, it was the bottle, "What have we here?" I tried to lunge for it but he ducked, taking a sniff of the stuff and wrinkling his nose as he clicked what it was. "Tut-tut, kiddo…"

"You don't understand." I insisted, "Just hear me out…"

Thankfully, he did so, but still didn't hand the bottle back to me. I told him that it would dampen the toon part of me enough to start resuming my original human state. It was best for my siblings, it was best for me. All the while he just sat there at the foot of my bed, listening intently without changing his confident manner. Finally, when I finished explaining, he just simply tossed the bottle back to me.

"So what's keeping you? Bottoms up." Yakko arched an eyebrow. When I didn't answer, he gave me a look, "You don't know what you want, do you?"

"No… I don't."

"For the record, kiddo, I kinda like you like this. Get any older and it may just make what we have here a little awkward." He smirked slyly.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, that makes my decision a heck of a lot easier."

He grinned, but took pity on me and looked at me closely, "Okay, so what's so good about being human?"

"I get to have control of what I do, I get to carry on with the same pace as Poppy and Flynn…"

"And what's keeping you from doing that?" he challenged.

"How used to this toon thing I've gotten, how I'm slowly learning to get the hang of it… But I'd be leaving my family to carry on going without me. It's not like they can become half-toon either, I wouldn't ever put them through that pain and doubt that they'd even want to turn; and… if I go back to being human then it'd be you guys being left behind again…"

"So; you want to be where you have control, stay the same with your sibs and still not leave little old us either?"

"In a nutshell." I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"Why're you so eager for everyone to stay together? I'm not complaining but it seems a life goal for you."

I wrapped my arms around myself tightly, "Because from experience, no one can stay together forever. My mom, my dad, grandparents; Mackenzie, Jared; you and the Fleischer's; I just don't want to keep saying goodbye all the time."

Truth, every word. I didn't want to leave the toons behind and neither did my siblings, but I couldn't stay half-toon and have to face saying goodbye to them at some point just to stay close to the toons. I was not going to put Flynn and Poppy through what I did just so they would be like me. It would be too painful for them and plus it would have to be their choice, one that they were too young to make. Trapped, always trapped. I felt Yakko's hand on my shoulder. Surely he understood. He wasn't one for goodbyes either, none of the Warner's were.

He snapped his fingers, making me jump "I think I can fix this." He ran from the room, only to return a millisecond later to take the bottle from me, "I'll take that!"

* * *

_*Yakko's POV*_

And fix things I did… try… Well I had to wait until the beauty sleep had caught up with the gang, right? And I wasn't leaving her alone with that stuff because knowing her track record she'd only do something crazy. Boy things just didn't get easier for kiddo did they? You got to admire the irony though. She wants to stay toon because she likes us yet doesn't want to stay toon because she doesn't want to leave her sibs; yet by the looks of things the sibs ain't going anywhere! It had been over a week and just as I figured, there'd been no change on the front line. Red seemed okay with it, heck, half the time I felt like I'd opened up a Q&A stall with the amount of toon tactics she'd wanted to learn. Slugger on the other hand… hard to say. He asked no questions and kept to himself. I gotta say, he's got a great career as a mime.

Well, I said I'd fix it, and so I shall! As soon was everyone was up the next day, the sibs and I planned an unveiling. And it wasn't even that elaborate for us either! In fact, it was pure and simple. And old faithful! I'd handle kiddo, Wakko took Red and Dot nabbed Slugger. So what was our big plan you ask? What masterful skills did we exercise? It was the ever classic: _Take them by surprise and lock them in the closet together after making an inception trick_. And this is how it goes!

We wait while everyone was eating. All was normal, all was silent; all was about to go down the drain! All was going to go crazy if I keep up this narration style, _bleugh_! I cleared my throat and looked at the sub-sibs, "So… why don't you guys tell kiddo here about how you were spiked with ink-shots the other day?"

Oh if those eyes widened anymore I'd have a new set of mirrors. Talia froze and gave an anxious glare, "Spiked ink-shots? What's he talking about?"

"It's nothing." Spat Slugger.

"Um…" Red mumbled.

"Tell me." Kiddo demanded.

Dot gave me a thumbs up and Wakko grinned. Perfect timing. Before the company even knew what hit them, mainly because nothing did, the switch was in action and in seconds we were slamming the closet door and hammering a few wood planks and padlocks in place for good measure. Now they had no choice but to talk it out. Or… so we thought.

"What was that for?"

Oh, I forgot that kiddo was getting the hang of doing toon switches too, we turned to see her just behind us, "For a good cause?" I offered. Huh, so that's what it felt like being on the other end of those.

Suddenly Slugger's bedroom door flung open and he flopped out onto his back, looking more confused then Stallone reading a script. So he could jump places too… Kiddo blinked in surprise, "What the… How…?"

"Ow-Hey!" Wakko moaned, adjusting his cap. We eyed him as he removed it and started shaking it as if trying to dislodge an anvil or something.

One weird shape anvil though; shaped like a Little Red who looked pretty pleased with herself, "I did it!" she announced, but then caught sight of her frozen sis, "Whoops…"

Kiddo suddenly flushed, turning to me, "What the hell is going on?"

I sighed, isn't it great how I'm always the one who gets the blame here?

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

I marched right up to Jack after the story had come spilling out and slapped him across the face, "You injected my siblings with toon ink? You made them like me and you said nothing! How could you?" Before he could answer, I was yelling again, "They're just kids! They had their whole life ahead of them and now they're stuck like this! And don't give me that crap that they can just take the rosehip because Poppy is in love with the idea of being half-toon and Flynn refuses to take the stuff because the idea came from you! And frankly I don't blame him!"

"I was under R.J's control, I swear Talia, I didn't know!" he insisted, then paused, "Wait, they're seriously like… like _us_ now?"

Was he for real? "No I just thought I'd say it for a laugh; yes they're like us and it's not fair on them!"

"No, I agree… God, Talia, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I… They really won't take the oil?"

I ran my hands through my hair, "Poppy thinks that this is the best thing to happen to her and Flynn doesn't trust anything that comes from you or R.J."

"Have you thought that maybe they don't want to change back?"

"They don't know what it's like! And they; they had a life ahead of them. How're they going to go out and do all the things they want if they're stuck as kids?"

"Isn't this what you wanted? For all of you, and the toons, to stay together?" he asked softly.

It was, this was why I was reluctant to take the oil, but it still didn't seem right. Sure no one was getting left behind now, but that wasn't the point. Flynn had wanted to go into law enforcement, how was he going to do that no stuck at twelve? Poppy was so young, she didn't understand the other factors to this. It wasn't fair on them. Every option was a loss. If we stayed like this, then my siblings wouldn't have a future. If they changed back but I stayed, I'd be leaving them behind; there was no way I'd take the oil if they weren't, not without them. And if we all changed back, then we'd be another set of names that the Warner's had to say goodbye to. None of this was fair. This was R.J getting the last laugh on us. He was warning me that he'd always win. I felt sick…

I was suddenly aware that I was crying and that Jack had a comforting hand on my shoulder. Not wanting his pity, I tried to shake it off but he held firm, "I did this, so I'll undo it."

"They won't take the oil, Jack." I groaned, knowing full well that they were just as stubborn as me to spite themselves.

"Then I'll find another way. It'll give them a chance to see how difficult it really is and they might come around on their own. But until then, I'll find another way. I'll even stop taking the oil so we can use it together."

"You… you'll what?" surely he wasn't serious.

"You heard. I'm sorry, Talia." He gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze, "I really am, let me make it right."

He leant in to deliver a peck on my forehead, but I pulled back, "We're starting over remember? Make it count." I turned away to head back home and give my family the news, "And you'd _better_ make this right."

Jack sighed, "I promise…"

* * *

"So you're staying like this for a while?" Wakko grinned hopefully at Poppy, "Faboo!"

"Yes!" she grinned, giving him a high-five.

"Everyone's jumping on the bandwagon." Dot rolled her eyes, "We should start charging."

I sighed, "It's not permanent, but I don't know how long until it'll be until something is sorted out for us."

"Great…" Flynn muttered.

"You should have told me; I know it's a bit hypocritical coming from me but look what secrets have done for us!"

"I thought it would go on its own!"

"Come on, Slugger, when has anything to do with _us_ ever gone away that easy?" Yakko grinned, "And, kiddo, isn't this what you wanted, no one getting left behind?"

"Yeah!" Poppy nodded, "Tied together like a double knot."

"Right!" the Warner's chanted, forming their ears into bows.

As true as that was, I was still scared. Suddenly Dot snapped her fingers, "Hang on! I got it! Flynn's just being a sour-puss because he secretly _wants_ to stay with us! He's deliberately refusing help!" she leant on him with a dreamy look in her eye, "I didn't know you loved us so much!"

He scoffed, "No! I just… Don't trust anything that came from that lunatic is all."

"Keep telling yourself that, Slugger." Yakko commented, and I was sure that Flynn gave a quick smile. Even just a ghost of one.

It was a nice thought, and if it was true or not I couldn't tell. "Flynn, Poppy, if we're waiting for another option, there's no telling how long it's going to take. It might be weeks or years… Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Poppy replied instantly, locking her arms around Wakko who smiled goofily.

"It's not like we can't take the oil later anyway if things go wrong." Flynn mumbled as he shifted and shrugged, ducking his head slightly, "Well… I guess I can put up with it… But I'm _not _learning any toon stuff."

"Where've I heard that before?" Yakko arched an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and he yanked all of us into a headlock, "So how much are we charging a toon lesson? Say, ten bucks an hour?"

Dot wriggled away, "Nah, twenty!"

"I'm not paying!" Poppy insisted.

"And I don't want lessons." Flynn added.

"You will…" Wakko taunted.

"They all do in the end." Yakko smirked.

I was trying to ignore the little bubble of comfort in my chest as the banter continued. Sure this wasn't how I planned for things to turn out and even if we did find a back up that was safe for all of us, I wasn't sure how things would play out to take it. Maybe we were just making excuses not to help ourselves. Maybe it still wasn't fair that my siblings would have to give up plans for a future if things didn't change. Maybe I was still scared about what was around the corner. I didn't understand why Jack was offering to halt his own treatment to help us, but I was grateful. And, as I stood there in my living room, my siblings by my side and three of the most crazy, weird and downright amazing best friends I'd ever had… I figured that maybe this wasn't the worst thing to happen. We were together and, in a certain light, we were happy.

The bubble gave a little quiver and I found myself smiling. I lowered my eyes and breathed the words I'd wanted to be true for a long time. The words I hoped finally were true. "All for one and one for all times six…"

**A/N:**

**And that as they say, is that… **

**Again, if a third is in high enough demand then I'll think about making one to please but I'll need ideas galore, lol XD**

**So R.J is locked away, the Nolans are subconsciously pushing help away to stay with the toons, Jared/Jack is in charge of the studio and is on hand to help out, and the famous six are… well, happy, and together. I had to end on a happy note, right? Sorry if it's a little rushed or sappy but that's just me XD**

**Thank you all so much for helping me with this, all of you. Without your reviews, PM's and guidance then this would never have gotten off of the ground. A big big special thank you to 'Frumouttamimind' who practically co-wrote this with me and became my guru throughout the series. Thanks to all who reviewed every chapter (there's so many of you) and I send out Warner hugs for you! And to all the other reviewers, what the hell I send Warner hugs for you guys too! XD **

**Even though this story is done, I still hope to keep in touch with some of the friends I've made on here because I really couldn't have written this without you. I loves you all and if I don't end up writing a third, then I still hope to hear from you on any one-shots that might arise or even on some of my other works from different archives. Lord knows I'll be keeping an eye out for what you lot have planned XD Thanks again everyone, you've been awesome and just epic!**

**Thank you and…. Mwah! GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**


End file.
